This should never have happened
by skipper 1337
Summary: Due to an accident and a first contact gone horribly wrong the Colonies of Kobol attempt to invade Earth. But there's more out there than just a measly thirteen planets! Back with Chapter 9!
1. Chapter one: Don't tell me I told you so

Authors's note: I do not own nor never will own neither nBSG nor SG and it's assorted franchise. I have no money, so no use in suing me.

**

* * *

This should never have happened**

**Chapter one: Don't tell me I told you so…**

"This was not supposed to have happened, Gina." Admiral Helena Cain said to her lover over one of the infrequent meals that they had managed to squeeze in somehow. They were having an early lunch and enjoyed the peace and quiet that came with such an activity, though both knew that by tomorrow they both might be dead. They were aboard the _Pegasus_ which was floating through the void of space with the rest of the force of two dozen battlestars as well as two Warstars, awesome behemoths that had been dragged out of retirement and upgraded to the standard of the Mercury class battlestars such as the _Pegasus_. Surrounded by over a hundred escort vessels, the impressive Colonial fleet protected a smaller secondary fleet of only eight battlestars and some forty assorted escort vessels that protected a force of over two hundred ships. These were troop transports, supply and repair vessels, and finally an assortment of a dozen newly commissioned carriers specially designed to hold hundreds of Vipers and Raptors as well as five dozen of the newest bombers for the ground assault. (Funnily enough, the Colonials had utilized the first Cylon war Raider design as they realized that their shape would let them carry a reasonably impressive payload of bombs). Over four hundred thousand troops with their accompanying vehicles would be deployed in the ground assault.

This gigantic fleet had only one purposeto destroy the heretics and conquer Earth.

"I mean, why couldn't they just accept it and become part of the Colonies of Kobol? But no, they just had to spit on everything that we hold dear and sacred and jump away after destroying two escorts and damaging several moreand now look at us. Many people are going to die, all because they wouldn't join the Colonies as it should have been, the Thirteen Tribes of Man once again reunited as one." Cain angrily exclaimed.

"Are you listening to yourself Helena? This is utter bullshit and you know it. You're an admiral of the fleet damn it. You got the uncensored files. Remember showing them to me? You know that they stumbled across us by accident. You know that they only wanted to talk and exchange tales of their culture and history. But no, once religion got involved it all went downhill. Helena, I believe in the gods, here her voice took on a much softer tone and she grasped her lover's hands in her own before continuing.

"But please, Helena no matter how devout you are, even you must agree that the Quorum was absolutely out of line. When the Gemenese started shouting things like "blasphemy" and "heresy", well, I think any chance of coming to a peaceful solution was pretty much gone, even more so when the idiotic morons in the Quorum started demanding their arrest. Arrest! They were people who had an accident and wished to make contact with us, and because they have different values and such they want to put them under arrest and charged with crimes! How moronic can you get?Gina's voice had risen and it was clear to Cain just HOW worked up she had gotten because of this.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself she continued, though she still spoke in a derisive voice.

"That is just begging for war. Even more so, as when they finally escape back to their ship, with the use of some kind of incredibly technology mind you, the president and the Quorum start screaming at the admiralty to open fire on them. Yes, I regret those deaths as well, but you've got to agree that they only fired on those ships that were in their way and who fired on them, so it was self defence. And now we are sent to subdue their world militarily...and this is supposed to be a "just" crusade? Now that's what I call a good joke! And anyway think of it like this. If they had truly joined the colonies as the Thirteenth Tribe, well let's just say goodbye culture, history and everything else that had defined them as people of Earth for the last few thousand years. They wouldn't have a chance. The Quorum could have imposed whatever they wanted on these people and they would have been powerless to stop them. Add to that the distance alone is far too great to make for an effective and fair government. It痴 taken over a month of continuous jumping to get she took a deep breath and continued in a bitter voice dripping with venom and sarcasm. 鉄o they get ruled by a group of planets who are over a month away and who want to effectively destroy all their cultural heritage and history. Add to that all of that is based on a religion that is not even practised by them, at least not any more. Granted, religion is an important part of the Colonies society and identity. But on Earth? Look at the report. Earth has many religions and they all are of varying importance as part of their culture. Most importantly though is, in my opinion at least, the simple fact that most of Earth's inhabitants see religion as something very personal, not something that should taint how one sees someone else! Such views are anathema to many in the Colonies. And as such it would have led to persecution and discrimination of the Thirteenth Tribe. Coupled with their isolated location you can be sure that they would have risen sooner or later and rebelled against the Colonies." After this second outburst by Gina the room was uncomfortably quiet. The only sound was the sound of knives and forks clattering. "I'm sorry, Helena. I shouldn't have said these things." Gina said into the silence. "Pass me the wine please, will you?"

Wordlessly Helena passed the wine to the woman facing her. As Gina poured herself another glass of the heavy red wine they were having with their meal, Helena reflected on what Gina had said mere moments before. As she thought about it and realised that what her lover had said was true, it suddenly occurred to her just why she was so much in love with Gina.

"No Gina. You are absolutely right. This "crusade" is a scam and everybody knows it. Well, everybody in the command structure. And though I know these people are innocent, the admiralty and the Quorum have made a good job of whipping up the religious fervour. Well, that's the cover story for the crew of the ships and the soldiers. The truth is though, that the admiralty has a completely different set of motives for this attack Gina, my love. I did show you the report of the meeting with the members of the Thirteenth Tribe, didn't I? But what you do not know, and Gina this is a secret that must be kept at all costs, is that this ship, the _Prometheus_ was tiny. She was less than two hundred meters long. And yet she destroyed two escorts and damaged three more as well as one battlestar. The reason for that is that she is incredibly fast. She literally flew rings around our forces it was almost as though she were an oversized fighter in an atmosphere. Secondly, and this is her main secret, she possesses some sort of energy shielding. This shielding allowed her to take heavy fire from the main cannons and even let her shrug off at least two nuclear missiles without any visible damage. Though at the end of the fight, just before she jumped using whatever FTL they have, it seemed as though her shields had either failed or were on the verge of failing. You can be sure that just those shields as well as their propulsion systems are enough to make the admiralty痴 mouths water. Those are the real reasons why we are invading Earth. We are going to steal their technology and to gain more power by subjugating another planet. And I must say that it sickens me."

"Energy shielding? You've got to be kidding me? That sounds like something straight out of some bad science fiction movie." Gina exclaimed, her eyes wide and disbelieving.

"I know, I didn't believe it either when I first saw the report but after reviewing the gun camera footage of our Vipers and Raptors I started to believe."  
"But the power requirements must be gigantic. Putting a generator capable of such a feat on such a small ship is only possible if..." Gina's voice trailed off as the implications hit her.

"I see you've understood. They must have a way to produce an enormous amount of power without resorting to the use of huge generators. Just think what that's mean for a ship the size of a battlestar. No wonder the admiralty eagerly supported the Quorum's decision to go to war with the Thirteenth Tribe. They want to get their hands on their technology."

"And for that selfish desire thousands of people may have to die." Gina concluded.

"Yes." Cain simply said.

They sat in silence, both thinking what the next day might bring and wondering how many brave men and women would have to have to fulfil the selfish desires of a few.

A little while later, they had finished eating and drinking and after some meaningless chatter they got up and put away the dishes before they turned in for the night.

"Will you stay Gina? I don't want to spend the night all alone knowing what tomorrow will bring. I doubt I'd be able to sleep without you by my side, at least not without a lot of trouble .Helena Cain said to her lover just as she was about to leave quarters. Hearing Helena ask her to stay brought a smile to Gina's face and she turned and said "Of course I'll stay. You only had to ask, silly!" Giggling a bit she leaned back and gave Helena a quick peck on her left cheek.

Later when they were lying in the bunk, Helena leant into her lover's arms and said a simple "Thank you."

They both fell asleep within moments, the exhaustion of the day catching up to them and the knowledge that they'd both need every last ounce of strength if they were to survive the coming storm. They slept deeply and peacefully and woke the next day feeling refreshed.

**0837 hours (ship time) War room Warstar **_**Zeus**_

In the war room of the Warstar Zeus, deep within the bowels of the giant, the Colonial Admiralty had gathered. Admirals Nagala, Cunningham, Cain, and Bass were there, still going over the last details of their planned attack on Earth.

"The latest reports of our stealth probes show that the Thirteenth Tribe possesses only two to four ships. It was admittedly hard to count them since they appear to be deployed in rotation throughout the system or some sort of extended mission especially the one called _Daedalus_ which has only been sparsely seen, with only one or two ships typically maintaining orbit over Earth. Although, for some reason the latest probes show four ships gathered maintaining a close watch over Earth in something that is clearly a defensive position. This leads me to conclude that this is their combined fleet." Admiral Nagala said.

This caused many of the assembled officers to smirk, Admiral Bass even letting out a full bodied boisterous laugh.

"Four ships? That's all? I'll give them that they are better than several of ours, but still, four ships? And we should be afraid of those? This is going to be a piece of cake!" Admiral Bass laughed. Both Admiral Nagala and Admiral Cunningham were smiling and laughing too, their derision for the fleet that the Thirteenth Tribe possessed clearly visible. However, Cain was not laughing. As she went through the newly acquired data the frown on her face was getting ever more pronounced. "If you are finished behaving like children then maybe you could have a look at this data, because should what I see here is true then we may be in for more than we bargained. Here, look at this!" With that she showed the other Admirals, who had stopped laughing and had turned serious again upon hearing Cain's cutting remark, several pieces of data.

"First of all, I cannot see the _Prometheus_ in this group of ships. In fact the _Prometheus_ has not been seen for over one and a half years. Secondly I cannot see other ships of the same class as the _Prometheus_, only four ships of a considerably larger class. If the data is accurate, then I'd put this new class at more than 300m length and generally being bigger. This class is also a clear descendant of the _Prometheus_ though her design is more streamlined. We have to assume that this new class is more heavily armed and most importantly more heavily shielded than the _Prometheus_. The absence of any other _Prometheus_- class vessels also suggests that the _Prometheus_ was one of a kind, an earlier class phased out of service or even a prototype and a test bed for new technologies, as it would have been easier to create a larger fleet of smaller ships than a small fleet of somewhat larger ships. So we might expect a harder fight on our hands than expected." When Cain was finished taking the other assembled Admirals down a peg with her snarl, the others looked rather grim and also a little bit abashed.

"She is right you know." Frank Cunningham said. "I suspect that we will take quite a few losses, maybe even a few battlestars. We have only one advantage and that is numbers and even then we cannot take too many losses if our fleet is not to be crippled. They, on the other hand, are technically superior and far more agile. This means, if we want to minimize our losses we have to take at least one advantage of theirs away, while using our own advantage to win the battle. I propose a simple pincer attack with Helena and me leading a pincer each. Bass you are to take the middle with the Warstar Hera and the majority of our battlestar forces, say ten or so. Admiral Nagala and the Warstar Zeus will hold the rear with a small division of four battlestars. We enter the system somewhere around their moon but still from then to get their attention and then jump in right beside the enemy fleet, taking them by surprise. This should put them in a flak crossfire nd crossfire of broadsides and allow us to utilize our nuclear weaponry to quickly bring down their shields and force them to either surrender or be annihilated. Most importantly though, we will be acting directing the battle and putting us in an advantegeous psychological position!"

Seeing the agreement on the faces of the others, Admiral Nagala took up the thread and continued with the laying out of the campaign. 鄭 few minutes after our initial jump into the system the invasion fleet jumps to the other side of the planet and begins landing operations, using tactical nuclear strikes to take out any military facility of importance that can be discovered. The bombers will destroy targets too small to warrant a nuclear strike or orbital bombardment." Hearing the suggestion, the other admirals nodded. It was a good plan, and although they'd probably pay a price in blood, with no other apparent defensive structures Earth would have to bow down for fear of orbital bombardment in the form of nuclear missiles. Still there were some items that still needed to be addressed. 典he probe data shows that Earth generates an insane amount of Radio traffic. Certainly far more than any comparable planet in the twelve colonies, though of course with apparently some six point five billion people living on the planet that was to be expected. What we did not expect though with such a population it might have been expected, is the fact that we can pick up eight times the traffic that is generated by both Picon AND Caprica combined! These people have an insane amount of information to deal with. Still we were able to ascertain some facts. Number one: Earth is not a unified planet but fractured into many smaller countries. One of the most influential of these is a United States of America. Incidentally, if I may remind you, is the same country that the _Prometheus_ actually hailed from. This means that if we take out of these United States then we will probably already be able to accomplish our objective and retrieve the technology we want. Apparently their capital is somewhere on their east coast. This means we will be landing somewhere here."

Admiral Bass, who was the one speaking, pointed down on their provisional map (Incidentally his fingers touched down on the ancient battlefield of Gettysburg). "It isn't far from their main town and will let us easily bombard enemy positions or even the city itself. Once we have taken the capital we should have decapitated their government, letting us firmly entrench ourselves so that the second and third waves from the supply stations can land and strengthen our position. We may have to subjugate every single country which might prove bloody and costly, but nonetheless we should be victorious." "What about nuclear weapons?" Admiral Cunningham asked. "You are authorised to use nuclear weapons on ANY target that seems worthy to you. A major base or a city makes no difference. Those are the orders from the Quorum. To them the people of Earth are blasphemers and heretics and must be brought into line using all any means necessary." Admiral Nagala uneasily said.

Looking into the aghast faces of the other admirals, Cain was the first to speak out. "I think that I speak for everyone here. Use nukes in the space battle? Yes. Using them against civilian targets with possibly millions of dead. No! If we do this then you can be sure that they'll fight to the last especially considering a possibly lengthy ground war with us far from home. Most importantly I personally will NOT authorise the use of nuclear ordinance against anything other than a military target, even then it has to warrant such a use as nukes have a large area of effect. Neither will any of the battlestar commanders under my command authorize such a move. Have I made myself clear?" Murmurs of agreement were heard, the other admirals nodding, all knowing what the consequences of utilizing nukes on the planet might be, especially once they got home. This truly was an order not thought through, the minds clouded by religious fervour. Cain continued, her voice aggressive and full of venom showing her displeasure clearly. "The Quorum can go and frack itself. They are safe in the Colonies, and not here. And if by some cruel twist of fate we lose and are forced to retreat then those that cannot retreat will have to surrender and I do not want the men and women having to surrender right after they have just massacred millions of civilians, of that you can be sure." "Still, we've got our orders and you know that there are some especially within the Invasion Fleet that possess the same mindset as the Quorum, consequences and fallout be damned. Try and conveniently forget those concerning the use of nukes on civilian targets if you like, but if that is what we need to resort to in order to force a surrender, then so be it. And may the gods have mercy on us." With these words by Admiral Nagala the meeting broke up and the admirals headed back to their ships.

**1030 hours just outside the solar system**

The commanders had been briefed and the fleet had formed up according to the plan. They were ready to bring back the Thirteenth Tribe into the fold by any means necessary. Just minutes ago Fleet Admiral Nagala had given a rousing speech to all men and women serving aboard the fleet, whipping up the religious fervour once more and explaining in detail why this crusade was just and ordained by the gods, yet conveniently leaving out the orders to nuke the planet into oblivion should it be necessary, so as not to sow any doubts within the people crewing the fleet's ships . On the _Pegasus_ many inhabitants of the CIC saw the grimace on their Admiral's face, especially when Nagala was speaking about the justification of this crusade. It was apparent to all of the members of the _Pegasus_crew that their Admiral was deeply uncomfortable about something, and that this was directly related to the crusade. Still, when Helena Cain turned and called the crew to attention, her face was an unreadable mask and her crew immediately focused intensely on their stations and their job in the battle to come, professionalism taking over.

The Order was given and the fleet jumped.

Only they weren't the only ones there.

* * *

Ok, cliffy. Depending on how many hits and reviews I get, I'll update faster or not so fast. I will continue with at least a few more chapters though. Still this is my first posted story here on and any criticism as long as it's constructive is welcome. I strive to get better.

Anyway, everybody who guesses correctly will receive a cookie and maybe something else.

Now before any of you start bitching about OOC-ness (especially Helena Cain). Let me tell you this. I loved the character of Helena Cain and always wondered what had happened to her. Finally Razor gave me some answers. And I believe that Cain must have been a lot like Adama, but without his moral compass (which is canon as Adama says so himself). The Cylon genocide and the betrayal by Gina (who I always got the impression really loved Cain and who was loved her back) effectively broke her, and turned her into a wild animal intent on lashing out and hurting everybody who would not comply. The terrible decisions she made are also helped turning her into the proverbial razor. Here she is more humane (though she will not be sappy, she simply still possesses her moral code) and might play an important role.

This is also obviously a crossover with Stargate- SG1 and takes part after the Ark of Truth (so no Asgard, even though the little grey guys are really cool). Also don't worry the next chapters will have plenty of action.

Any other questions that pop up during the review will be answered next chapter (as long as it does not concern the plot- too much).

**Otherwise have fun and enjoy!**

**And review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I obviously do not own either Battlestar Galactica: The reimagined series, nor do I own Stargate, Stagate: SG1 or any other Stargate franchise. They are the property of their prospective companies. If I owned them, I wouldn't be studying and trying to scrape money for a living. So don't sue me. **I do not have any money; it's no use suing me.**

Before we get to the chapter first of all I must say that I am overwhelmed. Yes, I am sorry for "hijacking" but I wasn't sure about how many reviews I'd get. I got 18 within less than 17 hours. I am totally flabbergasted. Not only did I get so many reviews but also a massive amount of author alerts and favourite story alerts. You guys rule. Really.

I also thank everybody who has given constructive criticism to this story (especially regarding the writing: Yes you are meant : **The Hidden Sith**,**bladerunner89** and ** creepyreaper **as well as **MC**(true and I'll try and get better but when a character has a longish speech, that's what happens)

Now to the review replies with issues concerning the story (just so you know, even if your name does not appear here your review is valued).

_Desertcoyote77: I've explained my reasons further up. Sorry._

_Darksnider05: The Asgard are dead. So for now no Asgard._

_Knyght: A very interesting suggestion, though I am not sure whether the colonial FTL has the ability to bypass shields. First of all, that'd require an exceedingly precise calculation for the jump ( in the series jumping inside New Caprica's atmosphere was something they only barely managed, so I am not quite sure whether they'd be able to do so) and if they were capable of doing so then why didn't they outfit a raptor with a nuke, jump right in front of the basestar, loosen the nuke and jump away? Still I'll keep the idea in mind._

_AlecMcDowell: I never said there were allies of Earth there…_

_Gespenster Jager (not Jäger?): Cain is the only really fleshed out character of Colonial High Command in the series (and she is one of my favourite chars…) so yeah it makes writing easier. No Atlantis has not yet arrived on Earth. This takes place somewhere along season 3(end) of SGA. Though there will be some inconsistencies with the Timeline (there already is one in this chapter (and in the one before))_

_MC: I'm sorry to disappoint but the term Tau'ri will be used as it describes the people of Earth perfectly and also shows confidence (also I'm lazy and Tau'ri is way shorter than people from Earth or anything similar)_

_MaxNight__: I should hope not! (Yes I agree that Darth Malleus should continue his fantastic story.) About Gina well maybe…, let's not tell too much of the plot _

_CC__: Well your suggestion has merit, but you'll see that I will do things a bit differently (and it'd make my story look a lot like Reunions are a Bitch (which really should be updated!!))_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Two: Now this is what I call REALLY bad timing…**

**CiC Battlestar **_**Pegasus**_** 1030 hrs (shiptime)**

"DRADIScontact!" Hoshi yelled from the console.

"Good, where are the ships of the Thirteenth Tribe?" Cain asked calmly, mentally steeling herself for a battle one more time.

"Admiral, you don't understand! There are DRADIS contacts everywhere. Counting… at least fourteen capital sized and over two hundred smaller signatures. They are all over us! We've… by the gods…Admiral the _Ganymede_ just blew up! "  
"What?" Cain whipped around and stared at the DRADIS console in horror, her mind uncomprehending the situation she found her self in for a moment. Upon the DRADIS console hundreds of icons denoting fighters or gunships had appeared along with the now fifteen icons denouncing capital ships. As she looked another escort vanished from the display also obviously destroyed.

As if the death of the ship had awoken her, Cain began barking out orders to her crew. "Get me a line to all ships in the fleet!" Seeing the nod of the communications officer she continued.

"This is Admiral Cain speaking. Attention all Viper and Raptor squads scramble. We are in the middle of a hot zone. All ships: Every DRADIS signature not hosting Colonial IFF is to be considered hostile. Open up with everything you have!" Putting down the telephone she turned to her weapons officer.

"All batteries are to engage the nearest non-Colonial IFF: Load all missile tube with nukes and ripple fire. Tell the flak to take care of any enemy missiles and fighters. And don't stop until everything that is not colonial is dead. Understood! "And in an after tone "and may the gods have mercy on us."

Immediately space outside the colonial fleet began turning into a hellhole. Thousands of fighter and raptors had scrambled and launched, and the massive main coil gun batteries of the battlestars began flinging out hundreds of massive high explosive rounds accelerated to great speeds. But then the missile fire began and hundreds of missiles, both nuclear and non-nuclear streamed out to impact onto the ships in their midst.

The battlestar _Bellerophon_ was the first to die. An enemy ship, strangely oval had turned around and unleashed a brilliant green tear- dropped beam of energy that impacted on the "head" of the massive cobolian ship. Without any shields and only the ship's armour to protect it, it stood no chance. Battlestar armour was designed to take multiple hits by cylon nukes, not energy beams powerful enough to wipe out whole mountains in one hit.

The beam burrowed through the ship until it hit the reactor, the resulting explosion destroying the ship completely.

Outside mayhem raged. The battle was a maelstrom of hell. Nukes crossed the void and exploded on shields creating raging nuclear infernos. The large oval ships were slowly turning to face this new enemy and spewing large plasma bolts out while turning, which burned right through battlestar armour, creating holes through which equipment and personnel poured and were dragged into the void. Smaller ships but with a more predatory look, lean and grey were racing through the maelstrom of fire and firing smaller blue bolts of energy at the larger tear-dropped shaped ships and now with the arrival of the colonial fleet at every ship of theirs too, their energy bolts shattering flight pods or just outright drilling through the hull. They too had secondary weapons and now they added their weight of fire. Spewing out thousands of high explosive rounds of a titanium/trinium alloy at a speed of tens of thousands of kilometres per hour that destroyed incoming missiles, fighters or strafing an escort or battlestar passing through their ships armour killing crews and setting of internal explosions when they hit munitions or tylium stores.

"What the fuck happened here? Where did all those ships come from?" Lt. Col. Cameron "Shaft" Mitchell shouted as suddenly a massive fleet of well over a hundred ships, all of them larger than any of the BC-304s that made up the Tau'ri fleet appeared right in the middle of what was arguably, one of the biggest space battles Earth had ever participated in.

Earth had gotten wind that a massive force of eleven former Ori mother ships was on their way to destroy Earth as revenge for the Tau'ri effectively destroying their way of life when the Ark of Truth was utilized.  
True new priors could not be made, as the Ori and Adria had been destroyed. But although the Prior's faith had been destroyed, their powers they wielded had not. And they still possessed their armies and ships. And though Tomin had managed to lead many planets into a tentative alliance and was now already trying to rebuild these planets into something where they once again could feel at home, not all welcomed the idea. Many military leaders in the Milky Way were reluctant to leave a galaxy that they had so nearly completely subjugated. The power they wielded was something they did not want to relinquish. And so they had banded together to crush Earth and it's fleet, rightly recognizing that Earth was the only known power in the Milky Way that was powerful enough to stand against the Ori ships in a straight up battle.

And so the Ori ships had come out of hyperspace above Earth, only to find every ship that earth possessed lined up against them. The _Daedalus_, _Odyssey_, _Apollo_ and _Sun Tzu_ were all equipped with the newest Asgard specifications and stood in line awaiting the onslaught. As soon as the Ori ships had come out of hyperspace and started firing their beam weapons the Tau'ri ships had charged them and engaged them in a melee using their superior agility to evade the beams and trying to wear down the Ori made ships, when suddenly a strange fleet appeared right in their midst, a smaller escort immediately dying as it crashed right into the shields of a Ori mother ship. Another was speared by two criss-crossing beams of energy causing it to violently explode.

The resulting answer was nothing short of spectacular. Suddenly space filled with thousands of fighter craft and gunships. The largest of the enemy ships began ripple firing nuclear missiles and their massive guns started belching out hundreds of massive rounds. Their flak opened up filling the immediate space around with sure death taking out several F-302s and Ori attack craft and fighters unlucky enough to be within the suddenly appearing kill zones.

"Holy shit, those guys aren't kidding !" Lt. Alexis "Viper" Torres exclaimed seeing the volume of fire these unknowns put out.  
"Shut it, Viper! Ravens form up on me; we've got new enemies to kill!" Mitchell chided his pilot, though he himself admitted that somebody was obviously very serious about attacking Earth, though of course their timing was truly terrible.

Still he had a job to do. Seeing the rest of his squadron formed up on him on his display he dove into the fray again.

**1235 hrs (standard GMT) bridge of the **_**Odyssey**_

On board the BC-304 battle cruiser Odyssey, Brigadier General Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill head of Homeworld Security and current Commander in Chief of Earth's fleet cursed.

"What the heck just happened? Where did these bastards come from? Major Marks can you identify these ships?"

"Sir, the shape as well as the weapons used, show that these ships are from the Cyrannus sector, specifically from the so called Twelve Colonies of Kobol."  
"Ah hell, it's those idiots. Those guys truly have got to have the worst timing in the history of bad timings. Carter what's the threat assessment?" O'Neill asked turning to his brilliant subordinate. Lt. Colonel Dr. Samantha Carter was the ships science officer for the battle and while General O'Neill had command of the ship.

"Well, their kinetic weapons might hurt if we were to sit around for a prolonged bombardment. As for their nukes? We can take quite a few of those, though of course they seem to have enough of those. Their fighters though are more manoeuvrable than ours, being able to turn 180 degrees on the spot. The F-302s though are faster and can take more hits. The only problem is, they've got thousands of their fighters outside. And with those numbers they can probably wipe out both our fighters and those of the Ori."

"Alright. Marks, I want you to open a channel to every ship in the fleet." Seeing the major giving him the signal that he was heard on all of their ships, O'Neill began.

"Listen up, we've got new players at this party. I don't know whether that was luck or whether they wanted to appear as they have. Fact is, they've jumped right into the midst of this battle effectively surrounding us. Now their weapons will only be effective in large quantities, but as they've got us in crossfire that may happen. Concentrate on the Ori ships and use your PPCs to strip away the Ori shielding or bring it down to such a level that the Colonials are able to finish them off. Let them do the work, conserve energy and ammunition. Looks like we've got a long day ahead of us. Utilize your agility and speed to keep out of harms way and take out any target of convenience. Use all EMC that we have, we don't want them to get their act together and for god's sake don't let them slip through, compared to ours their nukes are a joke, but that doesn't mean they cannot do any damage. They can."

Cutting off the connection O'Neill focused on the battle in front of him. The _Odyssey_ and _Daedalus_ had formed a team of mutual support, similar to that of the _Apollo_ and the _Sun Tzu._ And although with the arrival of the colonials it became more of a free for all, they still tried to support each other. And so it was that the _Odyssey_ now climbed above with the _Daedalus _banking hard and low. As the _Odyssey_ shot through the maelstrom of battle going as fast as she could without hitting anything, she took several hits by Ori beams and dozens more by the colonials. In answer her Asgard PPC spoke stripping the shields of two mother ships, allowing the massive rounds from the colonial coil guns of the Battlestar _Columbia_ to rip through the thin ships hull and finishing the first off with a trio of nuclear tipped missiles that consumed the former Ori ship in nuclear fire. The other Ori ship was finished of by the _Columbia_'s three remaining escorts pouring broadsides into the helpless ship.

In seeming retaliation a third Ori ship fired its beam punching through the rear of an escort and continuing to mangle the Side of the Warstar _Hera_, shearing of her frontal port flight pod

The _Daedalus_ on the other hand had crossed the Colonial lines and had viciously ripped apart two escorts with her rail guns and fired a full spread of MarkVII nukes at two battlestars. Unfortunally only two made it through the devastating flak shield the battlestars had thrown up. Still, they were enough.

The _Atlantia_ was hit by two Mark VII nukes. One hit the rear where the FTL was located, the other hit her midship. The _Atlantia_ was shredded, her starboard flight was ripped off, spinning through space it hit the _Damocles_, one of the Valkyrie battlestars acting as escorts, with such force that the _Damocles_ blew up, shredding dozens of Vipers and Raptors as well as Ori fighters and a few F-302s that were in her vicinity as well as spraying her neighbouring escorts with pieces of hull. The explosive force of the FTL of the _Atlantia_ blowing up severely punished the shields of a passing Ori mother ship letting the _Daedalus_ finish her off as she passed it.

**1035 hrs (shiptime) CiC battlestar **_**Pegasus**_

"Admiral, the _Atlantia_ and _Damocles_ have just been destroyed" Lt. Hoshi called out from his DRADIS console. The news caused Cain to swear loudly and profusely, temporarily shocking her crew with such previously unheard of behaviour.

Taking a look at the DRADIS console she saw ships winking out of existence with every passing minute the colonial tactic of surrounding and catching them in a crossfire working a little too well as with so many ships possessing energy weapons, every time one was fired it was hard for it to miss. The majority of those being destroyed or denounced crippled were of course colonial, but every now and them one of the larger teardrop shaped ships would blink out, denoting that another of these ship-killing monstrosities had met their end. Still with the losses mounting it was high time for them to retreat, when suddenly the ship rocked, throwing the persons in CiC around.

Coming around Cain pulled herself up on one of the consoles. Her whole body ached and as she felt her side she winced. She had at least several severely bruised ribs, probably though one or more were cracked. And yet looking around, she saw that she was probably one of the better ones off. Several Crewmembers were lying on the floor with deep gashes or unnaturally twisted appendages and were moaning and crying. Several more were undoubtedly dead, electric sparks still dancing on their steaming corpses or having broken their neck when flung around.

Surveying the mess that once was a pristine CiC of her proud ship, Cain grabbed the telephone hanging on the wall and called for medical assistance to the wounded in the CiC.

Meanwhile, other survivors had righted themselves and upon the orders of the XO Col. Belzen, some were trying to stabilize the wounded while others had already manned the remaining consoles.

"What's the situation Jurgen?" Cain asked her XO.

"Not good at all. That blast was the _Olympic_ blowing up, with two of our escorts. We've got reports pouring from damage from all over the ship, and now Col Gardener has informed me that our FTL has been shot to hell. In short, even if we wanted to jump out we couldn't. We're stuck here. And our DRADIS seems to have been damaged so-" he didn't get to finish as Lt. Shaw, who had taken from Hoshi since he had been wounded and was crying for help with his leg broken, interrupted him.

"Sir, DRADIS isn't damaged. I've checked it and anyway the display is too regular. If it were damaged it'd fizz in and out showing the true situation clearly for a moment or so. This here is continuously fuzzy. Sir the Thirteenth are seemingly employing heavy ECM, which is causing interference everywhere. DRADIS, aiming, communication…" she petered out despondently.

"If they have problems aiming, then tell them to resort to visual aiming, there are enough enemies out there, they'll be sure to hit something. As for DRADIS try and get it back online. Boost our power or whatever, just get it done…" here Helena Cain, admiral of the fleet of The Twelve Colonies of Kobol blanched as a thought ran through her head 'gods I hope I am wrong'.

"Lt. Shaw you said the ECM has caused interference. How far can we communicate?"

"Only about a hundred thousand kilometres, why?"  
"Contact the Zeus, immediately. I need to talk to Admiral Nagala." Half a minute later the com officer gave her a nod, signalling that the line stood, still this small action had already shown how much the ECM impeded the fleet, as normally such a feat would have been done in a fraction of the time.

"Admiral Nagala, this is Admiral Cain we-" Cain was abruptly cut off from the other side.

"Apologies admiral, but this is major Gilbear speaking. I have taken command of the _Zeus_ as Admiral Nagala is severely wounded and unconscious and the XO is dead. Of the other admirals, Admiral Bass is dead, they hit the CiC of the _Hera_, and Admiral Cunningham is in a similar state as Admiral Nagala is, the _Solaria_ being only a mangled wreck. Admiral Cain, I was just going to inform you. You are the last Admiral present. You have the fleet now."

**1250 hrs (standard GMT) bridge of the **_**Odyssey**_

"Sir, the shields of the _Sun Tzu_ are failing! _Apollo_ is moving to cover her." Major Marks called out to Gen. O'Neill. Said general just grimaced. They had been killing the enemy ships at a horrendous rate and had used their agility to it's fullest to fly rings around the Ori mother ships, avoiding many a beam and conserving energy, only bringing down their shields and letting the colonials finish them off. As of now, only four mother ships remained but the shields of the Tau'ri BC-304s were all slowly failing with the _Sun Tzu_'s already having failed. It was time to end this battle.

"Marks, get me a line to all ships." Seeing the major nod he continued. "This is General O'Neill to all ships. Stop killing the colonials. Take out their damn FTL and sublight engines. We cannot continue this much longer. We need to back off, recharge shields and restock ammunition, but we cannot let them have a go at Earth. So cripple them."

Immediately the _Daedalus_ turned and struck out with her Asgard PPC and her rail guns, her shots lancing at a group of escorts clustered around a battlestar. The energy bolts blew through the armour, effectively slicing through the sublight engines of three escorts and the battlestar, while the rail guns shredded their FTL leaving another group stranded in the Sol system. But as she came around for another pass through the colonial fleet, two Ori mother ships sighted her and fired their beams. The beams and the still near constant impacting of colonial missiles and coil gun round destroyed what was left of her shields. Seeing the weakness the Ori ships and the Colonials pounced and intensified their fire. The twin beams of the Ori ships would have cut the _Daedalus_ in half, but the _Odyssey_ had intervened taking the attack and in retaliation firing concentrated burst from their PPC stripping one of its shields and gouging a deep line into the vessel and completely destroying the other. The wounded Ori ship being consumed by nuclear fire, courtesy of half a dozen colonial nukes.

The _Daedalus_ now intensified her fire from the rail guns taking out every single missile enemy fighter that dared to come near her, and in response fired their last missiles in a ripple of which two got through the intense flak fire the colonials had thrown up. These nukes were exploded off the battlestar's starboard side, the shockwave completely mangling its main armament of coil guns and devastating the broadsides of the escorts causing one to explode and shower its sisters with its debris.

And yet, no amount of fire could take out the heavy coil gun rounds already fired by the wounded battlestar, and they impacted on the thin hull, blowing through, killing men and sending debris spilling out of the wounded ship. Force fields immediately clamped down preventing the atmosphere from venting, but those few volleys had done their job. Gaping holes had opened up on the outside while fires raged in the inside and men were dead or dying from shrapnel or from being flung around and everywhere was the smell of burnt flesh as men were lying horrifically burnt, clearly dead although many were still alive and their screams were horrific. The _Daedalus_ slowly turned and limped away, her sublight engines carrying her out of the battle.

"Sir, the _Daedalus_ has been hit hard. Her main weapon is destroyed; most of her heavy rail guns gone and all missiles have been expended." Maj. Marks called to Gen. O'Neill.

Said general cursed loudly, as he had of course seen how the _Daedalus_ had lost her shields and had intercepted the Ori energy weapons. Patching through to Cols. Huang and Ellis

he ordered them to break of the battle as the _Sun Tzu_ had also been hit, though not so severely as the _Daedalus_, while the _Apollo_ also with shields on the verge of failing would cover them and act as a refuelling and rearming station for the F-302s that surely soon needed to come in and rearm. O'Neill also informed the SGC that the _Daedalus_ and _Sun Tzu_ would be transporting their wounded down into the medical facility of the SGC and that they should be prepared for a major influx of wounded. He then contacted Raven Leader giving him new orders.

"Apollo, I've got one on my tail. Can't shake him, Apol-" with a strangled cry another Viper blew up, having fallen victim to one of the Ori fighters still in the fray. With a strangled curse Captain Lee "Apollo" Adama flipped his Viper about and banked hard getting the offensive Ori fighter which had taken another of his gutted squadron into his sights and squeezed the trigger. At first the KEW rounds seemed to do no damage but just as before by firing a burst nearly twice as long as one would normally use, the rounds finally got through, and the fighter exploded. This was the fourth kill Apollo had made today and due to numbers it seemed as though they might just win through today. Still when he glanced around at his squadron, or rather at its remnant, his heart sank.

"Frak! Eris, how many are left in your squadron?" Captain Sarah "Eris" Crid, commanded "Lethon" squadron on board the battlestar _Nemesis_.

"Apollo? Is that you? Frak, there go another two. I've got seven effectives, including myself. Gods, but we're getting slaughtered here. Those black fighters are so frakking fast and those white ones soak up our bullets as if they were ambrosia."

"Yeah, I know. Eris take you squad to the port flight pod. We'll merge the squadrons."

"Got it Apollo. Over" Turning the dial to her squadron's frequency she said. "Okay Lethons, form up on me. We're to merge with Apollo's squadron." Forming up they crossed the Battlestar's bow and took up position.

"Whooho! And another one!" Viper exclaimed having just vaped two Vipers and a Raptor who had chased an Ori attack craft, by looping around and coming in from behind with Mitchell on her wing. Two short burst of the trigger and the call of "Fox two!" and her released missile had slammed into the weakened shield of the Ori craft destroying it instantly. The enemy raptor meanwhile had been picked off by Mitchell, who too had already racked up an impressive count, as had all surviving F-302 pilots. Relying on their low sensor profile and their speed the F-302s had been weaving in and out of the battle snatching their prey, but still every now and then another one's luck would run out and the small fleet of F-302 was diminished once again. "Yeah, nice one Viper, but don't get cocky there's still plenty of them left out there. Hold it, getting new orders." Mitchell admonished his adrenaline high wingman (woman?) Utilising a different channel Mitchell gave new orders.

"Ravens, Falcons the _Daedalus_ had been hit and needs us to escort her into Orbit away from battle. Hit the afterburners." A chorus of acknowledgements followed and the two squadrons Mitchell had command off made sharp turns and hitting their afterburners streaked towards the stricken _Daedalus_.

With the retreat of the majority of the Tau'ri ships the battle once again shifted the two remaining Ori ships converging on the tiny ship firing their beams, with the remaining ships of the colonies that were still able to move trying to entangle themselves, trying to form two groups.

**1046**** hrs (shiptime- four minutes earlier) CiC battlestar **_**Pegasus**_

Seeing the both the _Sun Tzu_ and the _Daedalus_ finally losing their shields and getting hit by the colonial ships in their vicinity gave Helena Cain once more hope that at least some of the ships they had come here might escape this disaster, so that the Colonies might be warned and ask for peace before anything worse might happen.  
Ever since command of the fleet had fallen to her she had desperately tried to re-establish some semblance of order trying to determine which ships had FTL, which had sublight and which had none and were just waiting for death to happen.

The withdrawal of three quarters of the Tau'ri fleet had finally given her the opening she needed and she was frantically giving out orders that the ships without FTL but with sublight were to form up and surround the still fighting last Tau'ri ship ( the Odyssey) and the two remaining Ori ships, giving those ships with FTL – the _Nemesis_ and six escorts - the chance to jump before it was to late and they were all dead or worse… when she glanced at the clock denouncing shiptime on the wall.

10:50

There was nothing she could do, the ECM employed by the single Tau'ri ship still scrambling her communications and anyway she knew the FTL of many of the incoming ships needed time to cool down before they could be used again.

Time seemed to slow and the noise of the CiC behind her seemed to dim down. She knew what could happen, they would see how few ships were left of the Colonial fleet and the orders were given by Quorum to use any means necessary to subjugate the Thirteenth Tribe.

'So this is it, 'she thought 'this is how I die. Destroyed by vengeful Thirteeners because we nuked their world. Frakking Quorum and frak don't we exhibit really bad timing today. I wish I could have had another night with Gina. Still, I don't regret anything.'

With these thoughts she returned to the real world, turning to the Dradis console she saw that the six escorts had managed to jump away to safety, where they would make their way back to the colonies telling them of this fiasco. The _Nemesis_ had not jumped and reported that her FTL and sublight engines had been destroyed by the last ship of the Thirteeners, crippling them. But was more important, even though DRADIS didn't show it, still being disrupted by ECM was that another fleet had arrived over Earth.

The Invasion fleet.

They really had to work on their timing.

* * *

Author's notes:

And another cliffie. Will Earth be nuked or will Earth pull out something out of the hat? The battle against the colonial fleet is still not over and still two Ori ships persist against the lone _Odyssey_.

Hope you enjoyed the battle. I am not very good at writing them (in my opinion) so I will readily accept criticism. Still here it is, a new chapter. Out as fast as I could write it. The reason? You guy's absolutely rock! Already for my first chapter I have 33 reviews! 33! I was wondering whether I'd get two or three but not so many. I was overwhelmed. And so positive too. I really hope this chapter is up to your standards as well.

Oh yes, and as for BSG:2003 timeline. Just before the Fall of the Colonies.


	3. Chapter 3

I obviously do not own either Battlestar Galactica: The reimagined series, nor do I own Stargate, Stagate: SG1 or any other Stargate franchise. They are the property of their prospective companies. If I owned them, I wouldn't be studying and trying to scrape money for a living. So don't sue me. **I do not have any money; it's no use suing me.**

**

* * *

  
**

Once again thank you for all the nice reviews. Here are some more answers to your questions.

**Sayle**** (**oh by the way, will you continue your story 'Daughters of Atlas'?) you are free to beta for me or anyone else for that matter. PM me.

_Gespenster Jager; Samurai Cat, Ell__den Storm: Yes, they could utilize their transporter technology but please bear in mind that using such technology is so far only used against overwhelming enemies who really piss of the people from Earth. Against the Wraith it is –if not ok then at least acceptable- as they have the tendency to suck out the life of the humans. They tried it against the Ori using rings but that didn't work. Basically until the Colonials do something really bad they are safe from being nuke beamed. Also bear in mind that this was a battle against the Ori. They were all so caught up trying to evade any enemy fire and find a way through the additional 130 ships, that they never thought about it._

_Ellden Storm; 45jacky: The chair still exists, but we don't want to show our hand quite yet (and anyway the battle for Earth is not over yet)_

_Ell__den Storm: Wait and see…_

_Just a crazy man: Al'kesh. Well…flying Al'kesh as bombers against the battlestars is more or less suicide. Remember even normal missiles (at least I think so) were capable of bringing down their shielding in the series. Against the mass of flak the colonials employ and the mass of fighters out there…_

_Fish God; 45jacky: As stated in the previous chapter this takes place post-unending (hence the Asgard PPCs) and somewhere along the end of season 3 of Stargate: Atlantis_

_Quelqu'un dans la nuit: Ah, a valid po__int. Suffice to say, that I will be doing a flashback later on in the story, explaining how the colonials found Earth and what Earth knew. But about the knowledge of these probes, well I don't want to give away too much but let's just say that Earth knew about them. The thoughts behind that will be explained later. On the other hand the colonials were able to achieve surprise through pure dumb luck as the incoming fleet of Ori mother ships was seen as the bigger threat (rightly if I may say so!). _

_Bladerunner89: Now that is interesting. You are the first to point that out. I've tried to point out where everything happens each time, but yeah, it can be confusing. On the other hand I wanted to have the battle__ to be fast paced, with reactions to each new developing situation, and let's face it, battle is confusing, especially a three-way battle with more targets than you can handle. The battle was supposed to be breathless. This isn't a line up between opposing lines of capital ships, blasting their broadsides at each other (like a naval battle), this is a mêlée, a brawl where we have the behemoths of the colonials trying to achieve something but failing and powerful Ori ships firing in every direction trying to bring down everybody else, while the small, fast and agile and powerful Tau'ri jump around slicing and dicing bringing their enemies down. So yeah, it is confusing._

_Sable cold: Thanks for the reminder, I'll be sure to change it accordingly._

_Anonymous Engineer: Well for the nuking Earth part... __read the chapter! The issue concerning colonial FTL… As far as I have understood it, the colonial FTL is more or less instantaneous from one point to the next. More like a mobile stargate connection but only capable of jumping small distances. A Goa'uld, Tau'ri, Ori, Asgard or Ancient or even Wraith hyperdrive works by opening a gateway to subspace which allows continuous travel at a speed faster than light. So the methods are completely different. Still I'm gong to keep the idea at the back of my mind. Yeah, the ancient weapon in Antarctica is only probably the most advanced weapon ever to be developed…_

**Chapter Three: A rude awakening**

**1050 hrs (shiptime) CiC battlestar **_**Cerberus**_

When the Cerberus and the other ships of the Invasion fleet had jumped they had expected the fleet that had gone before them to be in combat. Yes they had accepted that there might be some casualties, but they expected the fleet to be battering the last remnants of the Thirteenth Tribe's ships into submission.

What they didn't expect, was a fuzzy patch on DRADIS that did not show one fully functional ship of the Colonies. They only saw crippled ships and ships so severely damaged that they would need to be scrapped. And worse they could make out four ships of the Thirteenth tribe. True two of them seemed to be in a state similar of that of many of the colonial ships but still.

This was a disaster.

Vice- Admiral Hector Dravere was a political appointment, and he knew it. He was from Sagittaron and had powerful political connections with the Quorum. The admiralty did not like him at all, and tried to hinder his progress. He was not trusted with the objective of the admiralty and Nagala would have gladly left him back at home in the colonies, but the Quorum had forced him into the crusade and given him the job of leading the invasion fleet, something that especially Helena Cain protested against, seeing how much of a loose cannon and a religious radical he was. But the political weight carried by the conservatives was too great, and it was argued that to lead the actual crusade force into landing on this heretical planet, they needed a true believer. And with Dravere the best connected and one of the highest ranking Sagittaron or Gemenese officers it was decided that he was the best suited for the task ahead.

The admiralty had ground its teeth and backed down, when they were promised an increased military budget for the years to come, and for _Mercury_- class ships to be produced. In fact they were even given a budget to expand the possibilities of an even newer and better class than the _Mercury_- class, with a dramatic increase in the weapons R&D. A hefty price the Quorum had to pay, but with the installation of their agent they could be sure that all measures to subjugate the Thirteenth Tribe would be taken, including the use of nuclear weaponry.

The use of nuclear weaponry against the people of Earth was something that many admirals were uneasy about, though they agreed that as a last resort, in order to avoid any more bloodshed (on the colonial side anyway) nuclear weaponry might be an option. Still, no one was going to tell Dravere that the use of nuclear weapons against any target on Earth, including civilian, had been authorised by the Quorum.

But by forcing him on the invasion fleet the Quorum had managed to pass him the necessary codes and papers to authorize nuclear launch against all and any target, something that the fleet suspected but could do nothing about without having proof.

As such, whatever the admiralty had thought was the worst to happen, they were wrong.

True, they had seen and acknowledged the Prometheus as one tough little ship, and seeing a fleet of four obviously evolved deviants of the Prometheus, they accepted that there were going to be casualties. They just never expected to lose, and certainly never so spectacularly.

But they did.

And so when the invasion fleet jumped to Earth and they found their fleet dying, crippled or dead an unquenchable thirst for revenge on these heathens was instilled in Vice-Admiral Dravere and with his sense of righteous fury he barked out his orders.

"Get me a line to all ships." Seeing the nod of his com officer he continued. "This is Vice- Admiral Dravere to all ships. The blasphemers and heretics living on this planet are resisting our rightful crusade to bring them back to the glory of the Lords of Kobol. I have been authorised to use all and every measure bring back the unbelievers into the fold, so that the Thirteenth Tribe may join its brethren. To do so we have to break their heretical resistance. Ripple fire nuclear missiles on any target you can find. All craft from the carriers are to launch as well as all landing craft. We begin the rightful crusade in the name of the Lords right now. Clear the sky of any heretic fighter craft you encounter. Go and bring glory to the Lords of Kobol and cast down the disbelievers and heretics. All missiles fire!" And with that the squadron of battlestars fired salvo upon salvo of missiles, many of them nuclear, onto the land below.

**0755**** hrs (EST) War room, The White House**

"Mr. President, another Fleet has jumped into Earth's Orbit. It is colonial in origin, but considerably larger, with nearly 250 ships, although only a fifth of those seem to be battleships of similar types as with the first fleet. Our guess is, that the enemy split its forces trying to corral our fleet and then destroy it, while hooking around our rear with the actual invasion that can then land unopposed. As of the emergence of this second invasion fleet we have scrambled all fighter units all over the country." General George Hammond, the first ever commander of the SGC, and now the presidential aide concerning all things military from the SGC, said. "What?" Henry Hayes, the president of the United States exclaimed shocked.

"Then take them down. I trust we have somebody manning the weapons platform in Antarctica?"

"In deed we have Mr. President, and . John Sheppard is one of the strongest people we know to carry the ancient gene, probably only second to General O'Neill. The thing is though; that Sheppard has orders only to take down missiles or a Ori mother ship. Drones are scarce and need to be found, as we possess no way of replicating them, and with two mother ships still in the fight we cannot spare any drones to take down the massive invasion fleet in orbit, lest we leave ourselves wide open against future attacks where we'd need the drones. We can only endure and hope no missile gets through."  
At this the assembled generals and the president looked shocked, though when they thought about it, it made sense. Earth was now openly at war with two interstellar powers with a third in a different galaxy desperately trying to get the location of Earth. And with the likes of Ori mother ships or Wraith Hives as threats hanging over their heads, the drones were indeed a valuable resource, one that was hard to get more of.

They would have to sit it out and wait for the _Odyssey_ to finish up with the Ori or for the _Apollo_ to recharge her shields before they could do something against this new threat. Until then, the only things they could do were to destroy every incoming missile and take down as many enemy fighters as possible.

Then a general had an idea.

"Nukes! We could use nukes!" Seeing the uncomprehending looks on the faces of the other people there he continued, explaining.

"It's quite simple! We have only been looking towards the technologies gathered through the SGC for help, but not towards our own. This country still possesses thousands of nuclear missiles and many of them are mounted on inter-continental missiles. We can use them. The enemy fleet has bunched together for protection making them a nice big target. We throw a thousand missiles at them and wipe them from the sky!"

Looking at each other everybody had the same reaction. 'By God that could work!'

Nodding President Hayes put the suitcase on the table, the one containing the codes for the launch of America's nuclear arsenal.

All over the country to every silo the order was given, that the nuclear weaponry should be launched, the codes were transmitted; the president had given the orders. America would answer the colonial salvo with one of its own.

Sitting in the chair in Antarctica Lt. Col John Sheppard had a grand view of the space surrounding Earth.

He was a god, a protecting angel of Earth. Looking about taking in everything that happened around him, his senses expanded. He was sitting in the void, omnipresent with the power to save the planet just a thought away. It was glorious.

He was able to see the swirling threesome mêlée of colonial ships, Taur'ri ships and finally Ori mother ships all tearing at each other. He saw the Ori ships exploding one after the other and winced as the colonial ships were brutally pummelled. He saw the _Daedalus_'s and _Sun Tzu_'s shields fail, and he saw how the colonial guns finally found their mark ripping through the hulls and severely damaging both ships. And he finally saw the arrival of the second fleet.

And as they began ripple firing their nukes at the surface intent on murdering millions of citizens he reacted, willing the drones stored by the Ancients there thousands of years before to protect the planet to finally fulfil their destiny and protect the inhabitants of this world.

As the colonial fleet began to ripple fire their nukes and the orders for nuclear vengeance went out to the silos and the airborne fighters received the note that missiles were incoming and that it was vital for them to be destroyed they were joined by another ally.

A thin stream of yellow dots began to rise from the southern pole of the planet and began to speed away to the north driven by the will of their master to take down every one of the offending missiles that threatened their people.

**1255 hrs (GMT) bride of the **_**Odyssey**_

"Sir! Another fleet has just jumped in over Earth! Also Colonial in nature. Sir, they are positioned right above the United States. Sir, it's the invasion fleet, several dozen ships and over one and a half thousand fighter signatures are on a descending course. Over a thousand fighters have separated themselves from the landing group and are heading for our fighters who have scrambled and … Sir! The enemy is ripple firing missiles on targets on the ground…reading nukes! The colonials are firing nukes!" The last few sentences were shouted out on fear by Major Marks the thought of nuclear weapons impacting the planet's surface causing him to lose his professional demeanour.

Hearing this, O'Neill swore loudly and profusely and if to accentuate his words another Ori beam impacted their shield dropping them to a bare four percent. Another hit and they would collapse, already the continuous hammering had shorted out many crystals, burning them or just outright shattering them. Even if the _Odyssey_ was still space worthy and – most importantly- fit for battle, she too would need some minor repairs after this battle.

In return to the Ori hitting their ship, the _Odyssey_ banked hard and spewed out several bolts of energy which impacted against the shields of the Ori ship, finally bringing them down, and letting the few still battle worthy colonial ships rip it apart.

"Marks get me Col. Ellis on the phone, I've got a job for him. "O'Neill ordered the Major manning the main console. Seeing the face of Col. Ellis replacing the battle on the main screen O'Neill spoke.

"Colonel, as you've probably noticed, the colonials have hoodwinked us. They've put our fleet nearly out of commission and are now launching the real invasion. Those bastards also have the audacity to fire nukes on our planet, something which is definitely NOT okay! Sheppard is manning the chair and as you can see, we've employed drones to take down those missiles. But you know the orders, only immediate threats and Ori mother ships or Wraith hives, or maybe a fleet of Ha'tak that manages to slip past our defences are to be engaged with the full might of the chair. Get over there and show those colonials why attacking us is a bad idea. I know your shields have not regenerated yet, and I am sorry but we need you over there. Godspeed colonel. O'Neill out." With that the connection was severed and O'Neill returned to the task of destroying the last Ori ship and crippling the few remaining colonial ships still capable of sublight, only to find the Ori gone.  
The last mother ship had blasted its way clear through the colonial fleet, destroying several more ships before jumping to hyperspace.

When the orders came in, Colonel Abraham Ellis was not a happy man, but he knew that currently with their shields recharged to a measly six percent, that they were currently probably the ship most suited for combat. Yet even so, if the colonials could concentrate enough nukes on them, and with their low status of rail gun ammunition that would be only a question of time, then there was a good chance that their shields would flicker and die and so would he and his ship.

Still he was an officer in the United States Air force and more importantly an officer serving with the SGC, whose job was to protect Earth at any cost.  
Without hesitation he gave the orders to break away from the two ships they were guarding and to prepare for combat activating ECM.

The _Apollo_ sped away intent on destroying the invasion fleet.

While the _Apollo_ was sent into battle once again against the second fleet, Earth had not been idle.

In answer to the thousands of fighters, gunships and bombers bearing down on them the ground and carrier based fighters had scrambled and screamed up into the atmosphere intent on meeting their colonial counterparts head on. Ahead of the fighter pilots small golden lights danced, having traversed nearly the entire length of the planet ripping into the missiles destroying them and protecting the people on the surface from the threat of nuclear fire.

But now the silo doors opened and in answer to the colonial attack with nuclear missiles the large intercontinental missiles left their underground home.

From space it could be seen, first simply a dozen smaller points, then they became several dozen and then finally hundreds. It was a massive attack and blatantly obvious.

Nearly a thousand intercontinental ballistic missiles made their way towards the colonial fleet.

Seeing the mass of nuclear missiles racing towards them, intent on blanketing them with nuclear fire Vice- Admiral Dravere on board the _Cerberus_ paled.

The sheer amount of them meant some would get through, and he couldn't ask his Viper squadrons in the atmosphere to counter them, as just now the atmospheric fighters had encountered the vipers and all over North America massive dogfights had erupted. The fighters that the humans of Earth fielded were not quite as numerous as the Vipers, but they more than made up for it with their lethality.

With the focus lying on missile armament, they were able to take out many Vipers from a distance, and with the Viper pilots being pure space bred fighters, the various models of atmospheric fighters began to reap a terrible toll on the invaders, who began to utilize their numerical and slight speed advantages and soon any semblance of control was gone and the battle had turned into a slaughter where both sides ripped into each other and the battle in the sky resembled a light show watched from below due to fighters exploding.

With the Vipers in the atmosphere engaged to their fullest Vice-Admiral Dravere ordered his reserve viper squadrons out desperately hoping that with enough Vipers out there, he might survive the coming blanketing.

Seeing the new mass of enemy fighters released by the battlestars in the invasion fleet on the new holographic battle display (something they had perfected using the knowledge in the Asgard core), the assembled generals and the presidential aides as well as the president felt despair coming.

The simple fact that made the colonial fleet so vulnerable to such a massed attack, where some would undoubtedly get through to do damage, also meant that the incoming vectors of the missiles could easily be read, and with the abilities of the Vipers –something they had experienced watching the previous battle – meant that even though the missiles were tough (they had to be to survive both exit and re-entry into the atmosphere) a large number would fall to the massed fighter defences and even more to the overlapping flak field that the battlestar projected, possibly even countering their counter-attack.

Seemingly consigned to watch helplessly at the outcome of their gamble, the assembled persons had developed stony faces and grim features already seeing their great counter stroke go up in a multitude of explosions as first the enemy fighters and then the anti- aircraft batteries of the battlestars and escorts tore them to shreds.

On board the _Cerberus_ Vice-Admiral Dravere had noticed it too and was confident of success.

True some might get through but they wouldn't bee enough to turn the fleet into scrap metal.

"Destroy the incoming missiles and show these Heretics and Blasphemers the futility of resistance. We will destroy their puny defences and cleanse this world of the heretics in the name of the Lords of Kobol" he proudly declaimed.

The Viper squadrons that formed the protective shell around the battlestars now formed up into pairs, speeding towards the incoming while maintaining cohesion as squadrons. It was an impressive display of discipline and only served to make the watching defenders in the war room looking ever grimmer when somebody suddenly shouted.

"Manual control!"

Seeing the questioning looks the others gave him, he quickly elaborated.

"Manual control of course. Look, we have the ability to abort a missile launch after launching haven't we? "Getting more excited by the minute and seeing the still blank faces around him he continued.

"Should a missile be launched accidentally or without the knowledge or permission of the president we still have several options to destroy the missile. If it is not too late, we can remote control order it to self-destruct, this destroys the missile but does not explode the nuclear payload, meaning it could still survive in some way and be reused if found. The second option is to remote detonate the nuclear payload removing it from existence. We can use this way of a fail-safe as a weapon, by simply detonating the nukes when we want them to explode. For instance the first group within the massed enemy fighter ranks and the second just outside their anti- aircraft flak shield."

Seeing the faces of the others light up in understanding and their grim faces beginning to light up until they showed a vicious predatory grin the general who had proposed this new course of action was quickly met with approval from the others, though they asked why they should detonate some of their missiles of the ships.

General Hammond was quickest on the uptake and explained it to the others in a hurry.

"Simple, detonating a nuclear missile creates an EM blast, which damages electronics. If we detonate them sufficiently close to their ships we will hopefully create a sufficient EM blast to a least impede their form of aiming, letting more missiles through." Seeing the nod of understanding on his fellow officers faces he turned and gave the orders that the missiles to arrive first should be remote detonated, to destroy their massed fighter screen.

"Argos squadron this is _Cerberus_ Actual. The Vice-Admiral wishes you good hunting."

"Well, you heard them, Argos squadron. Pick a target and concentrate you fire. No fancy flying or shooting, just try and get as many as possible of these frakking missiles. The pair that gets the most gets a bottle of Ambrosia and two days off the roster. That means the others will have to do more work, so good hunting!" With a smile Major Slaydo CAG of the _Cerberus_ switched his radio off. Then he was earnest again. And with his wing man at his side he accelerated towards the mass of incoming missiles launched by the heathen Earthers.

They were the last words he ever spoke. Exactly 73 seconds later 17 nuclear bombs mounted on intercontinental missiles exploded as the massed fighter cover met the massive salvo of retribution fired by the United States of America. Of the over eight hundred fighters and gunboats deployed over eighty percent were killed outright as the blast and the blast wave shattered fighters and gunboats causing them to explode or just directly immolating them in the explosion. Others at the back were practically fried by the intense radiation, something not even the radiation hardened cockpits of the Vipers and Raptors could cope with. Only about six percent of the fighters still had living pilots within, and even they desperately needed anti radiation meds.

Watching in horror as all but a fifth of his force of fighters and gunboats blinked out of existence and nearly three quarters of the rest showing the death of their pilots, Vice –Admiral Dravere cursed the heretics living on the planets surface and promised to himself that, should he survive the incoming mass of nukes, that he would personally lead the purges on Earth and gladly execute those responsible for this cowardly act.

But that was only the first act.

For now with the _Apollo_ racing towards the colonial fleet, the ECM she had already thrown up began affecting DRADIS on board the invasion fleet causing everything to go fuzzy and unclear, even though she was still several hundred thousand kilometres away.

So fuzzy in fact that although the incoming missiles could still be seen dimly as shades on DRADIS, that when 32 seconds after the first explosion, the 49 missiles of the second wave detonated just outside the range of the colonial anti- aircraft guns, the resultant EM pulse completely shortened out DRADIS, showing only blank and worse yet completely ruined the guided aiming of the colonial guns.

True they did open up, but with the guns being uncoordinated it was inevitable that some would get through.

The first nukes that hit rocked the ships and burned away the outer layer of armour of the battle stars and disabled guns, creating even more spaces through which nukes could slip.

Then the nukes began to impact onto the inner layer of armour and the impact rippled through the ships and the fires stated by the hits set of ammunition and tylium stores and the first ships began to die. Then they hit the vessels of the fleet. Refinery ships and transport carrying spare nukes and tylium were hit and consumed in great massive fireballs. The deaths of the battlestars and their escorts only served to further more death as the exploding ships sent debris everywhere tearing into still unhurt ships and causing more damage.

And still the nukes came, targeting even more ships of the invasion fleet. Some exploded prematurely impacting against great pieces of debris or were detonated in the midst of the fleet mangling the nearest ships.

From the bridge of the _Apollo_, Col. Ellis and the crew of the ship were able to see it all.

A rain of missiles, blanketing space with nuclear death, the stricken vessels causing even more carnage with their deaths as the debris impacted other ships causing even more damage.

They saw the invasion fleet die.

Silently the crew on the _Apollo_ watched as the massive hammer blow launched from the surface killed men and ships.

It seemed like an eternity of nukes impacting, exploding and ships dying in a great funeral pyre, but in reality barely two minutes had passed since the first nuke had hit.

Incredibly some ships still lived, even two battlestars, though they were nothing more than mangled pieces of steel, though those that did were on the edge of the fleet. The remnants of the invasion fleet, that was supposed to maintain the invasion and the colonial fleets had been either outright destroyed or were heavily damaged either directly or indirectly through the massive blanketing with nukes that the humans of Earth had just used on them. Several ships were still operable, but now another flaw of the colonial fleet reared its ugly head.

Helena Cain had known when she had assumed command of the fleet, that it was imperative that a message reach the invasion fleet to stop them from jumping, as most of these craft did not possess a military style FTL, meaning that even the fastest needed at least 10 minutes to spin up their FTL for another jump, the slowest twice as long.

And so with the nuclear inferno receding and diminishing the _Apollo_ came sweeping in like an avenging angel, and the colonials were helpless.

As the Apollo came swooping in she fired her rail guns and her Asgard weapons at the few remaining battle worthy warships. In quick succession, two more escorts died and three were crippled, being unable to move as both their FTL and their sublight engines had been destroyed.

The two remaining escorts saw the futility of fighting and jumped out, vanishing from the fight. With only crippled and mangled battlestars and escorts around to protect them, the still intact associated ships of the invasion fleet surrendered when Col. Ellis demanded it, knowing that otherwise their lives were forfeit.

With Helena Cain surrendering the remnants of the colonial battle fleet, Earth was victorious.

At least in space.

Hampered by the inability to shoot them down with drones due to orders and the still large fighter cover that the Vipers provided, the planetary based forces had been unable to prevent the actual invasion.

And so dozens of ships carrying over four hundred thousand men with assorted vehicles as well as transports carrying ammunition, fuel, medicine, spare parts and rations touched down all over northern Virginia, West Virginia, western Maryland and southern Pennsylvania.

Out of the transports streamed thousands of soldiers and vehicles and they began their advance on the coast and especially on Washington DC.

And using their transports as strongholds they began establishing base perimeters, while already the first brigades were pushing into the first villages and towns.

Even though the battle in the air still raged, on the ground the battle had not yet really been joined, but now as the scattered troops in the vicinity countered and the colonial gunships were met by their counterparts and the first bombs began to fall and the first men began to die, it was obvious that this was going to be a bloody affair.

The colonials had landed and for the first time in two hundred years the United States faced an enemy on their home soil.

Watching the colonials landing and disembarking troops on Earth itself, even worse invading America itself, and General O'Neill felt a sense of failure come up.

The battle in the air, the mass launch of nuclear missile and the subsequent blanketing of space with nuclear fire and now the landing of gigantic troop transports, several kilometres long with their assorted transports out of which men and vehicles poured, intent on subduing Earth, and beginning with the USA made it clear.

A cover up would be impossible to fabricate now, not with hundreds of thousands of humans from another planet on the ground, intent on taking over the world.

They were going to have to disclose the Stargate program now, and the fallout would not be pretty.

For nobody.

It seemed as though not only the Ori warlords and the Twelve Colonies of Kobol were in for a rude awakening but the people of Earth too.

And the resultant shockwave had the potential to tear Earth apart.

* * *

First of all, I wanted to say how thoroughly flabbergasted I am and how well the last chapter was received. 36 reviews! Thank you so much and many had interesting ideas, who knows, maybe your idea will show up later on.

Also this chapter deals with the rest of the battle for Earth and sets the stage for the next one, the chapter in which it is shown into which direction Earth will go. Though of course if you want to try to guess what the impact will be, be my guest and if you're right you can request something to appear further along(ships, characters, peoples, etc.) and I'll see what I can do.

And here a little rant to a review I received

_John Doe: It differs in several important issues from RAAB. If you had continued onward you would have realized that. And while yes, I know of several good nBSG/SG-1 crossovers (especially RAAB) and I admit that I have been influenced by them, I try to make my story distinctive at least in the important issues. Also__ giving yourself a name in a non-members review is something I appreciate and I treat those reviewers just as I would any other, but John Doe? Then just stick with Anonymous, makes no difference either way._

Wow, my first ever flamish rant.


	4. Chapter 4

And here are some more review replies:

But before I start on the actual replies: **berlin88**, I am overwhelmed… such a review… a dream.

**Nedy Rahn**, thank you so much for your PM's, I intend to put some of that to good use, though not in this chapter…, you'll see.

_Berlin88: I am sorry and yes you are right, the involvement of the other nations was barely shown in the battle (with the exception of the Chinese) but I can say so much, that the Tau'ri did not only use the squadrons aboard the BC-304s, but also several more squadrons based on Earth and built by the other IOA nations. To point nine, __stop guessing so well! No, honestly currently only the USA and the Chinese have a 304 as the story is canon until Unending (more or less). Germany is not involved –Yet (I am German so…I hope you'll forgive me). The current world situation…just wait and see! Also yes, a world government is not going to happen, at least not yet- more about this in this chapter. Point ten- stop guessing so well!! You my friend have earned the right to request something to be added. _

_Dur'id the Druid: What's wrong with showing up and writing long reviews__ with questions? Nothing!! In fact keep it up. To your various questions. 1.: Yes for the sake of the story (no nuking Earth this time), 2.: I believe that Earth does not have so many naquada enhanced nukes, this was just the conventional weaponry (which should be mentioned sometimes. This planet does actually have the ability to nuke itself 50-times over! Without Naquada enhanced nukes! Ahh, we love'em , you know it!) 3.:Gina will show up, but I obviously couldn't put her into CiC, she has a different job onboard Pegasus. Cookie to you, and if you wish for something to see, I'll see what I can do._

_Gespenter Jager: Simply because they decided to land in the USA: And well, the USA is the most single powerful and influential country on Earth. And the IOA has its seat in the USA.__ And using Biological weapons or chemical ones, Well...they are not sooo far gone that the people of Earth will want to exterminate them (anyway we pride ourselves of having the moral high ground _**;)**_)_

_ElldenStorm: Ethinc cleansing...whoah...not even I came up with the idea…well we'll see. And yes, Cain is currently quite pissed off at how this operation has been botched so spectacularly._

_Anotamous: Gunships of Earth- sorry that was me being lazy, it's basically the heavy fighter helicopters such as the Apache. Day. About 8'oclock EST. And yes, I'll think up some colonial armour, though the colonials have a different approach to war (remember where the Cylons came from?)_

_45jacky: If you've read the chapters carefully, (wait have I written that...mm I'll go back and check) then you'll know that those forces were only the first wave. The ones sent to establish a beachhead so to speak. There are millions more waiting to be unleashed (honestly not even the colonials are THAT incompetent)._

_Nedy Rahn: I've never played CoD: MW2(not my type of game). But I remember you using it as a template in one of your own stories, didn't you? Still I must admit that I have absolutely no idea how the real- life situation is pertaining to the deployment of each regiment, battalion, brigade, division or corps._

_Vampiric Ant: True to a part, but President Adar garnered a lot of votes from the conservatives (Sagittarrons and Gemenese especially) and he's not the most popular person at home at the moment. And while it is no Theocracy, Religion plays a far heavier role in their everyday life than it does in most of the lives of the humans and Earth. So for some you use the bad Earth guys killed our guys routine, let's go on a vengeance strike, the conservatives say it's a crusade for the gods (and lets face it, add religion to an angry mob and well… not pretty, plus the fact that the twelve gods of Kobol are the ONLY religion allowed to be practised, and definitely no monotheism!) and I've explained the motives behind the admiralty. For them it's good old greed (except Dravere, he's a nutjob fundamentalist backed by politicians. Not a good idea!)_

_Superior Shortness: No the nuclear strike was only aimed at the USA._

_Trife: Well, the original battle against the renegade Ori ( and against the Colonials later on) took place a few hundred thousand kilometres away from Earth, so a cover up would have been possible. The Invasion fleet though, practically parked straight outside the atmosphere only a few hundred kilometres high._

By the way, welcome to politics (though I hope to include some action scenes too…)

And yes, you can see that this is set here and now, in 2010 in opposition as to 2007 which is when the end of episode of SGA and season 10 of SG-1 is set.

* * *

**Chapter four: Repercussion****s and decisions**

**0615**** hrs (MST- forty five minutes earlier) SGC, Cheyenne Mountain.**

As the alarm glared the two occupants of the bed jerked up, instantly knowing that is was it, the renegade Ori ships had arrived and a fleet, deadlier than any other that Earth had yet faced now prepared to destroy their small fleet and before subjugating this one planet that had never given up and that had even found a way to defeat beings with powers akin to gods.

Vala mal Doran snuggled closer to Daniel Jackson and leant into his arms.

Daniel could practically feel the fear she was radiating and he made soft soothing noises and motions trying to calm her.

Giving her a peck on her forehead, Vala looked up into the face of theman holding her and smiled sadly.

"By now the battle will have begun. And Sam and Cameron and General O'Neill will be fighting and maybe dying and we can do nothing but wait. I am scared Daniel. Just waiting and knowing that only four ships are defending this planet and knowing that our friends are up there and we are down here knowing…It's just… after everything we've went through, I thought we were at peace and that the followers of the Ori had been defeated, and now this…, I mean what will you do if they build up a proper empire here? Go to war? Invade every single planet they have taken? "Lines of worry seemed to be etched into Vala's face and suddenly she seemed to deflate.

"Vala mal Doran, "Daniel said "Look at me. I do not know what we will do should we be faced with a renegade Ori empire. But I know this. We will fight for ourselves and for our allies' freedom. And yes, I am worried about my friends too, but they promised to be back, and I believe them. And Vala…I will not leave you. You've become very dear to me in the last months, so please cheer up!" And he leaned forward and gave her another soft kiss on her forehead.

"Right, now that you've had your angsty session, could we please get up, dear? I do not know about you, but I promised General Landry to help packing for evacuation. Coming, dear?" Daniel asked his girlfriend mockingly. Rising in indignation she picked up a cushion and threw it at him, hitting him squarely. Daniel just laughed, gathered his clothes and went to the showers. A few seconds later, Vala also laughed, her good mood restored and also went to the showers.

One quick shower later and still chortling they made their way to the briefing room.

"Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran." Came the deep stoic voice of Teal'C, who greeted them with a nod.

"Ah, Dr. Jackson, Vala, good morning. Coffee?"

"General Landry, Teal'C, and yes, I think I'd really like a cup of coffee." Daniel returned the greeting.

Being seated and sipping his coffee, Daniel then asked how the battle was progressing and whether they should prepare for evacuation.

With a sigh General Landry activated the new holographic display that showed the disposition of everything happening in Earth's orbit (the counterpart to the ones in The White House, The Kremlin, Number 10 Downing Street, the palais republique and the Chinese headquarters).

What they saw nearly made Daniel spit out his coffee. Remembering that such behaviour was bad form, he managed to hold it in, but the act forced him into a hacking cough, making his wide open eyes water.  
Vala absentmindedly patted his back, but her own eyes were nearly bugging out. There on the table was a live feed of the battle, but the scale surpassed everything they had ever seen as not only had the Ori arrived, but also a fleet of different origin.

"As you can see, the situation is somewhat more complicated than we anticipated. A second fleet has appeared which has its origin in the Cyrannus system. Yes, Dr. Jackson, you may recall them as the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. Now their appearance is a problem, because while on the one hand they are helping us, however unwillingly, by getting into the way of the Ori ships, there are a lot of them here. Still, the way the battle is going, Jack seems to be able to make both sides kill each other, with us finishing of the survivors. Yes, Dr. Jackson?"

"Have the colonials made any attempt to communicate with us and ha-…" here he was cut off by Vala.

"Hello? Could someone please tell me who these Twelve Colonies of Kobol are?"

Turning towards Vala, Daniel spoke.

"The Twelve Colonies of Kobol are a group of people who believe that there are thirteen tribes of man, and that humanity originated on the planet of Kobol a few thousand years ago. Their religious texts, which were given to us, when we made contact with them about two and a half years ago, speak of an exodus by the tribes of man from Kobol about two thousand years ago. Of the thirteen, twelve made their way to their current location, where they divided themselves into twelve tribes. Each tribe settled one of the many habitable moons in the system, which they named after the signs of the Zodiac. The thirteenth though, made their way to Earth. Technologically speaking they are about a generation ahead of the outside world in some areas, while in others they are hopelessly behind, even to the outside world. They are also several generations ahead, when it comes to spaceflight, as they have their own method of FTL. All in all they are an interesting group of people, and we had high hopes, that we may have stumbled upon a potentially very close ally. But then the twin issues of religion and history came up, and let's just say that there are people there who would give the Ori a run for fanaticism. Oh no, many of them were quite nice, but we felt we had overstayed our welcome, when we noticed just how much influence these conservatives had. We tried to tell them how nice it had been to meet them and such, but that we now had to leave. That was when we were arrested for blasphemy against the gods and for inciting heretical and rebellious thoughts. Jack who was on this mission with the Prometheus by accident, started thinking how nostalgic that felt, and well we then busted out, fled from the planet and in the process destroyed several of their ships which were in our way. This means they probably see us as their wayward brethren who need to be brought the light of true faith."

"And this when there are the Ori around? Wow, these guys are good. To successfully merge Goa'uld and Ori antics, and then come attacking you, now that's something!" Vala said trying not to laugh, but failing miserably.

Daniel too smiled, but instantly became serious again. "True their ships are outclassed, when compared to ours. We are actually lucky that they jumped into the battle we have been having with the Ori, as the colonials have a similar mindset as we do, when in space combat, and that means nukes. And with the amount of ships they've got, I doubt that we could have prevented the nuking from orbit by them." General Landry quickly intervened before Daniel had been able to reply to Vala's jest.

"Anyway, regarding the evacuation, as you can see, the battle is going quite well, and we may yet win…at least against the Ori, which is the most important thing, as the colonials have no idea of the stargate. Still, we'd better prepare for all eventualities. Dr. Jackson, miss Mal Doran, Teal'c if you could-" suddenly his communication device beeped and Landry's face turned ashen.

Turning his head so fast that his neck seemed to creak he turned and zoomed into a particular spot on the battlefield.

Looking at the information displayed before him, he could see that it was true, both the _Sun Tzu_ and _Deadalus_ had been hit hard and were limping out of battle.

"Dr. Jackson, Vala, Teal'C, I know that all three of you have at least rudimentary training in first aid. We have a crisis. Both the _Daedalus_ and the _Sun Tzu_ have been hit hard. They'll be starting to beam the casualties down any minute now. Go and help Carolyn, the orbital battle is more or less won, it seems we won't have to evacuate today after all."

All three had noticed his changed demeanour and had seen the information displayed, which announced the news.

Immediately the got up and ran to the infirmary, where Dr. Carolyn Lam, the SGC's CMO was already getting beds ready and trying to create new bunks for the wounded, if necessary on the floor.

Seeing the three enter Lam began directing them move non-critical patients into other rooms and to get additional medical supplies.

Vala had just returned with an armful of saline drip bags and bandages when suddenly a hum sounded and a white light filled the corridor. When the light had receded there were suddenly over a hundred men and women in the corridors and in the infirmary.  
Finding herself suddenly in the midst of people where there had been an empty corridor just a moment before Vala was shocked a little.

Then the screams and moans hit her ears and then the sight and especially the smell.

It was horrendous.

The wounds caused in the battle against the colonials were horrendous. Many of the people beamed down had been hideously burnt, and the smell of roasting flesh filled Vala's nose. Just ahead of her lay a man whose entire back was burnt exposing the pink, raw flesh, seared by the heat, others had large lacerations or were cut over and over where crystals had exploded showering them with shrapnel.

Covering her mouth in horror, all flippancy gone, Vala surveyed the scene. Then she took a deep breath, wincing as the smell hit her nose again, suppressed her rising gorge and hurried to her destination.

This was going to be a very long day.

**1315 hrs (GMT) bridge of the **_**Odyssey**_

General O'Neill was looking at the aftermath of the massive battle that had just finished minutes before, with the second colonial fleet having surrendered after being bathed with nuclear fire. O'Neill actually was impressed at that. He hadn't really ever thought of using Earth's nuclear arsenal and certainly not on this scale. It had been impressive, and the colonials were exactly the right recipients, seeing as their technology was just so far ahead that they had a chance to hit them, even with conventional weapons.

And yet, O'Neill had a deep seated sense of failure when he looked outside at the wreckage field and the dozens of crippled and mangled enemy ships.

They had failed, the enemy had managed to land ground troops on Earth and now they would have to deal with disclosure being announced in the most brutal way imaginable, at the hands of an invading foe.

Turning around he signalled for Marks.

"Marks contact The White House. Tell the president and the assembled generals there, that were beaming them out. DC won't be able to hold if the colonials move fast, and evacuation by air is out of the question, so we'll beam them out. Make the Mess hall ready into a meeting place; I need to report to General Hammond, the Joint Chiefs of Staff and of course the president. I then want you to get a connection to that Admiral Cain out there and tell her to meet me on board the _Odyssey_ in an hour. Three of their gunboats, no missiles, no ordinance, no nothing, just the admiral and two aides plus the pilots; the other two can pick up the ejected enemy fighters we picked up. Tell her, that one wrong move and we'll blow the fleet to hell, am I understood?"  
Seeing Marks nod in understanding, he turned heading of the bridge. "I need to debrief Carter and Mitchell before the president gets here tell them to meet in my cabin. Colonel Davidson, you have the bridge." With that he turned and exited the bridge.

Arriving at his cabin he saw that Mitchell and Carter were already there, quietly conversing with each other. Seeing him they both hastily threw out a "Sir!", though Carter's was accompanied with a bright smile at.

Nodding and standing them at ease he opened the door and ushered them in. Once inside he turned and asked resignedly. "Well, what do we do now? Looks like the cat's out of the bag. But first things first. Tell me about the battle. Mitchell you first."

"Sir, " he nodded acknowledging his Superior's order, "we're in a bit of a fix. We outpace the colonial fighters by a considerable margin, and our fighter is also tougher than theirs, though that may only be because of the difference in weapons effectiveness. The problem though is, that in a straight up dogfight here in space, where we can't use our speed, we're liable to get slaughtered. In an environment concentrated on a relatively small compressed space they can outmanoeuvre us, as they are capable of doing on the spot 180° turns. Our advantages are speed, the durability of our fighters, our weapons load – they don't carry anti-fighter missiles- and our inertial dampeners. If they do too many risky manoeuvres the pilot is liable to get squashed. Still it is a good design, and most importantly a dedicated space superiority fighter. Their advantages are their incredible manoeuvrability as well as their numbers. They had us outnumbered with at least 20- to- one. If we go against them in a straight up battle, we'd better find a way to install energy weapons on our fighters, otherwise we'll be constantly returning to the fleet for rearming."

O'Neill nodded, he trusted Mitchell on his accounts, the man was a great pilot after all, and one of the most combat experienced pilots Earth had for the F- 302. Next was Carter.

"Sir, the _Odyssey_ is indeed still battle worthy, though we will desperately need to take on new ammunition. If it came to battle now, we'd have nearly no rail gun ammo and no nukes. Only the Asgard weapon and sir I must take a look at the weapon. This battle has seen an extensive use of our energy weapon, and we don't want it to malfunction. Even so we will have to replace some crystals and quite a few shorted out energy lines, the continuous impacts on the shields have stressed the ship. On the other hand this battle clearly showed how excellently our ships hold out, even against different kinds of threats impacting it.  
As of the tactical situation against for a future encounter with the colonials, I can only recommend building up our arsenal of energy weapons. Nukes are not very effective in an initial engagement, thanks to their heavy fighter cove and flak fields. And while yes, we could probably singlehandedly destroy the colonial fleet, we have a problem of mass. Even our shields will not be able to stop the force of a battlestar ramming us for instance. Sir we need more ships." Carter finished with an urgent undertone in her voice.

Interrupting, Mitchell spoke up.

"Sam, can't we just beam nukes into their ships, like we did to the Wraith a few times?"

"Yes, we can, but if you remember the Wraith then reacted by utilizing a jamming technique, which rendered the idea obsolete. We need to have a look at their military technology and see whether they will be able to jam our beaming signals. For now though, I recommend that the only people who get to see the technology working are our POWs."  
"Yeah, about them… any idea where we could put them. Because those ships are likely to have thousands of wounded on board, and probably nowhere near enough space and medical personnel, which means we have to intervene, which is a problem because they've managed to land troops on the surface. And no, I am not beaming them away. It'd be impossible anyway, as we'd have no idea who to lock on as everybody down there is a human. With the Jaffa it was easy, they are genetically altered and they had snakes living inside of them, meaning they could be singled out, but these are humans we're talking about so a big NO-No, we've got to do this the hard way, with ground troops."  
Jack O'Neill despondently said, the problems now rearing their ugly head, appearing huge and threatening before him.

"Sir, you've come up with a good point though. We should really have a look at their DNA to determine when the split originated and how much genetic drift has happened." Carter quickly said.

"Good. Mitchell you get your ship armed and ready and take out our fighters on a small patrol. Have a closer look at their ships will you, when you're finished come back in and you can rest, but make sure you and your fellow pilots are ready to scramble for the time being, should anybody else show up. Carter, you put together a team and repair the _Odyssey_. She's the main priority now. Okay get to it." With that O'Neill and the others rose and left the small cabin.

Making his way to the mess, he was greeted by a pair of marines that stood guard outside. Saluting them, he stepped through the door and presented himself.

Inside wee the president and his entourage and after a quick round of greetings O'Neill began.

"Sirs, Mr. President, the situation is as follows. We have won the space battles, but we recorded several enemy craft jumping out, using their kind of FTL. Now we could start a counter offensive but I would advise against that. Both the _Sun Tzu_ and the _Daedalus_ are heavily damaged and will need extensive reconstruction. Even the _Odyssey_ and the _Apollo_ will need to be looked over, though if they have to, they can still operate their Asgard PPCd. Our fighters sustained quite heavy losses and will not be able to adequately cover the planet in conjuncture with just two ships. Additionally one renegade Ori ship managed to jump away. I would also point out that only the appearance of the colonial fleet saved our ships from being vaporised by the renegade former Ori. Then there is the problem that over a hundred ships have surrendered, of which at least sixty are military vessels. We can expect thousands, if not tens of thousands of wounded on board these ships. Their commander, an Admiral Helena Cain, who surrendered the assault fleet will be arriving here shortly so that we may work something out. The thing is that with disclosure being inevitable and no major damage done to the planet by them, you can bet that other countries will pressure us into helping them as is stated in the Geneva Convention, even though we are currently fighting a war on our own soil. Sir if you want to hear my opinion, then we are screwed and screwed badly. Our fleet has taken a severe beating and the political fallout is something, I don't even want to think about."

Silence greeted these words. Then the president spoke up addressing Jack.

"General O'Neill what would be your advice on what to do now with disclosure coming up."

"Sir, the USA is one of the most hated countries in the world, at least in some parts. This works in our favour actually. But with the state the world is in… Sir, the United Nations need to quickly relocate, as New York could easily fall, as of now there are only a few units to oppose the invaders. You will also need to make a speech that anybody who possesses a gun should hide the gun and not shoot at the invaders otherwise we might be looking at a wholesale sale slaughter as the millions of person who have guns get executed as insurgents or partisans. Tell them, that if they want to fight, that they should assemble somewhere to form militias or something or join the army or whatever, just given them some sort of legitimacy. The people should not work for the invaders but be polite and stay calm." Here guffaws were heard at this proposal. O'Neill simply shrugged and said that it was worth a shot, before continuing.

"Mr. President we also have to immediately contact countries willing and able to share the burden with us and to fight with us. Foremost of these are Germany, Japan and Canada as the remaining member of the G8. We should also contact India, Brazil and Australia as important allies and up and coming states. True the Chinese won't like the Japanese joining up and be given alien technology, but right now, with the _Sun Tzu_ heavily damaged; WE have orbital supremacy, something you should mention. Also contact a few more countries for preliminary talks, such as the countries in the EU who currently have problems regarding their financial stability or who are a bit too small for the first group of included countries, but who have the right technological level to participate, such as Italy, Spain or the Scandinavian countries or Poland. Also a few South American countries and one or two African countries, predominately South Africa should be contacted.

There are a few countries that should NOT get any assistance. For instance Israel, as they are getting ever more radical in the last few years, deliberately building those settlements or many of the African countries who have dictators. Giving them naquada is a recipe for disaster. Also we now have the larger Stick to use against Iran and North Korea, as we possess orbital supremacy and can use Asgard sensors. We are in the driving seat, and we need to exploit this now and that also means keeping the Chinese down at the moment, as they are strategically opposed to us on Earth and have connection to many of these more unsavoury characters. If they leak out any tech we're soon going to have World War three on our hands at the most inopportune time possible and the technology issue also means that every ship that we build should be able to be tracked, so that no one gets any funny ideas and sets up his own colonies somewhere as a secondary power base, although again I'd suspect primarily the Russians and the Chinese to do so."  
Hearing this piece of political analysis the other generals winced, as every bit he had said was true. The IOA would have to share its technology, but if the technology was share, then there was more potential for it to be utilized in the wrong hands. And there were many on Earth that hated the USA and its allies and wanted them to fall.

"We've got to go and throw the Chinese a bone, to prevent them from spreading the technology they possess and to allow the economic weight of Japan to join us. Maybe an Admiral's post or command of a new base. From a strategic point of view though, the invasion of Earth was the best that could have happened to use in the long run. We will disclose the Stargate project and gain thousands of workers and machines to ship to our bases. This is essential, because we are not capable of fighting a protracted war, and certainly not against two enemies. Earth is still incredibly vulnerable and with our own resources stretched so thinly we must suspend any offensive action. We can only act defensively at the moment while we build up forces and try to sort out the mess here at home. Another problem is that we are facing two enemies with two completely different techbases. The Colonials are rather primitive in their military technology compared to what the SGC possesses, but they do have a tactical advantage, and that is their damn FTL. They like nukes and with their FTL they could jump past our ships and nuke the surface. We need to protect against such a possibility. The renegade former Ori though have a similar techbase as our and as such, will not be held up by a defensive satellite grid, they will have to be defeated head on. The only idea that I have is by building large enough space station and arming them with shields that we might defeat them, though, once fired I cannot see how their beam weapon can be intercepted."

"Thank you again General for this detailed analysis. You have given me a lot to think about. Though I think that should we move fast enough, we might counter the Chinese. Would it be possible to use your communications array to contact my diplomats in the respective countries? I will also give the order to evacuate the United Nations building and ask them to relocate to Europe, specifically Brussels where they will receive a full explanation. It will also send a strong message to others that we seek the help of our European allies as the relationship has been strained in the last few months. We need to inform the first group before the official disclosure and secure their approval and support" President Hayes answered already planning on how this situation was still able to work in their favour.

Subtly wincing and giving the other generals a glance that spoke volumes about how glad he was to have other duties, especially as his comlink beeped and major Marks informed him that the Colonial delegation was arriving and he was required in the port hangar. Excusing himself he turned with military precision and walked out of the room trying to hide his smirk, to whispered "lucky bastard" coming from the other generals who had to stay and play politics with the president.

Arriving in the port hangar O'Neill saw that three craft were just coming through the force field. The three craft seemed to look a bit like a fighter-helicopter with its tail saw off. He liked it.

Stepping out of the three craft were a group of medics and a female officer with two soldiers in body armour but with only their sidearms at their side.

The officer had to be this Admiral Helena Cain, and Jack had to give it to her, she was striking. She had a haughty look and held herself ramrod straight as she came on board. But what intrigued him immensely were her eyes. They held so much possible violence in them, barely suppressed rage at someone and also more than just a hint of resignation and defeat. He instantly knew, this was a person to watch and to be very careful about.

**CiC battlestar **_**Pegasus**_** one hour before**

"Jurgen do we have a proper butcher's bill yet?" Cain was desperately trying to coordinate the remnants of her fleet, the ships were crippled and mangled, but that was not her immediate concern, far more important was to get a proper tally of which ships had been destroyed, which had escaped, and which were still here. Also how many Vipers and Raptors had survived the slaughter that had been the battle, and finally how many men and women were dead or wounded on each ship and what the state of the medical supplies was? Finally the first reports came in.

"Admiral Cain of the total of twenty four battlestars, two warstars and one hundred and four escorts that entered the battle, eleven battlestars and forty seven escorts have been destroyed, six battlestars, the warstar _Hera_ and nineteen escorts are nothing more than mangled wrecks which will never be operable again. The remaining seven battlestars and the _Zeus_ as well as thirty two escorts have been deemed salvageable though crippled, due to the destruction of their engines. Six escorts have managed to jump out. That covers the assault fleet. The invasion fleet-"

"Stop, Jurgen I don't care about the invasion fleet, we cannot help them anyway at the moment. They'll have to sort themselves out. What are _Pegasus_'s losses?" Cain interrupted her XO quietly.

Belzen blinked, but quickly recovered himself and continued with his depressing list.

"Admiral, the _Pegasus_ itself has lost 274 dead so far, with 439 wounded and a further 103 still unaccounted for. We've also lost 45 Vipers destroyed, though we were able to pick up eleven pilots who managed to eject. Twenty eight more will need to be scrapped as they are in a horrendous state. We've also lost thirteen raptors and will have to scrap five more. This leaves us with forty seven Vipers and six raptors operable. Far too few sir, to function well. Several guns have been destroyed, but our ship seems structurally sound. Sir, I would suggest parking all our vipers into the starboard flight pod, and try to get a few more out of the ones that would need to be scrapped. It'll give the engineers something to do and stop them from going really depressed. And another thing sir, many of the wounded will be able to return to duty with the next few days. All in all, the _Pegasus_ has come out of this rather better than most. I've got reports of some ships having barely anyone fit enough for duty. With the diverting of all Vipers to one pod, we could free up the other to take in a few hundred wounded, about four hundred to six hundred if we really squeeze them, to take the pressure of other ships."

Nodding Cain replied glumly. "Do that will you. I've got the feeling that even with the ships that are a bit better off like the _Pegasus_, we'll need to do something really fast, or we'll soon have a few more thousand dead. I will take two marines in body armour but with only their sidearms and a dozen corpsmen in three raptors and go over to the _Odyssey_ to discuss these and other things with their commanding officer, a General Jonathan O'Neill." Seeing her XO's raised eyebrows she wryly added. "They just asked me to come over while you were reading out that list. Tell the fleet that those ships capable to take surplus wounded are to do so, and that those ships with a surplus of wounded are to get in contact with those ships that can take them. Also get a more detailed butcher's bill by the time I come back. I want to have the Viper losses from every ship as well as the number of dead, wounded and unaccounted for."  
Snapping of a sharp salute in acknowledgement of his orders Belzen began his work.

Cain looked around her CiC, and then ordered three raptors be made ready, stripped of their weapons. She also ordered a dozen corpsmen and the two marines to report to the port flight pod. Straightening up again, she left CiC and headed towards the flight pod. On the way down, she encountered many people trying to clear debris or just checking everything over and putting everything back where it belonged. Even though _Pegasus_ had come through relatively well, she could see minor damages everywhere and many crewmembers sported minor cuts and bruises, but were already trying to get everything working, something that filled her with pride as she saw how well her crew were taking the aftermath of being in a titanic clash, furthermore one they had lost and were now very lucky to have survived.

Arriving at the flight pod she nodded as she received the men's salutes and climbed aboard the prepped raptor.

During the flight to _Odyssey_ nobody spoke a word.

**1400 hrs ****(GMT) starboard flight pod **_**Odyssey**_

"Admiral Helena Cain: Permission to come aboard?" Advancing towards the most senior officer she could make out she stood to attention and saluted.

Returning her salute O'Neill gave permission and motioned her to follow him. Behind them the corpsmen loaded the wounded and ejected pilots that _Odyssey_ had rescued into the raptors before launching back to _Pegasus._

As they walked through the corridors of the battle cruiser Cain couldn't see any sign of major damage, which just hit home just HOW badly they had lost, and how tremendously effective the shielding system obviously was.

Entering a smaller room, that seemed to have been prepared for this meeting Helena Cain sat.

Opposite of her, the elderly men she had identified as the ranking officer sat.

"My name is Jonathan O'Neill, Brigadier- General in the United States Air Force and Supreme Commander of Earth's fleet and otherworldly operations. I am the man who received your surrender. There are several things we need to be clear of. Number one, the Colonies of Kobol did not sign the Geneva Convention on the treatment of POW's and the rules of engagement. But, we have graciously allowed for your men to be treated accordingly. Now the rules of engagement disapprove strongly on the use of nuclear weapons, and describe the use of biological and chemical as a war crime. In accordance with the treaties signed by the United States and its allies, we are beholden to treat any wounded combatant no matter the race, religion or nationality. This also compels us to try and minimize the losses on the civilian side, when we finally go against the Colonies. We are also beholden to treat any POW with adequate food, shelter and provide for medical treatment when needed as well as to provide for spiritual needs, though that is not exactly something we have to do, we will nonetheless provide for them- as long as the practices are acceptable. In response you and the other POW's are to give their word to not try and escape as well as to behave yourselves while in our care and that includes working with us when it comes to your wounded. Are these terms understood admiral?"

Cain just stared dumbfounded at her opposite. These terms were generous, way too generous, there just had to be a flaw, but when she looked into his face and saw only stony determination there she realized that what had just been said was actually the truth. Still she steeled herself and tried not to let her joy at such generous terms show on her face, the Colonies and Earth were still at war with each other.

"Very well, though I would like to know how you are going to fulfil your obligations towards our wounded. There are far too many of them as though we could treat ourselves. And from the size of your ships I cannot imagine that you can take in so many wounded." Seeing O'Neill openly laugh made her frown.  
"Could you please tell me what is so funny? We are talking about the lives of thousands, if not tens of thousands of wounded here." Cain angrily exclaimed.

"Have you never wondered how we managed to save all those pilots, you just transported back to your ships? A friendly race gifted us with a piece of technology, which is able to literally transport a thing or a person from one place to another nearly instantaneous. We call it beaming. We will transport your wounded with this technology onto the surface so that our allies may take care of your wounded, as we still have to deal with your surface troops. On that note I would like you to speak to them, so that they may realize the futility of their fight and the hopelessness of their situation."  
At this Cain let a small bitter smile show on her face.

"I will try and talk to their commanders, though I do not really think that it will help much. You see, the commanders of the first wave are cut from the same cloth as the commander of the invasion fleet. They are conservative hardliners, who see this as a rightful crusade for the Lords of Kobol to bring the wayward brethren into the fold and to eliminate the heretics and blasphemers. We expected initial resistance and so sent the most fanatic soldiers into the first face to break this resistance and to make the job easier for the following waves. Furthermore I am an Admiral of the Fleet and as such have no hold over Army ground forces. So even if I wanted to help you, and believe me I do, it will do no good as the commanders of the ground forces do not fall under my command. I can help you though by telling you what their objectives are and what they will do if orbital supremacy is temporarily lost. They will go to ground in heavily urbanized areas to prevent orbital bombardment. Furthermore we never truly expected to lose; "here a bitter laugh left her mouth before she continued" so their behaviour will be wholly unpredictable, though I suppose they will try to decapitate your government, to help their situation, indeed if they could capture your president, then a successful invasion becomes an option again."  
O'Neill's face had become steadily grimmer as Cain explained the situation and he cursed the Colonies though he had to admit, albeit VERY grudgingly, that their plan was actually a good one and a ruthless one as well.

**1450 hrs (MEZ) Berlin, Reichstag**

The Bundestag was just in session debating on how the costs in the health department could be minimized, and just as a member of Die Linke was haranguing about how the ministry was under the thrall of the pharmaceutical industry when a young assistant suddenly appeared in the side entrance with a group of several people carrying a projector and a projecting canvas. The group hurried into the midst of the assembly and after the assistant had whispered a few words in the ears of the chairman, the group began the assembly of their device.  
The chairman, Norbert Lammert, then called the house to order and explained that due to extraordinary circumstances the debate was postponed. This of course did not sit well with the opposition as they had only just begun their set of speeches against the ruling parties, but they all fell silent as the projector suddenly began to project pictures of gigantic ships floating down to Earth and obviously landing, they then heard the reporter speak.

"These pictures were made not two hours ago by our reporter Tim Hitchinson, as you can see these gigantic shapes, obviously ships with an estimated lengths of at least three miles have landed in several areas of Pennsylvania, Maryland and northern Virginia, several other, mostly smaller ships have also landed. Together with a still ongoing aerial battle we have reports of several counties reporting columns of armoured, marching men with trucks and some sort of lightly armoured pieces advancing into towns and securing them and placing them under martial law. Reports have also come in, that speak of these men claiming that they were on a holy crusade for some Lords of kooboul, Kolbol? Anyway, although we do not know of these Lords of …whatever, there have been several reports of exclamations that praised the old Greek pantheon of gods. The question no is of course, who are these Lords? Are they identical with those that the Greek worshipped and of course where do these people come from and where have they gotten such resources? This is Claire Duvall, CNN Washington DC." The screen changed and showed the CNN studio. A man in a business suit continued.

"Reports show that these troops have met no organised resistance yet, which involves greater numbers, yet fire fights have been reported to have occurred in several counties", here a map with the Colonials progress was shown with several counties which had already been completely overrun and over a dozen more were near succumbing with over twenty more already under attack all along the east coast. "A number of deaths has been reported and apparently the fighting is getting only fiercer. President Hayes has announced a speech to the state of the nation at midday from an as of now still undisclosed location"

As the reporter continued with his report, the Bundestag erupted into Chaos. It was quite clear what was happening.

The United States were at war with somebody and this somebody had invaded the country. Many of the politicians were rather unsure about what might happen, but the outrage that many felt was real. Even though some of them did not really like the USA, they all realized that if the single most powerful country in the world was under attack, then it would have grave consequences for the rest of the world, as could easily be seen at what happened after the September 11th attacks.

Nobody noticed the junior secretary moving towards the chancellor and whisper something in her ear. Going pale Angela Merkel, current chancellor of Germany rose and strode forward towards the speech podium.

In an unprecedented move she activated the microphone and spoke.

"Dear members of parliament, I have just received word that the President of the United States has just contacted the German administration and wishes to speak to us concerning the news. This is obviously a crisis that the American people face and that they wish for the assistance of their German allies. As such I would invite representatives of all parties to take part in these talks with the president, to show unity and to represent the entirety of the German people, as the announcement he as to make, will shake the very foundations of our beliefs, so the president has assured me."

'And just to make sure that no one can accuse you of being warmonger, can they as this will undoubtedly fall under the NATO article 5, which invokes military help from every member of the alliance should one member be attacked and call for assistance. Just as in Afghanistan…" many members of the opposition thought darkly, for they knew of course that Germany would be article-bound to assist the United States. And with the recent report that showed the shortcomings of the Bundeswehr…

**The same time, Moscow, the Kremlin**

President Dmitri Medwedew had ordered the military leaders of Russia to report as soon as the alarm was raised that Earth was under attack. Launching their F-302 squadrons they had watched the battle and had seen the arrival of the colonials and the subsequent landing.

As the Russian generals watched a foreign power actually invade the United States, they were stumped. But soon they saw the potential that it entailed. America was going to be far too busy to destroy the invaders in the next hours to notice anything they did. As the president ordered the mobilization of several divisions, 'in case the Americans needed help', the orders went out to demand access to the surrendered Colonial fleet, 'in accordance with the IOA treaty'. Anticipating the probable inclusion of Japan, Germany and Canada as the countries most likely to be contacted by the Americans, Russia drew up demands to sell their vote.

Russia would soon rise again…

**The same time, underground complex, China**

The Chinese were not stupid, they knew that disclosure was inevitable now, and that with disclosure, the stargate program would be exposed and more importantly grow. The assembled political and military cadres cursed. The attack had come at a most inopportune moment for China. Their plans had not progressed far enough to be successful and they could all imagine where these newcomers would come from. The United States still had the largest say in the program and with Britain and France staunch allies, and even the Russians being rather amiable towards them, the new nations would come from their allies' ranks, probably even NATO. In fact the Americans would probably also include the cursed Japanese. This could not be allowed! But with their only ship out of commission, and the view of China being not exactly the most favourable in the western world, including Chinese allies into the new group would be impossible, especially as China had large strategical investments in southern Asia as well as in large parts of Africa. And while these countries held high value in China's gathering of resources, as potential allies for the stargate program they were impossible. And giving away the technology to them in secret was pointless, as they did not have the expertise and most importantly the materials to build them. China was facing a dire stretch in interstellar operations. It seemed as though they would have to bide their time and accelerate the project…

**1330 hrs (GMT) Mess room (temporary presidential office), **_**Odyssey**_

"Mr. Prime Minister, Mr. President, I understand your objections and fears, but the fact remains. Both of your countries are members of the European Union, and you are both very important members in it. Yes, I will personally talk to the German representatives later to explain the situation we are in more detail, however Germany is your neighbour and as such you have more leeway with them. No, we will not hang you out to dry in the European community. Look, let me deal with Canada and Japan and you two deal with Germany. Yes, we will be giving them the technology. Thank you for your time, I will be addressing the world and the American public at 8 pm, local time today from the European parliament in Strasbourg. Thank you for your assistance." The screen blackened and Henry Hayes leant back with a sigh. Both the French and the British were not exactly overjoyed that they were to be the main contacts for the other members of the European Union concerning the new developments, especially not with an angry Germany on their doorstep.

"Get me a line to the German representatives will you please?" Seeing the connection established and being face to face with several dozen politicians he began.

"Dear Mrs Chancellor Merkel what I am telling you now is something that has been of utmost secrecy during the last ten years or so. I would like you to let me finish before you give us your answer. What I am going to tell the world in a few hours time is the following."

And he began.

Twenty minutes later, after a brief and abbreviated history of the SGC and the current problems Earth faced in the galaxy he asked her.

"As you can see, we are in dire need and will need allies. Earth is at war, and nothing will be able to change that. Consider also this. We have not engaged in any military activities so far that did not have a profound cause. Whether it was the Goa'uld System Lords, the Ori or the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. Never have we desired war, but it was always thrust upon us, and we had to take up arms to protect our very being from slavery, injustice, tyranny or just plain and simple extermination. We are willing to share our technologies with you. In response we ask that Germany lend its considerable economic weight behind our cause and aid us with soldiers when the time comes to take the fight to the colonies. We will also invoke article five of the NATO treaty, by which you are bound to aid us, should we be in need, and we are in need."

The assembled politicians he had just spoken too were still dazed and slack-jawed. Finally one recovered faster than the rest and turned towards the president asking him.

"Mr. President, your story is nice and well; yet even giving us the technology will do us little good. With the exception of these fighters most of these technologies you have mentioned seem to depend on one or two minerals not native to this planet. Therefore, if you'll allow me to ask, what use will we be? Yes we will able to send troops, but we will obviously be entirely dependent on the United States or the other IOA countries willing to sell us the needed materials. No Mr. President, if you truly want Germany as your ally and partner in these interstellar wars, you are currently engaged in, then you will have to give us something more, something more substantial that does not make us dependent of the whims of the members of the IOA."

Looking at the now earnest faces, Hayes inwardly winced. Although he could see real concern about the situation in the eyes of the people he was speaking to, he could also see the telltale glitter of calculated greed in their eyes. And yet, it was in a sense not only natural and right off them to try and get the best deal for their country but it also showed the shortcomings the stargate program had in the most brutal way imaginable. The pure necessity that made the SGC so highly classified also meant that the face of Earth given to alien societies was a completely different one than what it was in reality. It also meant that large scale industrial operations were out of question due to the amount of material and personnel needed. Building a ship of the Daedalus- class took time, doubly so because the materials had to be procured and then the ship had to be built in secret. If Earth was serious in fighting an interstellar war against a technological similar enemy who could not be destroyed be the decapitation of its head (such as was the case with Goa'uld or the original Ori), then this would entail fleet engagements and forced landings followed up with a land war; and this across half a galaxy, with thousands of planets under the enemies' control. And all the while they had an advanced human society as their enemy diverting resources from the real threat when they would have been better off as allies with Earth. Not for the first time did Henry Hayes inwardly curse the Colonials' timing. And once again the problems that sudden disclosure brought reared their ugly head. And these people were some of their closest allies! Another inner cringe was brought on as he thought of the price other nations may exact.

Regaining his inner composure so that it matched his outwardly shown stoic features Hayes answered.

"I understand your position and know how hard this revelation is to take. I had to go through the same, when I was briefed about the DGC and its operations when I became president. Now obviously we have the problem, that disclosure will be sudden and not gradual as planned. Still Earth's needs are great and with this new development we will soon be hard pressed to find men and ships. Now the thing is, that this is officially off the record, meaning I cannot promise you anything officially as an alliance controls the stargate program. BUT.." and here he took a deep breath, squarely looking his opposites in the eyes.

"The United States of America has been shouldering the majority of the burden for the last few years, and as such we have considerable influence, no to mention that the current tactical position favours us immensely and thus I am able to give you pretty good certainties, in exchange for your assistance. I will propose a refit of captured ships and the lease of several ships from a friendly nation. With these and the stargate we will begin to set up several more new bases in systems that although explored are uninhabited and which do not possess any sort of military presence. These will be primarily mining operations. We will set up basic quarters and living arrangements for workers at the mineral deposits and then utilize the heavy ships as transports to transport heavy equipment. For all of the possibilities a stargate gives us, mining on a industrial capacity is not something that can be done, as the equipment is far too big, indeed, even those Colonial ships will have to be stripped out, if we want to transport something like a bucket-wheel excavator or the gigantic trucks used in mines. You and the other countries we will contact will be given several planets to set up mining operations each. On a few conditions though. Currently naquadah, trinium and neutronium are military grade metals. We need them first and foremost for military purposes. Of course though with naquadah being a key component for hyperdrive engines and shielding, both of them utterly necessary for space travel, naquadah at least will also have to be brought into the civilian sector for use. Now listen carefully on my demands, for they are non- negotiable. All of the aforementioned minerals are classified as military grade materials. You can use them, to build ships of your own, but these ships will be under overall control of HWS, though you nominally still own them and run them. This is to make sure that every ship of every power is always accounted for, and nobody makes and stupid moves to establish dominance out there, where the IOA cannot control them. Subsequently that also means, that every grain of the aforementioned materials are, until further notice, accounted for everybody to see and control for. And yes I will deliver these terms to the other IOA nations as well and if I have too, force them to acknowledge these terms. We cannot enter into an arms race in space. It would completely destroy our reputation and critically weaken us at the most inopportune time. Furthermore you can equip civilian transports with Ion engines, hyperdrives and shielding. BUT everything will be of a severely toned down version. Furthermore, any other alien technology is out of question, save perhaps the rings, as they can be useful. You will also be beholden to instantly contact the SGC, should you come upon a piece of alien technology, even ruins, as we have experience in dealing with such items. The IOA will also have a permanent presence on your mining outposts. For this, we ask you to join us in an alliance to defeat the Twelve Colonies of Kobol and the renegade Ori remnant and any other threat that comes our way and threatens Earth. You may build a fleet, though it and any soldiers sent to fight for the common cause will be under joint command, we invite you to join the SGC and thus give you a chance to learn of the universes secrets with us, and to profit from any new technology that may be found or developed, as you of yourself will receive such technology as soon as you have signed the IOA treaty. Yes, you will become part of the IOA, though I am not sure about how you will be integrated and how the issue will be handled on decisions. Currently I suppose, that the IOA will probably allow you to attend their meetings, even voice your opinions, though probably bar you from voting. This is an issue though that will have to be addressed at a later date and for now at least, it will be necessary to save the face of the IOA nations."

Looking at the president she was speaking too live and seemingly face to face, when he was just a picture on a screen Angela Merkel paused. The offer was acceptable, even if not being overly generous. And considering that Germany was bound by the NATO treaty to enter in the war against, at least the Colonies of Kobol, the offer granted Germany a place amongst those nations capable of reaching to the stars. And even though, the introduction of alien technology was as of now a no-go, it still had great possibilities. For the mining and refining process and the establishment of several colonies (which they were in effect) would create a multitude of new jobs, and do the state a world of good, even with the now upcoming war, which was bound to be costly. So she answered.

"A few questions first, before I give you anything. First of all is the question of nationality. You said that we would be given several worlds to exploit their resources so as to help with the war effort. The people living there, maybe even settling there will obviously come from Germany: As such they will be considered if not colonies then at least outlying departments, similar to the overseas departments of France, such as Reunion. Thus they will be bound by German law and practices and be German citizens. Consequentially, this means, that these planets will be considered part of Germany. It also means that the IOA will have to have an embassy on the planet and any military forces stationed there permanently will have to have exterritorial barracks. It also means regulated immigration, at least for the first few years. Should they want to become independent one day, then it shall be a matter of primarily Germany first and only secondarily a matter of the IOA, the UN and the Security Council. Secondly you only mentioned three minerals. All other resources, once again save those three or any other material that might be found and declared as of military value, will be ours to trade with. The exception of course being uranium, as we have been told that your ships are equipped with a multitude of nuclear weaponry. Therefore we will voluntarily add uranium to the list of military materials. Thirdly of course is the question of trade with other planets and civilizations. Not of technology of course, we will hold you to that, but of non-military grade goods and materials. What is your stance about these three things?"

With a rather intense glare she fixed the presidents whose frown had been ever increasing.

As he listened to the questions and demands sprung at him he could feel a mighty headache come up. True, the suggestions had a lot of merit most importantly the one where the new worlds, colonies for lack of better understanding, would be governed by the countries that had originally settled them, giving them a clear and well practised routine. It'd also mean, that the costs of developing these worlds would have to be shouldered by the respective countries that settled the planets. There were some problems though still with the concept.

"I agree, that your stipulations are well thought over. However there are some issues to be addressed. There will be no research into weapons technology or any facilities on these planets. Such research will only be allowed to be conducted in special bases and facilities directly overseen by the IOA and run and attached to the SGC. You will also agree to create a new agency, similar to the IAEA (International Atomic Energy Agency) that controls the mining and distribution of all materials deemed military grade and who will make sure that weapons research will only be carried out in sanctioned places. If you agree to this, then the United States will agree to such stipulations too and 'convince' the other nations to contribute to this agency as well. It will be answerable only to the IOA. What you do with the resources found on your planets, is your choice, you may sell them on the open market and use them as you see fit. As of trade with other planets; you have to understand, that many other planets are far more primitive when it comes to infrastructure and as such many products we may have to offer them are of no use to them. There will also be a great discussion concerning their development and the potential for abuse."

Here he stopped to massage his temples; he could really feel that headache coming up. A moment later he continued.

"I agree with you, the potential for trade is there, and certainly something that can and should be exploited, but frankly said, I do not think it is possible at the moment. Many of our allies and trading partners have been conquered by the Ori and are still occupied and the potential risks are too great, which means the United States will not support such an endeavour, at least not for now. But as said before, we will be allies with the same rights and duties, which means that neither will any other country trade with other planets, at least that is what we will propose. But trade between the new worlds set up by the various countries and of course Earth is perfectly acceptable. Now, there is one last stipulation that I'd like to implement. You will be investing in your forces, especially into the space forces but also possibly into defence or ground forces. As long as all materials which are considered military grade are properly accounted for, we will not stop you from building factories to produce weapons; this should help us to equip the forces we will need. And lastly, I have one last favour to ask. Would it be alright to use this treaty as a blueprint for further negotiations with the other nations we will contact?"

Giving a slight smile and nod Angela Merkel nodded.

"I cannot promise it outright, but I strongly suspect that this treaty will be ratified by parliament. We also offer help in dealing with the wounded from the battle. There is only one thing that I would like to add to the treaty. And that is the clause, that the current IOA does not have the right to veto and that any further additions to the ranks of the countries who the technology is given has to be agreed upon by all others via a majority. Countries that wish to join should also have to apply and go through a process of evaluation, similar to the one countries have to through in order to become a member of the EU or join the Euro zone. Currency wise, the new territories use the currency utilized in their home country. The terms one must achieve before being eligible to join will have to be determined later, but they must include civil rights and other values that we hold dear, as well as the stop to any oppressive actions. The only exceptions to this rule are obviously the original IOA member. There must also be a way to utilize sanctions against those members who violate this treaty. It is elemental that these terms be added and will go a long way to earn our friendship and trust and the acceptance of this treaty to the populace."

Henry Hayes just stared at the screen that showed the German chancellor and the delegations of the other parties sitting in the Bundestag. Blinking, unbelieving he stared. The implications behind these words… Without a right of one single country to veto actions, this new UN- like organization, which was what the IOA would eventually become, would have far more power and influence on the world at large. And with the current tactical situation…

"Agreed, chancellor Merkel. Though in exchange for implementing this article, the premier members of the IOA will have more votes, in fact every member of the IOA will we allotted a number of votes based on importance, which in turn is based upon contribution, size and economic strength, with a fixed maximal number of votes, while the premier members will possess exactly thirty five percent of all votes that the secondary members such as you possess together or the maximum number of votes one can be allotted plus fifteen percent if the amount of votes otherwise given to them is smaller than the possible maximum of votes.. Also on major issues a majority of two thirds is needed to pass."

Blanching at the demand, as everyone knew exactly what this meant. Although no formal veto was allowed, in reality if all five countries banded together, then they had the power to block of every major issue. Still, with reality being what it was, it seemed unlikely that the premier members of the IOA would be continuously successful in banding together and warding off the other countries and so Merkel said only one word.

"Deal!"

"Excellent, Mrs Merkel, I am happy to have your and Germany's cooperation. After my speech of disclosure at 8 pm your time, from the European Parliament in Brussels, You will receive a formal invitation to join the IOA and to join us in our alliance against the dangers that wish to destroy Earth, so that you may sign the Gate-Treaty and the treaty that welcomes you to the IOA, and so that we may begin the process of sharing our technology with you. This also means that you will have to find those scientists who will be able to actively contribute to our joint effort and who will be needed to get you going." Henry Hayes happily exclaimed.

"Should you wish for further information about the IOA, or the SGC or just generally need help, then please contact your european colleagues in the IOA, as the United States will have their hands full in the next few days," here a bitter smile graced his lips, and everybody knew what he was referring too, "though I will of course be perfectly willing to help out too."

With that he ended the connection and the picture went black.

On board the _Odyssey_ Henry Hayes leant back and stretched his tired muscles. Turning around to an aide he asked.

"Do you have the transcription of this conversation? We need to contact several more countries today, before disclosure."

It was going to be a long day.

**The same time, small room, **_**Odyssey**_

General O'Neill had to admit that his opposite was good. Not only was she a capable strategist in battle, from what he got of her account of the battle that had happened just hours before, no she also seemed to know how to play the political game as well. This woman was definitely somebody to watch. He had noticed her taking in every little detail of the ship as she was led through to the tiny meeting room. She had also informed him, that two more senior officers had so far survived the battle, but that once they were up and about again, her authority would be greatly diminished.

Deciding that it didn't matter, if only they moved fast enough, O'Neill had astonished Helena Cain by holding a virtual conference with several ground based generals from Great Britain and France and had arranged that several thousand wounded, mostly lighter cases as field equipment for serious injuries took some time to set up, although some major cases would be transported directly to several military hospitals, would be sent down in a first wave. Several thousand more would be transported over the next hours as more resources would be available and O'Neill and Cain agreed to stay permanently in contact, so as to better coordinate the relief efforts.

On an impulse O'Neill offered Cain to transport both Admirals Cunningham and Nagala down to the military hospitals in the first wave, leaving her in overall command of the fleet until they could all be transported downside and interred.

Shrewdly recognizing the move as a political one Helena Cain agreed, as it'd let her keep control of ALL ships in orbit, as O'Neill informed her of the status of the invasion fleet. The idea suited both fine, Cain would be given the fleet and be able to take proper stock of what still remained and take control of all colonial forces still in orbit, strengthening her future position when in custody, while O'Neill and Earth gained, while not an ally, a pragmatist who would take control of the remnants of the colonial fleet, leaving him and the rest of Earth's defensive forces to concentrate on other more pressing matters.

Parting respectfully, if not cordially, Cain was led back to a waiting raptor, which would take her back to _Pegasus_. Thinking about the meeting and what had transpired; Helena Cain could not suppress a slight smirk. She herself had seen what the ships of the Thirteenth could do (or Tau'ri or even Terrans as they preferred to be called as O'Neill had privately explained to her that the whole concept of the thirteen tribes was not only unknown on Earth, no it was also impossible considering the scientific evidence), and was now more than ever convinced that they would win the war against the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. She had also deduced, that Earth was at war with another power and so had inwardly decided to hope that the war with her home system was soon finished and although she inwardly winced, as she thought about the death and destruction that would be wrought by the Tau'ri on her people to defeat them, the thoughts only served to fuel her anger at the President, the Quorum and the Admiralty. She had seen what technology could do, and as allies of the Tau'ri and with access to even some of their technology such as their shielding the Colonies would finally be able to bring retribution to the Cylons and avenge the dead of the Cylon War.

With this pleasing thought in mind Helena Cain, enjoyed her flight back to _Pegasus_.

**1635 hrs (GMT) CiC **_**Pegasus**_

Having finally back aboard Pegasus, Helena Cain had checked on the port and starboard hangars. While starboard was crammed with Vipers and Raptors, including many brutally savaged and damaged ones from several ships, who had ditched theirs to have space to lay down all the wounded and dead, port had been turned into a makeshift field hospital into which men and women from all over the fleet had been lain, to take the strain of their own ships. Walking through the ranks of wounded the dreadful noises of wailing, moaning and screams assaulted her, while the smell of antiseptics, blood and burned and charred flesh nearly made her gag.

Steeling herself and suppressing the urge to vomit, she saw dozens of doctors and corpsmen walk through the wounded trying to ease their pain and suffering while in the corner next to th provisional operations tables set up already a pile of amputated limbs had formed. A steady stream of people were coming and going. Arrivals generally had their hands full with medical supplies or more wounded while departing people when alone hurried to get more supplies or to take dirtied sheets back to the laundry while those that went in pairs generally had a body slung in a body bag, taking it somewhere where the dead were "stored" for the time being.

Giving nods of acknowledgement to the soldiers lying on the floor and the doctors and corpsmen in return for their greetings and salutes, she took a peek at the operations area, to giver herself a better look when she saw something that horrified her.

On a table where several men were seated taking the names of the wounded and their condition a box stood. It had once housed medical supplies, though those had already been long used. It's current content was far grislier.

Dog tags.

Many dog tags, showing how many men and women had not made it, even though Cain could see how hard the doctors and corpsmen were working.

She had known that there would be many dead, but seeing these dog tags in this box, really brought it home. It broke her heart.

Just as she left the flight pod she saw an orderly come up to the table and drop another set of tags into the box.

The number grew.

By the time she arrived in CiC she felt drained, though she steeled herself as she knew all too well that the worst was still to come, as she remembered giving her XO the task of getting a complete Butcher's Bill. She was inwardly dreading reading the list.

Taking in a deep breath she entered the CiC once again.

* * *

Whew, this chapter just didn't want to be finished and continued to grow and grow. I will try and keep my own political opinions to myself as much as possible, so please no bashing. I apologize for the lack of action, but the chapter is already over 18 pages long (the pure chapter) and over 12000 words long. I thank all reviewers. I got 35 reviews for chapter 3 alone, and am now featured on 64 favourites and 87 alerts. I LOVE you guys!! Continue Please!

Anyway this chapter was to show into what direction Earth will have to go, and how many angles there are to be covered. Honestly, I thought "Just a quick conversation and then you have a treaty…" but then it expanded as I realized just how complex politics truly are ( and I am sure, that I have only scratched the surface) and that even friends and allies all have their hidden agendas and are at ground level egoists. It then got worse when I realized that I had set this in 2010 (so you have something to look forward as the year progress!) and the political realities are murder, especially when coupled with the stargate. I only need to point out China as a member of the IOA and having the _Sun Tzu…_(have fun imaging THAT particular political nightmare). I am also shown to be a bit of an idealist as can be seen in this chapter, but also know that pragmatical ruthlessness is something that along with greed runs this chapter.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

In the next one we get a better look at the impact around Earth with the influx of the Colonials, Disclosure and the battle continues on Earth's ground.

See you until then!!


	5. Chapter 5 Disclosure and War

_Ljbrown 1: As I've tried to explain, the Colonials are human. __Therefore, without further investigation on the genetic drift, no recalibration to the Asgard sensors can be done, so beaming the ground troops away is impossible, as the sensors cannot (of now) distinguish between humans from Earth and humans from the Twelve Colonies._

_Nedy Rahn. I am German and as this is set in the current timeline, there was a report set before the Bundestag last week or the week before describing the shortcomings and deficiencies the Bundeswehr currently faces…But I will rectify that! And yes, you have noticed it. The new IOA and alliance will be more orientated on the goings of the EU, merged with the UN, with a bit of NATO throw in for good measure. With an inner circle of the premier IOA members and the rest. And yes I agree on Helena Cain and Adama and the future. Well there are still some things to be unveiled for her…And Gina will be back. Promise. She, what she is and her relationship with Helena will be vital in the future._

_Mortimier: As described in chap.3, the 302s are faster and hardier and pack a heftier punch, but in pure agility (such as doing a on the spot 180) the Vipers have them outclassed. A__nd Earth does not utilize any energy weapons other than the Asgard PPCs in their fleet. They did not think of it during battle as they did not expect the Colonials to show up. Secondly, it should be clear that Earth at least does not want this war and would much rather have the Colonials as Allies. But the sheer mass of wounded, and the losses the fleet took (the Pegasus lost 800 men dead, wounded or missing, that's over a fourth of her crew complement and she is one of the lucky ones!), as well as the fact that they are now POWs for the remainder of the war, means it is quite safe to utilize this technology. Anyway it is dictated by necessity._

_Dur'ir the druid: to4. They just didn't get the whole report, it was mentioned,, but more in this chapter.3.: I can hardly describe the hardliners and religious hard cases as liberal can I?I mean on Gemenon the children are the PROPERTY of their parents, with no rights whatsoever__. And I do need to describe them in terms that people can recognize, so conservatives will do (would "zealous fanatic hardcore people against change and other views" sound better? Sorry for the sarcasm) And yes, though I am liberal and yes a bit of an idealist, I am enough of a realist that the last chapter was nothing but power play. Each country looks after itself first and foremost. That's reality._

_Kendog52361: Yes, I know they took the Aleutes. But if you really want to get picky a Japanese bomber also attacked the mainland. He dropped four fire bombs to create chaos in California and to divert resources, unfortunately only one exploded and the resultant fire was soon put out. Ah well SLAGIATT (seemed like a good idea at the time)._

_Sable Cold: You have seemed to misunderstand me. Of course they are included in the stargate program (Sun Tzu?). I know of the German personnel in the SGC and Atlantis, but I think they are cases like Rodney McKay, individually asked to join the stargate program, true but necessities…look above to the reply to Mortimier._

_: I hope Earth does not become like the US. Sorry for saying this to all American readers, but your current political system is in vital need of a reform. I know that there are many traditions on this, but things like filibusting and others make your system cumbersome, and very hard to make vital changes. Something I recently saw a very nice report on CNN on, so they will head more in the direction explained above. _

_SuperiorShortnes: Look below for the later arithmetic. Yeah currency is a big issue, but as you may have noticed, I have placed some pretty high hurdles for some countries to join, and this means, that Earth will have triple politics for the foreseeable future. The IOA (or whatever it will be called) concerning off world politics, the EU, NATO, SEATO,GUS,__ G8 and UN on world politics and of course national politics._

_Alex Retze: It's seven in the frigging morning on the east coast, okay eight by the time they have landed, but all in all, it's morning, I mean waiting for the school bus and gigantic ships start descending? Thank you very much! And well armed civilians are NOT protected by the rules of engagement and by the Geneva Convention._

_CreepyReaper: Israel was an example of a country which would be ready to go and join. But this is what the last amendment was all about. If a country wants to join, then no matter how highly evolved technologically they are, if they are supposed to represent Earth and the values that the SGC has presented to the galaxy at large, then being aggressive to the point that you are apparently not interested in peace and build illegal settlements or treats a large number of the people living there as second class citizens, plus are more than willing to utilize a military solution for your problems (even if this problem is called Iran), then giving them a naquadah enhanced nuke is simply asking for trouble. I am German, I recognize the responsibility especially Germans have towards Israel, but that does not mean I have to condone their actions._

_45jacky: I am sorry for that, but __I am what I am, and I will not apologize for it. Look, no matter how you look at it, the description in the German Bundestag is fairly accurate, but I don't support the party Die Linke, if that's what's bothering you. Secondly, not even the United States with their obvious and impressive military are capable of defeating the colonies on their own (and the Ori) and as for the American people fighting back with their own weapons? Read the rules of engagement. Every person who fires at soldiers and is not part of a recognized force is NOT protected. They can be put against a wall and shot as partisans or insurgents. In fact, this was the precedent, the Bush administration used for captured Al-Qaida fighters, and how they first justified Abu Ghraib and the methods in Guantanamo. BY SAYING THEY WRE NOT POWS! Remember how the Germans treated Partisans in WWII or the Americans the Vietcong in Vietnam? And it wouldn't even be a war crime. And the new political scene? The IOA needs allies. And that means they will have to give up a lot of their power. And that means bowing down to demands, but they have kept a lot of their teeth._

_Quelqu'un dans la nuit: No, the Russians will__ not be bad guys, but well... let's be honest, Russia is currently not the richest country with unlimited freedom. So, they will demand something to get them on par with the Americans and Chinese, as they don't want to look weak, which is something they want to avoid at all costs._

_Belin88: __Well…to 4.: You described it perfectly with one small problem. With Disclosure now open, what is to stop some opportunistic member to whizz away a few thousand workers and set up shipyards on remote worlds and then show up with a big stick in hand? That's what HWS should prevent. 5.: Once again, perfectly followed and understood my idea. The IOA will still only concern themselves with offworld affairs, such as diplomacy overseeing that nobody abuses the tech and the SGC. Nothing else. Everything else still continues as normal. And yes that's exactly the choice that will be given to all other countries not yet involved. The techbases for warships though will remain the same, to achieve a standard. 6. Nice idea. 9. Yes Cain will play a large part in the story. 11. Richelieu class? Mmm…I was going to name them Excalibur class and give them something of a different armament than you suggested, but yes, your input is accepted. _

_Flaming Man of Iron: Have you ever listened to a speech made by a politician? That's all._

Oh yes for all of you an example of the future arithmetic of votes. For example the secondary countries have a total of 260 votes, with the maximum of votes that can be allotted to a single country being 40. This means, that the premier member would get a total of 140 votes or 28 each, but as this is less than the maximum numbers of votes, they get the 40+15% = 46 votes each. Now if the secondary members had a total of 390 votes, with 40 being the maximum, then each premier member would get 42 votes each (and with 42 40 that is all they get).

Another thing: I have decreased the strength of both the Ori beams and the Asgard PPCs for the sake of more epicness (grins). A BC-304 can take about half a dozen Ori beams before losing it's shielding, while the Ori motherships requires several (about three of four shots each) salvos of shots to destroy their shields.

Okay:

_Important Notice:_

I myself am fairly liberal and lean more towards the greens or the social democrats. That doesn't mean, that I think that conservatives are villains! They do make some good ones though (sorry, hope nobody is offended!)! And I will not bash conservatives, never have, never will: Thing is though, that hardline fanatics of every colour are something I absolutely cannot stand. THOSE are the villains, and realistically speaking that's what the Gemenese and Sagittarons are for the most part, but also guys like the revolutions guards in Iran or the moral police in the same country. I abhor fanaticisms that have no place for rational doubt. This is what this story is about. Get it!

* * *

**Chapter five**

**Disclosure and War (wonder what's worse.)**

**0745 hrs (EST) Troopship **_**Argo**_

As the Argo slowly descended through the swirling mêlée of colonial Vipers and Raptors fighting the ground based fighters and gunships that the heretics of the Thirteenth employed to stop them from delivering the righteous wrath of the Lords unto these unbelievers, when suddenly their DRADIS showed nearly a thousand contacts heading towards the fleet. As the heathens struck back and devastated the invasion fleet, everyone on the _Argo _was filled with a sense of fury. They would carry their rightful wrath and vengeance to the heathens. No quarter would be given, for those that had turned from the gods and towards heresy deserved none.  
Now while the fighters were busy subduing the heathens the behemoths that transported the invasion force began to touch down.

Marine Sergeant Hektor Anathrakles was one of the first colonial ground troops to set foot on the Thirteenth Colony. He and his platoon quickly stormed down one of the massive ramps and in their small jeep-like vehicles, an Aeolus –class fighting vehicle (think Humvee with six wheels higher mounted machine gun, with high sides through which half a dozen men could fire), and made off towards the nearest village. They were part of the first wave and as it was assumed that the heathens would need some time to gather their forces the first wave were mounted on fast moving vehicles, to explore. A group of skimmers, resembling hovering motorbikes that seated two, roared overhead already fanning out being able to cover more open ground.

Both, the Aeolus class vehicles and the skimmers, as well as the trucks and APCs carrying soldiers were a result of the new combat doctrine that had evolved during the first Cylon War and the years following it.

Colonial combat doctrine was shaped by their history, just as every other combat doctrine.

After the Exodus from Kobol, the twelve tribes had settled on twelve of the habitable moons in the Cyrannus system. They then forgot the secrets of space travel and needed some time to actually rediscover it. Then when they did, such closeness of course triggered many wars between the Colonies. This always meant, that combat doctrine favoured the fleet and the fighters, as once one had achieved air or space superiority forced landings on key areas were relatively easy to achieve, enabling rather quick ground victories. This was then taken up a notch when the first Cylons were deployed as battle troops, letting the the campaigns on the ground be over even faster. This all changed during the first War. The first war brought the concept of ground warfare truly to the front of the Colonials, as Cylon forces occupied large stretches of each individual planet and had to be forcibly evicted, without resorting to the use of nuclear or orbital bombardment. The war fought on the ground was basically an infantry war. And as such moved at a pace far more sluggish than the Colonials had ever experienced before. During the last days of the war, the first experiments were made concerning the introduction of mobile warfare. The armistice put an end to the practical testing. But the Colonials had recognized something. The Cylons were well built shock troops, but they were basic infantry. And so the Colonials began to develop a more flexible strategy that involved highly mobile units to scout and assault and reinforce a found enemy position. To this end the developed the Aeolus class vehicle, something that could go anywhere at a high speed and would easily be able to assault a small position on their own (ironically once again drawing on their expertise of fleet warfare as it included, and relied heavily on the use of low-flying hovercraft).With the emphasis of combat doctrine heavily being on aggression and on carrying the war and waging it on enemy territory, colonial ground forces were fast, agile and – as was the fact of their mobile artillery- capable of dealing damage pretty fast, not caring for collateral damage. In fact the biggest field guns they possessed fired 2" armour piercing hi-ex shells. Excellent, for destroying some of the larger cylon models they had encountered during the war (special heavy hitters and such) but useless for a proper covering bombardment, as combat doctrine leaned more towards orbital strikes to fulfil that role. If a ground based artillerly strike was needed, it was delivered by the mass launchers, launching dozens of missiles and grenades in very short time onto a small part. It also meant, that their largest fighting vehicles, the Demetrios tank, was woefully inadequate for their encounter on Earth.

As the first columns of infantry started to show, already columns of tanks, field artillery and trucks carrying infantry had disembarked and veered off following the advancing scouts followed quickly by Skythus-class assault boats (a hovercraft that possessed double frontal mounted 2"-guns as well as a quad AA on the rear with two grenade launchers slung underbelly with thick frontal plating capable of carrying two troops of twelve heavily armoured assault troopers with their equipment (two light machine guns, one grenade launcher and one heavy machine gun) directly into a fortified position, break it open, and deliver it's troops to take it in storm.), while others started to erect many defensive positions, to prepare the ground for those that would erect a fortified camp, from which they could operate.

The first settlement on Earth to fall was a small village with a few hundred inhabitants. Situated only a few miles from the massive Argos, the inhabitants had been woken by the incessant noise of the fighters duelling and of course by the noise of a several kilometres long metal behemoth carrying 16,000 soldiers and their equipment landing just a few miles away.

Panicking they stuffed as many belongings they could onto their cars and took of, desperately fleeing from the invaders. It was there that first contact was made.

As the first Aeolus vehicles came driving into the town and skimmers flew overhead, they detected the last vehicles leaving town accompanied by the two police cars of the sheriff's department. Recognizing that the crest on the police cars marked them out as official vehicles two skimmers turned around and coming in low from the south-east firing concentrated bursts into the two cars immediately killing the officers inside and causing the cars to crash into several others.

All over the counties that were affected the scene repeated itself. People were panicking and screaming and trying to get away. The sheriff departments and the police were desperately trying to bring some semblance of order into the chaos that was evolving and spreading. Already the first villages had fallen and were occupied with no resistance though reports told of several strafing attacks on police officers with several dead and wounded.

**1900 hrs (GMT) European Parliament, Brussels**

A murmur went through the assembled representatives of the European people. The American President had announced a speech that'd be remembered by generations to come. Not only had the various member states of the European Union sent their heads of state, but so had every other nation who was in range of Brussels. Every other nation had a direct live video feed prepared for them. In short, they had recreated a replica of the United Nations assembly.

What the Americans wanted to talk about was clear. Everybody had seen the invasion fleet bearing down on the US. And telescopes and satellites en masse had recorded the exchange of fire between the invasion fleet and the answering barrage of nuclear missiles employed by the United States. This blatant display of fire power, and more importantly it's use ushered in a new age in the diplomatic relations for the people on Earth, for the implications had been already understood.

From what had been gleamed from the news, satellite feeds reports from inside the US (communication was still a possibility), it was clear that somebody had invaded the United States, had landed troops on their soil and that these invaders were aliens! But not only aliens but humans as well! The implications were severe and everybody really hoped that the United States president would have a really, really, REALLY good explanation for how he wanted to explain an invasion, aliens and humans living on other planets!

Everything though immediately came to an abrupt halt as the speaker announced Henry Hayes, President of the United States,.

With all attention focused on him he began to speak in a stern voice that broke no argument:

"Dear ladies and Gentlemen, I have to ask several things of you, if my explanation is to be effective. Please remain quiet and do not interrupt my speech for anything, whether they be accusations of the military or religious kind. The situation is far too severe for the people of Earth to squabble amongst themselves. This is a question of security and of coherence and most importantly of experience. As you will come to see in the next minutes and hours we, the United States as well as several other countries have gained experience when dealing with alien lifeforms over the last few years. This means that we have experience that nobody else has, including an understanding of the situation out there and most importantly we know what to do to combat this invasion. We will take any and all measures to ensure the safety of our people and the people of Earth. I will be frank with you, I don't really care right now what you think of us We have the knowledge and the technology to combat such an invasion and more importantly Earth's politics are, frankly said unimportant when it comes to the perils we are facing in this galaxy."

Here he looked up and into the shocked faces of the assembly. At the television sets all over the world leaders began to register what he had just said.

The United States and other countries had not only knowledge of these aliens but clearly advanced technology too. Technology that made many things on Earth obsolete. Chief and foremost amongst such technologies were of course weapons technologies. And Henry Hayes had just made it clear that if it came to it, the US and the countries that also had such knowledge would not hesitate for a second to force through demands. They were obviously talking about a completely different level of technology here.

And on it went.

"Earth's politics are in a shambles and concerning the situation we are now in, this is the worst time for them to be in such a state. This means that the United States and her allies and all those who we find worthy and trustful enough to aid us in this fight will do everything so that Earth may survive."

Once again his gaze seemed to burn into the very souls he had spoken too.

"This is not the way that we wanted disclosure to happen. And due to all of these circumstances surrounding disclosure my colleagues and I who have had prior knowledge of this foe have decided that since everything is so to speak, shot to hell, we do not care about what the political consequences are. Some people despise us, and their number will almost certainly grow, once they find out the truth and what we have to offer some countries.

It is of no consequence. There is only one imperative. Earth must retain it's freedom!

So now listen..."

As the President of the United States began to explain everything about the Stargate, the current political situation in the Milky Way, the Colonials and the offer that they had for certain countries, people's mouths all over the world watching the transmitted speech fell open in wonder.

**1645 hrs (GMT) CIC Battlesstar **_**Pegasus**_

Entering the command centre of her ship Helena Cain was deep in thought. She had just secured herself a position of incredible power, both literally as Gen. O'Neill had promised to remove Cunningham and Nagala giving her the chance to bring the fleet completely under her control, and even even better, should the Thirteenth, "no the Tau'ri or Terrans as they liked to be called," she silently admonished herself, force the Colonies to the table to conduct peace talks, she'd be in the perfect position to emerge victorious out of the ashes and take up any position she desired, and when that time came, she would first eradicate the Cylon threat once and for all, that had taken away so many of her family, for that would be her price of an alliance with Earth. They would help them or just conveniently look away when they used the new technology to exterminate the Cylons and in response the Colonies would throw their considerable industrial might and capacity in with Earth and aid them against the renegade Ori remnant, for that was clear to Helena.

One ship had escaped using whatever form of FTL they used, and if they got back to base then they sure as hell would report the involvement of the Colonies in their defeat. And Helena was enough of a realist to know that while the Terrans might not be people they could truly trust, they still seemed far better than this mysterious new fraction, that much she knew.

Especially as she thought back to the meeting and what had transpired there.

It had already been hinted that Earth actually wanted the Colonies as allies, and with Gen. O'Neill's suggestion she had been elevated into command of the fleet.

This also suggested that Earth was pretty much desperate to get the Colonials as allies, even though she had seen the kind of damage that their flagship had sustained.

A power capable of building such incredible ships making such extravagant offers towards a technologically speaking far more backwards society, meant that their need was indeed great and that gave Cain some leverage upon which she could and would act.

As she she entered the CIC the others looked around and quickly stood to attention.

Waving her hand in acknowledgement she answered.

"Thank you, but please while we're still at it, don't bother with all these formalities. Normally, I'd say yes, that they are important and will be needed to maintain discipline, but let's be honest. In the next few days, our job is to get a complete list of the wounded, missing and dead, and to get the men planetside. What will then transpire I have no idea, but if my hunch is correct, then the Terrans or Tau'ri, the names the Thirteenth are truly known by, would rather have us as allies and not as enemies. So if I am correct in my hunch I will try and get those ships of the fleet space worthy again that can be salvaged. This includes full repairs and rearmament. Meaning I want a list of how many men we will need to conduct repairs, concerning sublight, main and secondary armament, excluding nuclear capacities, which we will probably soon be told to dump, as well as full fighter complement. The FTL should be repaired as well , though only if possible, and though it will stay cold, am I clear. The repairs are necessary, as I do not know how the Quorum and the rest of the fleet will react, when they hear about this catastrophe.

And especially concerning my decision, that surrender was and more importantly will be the most sensible option we have. They may deign to punish us, ordering the fleet elements stationed on the way back to conduct a quick counterstrike.

We need to be prepared for all eventualities.

Fully functional ships will also strengthen our hand, in any negotiations with the Tau'ri. And finally, in all honesty I believe that the Tau'ri or Terrans or whatsoever will retaliate against the Colonies in one way or the other. Sooner or later retribution for our attack upon Earth is bound to come. And this means that even more elements of the fleet will fall. Add in the problem that we do not know anything about the whereabouts of the Cylons, even after our capitulation-" here she saw the shocked faces of her officers, and she grimaced slightly.

"Yes, I did say capitulation and to be honest, it is the most probable outcome,and if it happens fast enough, it will probably even be one of the most favourable ones. As I said, after our capitulation, we will probably be amongst those ships that will be able to immediately fill up some of our losses, meaning we will be the ones responsible for the protection of the Colonies. There is also another thing before I want the butcher's bill. The Tau'ri possess a powerful technology, that they call "beaming". This technology enables them to transport matter through space. Including human beings, which is why they were able to so easily rescue ejected Viper and Raptor pilots. What this beaming entails, I have no idea, but prepare the men that a group of Tau'ri soldiers will arrive, to prepare everything for this "beaming". How they will arrive I have no idea, but..."

At this moment the telephone rang and as Cain picked it up she heard the voice of Col. Gardener on the other side.

"Admiral, I am pleased to announce that we have gotten all compartments once again airtight, with two exception. The damage done to most of them was superficial overall, though it did do enough damage to manage to punch through our armour," here his voice turned grave. "I do have some bad news for you though. For that you should come down to engineering, otherwise you might not believe it, if you have not seen it with your own eyes. On another note the FTL is completely shredded, we're lucky it didn't blow up. We'll need a completely new set, preferably from another battlestar too mangled to be repaired. Still, it'll be one hell of a job, I can guarantee you that, Sir. This alone would normally mean several months in a dockyard. Gardener out."

Then the phone went dead.

Cain's face had progressively gotten harder as the news had been delivered. The damage done, boggled the mind, and the _Pegasus_ was one of the better off ships!

Taking a deep breath, she intended to inform her crew about the new development, when suddenly the phone rang again.

It was O'Neill.

"Greetings Admiral, this is General O'Neill speaking. We have secured several thousand spaces in various hospital and field posts around the world, though mainly in Europe. Even now the various countries are assembling teams to set up even more camps to deal with the influx of wounded, not to say with the amount of POW' s they will be housing shortly.

Now to the procedure.

I can see that you have already begun salvage operations and are shifting the wounded from wrecks and overcrowded ships to less damaged ones. This is good. We will be beaming in several SG-Teams, each one consisting of four persons. They will be carrying arms, but also boxes. In these boxes there are small transmitters. We have located the places where your medics are currently working. These areas will have no guards and no one bearing any weapons. In fact clear the areas of non-superficial personnel, other than guards and helpers. Upon each soldier's bed who is to be moved, probably those that have been already treated or those still in sore need of treatment, their medical file shall be placed, describing their situation. The files on the beds of the men and women in your service will mark them as those destined to be beamed out first. The SG-teams will then place a transmitter on each of these persons allowing us to transport them to the set up field hospitals and freeing up space.  
The SG personnel appearing and the selected personnel disappearing will be seen as white flashes of light, which is why we want no armed personnel in the vicinity, as it can startle those not accustomed to it. I can assure you though, that it is totally harmless.  
These are the terms. Inform your men of the procedure. In ten minutes the first SG- teams will be beamed aboard. O'Neill out."

Blinking in surprise at what she had just been told, Cain turned to he officers in CiC and began to fill them in As she took in their dumbfounded looks and disbelieving voices, she suddenly say Gina in their midst.

Turning to her she asked her.

"Lt. Inviviere, may I ask what you want to report? I take that is what you are doing here?" Nodding Gina spoke. "Admiral, Cmdr. Belzen designated surviving officers not immediately needed in CiC to scour the ship together with Col. Fisk for missing personnel, and to make sure that the survivors that are not needed in any SAR or salvaging operations are accounted four and returned to quarters to both get some sleep as well as to pack their bags for when they are transferred to the POW camps on the planet's surface."

Smiling slightly Cain nodded to her XO.  
"An excellent idea, Commander, though it yet still may be a few days before the men and women of this ship can be moved planetside, as it seems to me that they will first need to construct at least basic facilities to house us. Nevertheless it is appreciated and makes handling the aftermath somewhat easier, as we will now be able to rotate fresh personnel to care for the wounded. It will also help us to get rid of any excess personnel not needed to either run this ship, repair it, or treat the wounded. This reminds me. Do you have a overall casualty list for the battle fleet yet?"

"Yes, indeed I have sir. And if I may say so, you may want to hold onto something Admiral, for the losses are horrifying." Commander Belzen answered his and voice expressionless, but his jaw firmly set.

Cain's face became a mask, her features hardened and for a moment burning anger could be seen in her eyes, anger for so many unnecessary deaths, caused by incompetent, overly ambitious politicians back home. They her eyes went cold, her face a mask of indifference and the only sign that she was strengthening herself for what was to come was how her already precise and ramrod straight posture became even taunter, if that were possible. A nod was all Belzen got and then he started.

"Our capital ships and their escorts, carried a total of 4800 Vipers and 552 Raptors into battle. Of those a total of 1748 Vipers and 257 Raptors have been destroyed, though we have managed to pick up a total of 778 Pilots, Co-Pilots and EW officers who managed to eject and survived. A further 2284 Vipers and 202 Raptors have been severely damaged. We will probably need to scrap many, though from the spare parts we can probably scrounge a few more working ships. They added another 943 wounded to our tally. A total of 693 Vipers are still fit for battle as are 82 Raptors. 75 Vipers and 11 Raptors are still unaccounted for, though if the DRADIS readings are true, then they managed to bug out with the six escorts."

Silence greeted this news:

"Commander, those Vipers and Raptors still fit for battle, can they actually be launched?" Cain asked fer face and voice expressionless.

With a slight tinge of regret in his voice Belzen shook his head.

"No, Sir. We have been literally piling the craft on top of each other, at least the damaged ones, and those that can be nominally launched are bunched up together. What we can launch are the Raptors and maybe 90 Vipers, though only because they are on so many ships. No individual ship can currently launch more than half a dozen Vipers, and that includes the _Pegasus_. We just have far too many wounded for that. And on that account the butcher's bill has been complied, giving us somewhat of an oversight of the losses the fleet suffered.

All in all, the current total stands at 76,219 dead, 46,417 wounded and 1416 missing. Though of course we have to expect the number of dead to still go up, during the coming days. The number of wounded is so high, because those ships that are mangled heavily, have been thoroughly mangled not only on the exterior but on the interior too. They have comparatively few dead, indeed often on the level that _Pegasus_ has, but nearly every member of the crew is wounded in some way or the other, leaving those ships with barely any able bodied crew-members left."

All around in CIC the horrific toll that the battle had reaped upon the Colonial fleet was realized first with disbelief and then with growing anger, directed first at no one in particular, but which gradually swelled into a roaring cacophony of shouts of vengeance and hate against the people of Earth for killing so many of their people in such a short time.

Helena Cain alone stood silently in CIC as all around her the anger erupted. As Cmdr. Belzen had read out the numbers of lost and destroyed craft first and then later that of the dead, wounded or missing, even her famous stoic posture was unable to keep up with the tragedy that had occurred, and her shoulders had visibly sagged.

But as she observed her officers around her erupt in anger and be on the verge of turning into a mob, her eyes narrowed, her shoulders were righted and her nostrils visibly flared.

"Silence!", she hissed her voice razor sharp and deadly.

When they continued, her voice was raised.

"Silence, I said, or I will have you all shot! This is no behaviour for an officer of the Colonial Fleet, no matter how junior, and you are the crew of the CIC! You are to be silent this instant!"

They were.

"These losses, every single death, every single wound, every destroyed of damaged ship, is not the fault of the Tau'ri or Terrans, choose your pick. The fault lies within the Quorum, though I too must admit, that the Admiralty was swayed far too easily, and so the fault lies partly within the Admiralty too. We were greedy and arrogant, and blasphemed by assuming that attacking Earth and subjugating it's inhabitants no matter the cost, was the will of the gods. We have paid in blood for these foolish assumptions. You will behave impeccably and professionally as demands your position as an officer in the Colonial Fleet. The amount of casualties we have sustained in this campaign so far, is not to be discussed with anybody, unless given my explicit approval. If anyone so much as mutters a word to someone else in the fleet who was not present when they were published or to somebody who was present here today, and there is a chance that they may be overheard, and I find out, then this person will be very lucky if they find themselves still in the fleet. Am I clear?" she finished of with her voice deadly, not even needing to raise it to make her intention clear.

Recognizing the severity of her threat, the crew in CIC stood to attention and barked out a "Sir! Yes, Sir!" out unanimously.

"If word gets out what kind of losses we have sustained amongst the fleet, then I am alarmed what this might cause. Not only will morale suffer horribly, but also there might be incidents concerning the Tau'ri on board our ships. We need us though to be in their good books, as currently we have no way to treat that many wounded in one go. Only when the wounded have been transported planet-side, and most if not all of the personnel has been settled in the new POW camps, can the official tally be published. For now, we must begin with the evacuation of our wounded before any thing else. Only then can we go into anything concerning our future, though I am able to tell you some sort of things about the treatment they have assured me, we will receive in the POW camps according to their rules of engagement, and what sort of behaviour is expected of you during your stay there."

Here she took a deep breath.

"What I am about to tell you know is something that I explicitly would like you to circulate amongst the crew to reassure them a bit of the future and to ease their tensions."

"The regulations of the Tau'ri about the treatment of POW's are as following. They have to house us, clothe us, feed us and give us medical treatment, providing adequate services for. They are prohibited to use torture, whether it is of physical or psychological nature. They do not have to cater to our religious needs, but General O'Neill has agreed, that most likely they will try and set up facilities, so as the proper religious rites can be conducted, though with limitations. In return they ask for a cooperative behaviour, meaning they would like us to behave ourselves. We will also be probably be questioned by their intelligence on the Colonies capacities, though within bounds and limitations and under the watchful eye of supervisors who will make sure that neither our human rights nor the rules of engagement for the treatment of POW's as laid out in their Geneva Convention are breached. They will also, I will surmise use us as a labour force of some way, if only to keep us occupied. You can tell the fleet personnel, that for them the war is over. They have survived!"

With that a slight smile crept onto her features and the she enjoyed seeing the disbelieving faces of her command crew.

Indeed the members of the fleet had survived.

On the ground the killing had only just begun.

**43****rd**** Colonial Infantry regiment, 2****nd**** battalion, 10 miles west of Roanoke (VA) 0935 hrs (EST)**

The scouting elements had already occupied several smaller villages of the heretics and Captain Eszrah Tymnull was leading his 4th Company along a kind of metal track, that lead straight to the nearest larger town. Skimmers were covering the air and scouting ahead with his company mounted in a dozen Aeolus-class APCs and three Skythus-class assault craft in the rear carrying their heavy equipment. About half a dozen miles or so he had heard reports that the first heavy mechanized units were closing up, even accompanied by a group of tanks

Around him, deployed similarly to the north and the south was the rest of the battalion, another nine companies of a hundred and sixty men each advancing to liberate the heathens from their false gods.

Suddenly a trio of Skimmers appeared over the tree line and came down to hover beside the Aeolus vehicle he was in. Ordering a halt, 4th company stopped taking up defensive positions by bunching up together to provide overlapping fields of fire, with the Skythus -class hovercraft acting as anchoring strong points, in inverted "V" formations, with three Aeolus-class vehicles acting as escorts to the larger , more heavily armoured hovercraft.

The commander of the leading skimmer dismounted and entered the Aeolus vehicle through the back door. Pushing through the huddled soldiers in the APC, Sergeant Sarah Terask, squatted down next to her commander to report.

"Sir, the next town is not far away, only about fifteen clicks from here. Resistance so far has not been encountered, though this will not stay so. We have made out several groups of heathens, who are armed with various weaponry, from sidearms to what seems proper guns. Several of these official looking vehicles have been seen approaching them. At first we thought that maybe we should attack as the enemy already numbered over a hundred and forty people of various ages, though they were more like a mob, and not an organised force. But then apparently the arriving official forces tried to disperse them. Indeed the situation seemed to grow ugly, but as we were too far away to see anything definite, we do not know how the argument ended. Be also advised that they are trying to evacuate the town. The other company commanders are currently getting the same reports."

"Well done, Sergeant! If we push fast and hard then we should be able to destroy any form of resistance before it can get organised. I am issuing new orders to your squadron. Engage in aggressive reconnaissance and try and disrupt the proceedings as much as possible. Also engage the fugitives. It will cause panic, tie down resources and allow us to capture more of them, thus beginning re-education and the establishment of a proper power base. And the more vehicles that are destroyed and fugitives that are clogging the roads, the more problematic any enemy response will be. You have your orders now go!"

With a nod and a salute in the cramped interior she turned and got out of the Aeolus vehicle.

Climbing aboard the skimmer she called in the rest of her squadron. Relaying the orders to the others took less than half a minute. And then they roared off like a swarm of hornets, eager to tear into the enemy.

All over this particular sector of advance the scene repeated itself, hundreds of skimmers racing at top speed towards Roanoke while behind them came the bulk of the four battalions of the 43rd Regiment.

The game was on, and the hunt had just begun.

**0950 hrs (EST) Roanoke, VA**

Thomas Brady was a laid back man, all in all. He was a police officer who had been in the service for over twenty years. He liked to think, that he did his share to keep the public safe from harm. But ever since this morning massive ships had begun landing and the television news had reported that America had initiated a nuclear strike, never before seen, hell he had been of watch that night and he had seen the trails of the nukes rising up into the sky and then the almighty flash that had illuminated the morning sky briefly and whose afterglow was minutes later shattered by the roar of dozens of fighters from bases all over the state and beyond having scrambled and heading into a grand dogfight, something only eclipsed by a group of behemoths appearing in the sky and going down somewhere.

Since then the calls had not not stopped coming in. Even worse though were the reports of people fleeing.

"Fleeing in America? God's own country? No! This was America and not some third world country!" Tom thought, though when indeed a column of cars showed up of people who were clearly fugitives the panic really began to take hold.

Already there had been riots confirmed, as people had begun to aggressively try and leave the town as fast as possible.

The resultants accidents had often quickly devolved into ugly brawls, which the police had had to break up. Even worse had been the hysterics of of parents demanding that their children be sent home from school immediately, creating more confusion as the request had been granted and the children had to be shipped back home. Others had demanded to know what to do if enemy soldiers were to arrive, as the nearest army troops were still at least half a day away, as nobody seemed to have any overview over the chaos. And then there were reports that several large groups had formed, arming themselves with everything from pistols to rifles to semi-automatic and even some automatic weapons and assault rifles as some of the local gangs showed up with Uzis and AK-47s. And as the the chaos seemed to reach it's height with some police officers trying to control the evacuation, others clearing streets to let firemen through as several buildings had caught fire, the rest including every officer not on duty having been recalled and armed and issued with every kind of protective gear they had, were sent to either quell the riots- the lucky ones in town. Or trying to talk some sense into the rapidly forming armed mobs and posses, to lay down their weapons- the unlucky ones.

Thomas Brady was one of the unlucky ones. Currently he and five more officers were trying to talk sense into a group of about thirty-five men, mostly young ones but with quite a few middle aged ones as well, who held rifles in their hands and who demanded that the officers should "shut the fuck up" trying to stop them fulfilling their "patriotic duty" as they called it.  
The situation was getting uglier by the minute and the threats had already begun, when Officer Thomas Brady stepped back out of the vicinity of a snarling youth as he heard a high pitched sound growing ever louder. Seeing a group of maybe a dozen dots coming at them with high speed he stood there gaping as the dots turned into some sort of flying bike with two people on it of whom the rear person seemed to be standing near upright behind some kind of what looked clearly like a machine-gun.

As they got ever bigger, Brady realized that they were the target and he could only just shout "Take cover!" and see the group scatter when they enemy opened fire.

Officer O'Reilly was the first casualty. A garb from the leading skimmer caught him on his right side, the bullets shredding his right arm and leaving him screaming on the pavement. An older man had just turned around, his shotgun brought up when a salvo slammed into him, instantly killing him and leaving him prostrate on the ground. A young man, no older than 19 had his head exploded by the tracer rounds fired by the skimmer, showering his younger brother next to him with gore, blood and brain tissue.

Shocked he stared at his brother's headless body, when a second salvo by another skimmer ripped through him, leaving him twitching. Bullets were flying everywhere, men were screaming as they were hit and began to bleed. Another man lost his right foot to a piece of hot metal as a police car exploded sending shrapnel flying everywhere. Several men were already dead or wounded and the rest was shocked by the attack and the resultant chaos as the skimmers turned around for another run.

Trying to get into cover as best as he could, Officer Brady cursed as another salvo narrowly missed his head showering him with plaster and bricks as they exploded against the  
wall behind him. At his side were Offer Susan Ambiauld, his partner of fifteen years, and a good friend of his, slowly bleeding to death as the wound in her leg was still bleeding despite the tourniquet. A lad, no older than sixteen was desperately trying to stem the tide of blood. Two more and what looked like a relative of their were firing their rifles at the skimmers whenever they had a chance but compensating for the speed and high rate of fire the skimmers were subjecting them too, made their efforts near futile.

Brady too had a rifle and he too tried to fire whenever he had a chance which was not often.. Taking a quick look outside he saw over a dozen dead and many wounded, cars were burning and whenever a shot would impact on stone or brick they would explode in showers of small stone chips and debris covering them and wounding the "defenders" some more.

However now he had a good shot and squeezing the trigger several times, and was rewarded as a lucky bullet impacted behind the pilots back and ricocheted back into his brain, killing him instantly. Out of control the skimmer flailed wildly before crashing into a building on his right, the resulting explosion tearing a hole into the hose and causing the sid of the house it had hit to collapse.

Angered at the death of their comrade the skimmers split up again, forming three groups of five and taking the defenders into a deadly crossfire.

The first to be hit was the older man in Brady's position, flying backwards with his whole upper body having been virtually shredded by the fire. Turning around the young lad treating Susan opened his mouth to scream, rising out of cover involuntarily, when a bullet passed through his gullet throwing him back twitching and gurgling heaving bloody breath. Then Brady saw the last machine gunner throw something, that landed squarely in their position.

His brain had barely had time to process what was happening, when the grenade went off, enveloping them all in the explosive blast, killing them instantly.

In the next few minutes the remainder of the ad hoc militia was wiped out. When the Colonial forces arrived half an hour later, the wounded had long bled to death.

But worse was to follow.

**0955 hrs (EST) The Pentagon, Washington DC**

In the Pentagon the assembled military was worried. Within less than two hours already a dozen counties had been lost and dozens more in several states were being fought over. The mass of enemy troops deployed in this invasion's first wave was staggering. It spoke of several hundred thousand troops, and from what the generals had been told by one Jonathan O'Neill, this seemed an entirely believable number. Mobilising troops took time, and even with the mobilisation of the National Guard reserves, it was doubtful, that they'd get the number they'd need to drive the enemy back.

Sure after the victory in the orbital battle, they could not be resupplied, but once again looking at the information provided by O'Neill, it seemed as though these "Colonies of Kobol" had sent in their most fanatical soldiers into the first wave. Such fighters were not only fearsome opponents, as they were trained military coupled with a fanatical mind, something that both the Japanese Army and the German Waffen-SS had demonstrated in WWII, but more so because they would be hard to convince to surrender. And in the meantime they could dig in and cause massive damage to both the infrastructure and the population.

And speaking of the population. Already dozen of reports had come in from, people who had weapons forming impromptu militias to resist the invaders. Though their spirit was laudable, the assembled generals cursed them for their foolishness. For no rules of engagement would protect these people if captured. Torture and execution were expected to be their fate if captured, and no war crime charges would be able to be prosecuted against the Colonials, as the ad-hoc militias would count as armed insurgents, thereby being under no protection. And even worse already many a report had come in, of hundreds of armed civilians trying to resist the invaders having been killed, and the invasion was not even two hours old.

Furthermore such resistance would only fuel the fanatical mindset of the Colonial troops.

And therein lay the next problems. Waging a "Classic" war on a broad front was nearly unheard of in modern times, as it was so anachronistic, and the American Army was equipped for a different kind of war. This war would entail clearing each town separately, offensives on a grand front hundreds of miles long if not more. It was the kind of war, where you'd invariably take heavy casualties, unless something decisive could be introduced.

And with the Colonials aiming for the population centres along the east coast, and to the north into the so- called "manufacturing belt " effective countermeasures were hard to organize.  
Many soldiers and officers were on leave – not enough to cripple the units- but enough to not make them work at full efficiency. The assembly of the national guard and the recalling of their trained reserves as they mobilized was not working at the speed it should be, as already tens if not hundreds of thousands of people were fleeing the approaching enemy and were being mercilessly strafed by the enemy creating even more chaos and disorder and completely blocking the highways.  
The news of the air battle was not good either. There were just far too many of them and many fighters had already had to be recalled having expended their ammunition Already reports had come in that cities had been bombed taking out electricity, water and gas in some towns. Three Airforce bases had also reported enemy attacks, and while two had managed to fend the enemy off relatively easily apparently the third had been hit, with dozens of dead and several aircraft lost.

A decision had to be made of what to save and what to give up. Finally they decided.

Every military unit stationed to the south of Virginia would move north and create a defensive shell, protecting the south east of the United States. Those units stationed in Virginia and north up to Pennsylvania would congregate and try to meet the enemy spearheads with wedges that incorporated as much armour as was available. The troops in New York and the country surrounding it, would dig in and try to defend New York and especially New York harbour as resupply over the sea would be a viable and easy option, essentially trying to create a salient that would be reinforced until a breakout could be achieved. The same with Washington DC and the county surrounding it, though it was acknowledged that this would probably be only a temporary solution, as the troops stationed at Norfolk for instance would be busy trying to head of the enemy, leaving the capital relatively undefended. Indeed already plans for an embarkation by sea were made. Pennsylvania and everything north of it would try and defend those cities with the heavy industry and the biggest population centres. Due to the size of the front there though, it was not expected that they hold the line but once more try and create salients and if that was not possible dig in around those cities where the industry to manufacture more weapons was situated and wait for relief forces, and so the generals in the pentagon tasked with defending their county made a heavy decision. They would ask the President to invite Canada to send troops south over the border to stem the tide and to give the American Army time to properly mobilise and stabilise the situation. Indeed the the situation was so grave that troops from NATO partners would have to be called for to assist them in the fight, the NATO troops reinforcing those cities with harbours that could be held, whle the American Army would wage a gound war coming from the south-east and mid-western states of the Union. Canada and those troops in the north would counter-attack from there, while NATO reinforcements would relieve those troops holding harbours and salients along the coast and then attack from there. The plan was bound to work, though it would need time, and time was exactly what the American people and those tasked with defending them did not have at the moment.

The next 72 hours would be decisive.

It grated on their pride, yet they knew, that if they had to retake the vital manufacturing industries and the towns from a dug in enemy by taking house for house, then losses, both civilian and military losses alike, would be horrific and might even cripple the Army, considering what even the losses in Iraq did to them, and it was fully expected that this times losses would be several times that magnitude. It came with the kind of war they would be fighting.

It was a plan hastily cobbled together and yet it outlined the strategy quite clearly. Now the task began to organise the chaos.

They were not out of the fight just yet. The Colonials would find the United States a hard nut to crack.

**1700 hrs (GMT) port flight pod , Battlestar **_**Pegasus**_

In a flash of white light Col Reynolds and the rest of SG- 3 as well as SGs-4,6,9, and 10 appeared., each holding boxes filled with transporter beacons in their hands, though they also each had the customary P-90 slung over their shoulders, that the SG- teams were issued with.

Looking around they saw that there had arrived in the midst of the wounded that lay in row upon row inside the port flight pod.

The people lying there were often moaning or having their eyes closed trying to put the pain behind them or were in a drug induced sleep. A few corpsmen were moving through the ranks of the wounded and administering aid where it was needed.

And so it was that only a few saw the SG-teams appear in their flash of blinding white light.

Those that did jumped and stared open mouthed and some of the wounded even tried to get away from the persons as they spread and advanced and suddenly every time they silently stooped a person would disappear in a pillar of white light.

The members of the SG teams moved among the wounded, walking up to those that had their file lying on the and attached a homing device to them letting them be beamed out seconds later.

Theresa Siphlon saw a soldier of the Thirteenth tribe advancing towards her, and bending over those where there was a file lying upon them, such as her, a device that looked like an amulet, upon which the vanished in pillars of white light just seconds later leaving an empty bed behind.

It scared her.

Theresa was from Aerilon and after a near miraculous escape from death just a few years previously had become deeply religious and put her faith in the gods of Kobol.

The powers she saw the Thirteenth tribe wielding scared her and as the soldier, a female, came up to her she began whimpering and tried to throw off the file that seemingly damned her, she did not want to vanish! But alas, the drugs given her to dull the pain dulled her reactions and wit her body lying stiff on the bed she could only whimper as the female drew closer.

She was a brunette, about 5' 6" high with sharp, hard green eyes that spoke of not only having seen combat and death, but also had an undercurrent of warmth in them. But for their hardness these eyes were embedded in a pretty oval face with a full mouth and lips and a small nose.  
Even with her hair tucked under her combat helmet and carrying a M4A1 carbine in contrast to her team mates, she was still an imposing figure.

Coming up to her next charge Lt. Caroline Banda saw the confused and scared look in the face of the woman lying in the cot. She was obviously in pain and scared half to death as was evidenced by her whimpering and her attempts as trying to get away from her.

Crouching down beside her she smiled softly and made soothing noises, taking in the other woman's hand in her own gently but firm. Lt. Banda knew from experience just how confusing and unsettling the first beaming experience could be, especially if you were unprepared for it.

Then she looked at the woman for the first time and although the smile remained on her face, inwardly she winced. Lacerating cuts and many a bruise covered her entire right side, and she could still see a large jagged piece of metal sticking out of her left thigh, obviously left inside and locked in place with foam around the edges to stop the bleeding, as taking it out in conjuncture with her many cuts on her body would have caused her to bleed to death and so they first had to patch up the lacerations and give her time to recuperate and replenish lost blood before taking out the piece of metal in her thigh, an action that while it probably saved her life, would leave her in a lot of pain for the next few days, thus the obviously painkiller induced haze she was in.

„Shush girl, we're gonna take good care of you. you'll see. In no time at all you'll be up and about. We Brits know how to take care of our wounded. Let's see what your name is. Theresa? That's a pretty name for a pretty girl like you." Giving her a small smile she took a look at the number of the wounded Colonial woman, who couldn't be a day older than twenty, and wrote down her name and her number imprinted on her dog tags.

Then she wrote her own name and ID-number on a piece of paper and attached it to the transponder device.

"My name is Lt. Caroline Banda, British Army attached to Stargate Command. Tell you what, Theresa. You relax and calm down and I promise to come and visit you in hospital. Ok? I promise."

Acting on a sudden impulse she leaned over and gave Theresa a kiss on the brow, while putting the transponder device in her hand, closing her fingers around it.

Through her haze Theresa saw the Thirteenth officer smile and rise. She remembered a soft, soothing voice, a tender kiss to her brow and a device with a piece of paper attached to it being pushed in her hands. Seeing the smile she relaxed and as she fell in blissful darkness a white light enveloped her.

As she disappeared, Banda's brow creased. She didn't know what had overcome her to kiss her for chissakes! She normally just didn't go and kiss random females. Something had happened, and Caroline Banda was not quite sure what had happened. It felt as if something had shifted. Shaking her head at these thoughts she frowned at her actions. Still it was done and the feeling still lingering on her lips felt nice.

Shrugging of the feeling that threatened to envelop her, she moved on through the cots on which the wounded lay.

With her right hand she felt the slip of paper on which she had written Theresa's name and ID Thinking about the young woman once again brought an involuntary smile to her face as she continued to dole out the devices to those designated.

And behind her those she visited vanished in pillars of white light.

**1935 hrs (GMT), European Parliament Brussels**

The speech by Henry Hayes was done, the secret was out and the world was in shock.

The enormity of the secret he had divulged, the implications it had on the world's balance of power, on science, on history, even on religion itself and what it meant for the future of Earth and yes, the leaders of the various nations acknowledged, thus on the galaxy they lived in were enormous. And Hayes hadn't even told them about Atlantis and the war with the Wraith yet! This was for the time being information reserved only for those nations within the IOA.

For what he had told them, travel through a device which created a stable wormhole, a war against a parasitic megalomaniac race of aliens, other aliens allying themselves with Earth and the discoveries that meant the history books needed to be rewritten. These were all things that could be stomached by the politicians around the world, albeit with problems, but the real deal was the technology they had encountered, salvaged, been gifted or recreated in the course of these last years.

And therein the problem lay. Earth's technology, even most of that, that was researched in top secret military facilities, had been rendered obsolete with one speech. Especially as it was revealed what kind of technology they possessed. Energy shielding, several variations of energy weapons, spaceships capable of intergalactic flight (though only interstellar activities were told to the world at this point), starfighters, enhanced nuclear weapons, beaming technology, sensors capable of scanning a planet for different life signs, and most importantly a mind controlled weapons platform, that could only be operated by people having a special gene.

As President Hayes, recounted the events of the battle in space that had occurred earlier that day, and that had ended in the United States having to wage a war on their mainland against a foreign power for the first time since the war of 1812, he told the assembled members of parliament and all those viewing, how bloody the battle had been and that it had cost the Tau'ri -another item that had made the people of Earth stare disbelievingly at him, whether they had heard right, but which also filled many listening with an odd sense of pride at how special Earth was, and how it was held in such high regard by many of this galaxy's inhabitants seeing as they were the first world, where human life originated from -and how the near losses of the _Sun Tzu_ and the _Daedalus_ had also been a reason why disclosure had been enacted (apart from the obvious invasion force!).

It also drove the point home to all of the listening nations and organizations that currently the United States of America had two operable warships equipped with the most powerful technology man had ever had at their disposal, and that until the other nations had caught up and built some ships of their own, that the United States were very much in the driving seat, and that now anybody who didn't comply with them would face devastating consequences.

This was even more emphasized when the provisional treaty that had been drawn up by Chancellor Merkel of Germany and President Hayes of the United States mere hours earlier, was presented and the reasons for the various divisions' existence had been explained and how each should be overseen. With the United States standing staunchly behind this new idea and with their position of power, not even the Chinese government could argue against it, noticing how any moves to have more say and unsupervised activities would only cement any mistrust felt towards them. Both France and the United Kingdom publicly backed Hayes upon hearing of the treaty, both to appease their German neighbours who had been pretty pissed off at being briefed about the SGC and everything that came with it (being the third largest economy worldwide theycould hurt anybody economically really hard, if they so chose too) and their American allies, and to put the Russians and especially the Chinese in their places. The faces they had made in Russia and China would have been a pleasure to behold for them, as they were snarling in rage, recognizing the leash that had been put on them and seeing the spanner thrown into their plan

And finally the most devastating blow came when Hayes told the world exactly which countries would be invited and why those and not some others were selected to be part of the new IOA and to share in this amazing technology.

Of course such countries such as Iran or North Korea, never expected to get this new technology, but after hearing why, for being undemocratic and for not adhering to values such as the equality of men and women, or other religions or for human rights violations or simply because as of now they were too poor to fund warships for Earth's defence, it was made clear that essentially they would only get their hands on this new technology and reap the benefits that it brought if they got their their act together and more or less adopted western values, especially after being told what were to happen if alien technology or technology derived from alien technology found it's way onto the free market (a warning against all) or even worse into the hands of unsavoury characters.

In short Henry Hayes presented a glorious future for those who fell in line and who could be relied on. For those countries whose people were oppressed by dictators or beset by incompetent corrupt politicians it was a death sentence. The motto now was clear.

"We, the United States of America and our allies have striven to create a better world where democracy and freedoms and rights are guaranteed. The diplomacy we have employed over the past years, has obviously failed. Now, the kid gloves are off and we are in the driving seat making you an offer that should you refuse will mean the end of your country and people. As of now, the cards have been stacked against you. We do not care what you do, but don't come whining or begging for you shall receive nothing."

**1740 hrs (GMT) CIC Battlestar **_**Pegasus**_

"Admiral, may I speak openly with you?" the voice of Gina Inviere made Cain jump up in surprise from the chart she had been just pouring over.

"What are you still doing here in CIC Lt. Inviere? Have you no other duties to attend to?" She answered her "secret" lover, in the calm professional voice, with just a bit of anger at the supposed laziness of her subordinate, for she though she had been hanging around in CIC all this time not doing anything.

"Admiral, I have just returned from my third errand that has taken me through the entire ship. Sir, permission to speak freely?" she asked .

At a curt nod of Cain she continued. " That you have not noticed neither how the orders were issued and when I reported back not once or twice but three times in the last forty-five minutes just makes my issue more urgent. Admiral, your control is slipping. The fact that now you have been dumped with Command of the remnants of what was once a grand total of the fifth of the fleet after such a disaster and you are single-handedly trying to do everything is admirable even, but sir, you cannot do it. You need to rest and take it a bit easier. Yes, you have command and yes, you are responsible for every single Colonial life in what is left of the battle fleet, but sir you desperately need to rest. You need to be in top shape, and you have been in CIC for hours on end, negotiating with the Terrans, getting an assessment of the fleet and more. You are doing to much. Look around you," here she gestured indicating the whole of the CIC. " We are here to take the load of your shoulders and help you to cope, but to do that you have to let us help you sir! The ship is while not back to normal, at least organized and on it's way. The only thing now needed is a steady supply of materials for the incoming wounded and maybe even for the engineers, a rotation of fresh personnel. To take the place of those that have given their all and that's it! Not even a CAP is needed as we have surrendered to the Terrans and you yourself said that they were now obliged to watch over us and protect us."

Again her voice, that had been growing steadily louder and more exasperated changed, and took on a far softer ton

"Admiral we stand behind, and we will follow you, but you must allow us to help you, otherwise we cannot help you"  
The watching crowd nodded showing their resolve and their support for their Admiral.

Throughout Gina's speech, Cain's eyebrows became ever more furrowed.

Finally she looked up her face stern and unforgiving.

"So this is it, I decide to find out for myself just in what state the fleet I am now responsible for is in, and within a few minutes of me immersing myself a little in work you think that you can decide how I run this ship. So, who is responsible for this little farce?"

Sweeping her steely gaze across CIC she looked each crew member into the eyes, making each and very one of them flinch and break eye contact.  
With two exceptions:

Gina Inviere and Jurgen Belzen.

Both held the Admiral's gaze fast, and never flinched under the steely gaze they were subjected too.

Seeing who was responsible, her lover and and a very good friend, Cain inwardly deflated. Of course she knew that what Gina had said, was true. She had shouldered too much, when she took command of the fleet. Never before had she had to deal with so many dead and wounded before, so many ships and on top of that she now had to play politics with the Tau'ri leaders. She had taken command because it had been her duty and because, inwardly she felt that she should have been in command all along, as that would have saved many lives, of that she was certain. She was also the youngest of the Admirals and only because of her political connections had she advanced so fast. She knew she was capable, but she had to prove it. Both to herself ad the Admiralty. Therefore she had taken everything upon herself. A mistake she now realized, but to give in now would be seen as a sign of weakness. Something she could not allow!

'How to get out of this?' she mused.

Holding their breath both Gina and Cmdr Belzen waited for their verdict. To anyone who did not know the admiral as well as they did, Helena Cain's face remained, stern, yet impassive, giving no hint as to what she was planning. But they both felt they could seen behind the mask that she always wore and both knew that Cain was frantically thinking of the best course of action for herself, the men and women under her command and how it would impact on the future. This talent, being able to go through many plans and their possible consequences in such a short time, was something that made her such a good commander, and neither of the two had any doubt that Helena Cain would one day become a great admiral or even Fleet-Admiral in her own right.

Reaching a decision Cain spoke.

"So, you are worried about me having taken a burden too great to bear? Well, I thank you for you concern, but if you wish to help me, then I need to know, that I can count on your support unanimously, whatever comes." At this many heads in CIC looked questioningly at their admiral. "The following days, weeks and even months will be hard on us, but more importantly, they will determine whether the Colonies survive and if so, then in what form. Do I have your support no matter which course I choose to take?" Cain asked the officers in CIC.

After a few moments of mumbling and whispering amongst themselves, Gina stepped forward and with a slight smile said:  
"Admiral, I think I speak for everyone here when I say. Why do yo need to ask? Of course we will follow you. Our oaths and our loyalty towards you ensure that:"before stepping back again.

Smiling gratefully at her, Cain continued. "Very well then, if you truly wish to bear the burden with me, then so be it. But be aware that this road may lead to us being branded as traitors by the Quorum of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, as suffice to say, I intend to work my way towards an eventual alliance with the Terrans, though once again in official capacities and functions and when they are present refer to them as the Tau'ri, for it signifies more and is a source of pride for them. I want this terrible war to end before the Colonies are too crippled and before we will lose all our worth as potential allies, to be gifted with their technology. For this task I need your absolute loyalty. Do I have it?" She sternly finished, leaving no doubt at all that no dissent would be allowed.

Catching the meaning the assembled officers all voiced a "Sir, yes sir!" in unison.

With a nod of the head Cain acknowledged it and then began calling up the officers to explain their tasks to them.

**A city in the invasion's path 1045 hrs (EST)**

The first clashes between the Colonial Liberation Force (CLF)'s ground forces, as they called it, and the people of Earth were brutally one-side, and even though the colonials had taken casualties, concerning the numbers involved, they were minimal. Through bombings of power plants or buildings that held obvious official functions such as police station, strafings and bombing of highways and major routes leading out of the town and the brutal reactions to anybody armed, civilian casualties were already in the hundreds if not thousands with many more wounded. And while the aerial battle was still going on, the colonials now had the advantage, as with their Vipers, they were able to use highways as provisional runways, allowing them to rearm and refuel relatively quickly and following the Earth fighters and helicopters to their home bases, as they had to break off too, eventually having to rearm and refuel, which meant that many bases were under attack and for the moment, the CLF possessed aerial supremacy, allowing their bombers to venture ever further causing more damage and terror.

And though Earth's defences made the Colonials bleed, especially in the air, where already hundreds of craft had been lost by both sides and the rapidly forming militias were filled with resolve and the thirst to do something, the fact remained that they were not trained military and though brave, suffered heavy casualties.

It got even worse when the first infantry elements arrived. Although most of the Colonial forces having never seen real combat before, except for a few storming of terrorist holdouts and pirate bases by those who had served as marines before, their training and fanatical mindset made up for it. In practised ease they utilized the different elements available to them to catch the militia groups in bottlenecks, to take them into a crossfire or when they had barricaded themselves into buildings to ruthlessly storm said positions.  
The military tactics devised since the First Cylon War proved devastatingly effective against a less mobile enemy, such as the Cylons that they remembered from the First Wars, and as such the reports that came in to the generals leading the invasion force, spoke of exhilarated men and successful combat and of how they had crushed the unbelievers.

Then things got stated to get hairy for the CLF.

In the bigger towns with thousands of people having access to guns and weapons, the advance parties that had been sent forward were now outnumbered, and the form of resistance now changed. Of course there were still hastily formed militia groups that tried to organize a proper defence, but with the speed of their advance they had often as not already overtaken many fleeing refugees and some advancing groups such as the one that Sergeant Postra was in had indeed penetrated pretty far into the hinterland already or entered the first larger cities.

With order breaking down in the larger cities as people rioted, militias were formed and every semblance of order destroyed, bombs had fallen destroying vital infrastructure and some houses too, causing panic and the roads blocked with refugees trying to flee the invaders while being subjected to sweeping attacks from skimmers and other hovercraft, sowing terror and panic within the civilians.

It was chaos.

People were running about trying to evacuate, find their lost ones, save their possessions from flames or crying for the ambulances to arrive to rescue their kin who had been struck down. The mob ruled and when the first enemy soldiers arrived a mob of more than four hundred people marched against them armed with stones, hastily built Molotov cocktails, hand weapons, crowbars, pick axes, axes, shovels or anything else that would serve as a weapon.

Seeing a group of soldiers, about two dozen men, the mob roared in collective anger and charged.

The platoon of Sergeant Millat turned and was shocked at seeing a mass of angry armed persons surge toward them, their intent clear. In panic Millat shouted at his men to withdraw and find a defensible position, but they were unfamiliar with their surroundings and within minutes the mob had reached them.

"Fire, fire!" Sergeant Millat shouted frantically at his men, and the first shots were fired striking down the first people in the mob, killing some and wounding others.  
Seeing them cut down the mob's anger seemed to rise to a fever pitch and they returned fire cutting down two Colonial soldiers and wounding three more.

Sergeant Millat saw the man next to him jerk backwards as a bullet from the return fire hit him in his throat causing a spray of to spurt out hitting Millat in the chest. By now Millat too was frantically emptying his clip into the oncoming horde.

Wide eyed and frothing and paralysed in fear he didn't notice that the clip was empty.

Then the mob was over them.

The Colonial soldiers tried to fight back but they were too many. A big brute of a man swung the heavy baulk of timber he carried at a colonial soldiers breaking his neck instantly. An axe embedded itself in the body armour of another, the wielder of the axe being thrown back as three shots hit his chest. Then the colonial soldier, axe still embedded in his armour was pulled down, his helmet torn off and his head bashed in on the pavement. Another was beaten to death by fists, a fourth was was struck by a Molotov cocktail, howling and set ablaze he tried to pat the fire out when a he was impaled by an iron bar.

The platoon was being massacred, when suddenly sustained heavy fire from the right tore into the mob. Seconds later fire from the left ripped into the mob.

Sergeant Postra had heard Millat's frantic yelling over the vox and he and Sergeant Arkus from five platoon converged on Millat's last position.

Seeing them overrun by a mob, Postra told his men to open up at will. Seconds later Arkus's men joined in from the other side.

They had the mob in a crossfire.

Within seconds dozen were dead or dying.

The mob tried to flee in panic, but Postra's and Arkus's men had them in their killzone. Machine gun fire ripped into the fleeing mass, dropping dozens. Sustained bursts from their rifles took out anyone trying to escape and break out and keeping them penned in. Seconds later splinter grenades exploded in their midst. A man's flesh was practically flensed from his bones as he was caught in the blast of two grenades. Many more were wounded. A woman's face was missing half of it. Starring at her hands in shock as the blood was dripping on to them two bullets tore through her.

Within half a minute the entire mob had been slaughtered or lay wounded or dying in the streets that ran red with blood and which had been turned into a charnel house.

Not even half a dozen people managed to survive.

As they looke back they saw that the other Colonials had come out and reached thei comrades, who lay in a bloody mess.

Seeing the wholesale slaughter of three platoon, Postra was enraged beyond words.  
"Go and kill everybody here. Not one of those that did this to three platoon shall survive their deed."

Pulling out his pistol he walked up to the nearest wounded, a young lad about fifteen whose right leg had been blasted clean off and who was screaming pitifully. Kicking him in the bloody stump the youth screamed in agony and looked at Postra. Seeing a raised pistol in the Colonial's hand he frantically tried to plead for mercy.

"Heretic scum!" was all Postra said, then he fired, killing the youth instantly.

And so they the others did.

No mercy was given, everybody whether they be man, woman or child found lying in that street in their former killzone was killed.

Postra was enraged at the Thirteeners defiance. 'Heretics and traitors all!', he thought. 'All those who resist shall die.'

And this he called out. „Spare no one who resist. All those who resist this rightful Crusade are nothing but heretics and traitors and deserve no mercy. For by following their false gods and not the rightful Lords of Kobol they have cast all hope of redemption alsong with their humanity aside. They are not human, but inhuman! Cleanse them, purge them in the righteous wrath of the Lords of Kobol! So say we all!"

"So say we all!" the two platoons responded with fervour, each one eager to avenge their fallen brothers and sisters of Kobol. This taint would be expunged!

**2305 hrs (GMT), Admirals quarters, Colonial Battlestar **_**Pegasus **_

Gina was lying naked next to her lover. After a long and strenuous day, they had managed to have dinner together and after a rather nice meal (with barely concealed smirks from the steward who brought their dinner) and a bottle of wine they had begun the unwind and relax and had ended up in bed.

What had started as a simple massage by Gina for Helena, as she saw how tense her lovers shoulders had become after this disastrous day, had quickly evolved into a heated make out session, where soon all clothes were stripped off, along with all other inhibitions and as both felt the desperate need to let it out, it had resulted in some rather loud screaming on Cain's part as Gina brought her lover to a crashing climax, moments before she herself succumbed to her lover's skill.

Now Gina was lying naked in the bed where both had made love just minutes before and gazed upon Helena Cain as she came out of the bathroom where she had changed into a rather enticing night shirt with lots of cleavage, that made Gina smile appreciatively at what she saw. Blushing at Gina's reaction but pleased at it (and at the thought that she was able to indulge in such luxuries on board a battlestar), she herself smiled as she took in her lovers beautiful figure lying seductively on he bed, her right arm on which she leaned barely concealing her breasts, and her blanket just barely concealing her thighs and sex, but in such a way that it was clear that the smallest gesture would once again expose her, in all her glorious beauty.

"That was amazing Gina, I really needed that. But as much as I'd like a second round I think that just maybe we should skip it and go to bed. Tomorrow is likely to be going to be just as stressful as today!"

Pouting at seeing her hopes at a second round dashed Gina got up walking into the bathroom to get ready for the night.  
Sitting up against the head of her bead with the blanket covering her legs, Helena couldn't help to admire once again just how beautiful and shapely a body her lover had, and how it made making love to her so pleasurable.

A few minutes later, Gina emerge she too dressed in a lascivious night shirt. But where Helen's was a creamy white, hers was red.

Getting into be next to her she felt lean on her shoulder and visibly relax. Seeing her eyes close, Gina suddenly remembered what had been bugging her ever since Cain#s announcement in CIC.

"Helena, love. I know I probably shouldn't ask you this, but why are we repairing our ships so that they might be fit for battle again. You said our war is over. Are you planning on changing sides? Because, believe me, no matter how loyal they are to you in fleet, maybe with the exception of _Pegasus, _they won't follow you back to the Colonies to fight against those elements of the fleet still there. They will start muttering, and then you'd better a really good explanation for your actions, otherwise there'll be a mutiny." She warned the nearly sleeping figure lying on her shoulder.

Abruptly Cain was awake and up again. Staring at her lover incredulously she asked

"Mutiny? You cannot be serious Gina?" Seeing how serious her lover was, she reflected onhe words. True she had ordered them to get the ships battle-ready ASAP. Of course most would assume it would be to keep the crew busy, and it was true, they needed something to be kept busy, to take their minds of this catastrophe that had occurred today. But that was only half the truth, and soon the upper echelon of officers would begin to question her motives.

Seeing her in deep thought, Gina was concerned. This wasn't like her at all! Had she just acted impulsively? If so then Helena Cain needed a really good plan and fast!

"You're right Gina. And considering everything else I've said and done today it would seem as though I'd be preparing for civil war. I am not! You must believe me. Yes, I want to ally with the Tau'ri, but I will make it clear that we will not engage in any sort of battle against our people. But Gina, " and here her voice grew more urgent. " There is no way that we can win this war. We can only hope, that the Tau'ri when they strike back cripple our ships instead of destroying them. We cannot lose too many ships. After the war, it may very well be that we are the only ships capable of battle. I will negotiate a treaty with the Tau'ri and I will plead our case that we my be given better weapons or even shields. Just think about it! What were to happen if the Cylons come while we are weak. The Tau'ri will be busy fighting that other enemy and won't be able to spare many ships. Which is why we need exceptionally powerful and battle ready ships. And even better, everyone serving aboard those will have seen pitched battle. We are hardened now. Most of the fleet, as good as it is isn't. There aren't too many people still in fleet who have faught in the first Cylon War and have hands on experience and know what full scale battle looks like. We have! And we will have functional vessels and experience and while we rebuild our fleet so that it may help the Tau'ri in the war to come, and we will have to pledge our support to them, if we want anything, then we shall be there, we shall be the protectors of the Colonies, and believe me I have a whole slew of ideas to introduce them too, both to the Admiralty and the Quorum. And then the Twelve Colonies will take their rightful place in this galaxy. Even if the people of Earth are not the Thirteenth tribe, because they are first world, then they are still brethren to us, still cousins long lost and with them at our side we will show this galaxy just what the Twelve Colonies are capable of!"

As she finished her impassioned speech, Gina just gazed at her in wonder. The vision Helena had just displayed. The determination and will to succeed. It could work. With the industrial might of the Colonies and the technology of the Tau'ri combined, humanity would rise up and become a giant.

And as she thought of the implications for the Cylon Race, Gina shivered. She loved Helena, she truly did, but she knew how much and how passionately she hated the Cylons and after learning the story she could sympathize, but the hate that possessed the Colonials would drive them to exterminate the Cylon Race.  
No matter how much she loved Helena she couldn't let that happen. But the Tau'ri were too strong, and by the time the Cylons would have infiltrated them, and found a way to circumvent their defensive systems the Cylons would be long dead. Burned to ashes in the nuclear fire of Colonial hate and vengeance.

This she couldn't let come to pass. But what to do?

Outwardly though she smiled at Helena.

"Love, if you speak like that to the fleet's officer cadre tomorrow or in the next days, then they'll follow you through Hades and back!"  
Beaming at her Helena smiled. "Do you really think so?"

"I know so, Helena love!" Gina replied.

And she leaned forward and embrace Helena kissing her deeply. Helena returned both the kiss and the embrace.

With her right hand she turned of the light and they sank under the sheets, still embracig each other, sure in the love they held for each other.

**City in the invasion's path 1125 hrs (EST)**

Sergeant Postra was angry. They had advanced through the city after executing any survivors of the mob that had killed three platoon. But these Thirteeners just didn't learn. He fired another burst of fire at the figure firing at them over the street.

The resistance in this part of town had been rather fierce though ineffectual. Several houses were already burning and those Thirteeners who had fought had been ruthlessly crushed by his troops. But they had taken casualties too. Three houses down, Private Davok had been hit by a middle -aged man with a rifle killing him. In return Postra had but a bullet through his head and he was now crouching in the doorway where the dead man lay, blood pooling from the wound in his forehead with another three men of his squad by his side. A middle aged woman, two teenage girls, her daughters probably, and a youth were there too. The women were wailing and crying over the dead man's body.

He felt no sympathy for them. The man was heretic and a traitor and had deserved to die!

Angrily he squeezed of a few more shots at the group of heretics the were fighting when suddenly another of his men wee hit and a close burst of fire exploded over the women's heads.

Screaming in terror, Postra's nerves snapped. Turning around he gave the mother a kick that sent her sprawling on the floor. The youth looked at him with murderous eyes but the pistol Postra aimed at him kept him in check.

"If you don't shut the frack up, then I am going to blow your brains out, you traitor scum!"

Another burst from the heretics made him duck and he turned his back on the youth. Screaming his hate the youth tackled Postra and hit him hard. Postra was taken back by the assault and as his squad mates were under fire they couldn't help him. Seeing their chance the women began to to converge on him too holding pots and pans they had from the kitchen and with which they would beat him to death.

With a last supreme effort, Postra threw the youth off him and drawing his pistol put three bullets through him throwing him back in a spray of blood causing the women to wail even lauder.

"Traitorous, heretic scum! You do not deserve to live!"

With that he lifted his pistol and emptied the rest of the clip into the women leaving them dead on the floor.

Picking up his fallen carbine he fired another burst of rounds at the heretics, making one yelp and throw his arms up, hit.

Making hand signals to cover him, his squad mates nodded and fired a protracted burst of fire to keep the heretics head down. Ducking low he pulled out a grenade and pulling the pin threw it straight onto the porch of the house where they were fired at. After the the explosion had cleared, it was apparent that the enemy's fire had been silenced. Giving his squad mates a nod and ordering them forward, they other two men in his squad charged over the street and stormed the porch.

The enemy, three men and one woman were dead.

Signalling to Postra that all was clear, he turned to his hit squad mate and dragged him clear of the house ready to be evac'd.  
Then he turned and tossed an incendiary grenade into the house where the dead family lay.

"Thus the heretics shall burn and their evil be cleansed from this world, by the will of the Lords of Kobol. So say we all!" he intoned.

"So say we all!" his squad mates answered.

The crusade continued and another house burned, the flames cleansing the taint of the heretics from this world.

**Somewhere, 250 miles from the front 1145 hrs (EST)**

Captain Luis Millar stood in the hatch of his M1 Abrahms tank. His binoculars raised to ward the next town where a plume of smoke indicated a bombing raid. He grimaced.

His and five similar tanks, four self- propelled guns, and a dozen Humvees and six APCs carrying a hundred and fifty GIs were an armoured reconnaissance force to determine the enemy's strengths, dispositions and weakness and see whether they had truly advanced so far so quickly or whether this was a scouting force that could be pushed back quickly, unsettling them.

Giving an acknowledgement to his driver he radioed thecolumn to resume their advance. They might be few, and they might be late, but the enemy would see that they could fight.

* * *

Wow...

longest chapter ever, I believe. I am so sorry for the long wait and I promise to have the next chapter up sooner. But real life was a true bitch with me having to quit university now on the lookout for a job and then my computer was out for quite a few weeks. I will up the rating to M. Just to be safe. And do not worry the pace will not be so slow in future (this is still day one) but certain implications still need to be resolved. As always I thank all my reviewers and hope that I will receive many more. Even so, you guys rock!

And on another note: A mercury class is set to possess about 2850 crew. I have put the Warstars at 4500 crew and the various escort classes have a total of 1000 crew. This means the fleet had a total of 181,400 crew of which 124,052 have been confirmed as dead, wounded or missing, and those that escaped will add another few hundred to THAT tally. These are nearly 70 percent losses! Just to illustrate the massive catastrophe they suffered.

See you soon (hopefully)!

Upadate:  
I've changed it back to T, but if you think it should be M then vote on it on my poll


	6. Emotions vs Calculating Coldness

Well...I have to say a few words concerning the story and concerning the last chapter. First of all, I was a bit disappointed at the number of reviews I have gotten for the last chapter; they seem to be steadily declining. Next and this is far more important in my opinion, is the fact that many of the reviews were very critical. Now don't get me wrong, Criticism is welcomed, as only through criticism can I rectify mistakes and get better, but several of the reviews were quite unpleasant and indeed I feel slightly misjudged and more importantly misunderstood.

I will now tell what I think about the Colonies of Kobol and how their behaviour can be explained.

You see, the thing that I have tried to stress is that the Colonies of Kobol are a federation born out of necessity and desperation, as the price of losing the First Cylon War was nothing less than extermination, thus when faced with the possibility of extermination and genocide by the hands of the Cylons the Colonies, who before then had happily gone to war with each other, including the use of nuclear weapons in their military doctrine, had to unite. And although they do have the same gods, this does still not extend to a common culture. Indeed, each Colony has their own laws and their own traditions, and I'd even go so far as to say that now nearly forty years after the First Cylon War, the Colonies of Kobol have arrived at a junction, where they have to decide what the future will bring. Indeed in these forty years they have not managed to develop an identifying culture, but are actually very near to imploding, as the external foe, that the Cylons provided have not been heard of for forty years, and the differences in the cultures are now threatening to tear the Colonies apart and Earth is now again needed as an external foe. Indeed the Colonies are culturally far more diverse then it seems. Thus the reactions to Earth can be explained. The fleet is for instance dominated by the more progressive and industrialized planets such as Caprica, Picon and Tauron, who each brought their own martial traditions into the new combined fleet. They are also generally more progressive and liberal orientated, especially when compared to the extremes of the Gemenese, who are ultra orthodox when it comes to religion, and Sagittarons, who for instance despise all intrusive medicine. Indeed smaller worlds such as Leonis, Aerileon and such are also rather more conservative and have a heavier influx of religious themes in their society. Thus the attacking fleet, whose job was to search and destroy the Tau'ri fleet was professionally orientated and decided to forget the orders by the Quorum to utilize nuclear weapons against civilian targets, because of the problems it would cause. The invasion fleet on the other hand was lead by a die- hard fanatic. And indeed the men and women who made up the first wave were deliberately made up off the more zealous members of the Colonial ground forces. Why? Simply, because they were expected to run into resistance in the opening phases, at least until the attacking fleet had achieved orbital control. As such they needed a highly trained, highly motivated first wave, which would push through regardless of the resistance encountered, smashing any who did, and leaving the following waves with a far easier job to do. And for such a job, crusaders who believe themselves to be on a righteous path will not falter and push through, no matter the cost. It also explains the brutal reactions to the armed civilians they have so far encountered. For the Crusaders are on a holy crusade, doing the work of their gods. Resistance by ground troops is the maximum that will be tolerated, as they know that those are at least soldiers who are oath bound to obey. And while they do not endorse such a thing, they can at least respect them. But armed civilians? To them, everybody who willingly arms themselves (as a civilian) to oppose the righteous crusade, is nothing more than a traitor and a heretic, for they see them as people who have seen the glory of the gods and their righteous crusaders and by taking up arms against them, they are doing nothing less than spitting into their faces denying the very righteousness and existence of the Lords of Kobol. For a Gemenese and indeed for many of the more orthodox and conservative Colonies this a slap into their face, it is to them as if their entire culture is being spat upon, indeed this was they very idea proposed to them by their representatives in the Quorum, the very idea upon which the crusade is founded and why especially those in the first wave are so fanatical.

I hope that this gives a tad more of an insight into the Colonial mindset and upon their motivations in this war.

Indeed the biggest problem Earth will face is that the Colonies of Kobol are so diverse, something which will be foreshadowed in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Emotions versus Calculating coldness**

**1052 hrs (shiptime) Valkyrie- class escort **_**Thalia**_

The _Thalia_ appeared in a flash of light, her jump out of the catastrophe that was the attack on the Thirteenth tribe complete. Seconds later five other ships appeared in a similar fashion.

The _Thalia_ was the biggest ship in the small fleet that had just appeared being a Valkyrie, the others were two gunstars, as well as three destroyerstars.

Immediately the _Thalia_'s commander, Col. Angred began sending a plea for help. Even though the _Thalia_ and her squadron had survived the wrath of the Thirteenth's ships and their terrible weapons and those of the terrible oval shaped ships and their mighty tear-drop- shaped beams that had been powerful enough to split a Mercury- class battlestar in two, they were not without scars and they too had quite a few wounded.

The little escaped flotilla had jumped into a region of space where nothingness had reigned supreme before.

But not now.

Now the Twelve Colonies of Kobol reigned here, and their presence here was announced by a gigantic base.

When the people of Earth had made contact with the people of the twelve Colonies of Kobol, they had not only caused an uproar in the Quorum and the fleet, no they had also provided the Colonies with the proof that Earth existed.

In a mission undertaken with the utmost secrecy the Colonies had retraced their ancestors trek back to Kobol. There with the help of the Arrow of Apollo and the tomb of Athena they had been given the directions to Earth.

And with the information given to them by the Earthlings themselves, during he meeting, things such as a system housing eight planets and a medium sized sun, as well as the fact that their system was coreward to them, but in an outer arm still, they were able to complement the information gleamed from the sacred scrolls to identify key locations and reduce the time to find Earth in only fourteen months. It had been hard, and the resources expended had been vast, but the Quorum and the Admiralty had been the driving forces behind the mission, intent on punishing the supposed Thirteenth tribe for their blasphemy against the Lords of Kobol, as well as to get their hands of the fabulous technology they had displayed.

After Earth had been finally located by the Colonies of Kobol, using stealthstars for the last few jumps, those selfsame stealthstars dropped of a total of eight probes into the system that the Thirteenth inhabited. A string of supply bases had also been established after the finding of Earth. Most were nothing but massive storage tanks for fuel and halls full of ammunition and spare parts as well as packed rations, which had been simply jumped in via special super freighters and then towed together. These were guarded by a battlestar group and several jumped in defensive platforms.

But not the _Anabasis. _No the _Anabasis_ was a massive space station, bristling with weapons and guarded by no less than three battlestar groups. In addition grouped around the massive space station that in itself would have been capable of fighting off a fleet of the size that currently protected it, were ships, hundreds of ships. These ships carried the second, third and fourth waves of the invasion fleet. A total of two point four million soldiers were in the hundreds of troop transports alongside tens of thousands of vehicles and thousands more fighters and bombers. But not only were there hundreds of troop transports but additional hundreds of gigantic freighters carrying ammunition, fuel, ordinance , food and medicines and enough spare parts to last a year.

This massive fleet sat behind the defences of the _Anabasis _and waited for the announcement that the first wave had successfully landed and broken the initial resistance of the Thirteenth tribe and that the additional waves could be launched so that the newly conquered lands could be properly put under control.

What they didn't expect though, was a catastrophe of this size and thus when the _Thalia_ and her motley squadron turned up, Commander Davis immediately called Rear Admirals Park and Cornwell, as well as Admiral Lugo who had overall command of the Guardian fleet covering _Anabasis, _to hold a meeting discerning what they were to do next.

Of course Col. Angred was ordered to attend too, as he was the highest ranked survivor of the attack fleet, and only he had the knowledge of what had gone so disastrously wrong during the attempted invasion of Earth.

Acknowledging the orders given to him Col. Angred nevertheless first insisted that the wounded be taken care of, the ships brought on their way to be patched together and most importantly that he review the data of the battle, in order to better report to his superiors.

Commander Davis and the other high officers understood the caution the Colonel showed, and they too requested that copies of the DRADIS data of the _Thalia_ be made, so that they too may review the battle and draw their own conclusions.

What they saw horrified the officers reviewing the data, the _Thalia_ had sent them. The Thirteenth tribe had wrought unimaginable horror and destruction upon the attacking fleet. But if the wrath of the Thirteenth had been terrible yet at least somehow understandable enough, the viciousness with which this third party had reacted upon the appearance of the attacking fleet sent by the Colonies of Kobol was unprecedented and without peer and inexcusable. Although once again the reviewing officers had to concede that this third party employed weapons potentially even more potent than those the Thirteenth deployed something that scared them even more.  
A conference to decide what to do next was clearly in order.

**1200 hrs (shiptime) Raptor approaching **_**Anabasis**_

Colonel Angred sat in a Raptor, approaching one of the many hangars of the _Anabasis,_ around him half a dozen Vipers escorted his craft, a sign of not only respect but also a sure sign that the information he possessed was of vital importance to the continuation of the crusade. After the conference though…

With him now being the most senior surviving officer of the crusade's attack fleet, Col. Angred was under no illusion as to what might happen should he return to the Colonies. If he did not give the Admiralty, and by extension the Quorum, a damn good reason to spare him, at best his career was in tatters, at worst…well for being the last more or less senior officer who had taken part in the attack on Earth, there weren't many options who could be given the blame for this unprecedented disaster, and a summary execution to appease the public and to show that those responsible for a disaster of this scale would not go unpunished was not too tall an order. 'Even though, I as a Colonel had nothing to do with the decision to attack Earth, which incidentally was originally a scheme cooked up by the Quorum!' Angred cynically thought.

As the Colonel stepped out of the Raptor and into the massive hangar housing dozens of Vipers and Raptors, he was welcomed by a honour guard of a dozen Colonial Marines, who without as saying as much as a word saluted, received his salute and then closed ranks around him, escorting him to the conference room.

As he was led through the interior of the gigantic space station, Col. Angred couldn't help but shudder at the thought of how many men and women served on it, and who would stand no chance should the Thirteenth or this mysterious third party decide to pay them a visit. Immediate unconditional surrender or death were the only options currently available to the military forces of the Colonies of Kobol and Angred grimaced at the thought.

Arriving in front of the designated conference room, the marines escorting him stepped aside to let him enter. As he stepped through the doors and into the gazes of the officers that would in all likelihood judge him with their verdict that would determine his future fate. Taking in one last deep breath Col. Angred entered the conference room.

The doors closed.

Behind the doors the ranking officers of _Anabasis_ and the fleet guarding it awaited him. Sitting along a rounded table with Commander Davis and Admiral Lugo in the middle and Rear-Admirals Park and Cornwell flanking them Davis was the first to speak.

"Sit, Colonel!" and waving his hand he motioned for the Colonel to take a place opposite of them.

Colonel Angred couldn't help but get the feeling that this resembled a court-martial more and more.

Taking a deep breath he sat down at the proffered place opposite of the four high officers.

Next to speak was Admiral Lugo.

"Speak, Colonel. We have all seen what transpired during the battle for Earth, but we would like to hear it in your own words and especially what your experience tells what we should do now."

"Me, admiral? I must protest I am only a lowly colonel, and asking me what course we should take, isn't that a little presumptuous?"

"Colonel Angred," Rear- Admiral Cornwell interrupted, "while it is true that you are as you have said 'just a lowly colonel', you are also the highest ranking survivor of this debacle. While we have seen the data you have given us, it is something entirely different to have faced an enemy such as the ones you have encountered, and as such you are the only person with any experience at all, who is even remotely capable of giving any form of advice on how to proceed."

"Indeed," Rear- Admiral Park continued, "we must confess, that no one, not the Quorum nor the Admiralty ever expected such a catastrophe to happen, even more so because you have brought us non-negotiable evidence that we, The Twelve Colonies of Kobol, may have made a mistake that is even bigger, by several magnitudes of order, than the one where we created the Cylons. You have brought us evidence, that there are more powers out there than just the Colonies, the Cylons and the Thirteenth tribe. Indeed it was speculated that there were other cultures out there, than just the ones I have just mentioned, as the envoys of the Thirteenth tribe seemed to indicate that, but nothing was ever made clear. Now we know for sure that they were speaking the truth and it also seems that we have angered at least one foreign faction. So now tell us, what we should do, how we should continue and most importantly do we have a chance against this third faction should they decide to attack us?"  
During the last sentence Rear- Admiral Park's voice had become visibly higher betraying the panic he obviously felt. Even worse to Col. Angred was the fact that during the little speech of the Rear- Admiral the faces of the other officers present had shown the same fear, and the Colonel suddenly realized, that this was the truth, they were scared shitless, and that he, a Colonel who had been given his first bigger command, being only thirty one years of age, might possible be responsible for the course of action undertaken by twelve worlds and billions of people during the next years. The irony of it nearly caused him to laugh out loud, though with a supreme act of willpower he reined it in and kept his face composed.

Taking a deep breath he started.

"The admirals commanding the sections of the fleet had met beforehand and discussed and eventually decided upon a strategy. It was basically a pincer strategy with Admirals Cunningham and Cain each leading a pincer. Admiral Bass led the main force centred on the Warstar _Hera _to hammer the fleet of the Thirteenth tribe frontally, while the pincers made a flanking attack. The Warstar _Zeus_ under the command of Fleet Admiral Nagala was there to control the overall battle and to provide either a second wave or reinforcements as needed. It was also decided that if possible the orders of the Quorum about the use of nuclear weapons on civilian targets was to be ignored as it was felt that this might have a negative impact on the following campaign. The Admirals explained it to us that nobody wants to take over a planet that is basically one huge terrorist camp, especially considering the distance between the Thirteenth tribe and the other Twelve. Sadly nothing seemed to go as planned. When we jumped into Earth's vicinity, well we weren't the only ones there. The ships of the Thirteenth tribe were already locked in combat with this mysterious third force. We lost one escort outright, as it simply jumped onto a ship of this third party and exploded. Sadly for us, this third party's ships had some sort of energy shielding as well and the ship the escort crashed into, survived, though apparently it's shields had been severely depleted as it was soon after destroyed by several shots of the energy weapons utilized by the Thirteenth! Once again something that nobody had known about!"

It was quite clear that Col. Angred was angry about such a lack of information as such a lack of information had clearly caused many deaths, yet he brought himself under control and continued.

"The third party then reacted funnily to our presence and began to disperse, loosing all semblance of order, in fact it seemed as it was every ship for themselves from now on. The Thirteenth on the other hand reacted admirably dividing into pairs and going on the offensive. We tried to follow up with our original plan and began raking every ship that bore no Colonial IFF with crossfire of coil gun rounds and nukes. We also set out every single fighter and Raptor we had to counter the mass of enemy fighters that were released by the third party's ships. Incidentally one weakness has been identified that both the Thirteenth tribe and this mysterious third party possess. It is their fighters. The fighters of the Thirteenth tribe are fast as Hades and take quite a few KEW rounds to puncture their armour, while packing an impressive punch firing some sort of KEW rounds as well as being armed with missiles, but their turning radius is quite large, according to the footage from some of the Vipers and Raptors that survived and were brought back with the ships that escaped. Then there is the fact that the Thirteenth's ships are pretty small, a few hundred metres long at the most, thus the amount of fighters they can carry is quite small. The third party's ships on the other hand can carry an astonishing number of fighters, even more than a Mercury- class battlestar, indeed even more than a Warstar, while only being around one thousand one hundred metres long, though they are quite massive, with a width of about eight hundred and fifty metres and many decks. This is indeed a strength of theirs. On the other hand their fighters have their drawbacks too. They are slower than our Vipers and also seem incapable of turning on the spot as our Vipers can do. Also the quality of their pilots was not up to the standard displayed by our pilots and the pilots of the Thirteenth tribe. On the other hand, they too are equipped with some sort of energy weapon and some sort of shielding, making them very hard to destroy, indeed we need several Vipers concentrating their fire on one of their ships or several missiles fired by a Raptor to bring the shields down, then though they can be destroyed quite easily."

A he explained about the weakness that both the third party and the supposed Thirteenth tribe possessed, the listening officers were furiously scribbling down everything that they were hearing and marking this weakness.

"Anyway, the third party's ships started firing on us, and that was when we got the next unpleasant surprise. They have two forms of energy weapons, one main weapon that takes on the form of a tear dropped shaped beam capable of splitting a Mercury- class battlestar clean in two from stern to rear. Then they have a secondary weapon that seems to spit out globs of energy, like bigger versions of the weapons their fighters use. They are deadly to our ships too, though while they don't outright destroy the ship, they burn right through the armour of the ships. The battle continued with the third party wildly firing in every direction destroying our ships as they did. Funnily enough the ships of the Thirteenth tribe only seldom destroyed any of our ships. They instead used their energy weapon, a fast firing pulse energy weapon, to bring down the shields of the third party allowing us to finish them off. I do not know why they did that, but I can guess. True they used their secondary weapons, some sort of fast firing kinetic weapon which accelerated its projectiles to massive speeds making them able to surgically strike at our FTL drives or tylium tanks, thus easily crippling our ships. They also used their secondary armament to destroy incoming fighters and nukes, to preserve their shields presumably, because during the end of the battle the shields of two ships of the Thirteenth tribe collapsed and our coil guns caused considerable damage to them, taking them out of the fight. "

Here he took a deep breath, showing that the real disaster was still to come.

"This happened just before the invasion fleet jumped in, although by that time dozens of ships had already been destroyed, dozens more crippled by their secondary weapons or those of the third party or through their or the third party's fighters. Even more were horribly mangled due to glancing shots of the third party's ships, the Thirteenth's energy weapons or a nuke of the Thirteenth which had gotten through, yes they too use nukes and their nukes are of several magnitudes more destructive than ours."

Calming down a bit he continued in a slightly bitter voice.

"Although by that time only two ships of the third party had survived and of the two remaining ships of the Thirteenth one's shields were also near to failing it was still clear that we were losing as our situation was even worse. Of the four Admirals that had entered the battle, by then Nagala and Cunningham were wounded and incapacitated, Bass was dead and Cain had taken command. Of the surviving ships only the six ships you see here and the _Nemesis_, were still FTL capable. Seeing the hopelessness of the situation Admiral Cain formed every ship still capable of sublight into an attack group to cover those still capable of FTL, so that we might jump and warn the invasion fleet to not jump into the system as early on in the battle, the Thirteenth had employed a massive ECM that hampered DRADIS efficiency for over a hundred thousand kilometres and killed any communication above that range. But we were too late, shortly before jumping the _Nemesis_ was hit, her FTL destroyed leaving only us six to jump out. I also think that at least one, maybe both of the surviving ships of the third party retreated. But even worse the invasion fleet jumped in."

the listening officers eyes grew wide with horror, as they all knew who commanded the invasion fleet and they could all picture what his reaction to the disaster would have been. Death from above, delivered via orbital bombardment utilizing nuclear missiles fired indiscriminately against the surface of Earth.

"What became of them, I do not know, yet I fear for the worst as none of their ships has since returned to the _Anabasis_. But even worse is the fact that Admiral Cain was going to offer an unconditional surrender of the survivors of the attack fleet to the Thirteenth tribe once those still capable of FTL had jumped out. But with the invasion fleet commanded by Rear- Admiral Dravere I fear for the worst. In the gathering of ships commanders of the attack fleet it was no secret that Admiral Cain was opposed to the attack on Earth seeing it as nothing more than an example of the greed of the Admiralty and the Quorum. Indeed she openly said so, when those ships captains who made up her squadron were being briefed in detail about the attack on board _Pegasus_. It was also rumoured that Cain was the driving force behind the decision to throw the orders of the Quorum concerning the use of nuclear weaponry on everything including civilian targets in the bin. Rear- Admiral Dravere on the other hand is from Sagittaron and it was thought that he was specifically appointed to lead the invasion fleet because he probably has no qualms doing exactly that. It is also no secret that Admiral Cain cannot stand him, indeed I surmise that both her posting with the attack fleet and Dravere's appointment to lead the invasion fleet were intended as slap downs of Admiral Cain, for it is well known, that she is not only one of the most brilliant young Admirals we have, who also inspires undying loyalty in her crew, but who also has quite a few political ambitions, and her hardliner stance on the rearming, upgrading and expanding of the Colonial fleet has made her decidedly unpopular with the current government, as President Adar would dearly love to reduce the fleet, something people like Nagala, Cunningham and especially Cain will fight with tooth and claw."

Here he paused to let what he had just told them sink in. The assemble officers though were not silent for long.

"Colonel, in your opinion what is the best we can hope for and what is the worst that can happen?", Rear- Admiral Cornwell was the first to ask.

"Sirs, in my opinion the best that could have happened, is as cruel and terrible as that sounds, that the invasion fleet was defeated quickly and decisively with no nuke hitting Earth and no ground troops touching down. Worst case scenario? Well... Considering the technology at the disposal of the Thirteenth tribe, in conjuncture with two ships still operational, the ships of the invasion fleet were all either destroyed or at the very least crippled or mangled, if none have jumped back here. The only question is what damage they were able to deal to Earth before succumbing to the Thirteenth tribe's wrath. Worst case scenario is that several nukes got through destroying cities and killing millions with the troop transports touching down and beginning their campaign which now is utterly sense- and hopeless as they have no chance of winning nor will they receive reinforcements. But with heavy damage done to Earth this might have a very negative impact on how the survivors of the attack fleet will be treated. Worst case they will be executed as well as every member of the invasion fleet in retribution for the millions of dead civilians that were caused by the nukes."  
Hearing the brutal verdict, the other officers blanched, and inwardly they all agreed, that no matter how callous it may have sounded, inwardly they too prayed to the Lords that the invasion fleet had been stopped and too been forced to surrender, thus giving those that had surrendered (and especially the many wounded they knew would be on the ships, and who'd need treatment) a much better chance of surviving if revenge for civilian losses was not on the forefront of the Thirteenth tribe's minds.

Commander Davis was the next to ask a question.

"Colonel in your opinion is _Anabasis_ station safe or should we retreat maybe even going as far as to blow up _Anabasis_ station?"

"Commander, sir in my opinion we have several problems with _Anabasis_ station. Number one, we do not know whether the Thirteenth tribe have the ability to follow our jumps, though we have to assume that if Admiral Cain is not fast enough with wiping the computer drives of the surviving, then they might crack the encoding and find out where this station is located. And then should the Thirteenth find this station, then the only persons who will survive are those on board those ships whose FTL is spooled up and who will be able to jump out. The others and especially the people on this station will have two options. Immediate unconditional surrender or death, because there is now way we can even stop one of their ships equipped with their energy weapon and their shielding, bar a suicidal ramming attack from a capital ship, which would probably collapse the shields due to the massive kinetic energy involved. On the other hand, I am fairly confident that Cain will erase all sensitive data from the ships computers and abandoning and subsequently blowing up this station might well notice on their sensors and bring them on our tails, we just have no idea of their complete capabilities. And leaving a fully working abandoned space station the size of _Anabasis_ just lying around is no option either, I suppose. In truth I am unable to give you any advice."  
Here Admiral Luga smiled slightly at the young Colonel sitting opposite to him.

"You are wrong; you have given us excellent advice. I propose that we use _Anabasis_ station as a forward base. We utilize every ship we have to search for hospitable planets nearby, once we have found one we relocate there, settling this planet and setting up a forward base. If possible that planet should have an asteroid belt which we can mine; if not make sure the planet has lots of resources, so that we may set up orbital shipyards. _Anabasis_ was jumped into the system in several pieces; we can dissemble _Anabasis_ station to the point where it can be jumped into this new system, where it'll be reassembled. This way the Thirteenth have no way of finding out where we are, not even from the computers of the attack fleet. In the meantime every ship not on exploration will have their FTL constantly warmed up and ready to jump, should the Thirteenth find us, they will jump out, while _Anabasis_ station will have to surrender immediately."  
Here he looked at Commander Davis, his eyes serious and his expression grim.

"Keep the codes for the erasure of all things sensitive in the station's computer always at with you Commander, so that if you have to surrender, no sensitive data falls into the hands of the Thirteenth. We will also send a courierstar back to the Colonies to tell them of this disaster and what we are planning. We all know that we have no chance currently against the technology utilized by the Thirteenth tribe, but we can rebuild the ships we've lost and start research into some things to level the playing field."

Now he grimaced.

"More importantly, I cannot see the Colonies winning this war at the moment, and we need to have a secret base that nobody can ever find to preserve the Colonies and what they stand for."

Admiral Lugo had intervened shocking all with his unorthodox plan. But they all knew it was true. Both the Thirteenth and this mysterious third party were too strong at the moment, and if the Quorum did not realize this soon, then either of the new enemies would come and pay a visit to the Colonies, and at the moment it could only end in total defeat for the Colonies. But what if they then left after destroying the fleet and forcing a surrender? What if the Cylons found out that the Colonies had nobody to protect them at the moment? The thoughts were nearly too terrible to think, but everyone at the table knew, that should the Colonies loose this war, and everything pointed to such an outcome at the moment, then the moment the Cylons found out about their weakness, the Colonies would vanish in nuclear fire. As such the decision made was brutal, especially considering the fact that the all had families, wives and children back at home, and that they would be left defenceless if they now seemingly disappeared from the scene to rebuild, so that when the Colonies finally fell there'd be a fleet ready to take over the defences of the Colonies and ensure their survival.

The task they now faced was gigantic and daunting, they would have to find a resource rich planet or system and then move the many ships around _Anabasis_ there. Then all the ships and station that had

Been erected on their way back to the Colonies too would have to be disabled and jumped to this new secret Colony, a new Kobol where once again people from all twelve tribes would gather and live in one place, a refuge and a safe haven to shelter at least some people from the storm the assembled officers could feel engulfing the galaxy. And maybe, just maybe it'd be possible to bring their families to this new Colony as well, one never knew.

But one thing was sure to the officers assembled in the conference room of _Anabasis_. The battle of Earth had served as a wake- up call to the Colonies of Kobol, they were not alone, they were more than just twelve planets with life on them (the Cylons didn't count to them) and most importantly of all the Twelve Colonies of Kobol were not the top dogs in the universe, but somewhere on a lower rung. The universe had become much darker all of the sudden and one question was on all of their minds. What if there are others out there, who made even the Thirteenth look primitive? Who else is there in this universe and what the frack should we do with them?

After several minutes of gloomy silence Rear- Admiral Park spoke up.

"Well now that we know we are not the top dogs in the universe and that there might still be other cultures out there, still unknown to us, the questions still at the forefront of our minds should be one, what should we tell the Quorum and the Admiralty to do in response to this terrible catastrophe we have suffered and in the light that our weapons are nigh useless at the moment, and secondly what will Admiral Cain do assuming she is alive and well? Even as a POW we should not underestimate her political prowess, especially in the light of what Colonel Angred has said, that all senior Admirals are either dead or wounded. If Admiral Cain manages to cut a deal with the Thirteenth which leaves the survivors of the fleet pretty comfortable despite their POW status, then she will have acquired herself a power base of battle hardened veterans loyal to her, who will be easily swayed by Cain, charismatic as she is, that this attack on Earth was a fool's venture and that the Quorum threw the lives of many good men and women and ships away. And considering what Colonel Angred has told us, and what the men and women of the attack fleet have experienced? She'd be right. Further considering that at the moment none of us can see the Colonies winning the war against the Thirteenth tribe, after the war we will have a furious Helena Cain with a fleet of battle hardened veterans backing her up. Factoring in her political ambitions this war could end with a civil war starting in the Colonies, and I am not so sure that any of the ships currently under our command or guarding the other depots en route to the Colonies will fight against Cain and her troops, especially because what she will accuse the Quorum and the Admiralty of, will be the truth, and the troops will know it. So, what shall we do about Cain?"

Here Admiral Lugo snorted in amusement.

"The thing is that we who have proposed this plan to erect a new colony are in a similar boat as Admiral Cain. When sending the courierstar back to the Colonies not only is it vital that the DRADIS data the _Thalia_ has gathered and for which tens of thousands have died or been wounded reach the Quorum, no it is also vital that this data reach what is left of the Admiralty and there be told to every captain commanding a ship, from the biggest Warstars to the smallest gunstars, as well as all higher officers. They all need to know the truth so that they may start to find a way to fight the ships of the Thirteenth tribe and of this mysterious third party, as of now the only way to destroy a ship of the Thirteenth is presumably through suicidal ramming with a ship at least the size of a battlestar, even worse it is unknown if even such desperate tactics will work against this third party's ships."

Pausing and taking a deep breath he continued

"Furthermore we must tell the Quorum that if we still want to have a chance at winning this war then within the next few months we will need to develop energy shielding, more effective weapons and a better fighter design. Only if those things can be developed in time and ready to be mass produced only then will we return, otherwise it makes no sense for us to do so. Because should we not possess these things when the day comes that either the Thirteenth tribe or this third party arrive over the Colonies the only choice we will then have is immediate surrender and unconditional capitulation or death. This is something that must be told to the officers of the fleet for it is unlikely the new defensive and offensive articles will be developed in time especially considering the stance that the Quorum is likely to take with the rather conservative worlds such as Gemenon, Sagittaron but also Leonis, Aerilon, Aquaron and even Virgon: those worlds are currently pushing for full out war, so the least we can do, especially if we are not there to die our with our comrades, is tot warn them and give them time to prepare and maybe influence Adar to push for such developments even if many conservatives will try and warn us due to what happened last time we got too technology happy."

"And those are exactly the reasons just why it is probable and likely that those who follow our call to create a force for the day after the defeat will be seen a traitors and cowards who abandon their post. It is true in a way and just because the war is hopeless and we can foresee defeat and are planning for it, does not mean that our oaths are in fact void, it is our duty to retreat back home and there take part in a last stand." Rear- Admiral Cornwell put in.

The others could only grimly nod, the enormousness of their decision clearly visible to them, the would in fact create a separate entity, a new state so to speak and the reactions back home would and could only be decidedly negative.

The lines had been drawn, the decision made. Twenty minutes later the captain of the _Wings of Hermes_, one of the three courierstars attached to the guarding squadron had reported in and was given two copies of the DRADIS data of the battle over Earth, courtesy of the _Thalia_, as well as her new set of orders that were to be delivered to every supply station on ht way back to the Colonies ordering them to disassemble the supply stations and then jump them to the location where _Anabasis_ was located and from whence they would be directed to this new colony the people of the _Anabasis_ were planning to setting up. The _Wings of Hermes_ was to then make her way back to the location of _Anabasis_ bringing with her the latest and last set of orders both from the Admiralty and the Quorum for at least several months, cutting off all ties and connection to the other colonies.

Half an hour later the _Wings of Herm_es made the first of many jumps back to the Colonies. The die had been cast.

**1106 hrs (shiptime) somewhere in space, Guardian class escort **_**Argo**_** and gunstar **_**Orion**_

Both the _Argo_ and the _Orion_ had been part of the invasion fleet, in fact they were the two ships that had survived the terrible hammer blow of a nuclear saturation strike and the vengeance of the incoming Thirteenth's ship, the _Apollo_. While the other ships that had survived the nuclear response of the Thirteenth had been gutted, destroyed or crippled by the _Apollo_, the _Argo_ and the _Orion_ which had been at the back of the invasion fleet had communicated and the _Argo_ had transmitted a set of emergency jump coordinates for the _Orion_, allowing both ships to escape the Thirteenth's wrath relatively unscathed, even allowing them to recall those Vipers and Raptors they had launched in an emergency recall.

Now Captain Kythros, captain of the Guardian- class escort _Argo_, had invited Captain Soudan, the captain of the gunstar _Orion_, over to discuss their options and the subsequent plan of action of theirs.

Retiring to the captain's private quarters aboard the ships they both sat down, Soudan accepting the offer of a glass of Ambrosia offered to him by Kythros.

Sitting opposite from each other, across the captain's desk, cradling their drinks the two captains thought of the catastrophe that had befallen this crusade.

Kythros was the first to speak up.

"Captain Soudan would you agree that currently, as much as it pains me, the fleet has no chance against the ships of the Thirteenth tribe and those of this third party?"

"Indeed, even though this crusade clearly represents the will of the gods, we are not yet strong enough to do the gods' bidding." Soudan answered rather gloomily.

Then Kythros eyes seemed to take on a rather malevolent look and his voice became laced with suppressed rage and hatred as he nearly spat the next words at his opposite.

"The problem is, that the _Pegasus_ was shown flying the Admiral's flag, something which can only happen if the other three admirals are incapacitated or dead. Worse that bitch Cain will try her best to sabotage the crusade. If she and the other incompetents had done their job correctly, then those brave men and women of the first wave, true believers all, would not be in such a hopeless situation. Still, we can be assured that they will take as many of these heretics with them as possible and that they will be remembered as heroes by the people and honoured for their deeds by the gods for doing their work. But I don't trust that bitch Cain."  
Here Soudan nodded in agreement, the pious fanatical fire having been lit in him as well.

"Apparently she never wanted to come with the crusade at all but because of the political implications and because the little bitch has her eyes set on being the one at the top, she had to come. I also heard that quite a few of the Quorum, namely those who are believers were quite happy to see her go. They gladly lobbied to get her away from the Colonies. Yet the further we got from the Colonies, the more she was convinced. Apparently..."

"Bullshit!", Kythros snorted, "the bitch was only playing it. One night she was all for it, and then when it came to the attack she was all for stopping it." he shook his head. "That Cain is a devious witch, she's been playing every one of us!"

"True," Soudan conceded, "but the men and women on _Pegasus_ love her and will go through the fires of Hades for her. And if she is commanding officer of the fleet in the system where the Thirteenth tribe lives, then you can be sure that she'll use her political instinct to get into a favourable position. Furthermore, if this includes a good deal for those wounded and the others made prisoner, then she'll be a force to reckon with, after this war ends, no matter who wins." , Soudan finished despondently.

Neither man liked Cain. They were both from Gemenon and they saw Cain's political ambitions and how she was worshipped by her crew with unease. Especially now that the crusade had started. Both knew that the first battle had been a catastrophe and that now with Cain at the head of the survivors the chances for a continuation of the crusade were bleak if Cain had anything to say about it.

Suddenly Soudan looked up, having had an idea.

"The ECM the Thirteenth tribe employed was pretty heavy and prevented us from communicating with anything beyond a hundred thousand kilometres. It also screwed up our aim and generally made DRADIS fuzzy, right?" he asked Captain Kythros.

"Of course, what are you thinking about?" Kythros asked rather bewildered, though he knew that Soudan had rather good ideas every now and then. He just hoped that this was one of these times, as he himself had no idea what to do now they had escaped the Thirteenth tribe's wrath, at least temporarily.

Soudan had a rather malevolent gleam in his eyes and the grin on his face was positively predatory.

"What would standard procedure in such a situation be?", he asked rhetorically, answering himself immediately afterwards. "Exactly, jump out those ships that are still jump capable. Not only to prserve some of the forces for a further fight, but also to get news of what has happened back to the Admiralty and the Colonies at large. Even better, in a case such as Cain's is the possibility of getting last ditch orders out, ESPECIALLY when the seal they are carrying is that of the fleet admiral or at least in his name. Cain will have done exactly this. Jump out those ships still capable, get a report back and most importantly because she is commanding Admiral, make sure to influence the war in the direction SHE wants it to go. The assembly point will be _Anabasis_ space station. The commanding officers there, will certainly jump at the chance Cain presents them with. Peace with the Thirteenth tribe now and an alliance to secure their technology. Everything the Admiralty wanted with no further losses. The best thing about it, is that if the Admiralty agrees, then neither Adar nor the Quorum will be able to do anything against it. The Admiralty will have a hefty base of power with the people and leverage over the council and at the head of it all after a triumphant return will be Admiral Helena Cain returning with an extended house power base of all those who were captured and who will no doubt attribute their survival to Helena Cain. She will be Fleet-Admiral sooner or later and gets better and more ships and when she finally decides to go into politics, well who can say anything against a war hero who has secured the survival of tens of thousands, brokered an alliance with the Thirteenth tribe and elevated the position of the Colonies into one of a noticeable galactic power, not to mention that with technology as such, she will easily be able to form her own crusade this time to exact vengeance on the Cylons, and who will want to oppose THAT?" Soudan finished his explanation and following rant with a voice laced with disgust when he spoke of Cain and her motives.

Still, Kythros had to respect his reasoning. It was sound and indeed possible and its also meant the end of the influence the planets which held the true believers momentarily enjoyed. At the moment they were slowly utilizing their influence to get many of the more liberal laws abolished: If Cain succeeded, then the believers would be discredited for years, maybe even decades to come and colonial society would slide even further away from the gods, something that was not allowed to happen!

"What is your plan?", he asked Soudan.

"Easy, those at _Anabasis_ will review the data sent to them and then decide on a course of action. This will take time, especially if they have to get the wounded of the escaped ships first. Then they will send a courierstar back to the Colonies. We know the route it will take. If we move quickly enough, we can be there first at the their first scheduled stop. We jump into the vicinity and as soon as DRADIS registers the energy of a jump spike we jump to the place the spike originated from. A courierstar has barely any weapons, they have no fighters, only two raptors. Incidentally they are nothing more than multiple FTL engines with a few flak cannons to deter raiders or pirates. Their crew is minimal. W jump into the vicinity send raptors full of marines over with one of us carrying our DRADIS logs, after all we need to inform the Colonies of what happened to the invasion fleet don't we?"

The last sentence was said smiling a predatory smile, the fanatical fire burning in his eyes.

Kythros leant back in his chair and a vicious smile slowly crept onto his features. Soudan's plan was not without risk, but they could still make sure that this crusade was continued and the gods' will be done.

"Do you think our troops will do what you have said? We are talking of taking over the CIC, capturing the despatches and the captain's log, copying their hard drives, shutting down their FTL, retreat to the raptors and utterly destroying the courierstar leaving none alive." Kythros asked Soudan.

"Bah!" Soudan just waved his hand dismissing the notion. "All the men and women in the invasion fleet have been hand-picked for their absolute loyalty towards the gods and for their willingness to punish the heretics of the Thirteenth tribe. And what else are those amongst the fleet who would wish to make peace and broker an alliance with the wayward Thirteenth tribe other than heretics? It is the will of the gods that the thirteen tribes of man be reunited. Anyone who stands against that defies the gods themselves and as such is nothing but a heretic!" Soudan exclaimed, his voice filling out the room in a booming baritone full of conviction.

"So say we all!" Kythros answered, he too full of the conviction that they were doing the gods will and that those who resisted deserved nothing but death.

Standing up, they both slammed their glasses down and without a further word left the room to punish those who lacked faith and to ensure that the crusade against Earth continued.

For it was said that the thirteen tribes of man shall be reunited and as the gods spoke their will, so it would be done.

Five minutes later, the raptor carrying Soudan back to his ship had barely touched down, both ships jumped.

The will of the gods would be done

**P2X- 239 (Aldaris) Current HQ of the renegade Ori Remnant (1435 hrs local /2330 hrs GMT)**

The stargate came to life and Tarell and four of his guards stepped through. Tarell was the captain of the lone surviving Ori Remnant ship that had survived the disaster above Earth. Once they had been eighteen ships and eighteen captains that had defied Tomin's orders and had resolved to stay in this new galaxy as Warlords controlling their own Empires, but the disaster above Earth had changed everything.

The alliance they had forged to destroy or at least defeat Earth had been annihilated in the crossfire of energy weapons, railgun rounds, coil gun rounds and nuclear fire by Earth and this third party.

Inwardly Tarell fumed, not only had been the battle a disaster but also the conduct of the other ships. No coherence, no leadership, no strategy, as soon as something unpredictable had happened, such as the arrival of a third party, it had been every ship for itself, the alliance had fallen apart within seconds.

He spat in disgust, his guards blankly staring forward, it served these incompetent fools right to be destroyed, but the ships and more importantly the priors...

Tarell was no fool,he had been one of the captains that had come through the supergate with the first wave, he had fought the Tau'ri and their Jaffa and Asgard allies there, and they had won. He himself had taken dozens of worlds for the glory of the Ori before the Tau'ri had destroyed their faith and for that he hated them. Hated them with all of his heart, but Tarell knew that the Tauri were highly organized and that they employed a professional military and so he had had studied the history of this galaxy learning of the Goa'uld and how a small group of Tauri had brought about an end of an order that had endured for ten thousand years. As he stomped up the steep path to the fortress Tarell noticed the additions that had been made to the fortress's defence. New weapons platforms had been added, the cliff face that had before offered an easy route safe from enemy fire to the front of the fortress had been blown away. Now the way lay at the bottom of a steep slope that was crowned with weapons emplacements covering the approach. Tarell knew that the other ways to the top of the flat rocky shelf the fortress was situated on, were covered in a similar fashion.

The fortress itself was imposing with several low towers covered in thick stone domes and with metre- thick walls each housing an oversized staff cannon which could shoot through the slit made for it, covering the approach with an overlapping field of fire. The walls connecting the towers were triple walls, each wall half a metre thick with well protected battlements through which the garrison could fire and smaller weapons emplacement with larger versions of the weapons the Kull warriors used mounted on a tripod covering every angle of the approach to the fortress with a hail of fire. The third wall's weapons emplacements though did not house these rapid fire weapons but rather slightly larger versions of the staff weapons mounted on platforms in a quadruple arrangement, firing two staffs each, for their use against aircraft.

The citadel on the other hand was a high building with four towers covered in domes, each once again housing an oversized staff cannon. To the north though like a gaping mouth a wound in the citadel#s facade opened up, in which a dozen death gliders had been stationed. The opening had it's own forcefield and an anti- aircraft arrangement on each side. Automatic staff weapons were sealed within the citadels outer walls and several battlements and weapons emplacements again housing the rapid fire weapons and allowing the garrison to fire from cover were dotted all around the side of the citadel.

The citadel had been built by Ba'al utilizing many lessons about military warfare he had learned from reading up on Tau'ri history while on Earth.

When the Ori had attacked, they had taken massive losses and were beaten back several times. Finally after a protracted siege, something unheard of in the history of warfare of the Jaffa and the Ori ground troops, lasting two and a half weeks, the continuous aerial attacks and bombing runs and infantry attacks had destroyed enough of the weapons and defensive structures that a last massive attack succeeded. Even so, the death toll had been horrendous. Hundreds had alone been slain in the final offensive, the total number of dead went into the thousands with as many wounded. The Jaffa garrison had been two hundred men who had been wiped out to the last.

This was just before the events of the Ark of Truth. After the revelation that everything about the Ori had been a lie, those that refused to leave the Milky Way had met here in the fortress of Aldaris. It had been rebuilt, for the commanders of the Ori ground army had recognised the value of such a fortress.

Now Tarell stood before the imposing gate. As it opened and he and his four guards stepped through his eyes took in the groups of Ori Remnant troops doing drill or training at the firing ranges set up in the courtyard.

Entering the citadel he climbed the step that lead to the heart of the citadel. Two Ori Remnant warriors stood guard before the massive doors with their staves crossed. Seeing him they uncrossed them and he entered the room. His guards stayed outside.

Inside the room more than a dozen men in armour stood around a table which showed a holographic image of the galaxy with different dolours representing different regions of space or allegiances. Those parts coloured in blue were those that the Ori Remnant directly controlled. Green was the area they had an influence upon, which together made up nearly a third of the galaxy. Yellow were the holdings of the Free Jaffa Nation, red were those areas and planets currently being fought over, indeed the Tau'ri had immediately contacted their allies of the Free Jaffa Nation informing them of the horrendous losses the Ori remnant had taken over Earth and already dozens of planets were under attack by Jaffa who poured in from the stargates.

Black was the position of Earth, the hated foe. Violet were the holdings of several smaller groups such as the Aschen, the unexplored regions were brown, and those planets known to but not under the control of the Ori Remnant were white.

As Tarell entered immediately everyone who was not a ship's captain left the room, leaving only those four. Tarell, Te'oma, Lucretius and Tyr'ok, the last one and Te'oma were Jaffa who had quickly risen through the ranks after accepting the path of Origin.

The three other captains looked at Tarell as he entered.

Tyr'ok was the first to speak, if only a single word.

"Explain."

So Tarell did.

"This attack was a catastrophe as you well know. We should have won, if only through numbers, but several factors prevented this outcome. First and foremost was the lack of a proper command structure. We all had one goal and had agreed on a plan to defeat the Tau'ri but we were interrupted by a third party who apparently also wanted to attack the Tau'ri. Their ships were primitive compared to ours, having no shielding and relying on kinetic weapons and nuclear devices, much like the Tau'ri do, though their were several magnitudes weaker than those used by the Tau'ri."

Taking a deep breath he continued.

"They do have excellent fighters though, which are far more manoeuvrable than those both we or the Tau'ri employ. Their weapons though are far weaker than ours, so they need concentrated fire to bring down the shields of our fighters. Their pilot's quality though is far better than ours, suggesting an organized military. The multitude of different classes of ships employed lends credibility to this theory as does their discipline and obvious coherent command structure which was intact even after their biggest ships were taken out of the equation. Their ships are also quite big, the biggest being several times as big as a mothership of ours. It was also seen that once the shields of a ship had been stripped away by the Tau'ri's energy weapons, their weapons proved exceedingly effective tearing through the ship's hulls like paper. Evidently this third party normally fights opponents who are unshielded and know no energy weapons. Against such an enemy I suspect their ships to be quite formidable."

Fixing the others with a piercing stare of his own, Tarell continued.

"As this third party turned up, we immediately lost all cohesion. It was every ship for itself. The Tau'ri utilized this and divided their fleet into pairs which began to systematically strip the shields of our ships, letting this third party take the casualties and let them finish us off. Occasionally we noticed them attacking a ship of the third party which when I looked through the records of the battle was always then, when the third party had achieved local superiority or a good tactical continued until only two ship of our were left. By that time even though the Tau'ri had evaded most of our fire and shrugged off the fire of the third party, the shields of two ships had failed another was near failing and the last one would not have lasted long. Those Tau'ri ships that had lost their shields were then severely damaged by the third party and the other tried to capitalize on that firing at one of the damaged unshielded ships. The beam was intercepted by the ship whose shields would not have failed immediately. In retaliation they destroyed the other ship. My own shields would not have stood up for long and I turned my shio, blasted an enemy escort apart and jumped, something the third party also attempted. They had formed up those still jump capable and protected them with those who could not jump anymore."

here he took a deep breath his face growing darker.

"I have deliberately said jump capable, not hyperspace capable for they utilize a different way of FTL. I do not know what it is called, but it allows them to literally appear out of thin air. This gives them a mighty tactical advantage, as we detected these kinds of engines on their gunships/ bombers too. They utilize nuclear weaponry, and while it is far weaker than that employed by the Tau#ri we do not know if they can jump into our shields. If they can, then even their primitive weaponry makes them dangerous to us. Furthermore, should they develop energy weapons and shielding with the amount of ships this party can employ, we counted a total of one hundred and thirty ships of which no less then twenty- six were capital ships, all of them considerably bigger than our motherships. Indeed even some escorts wee bigger. They can employ a device which gives them a considerable tactical advantage. Gentlemen, we need to find out who this third party was, where they are located, what their defences are and then destroy them."

The others looked rather shocked at the abilities of this third party, each one recognizing the potential they had and knowing that it was best to nip the bud before the flower could bloom. In other words, destroy them, before they became a danger, something the Goa'uld had regularly done and had failed to do so with the Tau'ri which eventually lead to their downfall.

It was Lucretius who spoke up next, bringing up the one, the vital question.

"We have only four motherships left and while we can construct new ones, they are not invincible and there are not enough Priors left to build fleets of these ships. But these ships need Priors to function and Priors ae a finite supply. They've kept their powers, but they are needed to minister to those still believing in origin and most importantly to allow the motherships to function. And if fifteen ships could not destroy four Tau'ri ships, who admittedly had help, then how shall be win this war and keep our new lands?"

Te'oma answered in his dark, rasping voice.

"Tarell has told us many truths. We have no centralized command. Of course we could each go and create our own empire, but I suspect we would then go the way the Goa'uld have. No, we need to adapt, just like the Tau'ri have. Tau'ri ships are small, fast, agile, pack a hard punch and can take a beating. But the Tau'ri do not have many of them. Granted if this third party continues it's war against Earth, then Earth will probably try and expand it's forces as soon as possible. This will be a problem, though the Tau'ri will have realised the tactical advantage this third party possess as well, and if they use nukes then the danger is given, that they just jump into Earth's atmosphere and start blanketing Earth with nukes, destroying the Tau'ri. Therefore, the Tau'ri will have to diversify their forces and first create a defence against such a threat and others, most importantly us. Only then can the Tau'ri build up a fleet for a concentrated offensive against us. This gives us time to solve those problems we now face and to firmly entrench us and form the holdings we now possess into a proper Empire, with clearly defined border, command structures both political and military, as well as a military with properly organised ground forces with fortresses, a navy with bases and and shipyards and a scientific division for new weapon and ship designs. In short we need to organize ourselves."

The others nodded.

Tarell spoke up next.

"In my opinion we need a ship capable of at least going toe to toe with a Ha'tak, something small about the size of a Tau'ri ship, just as fast and capable of taking at least a salvo of their main weapon. We will not be able to outfit it with our mothership's main weapon, but it should be capable of carrying several secondary weapons. Our motherships will also need to be rebuilt and redesigned. They should keep the main weapons, but it should be mounted further back allowing it greater coverage. With more secondary armaments and a form of anti fighter protection we should be able to make our ships far more formidable. Most importantly though, we need to take out the dependence on Priors for the ships to function. Our fighters do not need them, then why can we not build motherships who do not need them?"  
The others only nodded vigorously. Then Tyr'ok who had been silent so far and been in obvious deep thought spoke up.

"First of all, I agree that this third party's abilities to appear without warning gives them a large tactical advantage, especially if they can jump into an atmosphere. I know quite a bit about goa'uld technology and also something about the technology the Ori gifted us with. I strongly suspect, that a jump inside an atmosphere is technically possible for them at the moment but will not be practised, as they have no shielding and the stress on their ships' armour would be substantial. With shielding though, even the most basic one, it'd be the perfect way, bar the technology that the Tau'ri utilize which is called beaming, to jump past orbital defences and make a forced landing on a planet. Secondly though, I think your fears about them utilizing this technology to jump inside our shields is unsubstantial. If we keep moving in battle, then jumping inside that tiny space enclosed by our shields will be largely impossible, especially if they are to fire a nuke on our ship. It'd be suicidal and with a tightening of the area our shield encloses and with anti- fighter equipment covering our ship, the threat should be nullified. Thirdly, Tarell is right in one important point. Both this third party and the Tau'ri employ a professional military, with specialised fighter pilots. Jaffa and soldiers of the Ori army preferred ground combat and are not very well versed in fighter combat. The Tau'ri and this third party though are. We will need to retrain our pilots and try and make them equal to their Tau'ri counterparts. I fear this will not be possible in the time we have, but they need to get better otherwise we will lose too many of them. Fourthly, how long until either the third party or more worryingly the Tau'ri are strong enough to mount an offensive against us? Tarell?"

All three looked at Tarell, whom they knew to be the best strategist and who had the best overall view of the situation in the galaxy.

Inside Tarell was feeling both smug at being recognized as the best, but also nervous for he knew if he guessed wrongly and the Tau'ri came earlier and they were not yet ready, then all the blame would be his. So he thought hard, calculating how long it would take the Tau'ri to organise themselves, expand their holdings, expand their fleet an build up a viable defensive for Earth. Finally he came to a conclusion.

"Ten months at least, probably a whole year. We have one year to organize ourselves and create a proper working Empire with a fleet, an organized ground army, infrastructure, clearly defined borders and everything else."

Here he paused and took a deep breath before he announced his final verdict.

"Gentlemen, in one year the galaxy will burn!"

**June the 26****th**** , D-day +1 0815hrs (GMT) Battlestar **_**Pegasus**_** in orbit over Earth**

It was the first day after the attack on Earth and their surrender and Admiral Helena Cain, CO of all surviving Colonial forces in the Sol system (the name of the system Earth was in, as she had been told by General O'Neill this morning when she had rung him and had been beamed aboard _Odyssey_ where she had made a few suggestions and received news that would alter the Colonies of Kobol forever) was situated in a room used for officers conferences. The room was full to the brim with several of Cain's own officers and every commanding officer of every surviving ship, military and civilian alike, from both fleets stuffed into it. Around the table sat only the highest ranking officers, those that commanded a battlestar and the captain of the Warstar _Zeus, _who had survived relatively unharmed, even though Nagala had lost his lower left leg to flying shrapnel.

Sitting opposite from her, was Rear- Admiral Dravere, who was on the receiving end of probably the coldest and iciest glare Helena Cain had ever graced somebody.

Three seats were empty despite the throng and there was a rather large empty space protected by four marines. They were for the Tau'ri who would be arriving later on, but for now all of the officers, and especially Dravere, in this room were Cain's and they could all see the tongue lashing coming.

They were not disappointed, only maybe in the volume of her voice, for when she started it was merely a fraction above a whisper though it was said with such venom and such sharpness that everybody in the room understood everything Cain said with perfect clarity.

"I am now in command of everything here in orbit, of every man and woman in the navy and of every civilian attached to the navy as well. I make the decisions here, and if yu do not like them, then it's tough luck. The way we, especially the invasion fleet, behaved means that we should thank the gods that the Tau'ri have left us alive. Them and the rules of war and on how to treat POW's. They are all what is currently keeping us alive. Now, there are a few things I will want of you. Number one is that all the ships still repairable will be repaired. This includes Vipers and Raptors as well. But this is only a secondary objective. In the next few days, everybody who is wounded will be transported planetside b the Tau'ri. You will give me a detailed list, listing every single crew member who has survived with a notice what ship they are from, their rank and where they were employed. Once allthe wounded have been transported planetside and the dead been buried, where I am not sure yet, but I will ask the Tau'ri whether they can be temporarily be put to rest on Earth before we send their remains back to the Colonies or whether they will send or allow a ship to leave for the Colonies to deliver the urns with the ashes of the dead to our people. All remaining ammunition will be dumped or handed over to the Tau'ri.

With the personnel lists I will allot personnel to where it is needed to repair those ships, fighters and gunboats still salvageable. It will give us something to do and may very well become vital to the Colonies in the long run. All other personnel not needed to keep those repairing everything alive, fit and healthy as well as every surplus officer will be transported planetside. I have talked to General O'Neill, commander of Earth's space forces about what my plans for the future of the Colonies and the survivors of this fleet will entail. He has agree, that we will be allowed some sort of place where we can put everything salvaged from those deemed unsalvagable."

Now she smiled and her smile chilled those from the invasion fleet and quite a few from the attack fleet to the bone, they knew they would not like what was coming.

"I have been confirmed by General O'Neil and by his superior, that I will have command of everybody of Colonial origin who survives the battle with the Tau'ri. This will also include those of the invasion army who might surrender in due course. But more importantly, even when nagala and Cunningham recover, I will still be in command. Why you ask? Because I have offered the Tau'ri full military cooperation between the Colonial flee, or what will be left of it anyway, and the Tau'ri fleet once this war ends. It will end with the Tauri being victorious considering the technology at their disposal. If not, then the Colonies will soon die too. Why? General O'Neill told me who this third party was and whyt attacked Earth. When he arrives, General O'Neill will tell you all of this personally and in detail. Suffice to say, the Colonies best hope for survival is a quick and overwhelming defeat which will force them to the negotiation table. " Cain had been grim saying these last words and most of the officers in the room were too shocked to say anything or even think straight. Their best hope for survival lay in defeat?

Cain continued, her mood grim and her voice taunt.

"Already we will be seen as temporary allies and with the civilian ships we possess, we will be erecting a space dock. There those ships too mangled to repair will be stripped down to their skeletons and then rebuilt using the cannibalized pieces from the other ships. This will only include one half of the dock. The other will be off limits and be given to the Tau'ri as a sign of trust and of establishing a bond, so that they may build ships there for their own use. It was not decided yet whether we would get it or not, but the Tau'ri do want us as allies and they will thus be discussing what ttechnical upgrades we shall receive now and what later, when we are true allies." At the end her voice had become biter an sarcastic and it continued thus.  
"The Tau'ri have made it very clear that they are now at war with the Colonies of Kobol and that they will try and force the President and the Quorum to conduct peace talks or a surrender, probably a surrender and an unconditional one as wll, with them: To do so, they have made it clear that they will first try and cripple our fleet and any orbital defensive station to force us into surrender. Only then, will they land troops and conduct a ground campaign."

Here Helena Cain broke into near hysterical laughter earning many surprised and scandalised glares. Others, mostly Dravere and those who still wanted to subjugate earth were looking at her furiously with murder in their eyes.

Calming down a bit she explained he outburst in that tight, taunt bitter voice of hers.

"The reason why they will try and keep the damage done to us to a minimum, while destroying our defensive and offensive and industrial capabilities, or at least crippling them, was made clear when O'Neill told me of the overall galactic situation. The Colonies of Kobol may have considerable industrial weight, but with our level of technology we are, in the grand galactic scheme of things, nothing more than an annoyance. They want to get this annoyance out of the way, so that they may concentrate on a far more deadly for, this mysterious third party, which is why they want us as allies. The people of Earth are facing a galactic war to be waged on hundreds of planets against a foe with the same level of technology at their disposal than they have. The thing is, until now it was a war in which quality was the key. But now with Earth having lost half their fleet in this battle and the enemy also most of their forces and with us butting in, they will expect their enemy to dig in and create a fleet, utilizing quantity, something Earth and their allies, yes there seem to be other races out there as wll who are allied with Earth, cannot at the moment counter. Ironically apparently our appearance saved Earth and diverted the attention of this foe to us, something we paid in blood for. Earth wants the Colonies of Kobol as allies, but they do know that we might face extinction by the Cylons whould we be left totally undefended. These are the reasons why we will be gien technological updates and we will be allowed to repair and if we find the time and resources even construct new ships. So that once the Colonies have sued for peace, we can protect them, until our fleet has recovered itself and has been upgraded to help in the Tau'ri's war against this third party!"

After Cain had finished the mouths of many were slack jawed the implications of what Cain had jus told too great to comprehend. Even worse though, fo many was the blow to their pride: the Colonies naval might nothing but an annoyance in the grand scheme of things? And the battle and all the bloodshed had actually been helping Earth? This galled the majority extremely, especially when they bitterly remembered how many had died for it. And for what? To save the planet they had come to conquer? None except Helena Cain appreciated the irony of that. Cain on the other hand did. Inwardly she was, as callous as that may sound, laughing her head off both at fate and the obvious incompetence and incoherence shown by this third pary- the renegade Ori Remnant, although nothing made it past her stoic and icy demeanour. Graver and his group on the other hand were looking so furious that they might blow a fuse.

The group and especially Dravere were once again fixed by Cain's icy glare.

"Oh, and before I forget. You will address the people of Earth either as Tauri or Terrans, NOT as the Thirteenth tribe. Am I clear? You will also keep all religious talk to yourselves and not talk nor harangue the people of Earth about the gods. I have promise that the men and women under my command will be well behaved. If you have a problem regarding your treatment you may complain both to your overseers or directly to me. Then changes will be made to accomodat your wishes as long as they are acceptable and within reason. BUT," and here she raise her voice considerable, "if I hear of anybody causing trouble because of religious issues or not behaving properly, then they will be spoken to personally by me. And I can promise you already, that if you do not give me a very good reason to be so, then I will NOT BE LENIENT! AM I CLEAR? You are under my command and you will obey everything I say to the letter is that understood?"

She then looked over at Dravere and smiled sardonically.

"Vice- Admiral Dravere, do speak up, you look as though you are about to burst something, I can see the veins throbbing on your forehead."

Dravere took a deep breath to calm himself, for even in his rage he realised that shouting at Cain in the position of power she was currently in was tantamount to suicide as she REALLY did not like him.

Then he started.

"Are you mad? You want us to ally with a world which laughs at our religion and has killed and wounded tens of thousands of men and women loyal to the Colonies. Have you no shame?Do the Colonies mean nothing to you. What will we have to give up to get this technology you are so ensnared by? Our culture? Our religion? Our independence? And what will you tell the people of the fleet and the Colonies later on? Will you tell them that as of now we bow down to your Tau'ri masters or will you lie to them?" by the end of his haranguing, Dravere was sneering.

Cain was pale faced and she responded in a voice so dripping with venom and so deadly, that everybody present tried to involuntarily take a step back.

"Shut the frack up you stupid fool. This is exactly what got us into this situation. Assumptions and beliefs not solid hard facts. For your information, yesterday evening I had my weapons officer estimate the strength of those Tau'ri nukes which found their mark, and there were quite a few of them in the mix which measured in at about one hundred and twenty MEGAtonnes of explosive force. The Tau'ri also employ ships with energy shielding making them near imperviable to our weapons as well as en energy weapon. But the most disturbing fact is that they possess a means of transporting matter from one place to another, They have used this technology to transport thousands of wounded planetside. What is to stop them from using this technology to transport a few nukes of that magnitude into Caprica City and other major settlements? There'd be nothing we could do against that, nothing we can do against them turning our planets into nuclear wasteland. And ESPECIALLY not after you displayed our willingness to utilize nuclear weaponry on civilian targets, even more so when we had already lost the battle and no hope of winning! This just showed how much the Colonies apparently want to destroy the people of Earth, how much the Colonies hate their supposed brethren!"

She now took a deep breath to calm herself down, but she had seen quite a few wince while the others were aghast at the possibilities the supposed Thirteenth tribe had. Then she continued.

"There is nothing to stop them except maybe the fact that I went to my knees this morning and begged, yes begged the Tau'ri to not use nukes on our population. I am not sure whether they intended to do so or not, but in the end I think I was able to convince them that the person responsible for the firing and attempted mass murder of civilians was an absolutely incompetent idiot!" Cain finished with a vicious snarl.

"One I would make sure he'd pay!" Cain added with a vicious smile and a predatory gleam in her eyes, as she saw Dravere blanch and visibly gulp.

"Vice- Admiral Hector Dravere, you are hereby stripped of command of the invasion fleet, you may keep command of the _Cerberus _until the wounded have been evacuated, the dead taken away for burial and the crew of your ship has either been allotted to other palces or has been transported planetside. You will then be transported planetside to a POW camp. In this camp you will still retain your rank as an officer, but your effective status will be that of a normal crewmember with no commanding powers whatsoever. If the Tau'ri decide that you are to be put on trial for your deeds, then we will hand you over to stand for trial. Am I clear and understood?"

The other officers and especially Dravere had blanched at her verdict. Cain had destroyed his career and made it clear that the only way he would ever see command again if she had anything to do with it, would be if Earth lost the war, but Cain knew that in such a case they were all doomed anyway.

"Anyway, I think I convinced them, or they had never intended to do so anyway so my show of humility was pointless, nevertheless they agreed and promised that they would not utilize nukes against civilian targets as it went against all rules of war. Still, they admitted this was probably only because luckily for us none of them hit, if it had they admitted that it would have been very easy to fall back upon a doctrine from a previous generation and enacted revenge with nuclear means, with the only difference being, that their nukes would be fa more destructive than ours could ever hope to be! And as for destroying and taking away our religion, culture and ideology, well if you remember correctly that is exactly what we set out to do, so even if it were like that we'd hardly be in a position to complain!", this last sentence was accompanied with a bitter laugh and everybody knew that the words Cain had just spoken were nothing but the truth.

Dravere though and a few others were still obstinate, Dravere especially as he knew, he had nothing to lose any more.

"What you are saying is tantamount to heresy! It is the will of the gods that the thirteen tribes of man be reunited! Anything else is heresy and blasphemy of the highest order!" he puffed out angry eliciting many nods, showing just how many agree with the line of thinking.

Cain though was having none of it, leaning forward, her face a mask of anger, her fist hit the table with a resounding thud.

"Tell me then Dravere, were it is said in the scriptures that war, death and violence were the means by which the reunion had to be achieved. Nowhere! The Colonies fired the first shot when the ship of the supposed Thirteenth tribe, the Prometheus, visited us. WE incited this war, WE held them captive and WE tried to steal their technology. And if this is not enough, you know well enough, that the Colonies never even intended to bring them into the fold via peaceful means, we never sent them diplomats, hades we never even sent them a declaration of war! WE are the ones at fault here and you know it, this whole crusade is a scam, a façade to bring Adar a re-election, to satisfy the conservative elements in the Quorum and to satisfy the greed of the Admiralty for this fabulous technology. This is why we have been sent here, and this is why over a hundred thousand men and women are dead and wounded with many more now who are going to join them from the ground forces!"

By the end Cain had completely lost all of her famed composure, shouting the words she emphasized and gesturing wildly. The officers though were dumbfounded. The real reasons had been suspected to be political, but the religious overtone had masked that successfully, but the facts Helena Cain had just uncovered concerning the first encounter, those had been deemed classified and only Admirals and above as well as a few Vice- Admirals with the right political connections, such as Dravere, the Quorum's lapdog, had been allowed insight into these files (and Gina by Cain, an act that had been high- treason actually if anybody found out about it). The reaction by those assembled was as such understandably a rather large one. It was also only then understood just HOW senseless all the pain , suffering and death had been and many of the assembled captains there silently vowed there and then that those dead would be avenged and that both the President and the Quorum would pay dearly for the blood already and still to be spilled. Even the conviction of many of the surviving officers of the invasion fleet was irrevocably damaged and shaken.  
With this revelation Cain had secured herself a now battle hardened fleet and inwardly she smiled a vicious smile, those at the Quorum would pay, oh yes and then it would be her who'd be in the driving set. Her and no one else and then she'd finally be in the position to hunt down and exterminate every last Cylon in this universe and make them pay for her family.

"Now listen carefully," and here Helena Cain's voice had once again assumed a terrifying sharpness and a dangerous quality held within that everybody instinctively intently listened to.

"If any of this leaves this room, then I will find the person responsible for this and I do not care who it is, the person and everybody knowing this information will be summarily executed for high treason against the Colonies. Am I understood?"

Everybody nodded rather quickly and with a healthy dose of respect for the admiral.

Looking upon her watch on her wrist, she noted that the delegation from the Tau'ri would arrive any moment now.

"Oh, and by the way the name Tau'ri means 'people from the first world' as in people from the home world of humanity, which Earth is having evidence of modern humans having apparently lived on the planet for nigh on two hundred thousand years and their evolutionary ancestors dating back around four point seven MILLION years. You can also call them Terrans, as apparently 'Terra' is the word in yet another language meaning Earth, therefore a Terran means nothing else than Earthling, though they prefer to be either known as a Tau'ri or a Terran." this last piece of advice was told the assembled officers rather nonchalantly .

Then a white light filled the room and where there had been an empty space suddenly three human, two men and a woman stood. The older of the men, who had grey hair and had a hard look upon him and the woman both wore what were obviously military uniforms, dress uniforms obviously as they both showed a rather large band of stripes signifying the vast amount of medals they had been awarded in their country's service. The third member of the party that had just appeared out of thin hair, wore a smart business suit, which looked rather expensive and had various tomes about different cultures under his arm and glasses on his nose. All three had very intelligent eyes and where acutely looking at everybody they could see before sitting at the table taking the three still vacant places.

The older man spoke first laying the cap and the clipboard he carried in front of him as did the female, while the younger man put his tomes on the table with a rather loud thud, showing just how thick and heavy they were, He then produced a pen and notepad from somewhere and prepard to take notes. After receiving a pointed glare by the older man and an amused smirk by the woman, the older amn finally spoke introducing himself and his companions.

"I am General Jonathan O'Neill head of Home World Security and the man in charge of all of Earth's military operations in space or connected to dealings with space and thus Commander of all of Earth's space forces. At my side is Colonel Samantha carter who is one if not the foremost expert on alien technology and the developments made from them. To my right is Doctor Daniel jackson, Doctor of Archaeology and Linguist, speaking 27 languages", here the younger man interrupted "29 actually last I counted. "Okay 29 then, the man who is Earth's foremost expert on alien and ancient languages and alien and ancient customs."

After this introduction the representatives from Earth enjoyed the wide eyed looks they got, especially after Jackson's prowess with languages was mentioned. They also all realized that Earth had sent people who knew a lot of what was going on, important people, so whatever they would be talking about, it'd be important and was sure to rock their world and their views.

"We are here to explain just into what you have stumbled by explaining who our other enemy is, what their aims are, what we want from you and finally Dr. Jackson here will want to exchange cultural and religious information with you to see where it might compare with the many hundreds of cultures on Earth or it's past or with those we have encountered over the years. We will also be telling you some rather unpleasant facts about this galaxy at a whole and finally Colonel Carter here will explain the technological side of the things. The technology we wield, within certain parameters of course, the technology this third party wields, other technology found in the galaxy, your technology and finally what you could expect from us technology wise if an alliance were formed." The last sentence was said with a grimace, O'Neill obviously not enjoying the thought of forming an alliance with people who had tried to nuke his home world and had been ready to massacre millions just out of spite, not forgetting the fact of course that still hundreds of thousands of enemy soldiers were invading the United States and doing massive damage.

Needles to say, the officers were not disappointed at all when they had bet that the news for them by the humans from Earth would be monumental and life-altering for them.

**Flashback, seventy-five minutes earlier, 0800 hrs (GMT) meeting room, BC-304 USS **_**Odyssey**_

Admiral Helena Cain had just been beamed back on-board her ship, the Battlestar _Pegasus_ and a dozen people sat in the meeting room of the odyssey discussing both Cain, her proposals and what they had been forced to tell her, as well as what to say later on, when three of them were to beam over and explain the problems facing Earth and the Colonies to the captains of those ships that had survived the battle, to strengthen Cain's position for once, as it was already clear that Cain would be an ally to Earth. If not willing, then at lest a pragmatic one, though this too was fraught with riskas Cain would have to evaluated first.

This first evaluation was what those men and women who had observed the meeting with Admiral Cain were now doing.

Unsurprisingly it was Vala Mal Doran who spoke first. Ever since that weekend where Daniel Jackson had decided to indulge her and taken her to Las Vegas it was Vala who in first contact situations with SG-1, in human societies at least, evaluated the unknown people, her past as a swindler, trickster and smuggler having taught her supremely about the human face and how to read it and the informations people withheld, a fact that had been proven in Vegas where she had been quite successful in live Poker. Indeed by the end of the weekend Vala had advanced to a medium stakes cash game which pitted her against quite a few pro players whom she was able to withstand and often as not had an excellent read on. After that little episode she was barred from playing poker against the soldiers as she'd clean them out and the weight of her opinion about what people thought and what hidden agendas they possessed increased drastically. Together with Daniel's insight and compassion he and Vala made an excellent team deducing intentions and approaching new societies. Even though Vala was no psychologist her insight was excellent and her input valued, which is why she started talking.

"I don't trust this Admiral Cain. She's a hard person. On one hand she's obviously loyal to her Colonies and I must say, that her little display impressed me." At the the questioning glances directed at her Vala elaborated.

"That little show where she begged us on her knees to not utilize our nukes against their civilians. Not that you'd ever do that would you?" Seeing the shakes of O'Neill's head she continued satisfied.

"Of course some of it was real, I think she really does not want you to use your nukes on their planets, especially not since she knows how destructive they'll be." Here Daniel interrupted his girlfriend.

"Indeed, when we first met the Colonies and inquired about their history, the Quorum told us, then still guests from Earth, about the creation of the Cylons, how they had achieved sentience and most importantly of the resulting Cylon War. The Quorum also told us of the use of nuclear weapons utilized by both sides. It is therefore quite probable that Admiral Cain as an officer of the Colonial Fleetknows what the results of a nuclear strike on a populated area look like. She also knows of the strength of the nukes used there and then and so she can quite easily compare them with the nukes we used during the battle. So I agree with Vala here, that part and the fear behind it were certainly real."

Here Vala cut in again.

"Thank you Daniel, yes that part was real. But the tears were a bit overly dramatic and when she told us who was responsible of the attempted nuclear strike against Earth, there was a lot of personal hate behind that. I also think, it was a political move, as she told us that the man who had issued the order was a religious hardliner. Cain is a pragmatist, she does have an underlying motivation, but although she care for the Colonies, her first and true love is the fleet. She wants to protect the fleet and those who serve in it and she wants the best equipment possible for the fleet. In my opinion Cain had not only a personal grudge against that man, but also a political one. By denouncing him to us, she has eliminated a possible rival for the control of the fleet."

Here Daniel intervened again.

"Indeed, if you ally with her, even if it does not mean that she will help in the war against her home but only in the time after the war, she will demand a technology upgrade which we will be compelled to agree to, as we will have to knock out the Colonies' fleet to win the war, will we not?" His question was directed at his friends Jack, Sam and Cameron as well as Richard Woolsey representative of the IOA, General Landry director of the SGC and of course the President of the United States, Henry Hayes who listened in via a video transmission from the Air Force One.

Everyone of them nodded and to everyone's surprise it was Hayes who answered.

"True Dr. Jackson, especially as you said that these Cylons of theirs wanted nothing more than to exterminate humanity, starting with the Colonies. She will demand a technological upgrade just because she will state that they will need new and better technology to protect them from the Cylons, especially as Cain probably knows that even if we end this war quickly we will be in no position to pull dozens of ships from the front line and set them to guard the Colonies until they have rebuilt their forces, simply because we do not have them!"  
Cameron now joined the discussion.

"Mr. President, General Landry, General O'Neill, sirs, wouldn't it be possible to contact the Cylons and open up negotiations with them. Surely we can act as a mediator between the Colonies and the Cylons, apparently there has been no peace treaty, the war is just suspended for now."  
Raising an eyebrow sceptically General O'Neill answered the question.

"Open negotiations with terminator-style killer robots who want to exterminate humanity? I do not think that will be possible."

"But why not?", Daniel argued. "Apparently they have reached sentience, so a compromise should be possible and anyway WE are not the twelve Colonies. We never enslaved them and misused them."  
Daniel, you are a dear, " this time it was Vala who interrupted him and she was smiling at the man she loved. "If Cain is anything to go by how the average person from the Colonies feels about the Cylons, then a compromise will never happen. They fear the Cylons and they hate them. You could see a underlying current of wrath and hate in Cain's eyes, hate that was so deeply engrave into her, that this was no recent development, but the result of a lifetime's hate. Add to that what you told me yesterday evening, when you briefed me thoroughly on the Twelve Colonies of Kobol and their history, then I'd say, they know or they think they know and ar thus preparing for it, that the next metting will end with one side standing tall and the other being exterminated."

this time it was Col. Carter who intervened.

"If that is the case then any negotiations for an alliance will invariably come across this point, as you can be sure that if we give them technology, and it looks as though we have no other choice, then this will have to be technology to give them enough of an edge to hold off the Cylons despite being so few ships. This invariably means shielding even at it's most basic and improvements in their weapon's range, accuracy and destructiveness. It will also be have to 'primitive' enough so that they may maintain and rebuild it on their own. Considering their hatred of the Cylons this will invariably lead to their newly built or repaired ships given this new technology meaning they will attack the Cylons and exterminate them Do we want to be accomplices in genocide, for that is what they will commit. Especially since the Colonials have said it themselves. Cylons are sentient creatures, a new race even if of inorganic origin."

"Jeez, Carter they're robots. The human-form replicators were sentient too, you didn't have any qualms using the Dakara device and annihilating them!" O'Neill reprimanded the Colonel.

"No Jack, Sam is right!" Daniel exclaimed."True the goals of both the replicators and the Cylons seem to be quite similar. Here you have the extermination of everything living and there of everything human. But the difference is, the Cylons were created s slaves and without sentience and when they gained it, the Colonials decided they didn't want their toys any more and decided to wipe them out. They acknowledge they are sentient beings but abhor them for not being human and most importantly for daring to rise up against their oppressors. We never even heard of an attempt to intefgrate them into their society, indeed they still see them as things despite their sentience because of their mechanical bodies and their abhumanness. This smacks of racism and discrimination. And what about our allies? The Jaffa are not completely human either, what will happen if we introduce them to the Colonials of what about the Hebredian, where humans and Serakin have intermingled becoming one. Will they also be deemed subhuman, worth less than humans and discriminated against? The situation with the replicators was different. It can be argued that we only utilized this ultimate weapon in our hour of greatest despair reacting to our imminent and impending extermination! But the Colonials will be the aggressors here with us supplying the weapons technology to exterminate an entire race because of a nations inability to seek a peaceful solution. We will be responsible for the death of an entire species, a species we have not even met! Do our consciences allow that?" Daniel finished asking everybody in the room.  
O'Neill was the first to speak.

"Daniel is right. One of our advantages is the fact that we always try to make it look like we are the good ones, we usually are, but this action would rob us of our moral high ground. In addition if the enemy finds out about such a thing, then they will have a mighty propaganda weapon to use against us, making us look look bad, especially if we talk about bringing freedom and justice to those oppressed by the enemy. Talk like that will not go down well if it comes out that we have actively helped a group of humans exterminate a race created as slaves for said group. We'd lose many potential allies and even if we win the war and defeat the Ori remnant, those worlds we'd free would not want to deal with us and how will we explain the public that the worlds we have fought and died for are left to their own devices and that everybody hates us?" Everybody, especially Woolsey and Hayes, the weo politicians present, winced though the politicians winced extra hard.

It was Woolsey who took up the thread of the conversation next.

"Then we will have to make sure that if they want us as allies and most importantly our technology, then they will have to sign a treaty which will include a paragraph about the Colonies not using the technology we have given them nor any technology derived from such technology to expand their borders by force. Otherwise we will not just merely cripple their fleet, but utterly destroy it and annex the Colonies making them part of Earth's dominion." O'Neill only snorted.

"And how are you going to bluff your way into doing that. Cain is too clever for that. When she was aboard the Odyssey yesterday she took in everything she saw. The lack of damage, the lack of dead, everything. To want the Colonials as allies cold have been excused before as an act of common sense. But now? To want them as allies after they have attempted mass murder of our civilians? Not forgetting the fact that there are still hundreds of thousands of enemy soldiers on Earth itself, fighting against us. No, Cain is too intelligent for that. You also forget the fact that they have 'stealth' probes in the system watching us. We wanted to use them as a carriers of a virus that would have infected Colonial computers, hacking into their files and using their own satellites to send out an encrypted signal to a cloaked probe which send the information back to Earth, but that is moot as of now I suppose. The point is, that through them Cain probably knows that the four ships we used to defend Earth are everything we have. We have lost half the fleet to severe damage and the other two ships also need to be thoroughly checked through. We need the Colonial shipyards to build new ships and Cain knows that!"

"Why do we need them though? I mean it's not as if they have naquada or trinium deposits to utilize, so even if they are given the new technology they do not have the needed minerals, so even their industrial might is useless:" Cameron injected.

"That may be, Colonel Mitchell but ever since our narrow escape from the Colonies, the IOA has been covertly sending ships out to do geological sweeps of the planets in the near vicinity of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. We have found several moons and planet which, although inhospitable and unable to support human life are nevertheless accessible to the Colonies. From the use of cloaked observation probes we know that they are capable of mining in deep space and they have the facilities to quickly erect mines on such places. Therefore we have cloaked probes observing these systems at all times to warn us, should the Colonies of Kobol attempt to mine either naquada or trinium" Richard Woolsey added in the distinguished manner of his.

SG-1 just stared at him and at O'Neill who had the decency to look ashamed at being found out.

"Great, so now we have a highly intelligent Admiral leading the survivors of the opposing forces, who though highly pragmatist in most areas, seems to be just as fanatical as the religious ones when it comes to the Cylon issue, who know that we need them as allies and that we know that and as such means that we will have to share technology which she will want to use to destroy the Cylans entirely, which will give her great political leverage and where the materials to do so are conveniently lying on their front door, they have just not realized it yet. Did I forget anything?" Vala asked sarcastically?

When the other shook their heads, she threw her arms up in despair shouting out how great everything was.

Everybody of course recognized her sarcasm but nobody knew what to make of it, especially as she was absolutely right. That is, until General Landry spoke up.

"True, we will have to give them technology, but Colonel should it not be possible to modify the plans we give them to such an extent that there is a back-door built into the hardware, which lets us deactivate or even destroy everything sensitive, such as the shielding or hyperdrives. Of course such a measure will not be needed for the first upgrade, for those will be very basic upgrades, at least considering the technology available to us. But to the Colonies to be an effective ally they will need further upgrades such as hyperdrives and high grade shielding as well as energy weapons, though not the Asgard PPCs nut something more akin to what the Tollan Ion Cannons were. Also I suppose I suppose rings might be useful, but no beaming. But most importantly we tell them of the fail-safe. Every derivation of those technologies will have to be put before us. They will still be our intellectual property and we will tell them of the failsafe and of the consequences should they try and disable it with one exception. There will be a second back-door built into the hyperdrive. If this is activated instead of shattering the crystals or fusing the wires together this will cause the hyperdrive to rupture. It will be our fail-safe against the Colonials disobeying the treaty and turning upon us using our technology Is this possible Colonel Carter?" Landry finished his statement in the same bland tone he had issued it, the implications were severe, especially if the Colonials found out. Nevertheless to the military personnel and the politicians it seemed a satisfactory solution as it put Earth firmly into the driving seat and made it quite clear that even though Earth needed the Colonies as allies in the coming galactic war, they may have forgiven the attempted mass murder but would never forget it, hammering home the fact that trust had to be established and earned first by the Colonials.

Carter had been thinking hard about the proposal General Landry had issued her with, until she gave an answer with a note of finality.

"It is technically possible. They will not like but that is their problem Yes it is doable and I will draw up the plans to implement this suggestion."

Daniel Jackson looked disgusted at how Earth would deceive the people it wanted as allies, yet he did not voice his dissent recognizing that maybe just maybe this time when Earth was under such terrible pressure giving somebody, who was a pragmatic ally at best, technology to destroy Earth especially with the fanatical elements in Colonial society not being stopped by a long way, would have been foolish at best, suicidally dangerous at worst.

In a thoughtful voice Vala added a thought of her own.

"If you give Cain an early warning what the treaty will entail and explain it to her in private, especially the reasoning behind it, then as funny as this may sound, I think she might accept it without too much grumbling. Oh, she won't like it, but, and this IS Helena Cain's greatest strength, she is such a pragmatist and hungry enough for power and influence that she will accept it, indeed I suspect that she may privately even applaud such thinking, as it is my opinion that the ruthlessness behind such an action would appeal to her as she would do exactly the same. If you have an advantage then use all and every possibilities and opportunity to exploit it and extend it. That is Helena Cain's motto, it explains why she is such a controversial figure, both with us, and we have only known her for less than two days, and within the Colonial Navy."

Here O'Neill intervened. Iit should also be noted, that while we may know what technology they will be given once they are our allies in the war against the Renegade Ori Remnant, they don't. We can say that the way the prisoners and the Colonies at large will behave after the war will influence what technologies they are given, especially since Cain for one knows of us employing energy weapons and high yield naquadah enhanced nuclear warheads. One of the main positions will be that they neither expand the Colonies by force, nor try to interfere with the technology gifted to them as well as not going out and exterminating the Cylons. On one hand we will tell of the precautions we have integrated in our technology. On the other hand we entice them with the technological possibilities they might receive. Their greed for our technology and desire for power will surely form an effective barrier hemming in the , to them anyway, exciting thoughts about exterminating the Cylon race"

Everybody looked rather impressed at the reasoning of O'Neill, only Daniel Jackson shook his head that this was so typical of his eternally snarky, sarcastic and often as not cynical friend, especially in such circumstances.

"I suspect that Vala is right, but who should we send to meet the Colonial officers and more importantly what information are we going to give them?" Mitchell asked after General O'Neill's elaborations.

Everybody looked at Henry Hayes, for ultimately the decision would be his. After a silence he finally spoke.

"In my opinion we need representatives who will be respected and who can learn more about the Colonials. I would recommend General O'Neill as the commanding military officer, he will be able to speak to Admiral Cain on an equal footing. Colonel Carter should go so that she may have a preliminary look at their ships and their technology, remind them that they are POWs and as such their ships are now property of the countries that captured them, indeed they might have been considered prizes in earlier times. Doctor Jackson I wish for you to go as both a civilian representative as well as our cultural expert. Ask for a few people from different Colonies to tell them more about themselves and their customs, especially concerning treatment when in POW camps. We do not want to inadvertently start a riot because we have been rude and insulted them about their culture, however unknowingly. Mister Woolsey I would like you to stay here and prepare a preview of the treaty you will later on present to them. Make it acceptable to them, but also make it clear that Earth is the one dictating the terms and if they don't like it, then tough luck. If their objections are too severe remind them, that once they have capitulated we have no obligation to preserve them from any enemy they might have. If possible, then try and have it ready for the first meeting of the new IOA next week in Strasbourg, France"

"France, Mr President sir,why will the IOA relocate to France?" Mitchell asked surprised.

His face and voice and face grave Henry Hayes answered.

"The IOA will relocate to Strasbourg, France because Washington will fall either today or at the latest tomorrow, New York will be surrounded and besieged by tomorrow and even when we have driven the invaders back and forced them to surrender vast damage will be have done to our population, our forces and the infrastructure of the north- east of the United States We will have to rebuild all the while expanding by setting up our new Colonies or outlying departments, whatever you will want to call them so that we may mine naquadah, trinium and other metals vital for the war. But both the rebuilding effort and the settling effort will be very expensive hindering the expansion of Earth's fleet and the commission of new ships for the near future. This is a problem of a vast political magnitude. Yesterday the United States stepped on the toes of the Russians and the Chinese, which while it might have been the right thing to do, something we had no alternative to,it nevertheless still leaves these nations with a bitter taste. Thus they will see it as the best time to expand their influence in HWS, the IOA and possibly even the SGC. This is not allowed to happened and to prevent that, we need our allies. We need somebody who had both experience with off-world operations and financial power. Well both France and Great Britain have the experience and Germany as the world's third largest economy has the monetary power. Furthermore Strasbourg also houses the European Parliament several times a year, they have the facilities for the IOA there ready to use. It will create a stronger bond between The United States and her European allies and will send a message especially European States are welcome to the new IOA and that we value them. It is also a sign to the Chines and Russian that there are more states out there, who take an even stricter view on such things as human rights, ecological solutions and the guaranteed freedoms than the United states. It will basically up Europe's standing in the world, something they have already been working by becoming an ever more coherent unit in the last years. If the united States lose their status as the world ordering superpower, then I rather have the Europeans take over that role then either the Russians or the Chinese."

the officers present winced a bit at the last statement, but president Hayes had spoken an unwelcome truth. America had always borne the greatest burden when it came to the Stargate and Earth's otherworldy operations. As such with either fate having a horrible sense of humour or it being just inevitable as such, now the first major war with a foreign planet (or a group of planets in this case) landing a sizeable amount of troops on Earth to wage a war on the ground, it was the United States who suffered from the invasion and it was the United States who as a result might come out weakened at a critical time to such an extent that they might lose their position as Earth's sole military superpower.

Not only the Colonies of Kobol faced a crossroads but Earth too.

**July 1****st****, European Parliament, Strasbourg, France, 0730 hrs (GMT), IOA meeting in session**

Each country that had recently joined the IOA had sent experienced diplomats to argue their interests, for this first session of the new, reformed IOA the Secretaries of Foreign Affairs had been sent to observe the meeting nd to make sure that their countries interests were acknowledged, though it had been made clear that only the representatives of each country would be able to vote.

For the first few sessions until the new nations had a better understanding of everything the new nations would be able to input and vote too, but until the haggling about who got how many votes was settled between the secondary countries, their votes would only be indications, their votes not counting in the end, only those of the premier IOA nations would.

The secondary countries knew that of course and were acting as fast as they could, preparing the laws that would need to be passed by their respective parliaments that would irrevocably make them a member of the new IOA and as such a nation currently at war with the Twelve Colonies of Kobol and the renegade Ori Remnant, but which would also allow them to vote in the new IOA and more importantly give them new departments in the form of new planets to be colonized as well as giving them access to the incredible technology that the SGC had secured over the years.

Now the first session of the new IOA was under way in Strasbourg, France, something that had irked the Chinese and Russians to no end as they had recognized the move for what it was, But even though in future the United States might lose influence, at this point they were the undisputed masters of Earth with the _Apollo_ and the _Odyssey_ both fully battle ready keeping watch over Earth, but also serving as a reminder just who had the power at the moment. As such Russia and China had ground their teeth, their latest attempt to expand their influence foiled and the new IOA had assembled in Strasbourg.

Currently the American general, General Johnson was delivering his report on the war on the ground.

"None of the last dozen armoured spearheads we used for aggressive recon and raids into enemy held territory made it more than eighty kilometres before suffering too many casualties for merely an exploratory raid. We are still only learning to combat the Colonials and getting the measure of them. With their aerial supremacy established they can easily utilize the many hovercraft they use to quickly shift troops from one point to another, creating hard to break through enemy positions as it also lets them shift exactly the kind of troops they need to combat ours. There is only one solution to fight against such a tactic. Utilize overwhelming brute force. This comes in two variations. Variation a is an attack on a broad front, World War II style, in Variation b, we use dozens of slashing armoured columns with mounted infantry mixed in, to overwhelm them with such a number of incursions that they cannot coordinate resistance properly. Both variations depend on a coordinated air offensive to ty down the enemy aircraft, maybe even allowing us to intercept their movements by air utilizing helicopter or even more aircraft. Neither variation will be eas and with the way the enemy fights, casualties are expected to be high." With this sobering thought he took a deep breath before getting to the bit that had better news

"Thankfully though, there are a few good reports. New York is still holding out and we have been able to bring supplies and ammunition into the beleaguered city..With the evacuation of seeral costal bases we were able to stem the tide and already anti- tank weapons and light artillery as well as several tanks of various sizes have been shifted from the south into New York harbour, though the constant attacks by enemy aircraft have caused many civilian losses:" Here he grimaced before continuing.

"unlike the people in World War II, the people living in New York and especially those in Manhattan have no bomb shelters and some ships landing directly at Battery Point to unload their supplies of food or medicine civilian losses there are obviously great, despite the constant air cover those fighters left in New York and those that are stationed on the aircraft carriers off the coast are flying. The situation is dire, though we have no shortage of soldiers as those elements of the National Guard around New York managed to mobilise and retreat to the city to dig in and defend it. We have also many people who possess guns come forward after the President's speech was broadcast. With the additional offer of being safe from the police while they serve many gang members who are well versed in the use of small arms have come forth. They have been organised into auyiliary troops and are now vital keeping the important roads and bridges free from people and debris as well as helping the members of police, the fire service and any engineer we can find to construct, admittedly crude, bomb shelters, helping to search for survivors after a bombing attack and helping to put out fires. We have also encouraged the people to add their names to a list who can be called up to be trained in the army, for the time after the invasion, when we will undoubtedly have to recruit to make up for the losses as well as to expand the army for future operations both against the Colonies and against the Ori remnant later on."

Another deep breath was taken before he once again continued his report.

"The lines we drew where we would try and stop the enemy are holding and being reinforced with more troops arriving every hour. The enmy is facing stiff resistance in several larger cities such as Chicago or Detroit. Canadian Troops and retreating elements of our army and National Guard, as well as those Guard units stationed there have secured a line and a holding it, protecting Boston and it's vital harbour, indeed every harbour north of Boston no matter how small along the coast is now vital. We also suspect that the enemy troops have finally realized that no troops will be coming to save them as their attacks have already become more frantic and more fanatical. Though this also means higher casualties on our side, making me shudder just thinking about how they will fight when we will be forcing them on the defensive. There is some bad news though and that is that more troops, aircraft, ships and supplies and weapons that our allies will be contributing to the counter offensive will not arrive before Sunday the 4th of July. It will also be about the middle of July before we can even think of going on a properly coordinated offensive that will make sufficient gains. The amount of material and troops needed for that is vast and needs to be shifted first. The battle will probably last until August of if it goes really badly inot mid-September."

The members of the IOA winced in sympathy though quite a few were already planning ahead on how The United States' plight could be their gain.

Gen. Johnson then motioned for Lieutenant- Colonel Davis to deliver the report on the situation in space. Davis had been promoted by wish of General O'Neill who wanted the extremely efficient officers as his aide and to give him some additional weight, especially when dealing with other military branches or other country's military or that of the Colonials, Davis was given a promotion to make his job easier.

Clearing his lungs with a little cough, Davis began.

"In space the situation is far better than on the ground. We have finally managed to transport all of the enemy wounded to hospitals and field hospitals under control of the new Colonials have also finally taken complete stock of everybody in the fleet and of their status. The dead they have recovered are sealed in compartments open to space's vacuum, preserving the dead. They wish to cremate them and place their urns on a secure site. This will take some time though as it is Admiral Cain's wish that every survivor be able to take part in the cremation of at least their crewmates. This means it will be several more weeks until we can begin cremation, though the preservation of the dead makes this no pressing issue. Admiral Cain's people have also begun constructing a shipyards where they will strib those ships too mangled for repair of everything still usable. They wish to store this part on Earth, again something that should pose no problem, we can utilize the beaming technology to transport them to Earth and back. With every ship patche up and the survivors being shipped to the ships still salvageable though, repairs in the Colonial fleet is stalling. Admiral cin had again voiced her interest that the treaty be finalized as soon as possible so that they may begin thorough repairs of the fleets' ships but including our upgrades. She also says that this will allow her to cut the number of crew to a minimum, allowing us to finally put the others in a POW camp. Mr Woolsey you have the treaty?"  
Seeing Woolsey nod Davis continued

"Both the _Apollo_ and the _Odyssey_ are battle ready and holding station above Earth. Unfortunately, the repairs to both the _Sun Tzu_ and the _Daedalus_ will take at least two to three months to finish, as there is quite a bit of secondary damage in the interior of the ships. Due to disclosure already several new docks are being built for a new batch of BC-304s, though we will need far more resources. Also dry docks are preparing for the conversion of several freighters to transport the needed equipment to the planets allotted to each country to set up the necessary mining operations. Intelligence reports suggest that the Ori remnant have begun a campaign to reclaim some of the worlds the Jaffa recently reconquered, but it looks like only those systems who have penetrated deeply into their territory are reclaimed. It seems as though the Ori Remnant is organizing itself, drawing clear borders to emerge as a coherent unit, a new empire. This is troubling indeed, but nothing we can do at the moment against. If anything it only means that we will need to move as quickly as possible building up our forces and defeating the Colonials, for if we are not ready by the time the Ori Remnant has organized itself, we will be destroyed. The Colonies on the other hand are still oblivious to the beating they have taken, apparently their FTL really is far slower than our hyperdrives. Colonel Carter and the other scientists having a look at their technology though are still quite impressed with . Woolsey if you please."

With a slight bow and nod of acknowledgement, the American Delegate to the IOA stood up, shuffled his papers and taking his place at the speaker's pedestal at the front began.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, dear delegates to the IOA, old and new," his speech began, "The government of the United States of America has tasked me with the drawing up of a treaty with those elements of the Colonial Fleet that have survived and subsequently surrendered after the battle above Earth, a week ago.

_The IOA will not demand of them to take up arms against their brethren, but we will demand that they agree to several points. In order to receive this first technological upgrade, they have to accept that their behaviour will affect the extension of a possible second upgrade of weapons and technology once the war between the nations of Earth, represented through the IOA and the Twelve Colonies of Kobol has ended with a peace treaty making the Twelve Colonies of Kobol our allies in the war against the Ori Remnant. To do this, indeed to receive this first upgrade of shielding, basic hyperdrives, the plans for enhanced nuclear weaponry as well as an upgrade to their current main armament giving their guns greater accuracy, higher speed and better ammunition, the to be remnant of the Colonial Fleet, represented by Admiral Helena Cain agrees to utilize their ships solely for the defence of the Twelve Colonies, with no offensive actions to be undertaken against ANYBODY. They further agree to not tamper with the shielding and the hyperdrives knowing that we will have installed precautions against misuse to make them useless should we see the need to do further agree that once this war is won by Earth and the current Administration is disposed of, they may rebuild their fleet, but that once they have reached the stus of having ships enough to support offensive actions made by Earth and her allies they will officially join the war against the Ori Remnant on Earth's side, with their behaviour up till then deciding on what kind of technology the second upgrade encompasses._

This is the treaty that will be put forward to be signed by the delegates of the premier countries of the IOA and Admiral Helena Cain on behalf of the Colonial Fleet. If it is to your liking then let us vote upon it now."

The vote was quick and to many surprisingly unanimous Earth thus gaining a much needed ally against the Ori Remnant should they win the war against the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. If not...then it was academic anyway, for then there'd be nothing to stop the Ori Remnant from overrunning the galaxy.

Then as the talk turned to how the war should be prosecuted in future, the discussion finally being cut off as those of the military made it clear that momentarily the resources to actively prosecute the war were simply non-existent, the IOA agreed that they should meet again in two weeks when hopefully they'd be able to finally accept their first permanent new member.

That was when suddenly the French delegate spoke up, demanding their attention.

"Dear honoured members of the IOA. The military planners of the Republic of France have been thinking hard all week on how this was is to be prosecuted and they came to a realization. Though we may not yet possess the necessary resources for such an undertaking, plans should be made on how the future of the fleet is seen. While the DSC-304 class, the so called Daedalus class is an excellent ship with excellent qualities and while the Republic of France sees them as the backbone of the future Tau'ri fleet, there are some flaws that the Republic of France feels that need to be corrected. It is an well-rounded ship with excellent defensive qualities and now with the addition of the Asgard technology with a powerful offensive too. The problem though is, that the Asgard weapon while powerful is relatively fragile and the railguns are not very effective against capital ships. Due to its size, it can also carry a relatively small amount of only sixteen F-302s, something which has proven inadequate against the masses of fighters bothe the Ori and the Colonials employ. They are simply not enough. We therefore propose at least two new ship classes and several weapons upgrades. One class should be a ship dedicated to capital- ship combat. We have named it the Richelieu- class and are currently in the planning stages. It will incorporate many designs of the Daedalus- class, though on a larger scale. It will be at least 700 metres long and armed with several new weapons. It will possess launch tubes for missiles but also for plasma torpedoes which we know are already under development. It's main armament will consist of dual Asgard PPCs, with a eight large secondary energy weapons, something resembling the Tollan Ion cannon in design but possibly stronger and firing Ha'tak style energy discharges. We propose that the research into such weapons be intensified as we also think that they would make excellent weapons to give to the Colonials later on, keeping the more powerful Asgard technology to ourselves while allowing them to continue their style of building also propose that research into more powerful railgun ammunition be done, as we'd like to add at least four railguns firing at least 6" projectiles as railguns have proven to be devastatingly effective against the organic ships of the Wraith. The Richelieu class will also boast atlest a dozen medium railguns of 4" and something between 40 and fifty light railguns, serving as point defence. The ability to go toe to toe with capital sized ships will impair its ability to carry any fighter into battle There will be place for a mere 24 F-302s and another eight of a new dedicated bomber class. The second class we need is something which will be a dedicated fighter/bomber carrier, a version of an aircraft carrier in space."

The assembly was stunned, nobody had expected such an announcement. Still the idea was good and after some rather pointless debate, it was decided, that France build the new Richelieu- class, given the designation DSB- 306 (Deep Space Battleship) while Great Britain and the United States would design the new DSC-305 Hornet- class, something that would carry upwards of a hundred fighter with at least two dozen bombers.

China then intervened saying that they would construct new frigate- class (as of now unnamed with nest to no specifications), while Russia announced that they would take the BC303 plans redisning their energy system, their shielding and their hyperdrive giving it a better armament as well, something that went down rather well as all of the premier countries were proud of what the Prometheus class represented and although they had seen the necessity to build the Daedalus- class rather than the Prometheus class, what the _Prometheus _had stood for, had never been forgotten, so a revival ws met with rather enthusiastic cheers.

Then the German delegate spoke.

"Dear members of the IOA, although Germany is not yet a permanent member of the IOA, we will soon be and as such we have conversed and taken counsel with those countries nearest to us, the republic of France as well as the United Kingdom, who possess experience with the Stargate program. Together we have reviewed the data of the battle above Earth and what the scientists looking at the Colonial technology have already found out. It is Germany's opinion that while the F-302 is an excellent design, it is in reality far more suited for a role as a fighter-bomber as it'd probaly quite easy to attach torpedoes as a payload as well. We have also taken counsel with the japanes government over the last few days telling of our findings and thus we the Federal Republic of Germany propose that we and the Republic of Japan be allowed to develop a dedicated space superiority fighter incorporating elements both of the venerable F-302, such as the speed, durability and the ability to have a anti-fighter missile payload with the agility of the Colonial Vipers with either the forward mounted railguns as found in the F-302 as a secondary weapon or some sort of energy weapon. An idea we find interesting is the weapon found on a so called 'Kull' warrior, which if it could be adapted to be mounted on a fighter with an increased potency while retaining its firing rate would make an excellent weapon for a space superiority fighter."

The assembly erupted into chaos upon this revelation, the Chinese delegate especially was screaming bloody murder at the thought of the hated Japanese developing a weapon upon which Chinese pilots would have to rely on and fight with. Others shouted that Germany, who was not even a member had already been given sensitive information and as such preferential treatment.

Only after several minutes did the assembly calm down. But while the Americans made no secret about how irritated they were about the European initiative, inwardly they sighed. Obviously the Europeans had understood the reasoning behind choosing Strasbourg as the IOA's meeting point perfectly and were already making it clear that they were more than willing to fill out the role the United States had previously held and as such were already exercising how it felt to be taking the lead.

So with a heavy heart the Americans gave their assent. The Russians who too had seen underneath the underneath also assented, knowing that both Germany and Japan were veritable experts in high technology products of the highest quality. China disdained, but it mattered not, the German initiative had been passed.

Yes, Europe was now on the rise.

* * *

OMFG, this chapter is the longest chapter ever with 30 word pages and over 22,500 words in the chapter. It just flowed out of me, especially the second half and I was unable to stop the flow. I know many of you will be disappointed that this chapter once again deals with politics but it is necessary and I think I made a good job of it, showing how complex thinking is and how many layers it has. Fear not, the next chapter will deal with more than enough death and destruction as we will visit the land war once again and now with the army being involved the clashes will get REALLY brutal and bloody. This is war, and war is horrible and absolutely not pretty. I have a few things to ask of you though. Please I am honoured to see myself on many favourite author, story, author or story alert list and I am exceedingly proud of it. But please REVIEW. It does not matter if it is full of criticism as long as the criticism is honest and not abusive. Then I know how to make the story better. But please review, I live for reviews. Oh and secondly please visit my other story the Tie-in to Of Wraiths and Bolters. My nest chapter upload will be for this story and then I will return to this one, but fear not, it should not take that long, the next chapter is already fleshed out and 'only' needs to be written.

So hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review, it makes my day sweeter to receive a positive review ( or any honest, polite review at all!)

P.S.: In the next few weeks I will also make editions to the previous chapters. Spacing eliminating mistakes and righten wrongs, hough I will announce that with a separate author's note.  
So long then!


	7. Chapter 7  part 1:Reign of Death, Reign

Author's Note:

Well, I must say I am impressed. The mass of reviews was staggering and in many cases really good, but what astounded me even more was the fact that many of the reviews were quite long and detailed. To those who of you who took the time to write a somewhat longer review, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

The best thing thing was that even those who wrote anonymous reviews were often quite positive and even those who signed a review and then gave a negative review, gave me a signed review.

This is great news, as for once it shows that you stand by your opinions and are not afraid of me to answer your challenge, but generally I have sent those who gave me a rather large review a hopefully detailed answer. To those who do not have a signed review. Well, some of you you have such great and long reviews (especially you berlin-88), please get an account, it takes two minutes and let's me answer you, it also gives you the chance to contact me any time you want through a PM.

This goes for all of you, if you have a wish or a question about one of my stories, just PM me and I will answer you soon.

Now to all those who flamed me and did not have the courage to get an account. I will continue to leave the anonymous review ability on, as it'd be wrong to deny somebody who wants to say something nice about the latest chapter or the story in general the ability to do so.

BUT my patience with unsigned anonymous flame reviewers is nearing its end. It goes against my principles to do so, as I think freedom of speech is something to be treasured and an author does need to be able to stomach bad reviews, but flame reviews who are nothing but vulgar and which speak disparagingly of me or my work will be deleted if this continues.

So on with the story.

**Chapter 7: Reign of Death, Reign of Blood**

The situation that Earth (and by extension the Twelve Colonies of Kobol) now found itself in, was bizarre. In space Earth's forces had resoundingly and decisively defeated not one, but two attempts at invasion or destruction of all the values that many on Earth held dear.

What made the situation so bizarre though, was for one the fact that although Earth's ships and weapons had caused a great slaughter amongst their enemies, nevertheless a great sense of failure was felt within Stargate Command as the colonies of Kobol had managed to land hundreds of thousands of well armed, equipped, trained and fanatical soldiers on Earth itself, forcing full disclosure prematurely upon the peoples of Earth. Something that had NOT gone down especially well.

Secondly, even with the orbital battle decided and no chance of reinforcements coming for them, the ground forces continued to advance and fight a now hopeless war.  
It seemed as if Death had not yet feasted enough.

It was the first day after the initial landing and already the Colonials had spread like a horde of locusts across the countryside.

The fighting had become even more brutal with losses mounting, especially civilian ones, having vastly increased since the landing. In the last hours the ground troops of the Colonies of Kobol had become terrifyingly efficient at fighting the armed civilians and ad hoc formed militias and armed mobs.

This had been achieved by utilizing their many advantages over the armed civilians.

With their better weapons, body armour and due to the fact that they held air superiority ever since the the late afternoon of the previous day. With the last atmospheric fighters that the United States had fielded having been forced to retire for refuelling or rearmament, or having been outright shot down due to the overwhelming numbers of enemy Vipers or Raptors fielded. Another imporant reason for the Colonial's efficiency was the simple fact that the Colonial ground troops of the first wave were a highly trained, highly motivated army with a fanatical mindset.

All of these things had impacted hard on the battles that were being fought country wide, but none more so than the speech made by President Henry Hayes the day before.

Although the Colonials did not know it, since then everything had changed.

Flashback

Immediately after his speech to the European Parliament -and by extension the world- Henry Hayes, President of the United States of America, was ushered into a side room. In his speech he had disclosed the Stargate, the existence of alien lifeforms such as the Goa'uld and the Asgard, Earth's rather tumultuous last few years and given the promise of technological advancement and wealth to those who adhered to western, democratic values and who allied themselves with the existing IOA members to fight the Twelve Colonies of Kobol and the Renegade Ori Remnant.

Ushered into a room that had been hastily prepared so that he may give a second speech, Henry Hae prepared for a second speech, this one with an even heavier heart.

This speech would be directed specifically at the American people concerning the fact that a vast army of excellently, equipped and trained troops with an especially fanatical mindset had managed to land on American soil, invading the country proper for the first time since the war of 1812.

This address to the people of the United States would be of monumental importance, its importance such that although Hayes did not yet know it, yet this speech would shape things for years to come.

"My dear fellow Americans, today I speak to you as a President who has to admit that he has failed in his duty to protect the citizens that have elected him: " He began, in a voice and with a demeanour which spoke of the sense of failure and shame he felt.

"Today is a day which will be remembered with infamy for ears and generations to come. Today Earth has suffered not one but two attempts at our destruction by forces from space. What's even worse is the fact that one of these forces has managed to land a rather large army upon Earth, specifically the north-western part of the USA. Yes, we have managed to defeat the space forces sent to subdue us and yes, it may prove in the future that this day, the day when we were forced to admit to the world at large the existence of extraterrestrial life and enemies will be beneficial to the world at large, especially the United States of America, in the end. But at what cost?" he cried out.

"It is known and accepted that the last century, the 20th, was America's. This new century, the 21st was still not decided. Yes, the United States was in decline and yes, the Peoples Republic of China was pushing forward, with the European Union strongly vying for the top spot as well. Today the United States have again suffered a terrible blow to our psyche. War has come to us and we must fight for our survival as a strong nation. True, it might have been the final straw to the United States dominance on this planet with a new group becoming more important, but still maybe it is for the best if we are sidelined for some time. Yet despite the attack upon us today, this day has also brought hope for us and for all of the humans living on Earth." now his voice grew in confidence and strength as he continued.

"Earth has been attacked. Not the United States. Not the countries of the European Union. Not China, not Russia. Not a country from Asia or Africa. Neither a country from the American continent or from Australia or Oceania. None have been targeted. Earth is the target. In the speech I held before I told the world at large of extraterrestrial life and that this has been knowledge to several countries which formed the IOA to oversee the Stargate Project. I spoke of the incredible technologies acquired by Earth, I spoke of the manifold dangers and attempts by Enemy Empires to destroy or conquer Earth. I spoke of how they were defeated and rebuffed and how every victory made us stronger. I told the world of the many allies we made out there. And finally I told the world of the enemies we now face and of the consequences of today's battle for Earth." here he paused to let the enormity of what he had said before sink in.

"Now, you may ask yourself what you should do and how I can speak of hope and a bright future when our country is being invaded. The answer is easy. True, the United States have been invaded, but I said it before and I will say it again: This attack today was not aimed at the United States nor was it aimed at any other singular nation on this planet. No, it was aimed at the planet and its inhabitants itself! We will show them that Earth answers their challenge. Already many nations have pledged themselves to fight by our side in space against the Colonies of Kobol and the Renegade Ori Remnant, as well as on the ground!" now his voice was triumphant, loud and full of conviction.

"Not only American troops, but reinforcements from many other NATO countries will arrive and help us throw out the invaders!" Here he paused, and when he started up again his voice was soft, almost pleading.

"But, my fellow Americans, please I beg you, be sensible. I know of your patriotism and your love of our country and you willingness to fight for it. I applaud you for such spirit! But please, I beg of you desist of using the gun you possess- if you possess one of course-. Already I have reports of the merciless nature of the enemy when it comes to fighting civilians. The enemy sees this as a crusade. They are fanatical and talks with surviving members of their fleet have confirmed that everybody who does not believe in their gods is a heretic and must be punished. This especially concerns civilians. The soldiers of this first wave are the most fanatical ones the Colonies of Kobol could muster. To them we are misguided fools. The soldiers opposing them will be fought and defeated in their opinion, yet even so they recognize the fact that these are oath bound to fight them, a concept they understand and though grudgingly, accept" now his voice rose again and he delivered a warning.

"But not the civilians. Those who rise against the Colonial Army are heretics and blasphemers who resist a rightful crusade in their gods' name, as they see it. No mercy is to be shown to them, who fight against the Gods' Crusade and who are not in the army. I have been told that they will be merciless in their pursuit and I am inclined to believe these words. So please my fellow citizens, I beg of you to desist in fighting, hide the weapons. Civil disobedience is the word. Do not assist them in any way, but do not hinder them either. Liberation is coming. " now he once again took on the image of a benevolent, worried father in his voice as he continued.

"To those who want to fight I say the following. The enemy does not know of our means of communication. Hide your computers, laptops and internet capable mobile phones. Use them to blog of their advance, the address is shown below. To those who wish to fight I say this: On the same address you will find the names of cities not yet fallen. Flee there and if you wish to fight you will be inducted in the armed forces, giving you protection from reprisals, for as of now those who fight and who are killed or executed for resisting are not covered by the Geneva Convention. This means we cannot accuse them of war crimes if we were to capture them. Only by joining the official militias that have been made part of the National Guard, will you receive official uniforms, weapons and commands. Only then are you protected by the rules of engagement should you have to surrender. Also to all members of the armed forced or of the National Guard. All leave is cancelled and all members of the National Guard are to report to their barracks. Though I advise you to look at the website first, as it will show you if the town or base has already fallen, is under attack and if so, gives you coordinates where they are to assemble instead." Taking a deep breath, Henry Hayes features and voice once again became stern.

"My fellow citizens!," here he stopped himself and shook his head before continuing. "No, not citizens, but brethren! My brethren, during the years of the Stargate Project, members of the United States military have always been at the front of things. We have borne the brunt of fighting and we have borne the brunt of the casualties. Yet even when members of the United States military were and indeed still are, amongst the most celebrated and notorious persons within this galaxy, we the United States soon learned a bitter truth, a truth you my brethren will now have to learn and stomach too. The enemy we fought, the Goa'uld were arrogant and believed themselves to be gods. They were also constantly infighting and as a result fractured. Yet even so, the Goa'uld held dominion over most of the galaxy, so when we had finally made enough trouble to be seen as a threat they sent ships to destroy us. Only through luck and courage were we able to destroy these ships and end this threat to Earth. Yet it showed clearly that although the United States are the most single powerful nation on this planet, it's vaunted strength is nothing compared to the strength of our foes. We then sought out the other nations who are permanent members of the UN Security Council. Together we created the IOA. We sought out more allies, friends and technologies to better protect Earth and we actively began to help create a rebellion against the Goa'uld, as well as laying the grounds for Earth's own space fleet. We had to defeat several more incursions by the Goa'uld, yet in the end we were victorious. The Goa'uld were destroyed along with the Replicators, another enemy we had encountered, the Jaffa were freed and formed the Free Jaffa Nation and our relationships with our allies and friends flourished while the vision of an own space fleet was beginning to turn into reality. Then over two years ago we encountered the Ori and their barbaric religion. A year later, despite our best efforts a gateway to their galaxy was opened and their crusade began. In the resulting battle we lost one ship outright, while the other was heavily damaged. The Jaffa Ha'tak were useless and destroyed with impunity and only the Asgard were saved thanks to their strong shields, yet even their weapons were useless. The Ori crusade shattered the Free Jaffa and overran many over of our allies' worlds. The galaxy stood at the edge of the Abyss when we finally found a piece of technology that destroyed the Ori themselves. Yet even so the crusade they had ordered against this galaxy continued and we were powerless to stop them. The Asgard, themselves on the brink of extinction through disease, named us the fifth race and gifted us with all their knowledge and technology. Now we were able to defeat the Ori ships in combat, though the price we paid was the loss of great friends and allies as the Asgard went extinct." Overcome by a moment of sadness Hayes paused and bowed his head in remembrance.

"Yet even so, the Ori had managed to convert millions, billions maybe on many hundreds of captured and invaded planets. Once again we searched for an answer and we found it. Another piece of lost technology showed those exposed to it, the truth about the Ori. Thus the last enemy and person to receive the powers gifted to them by the believers lost these powers and was defeated. The galaxies seemed at peace. " Hayes sighed deeply before continuing.

"Yet this was not so. Today we were attacked by two enemies. One is a Federation of twelve planets, whose technological level is higher than Rarth's outside of the Stargate, at least in some areas. These are the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. The other were those Commanders of the Ori crusade who despite knowing the truth, decided that the power they enjoyed was to be theirs and who want to set themselves up as warlords. Yet first they needed to eliminate the threat that Earth posed. Luckily for us they both arrived at the same time. The Renegade Ori Remnant possessed no central command structure, while the capital ships of the Colonial forces were useless in combat, their technology far behind that utilized by either the Ori or Earth. Therefore we emerged victorious once again, though once again fate intervened. Yet we failed too. The Colonial forces managed to land on Earth, forcing disclosure, half our fleet is out of commission and many good pilots are dead, defending Earth. The survivors will take, or already have taken, the tales of their defeat at our hands and the involvement of a third party as well as the reasons for the defeat to their central command.

The Renegade Ori Remnant will remember the strength brought through unity during the crusade, despite the soldiers drawn from hundreds of different planets, as well as the lessons learned from the fall of the Goa'uld. They will rebuild their forces and put them under one command, they will unite, rebuild and then return to wipe us out.

The Colonies on the other hand know they have more soldiers, ships, fighters, resources and a larger population than Earth, especially since the Stargate program was top secret and the defence of Earth rested on a few thousand shoulders.

This cannot do.

This is the lesson we learned today." Another deep breath showed the significance of the next sentences he spoke.

"Even though the nations of the IOA are amongst the most powerful of Earth, there are more. If we want to have a chance to win this new, fully blown interstellar war, then this is the lesson we need to learn. Through the Stargate program Earth has acquired incredible technology yet if Earth is to survive then not only a few can have access to such technology. We, the United States have often opposed binding international treaties, secure in our power, importance and military strength. But not now or in future.

If we want to survive, then Earth must survive. We have to share the technology with many other nations, we must build a United Earth Command, controlling a United Earth Army in operations outside of Earth or when Earth has to be defended. We have to create a United Earth Space Command and Navy. We, the nations of the new IOA, will have to create Colonies to mine and refine the resources needed to create the ships and weapons needed to defend Earth. In short the Nations of Earth will continue to exist, yet they will be confined to Earth alone.

**No nation is powerful enough to counter such threats, as those that we now face.**

We, the people of the United States were always sure in our knowledge of our own power and influence, yet if we are to survive in future, then we will have to become one of many. Our singular power will wane, as will our singular influence. God's own country, as many of us are proud to call our nation is a speck, if noticeable at all when the galactic map is consulted and what may be seen as worse, there is no going back.

Earth is part of the galactic stage now and we must draw together, compromise and unite to survive. The United States and their allies will defeat the invaders on our soil and we will counter-attack!

But when news of a battle fought for a planet will reach those at home, then the forces fighting are the forces of Earth. Every soldier, vehicle and ship we build and send into battle will no longer be an American soldier, but a soldier of Earth. We will have divisions, regiments and battalions where former Chinese, Russian, German, British and American soldiers are in one unit fighting as one.

Alone, not the power of the United States, not even the power of those permanent members of the UN Security Council combined is enough to be strong enough to survive. Only together, only if we throw away our pride and accept members of other nations' armed forces as equals and comrades in arms for whom we fight and die, only if those who are sent to war do not see themselves as Americans, Germans, British, Russian or Chinese but as Tau'ri, people of Earth, of the first World, of humanity's birthplace, only then will we and Earth survive."  
With these words he concluded his speech before he once again opened his mouth to deliver one last address.

"I bid you a good night and may god watch over you all."

With that Henry Hayes picture faded and left behind a shocked nation.

Yet for all of the intensity of the blow to the American psyche, pride, and identity, an important step had been taken into the future.

**D-day 1750 hrs (EST) fifteen miles from the front**

Captain Luis Millar grimaced as he looked down at his left side, where a big bruise was already turning a nasty shade of purple, when several hits by Colonial Artillery had severely damaged his tank and tossed him around.

The mission had started quite innocently.

Their job was to be a forward advanced armoured reconnaissance unit. They were to attack a forward unit of the advancing enemy and engage it, thereby testing their strength in battle, where their strengths and where their weaknesses lay.

It had worked – maybe a bit too well – when Millar reflected on the past few hours wryly.

His small force had advanced as per orders, often as not coming across fleeing civilians, who were directed to larger towns still not under attack from where they would be sent onwards to be evacuated properly. Still most of the time his force had advanced under cover, through woods and on side tracks only seldom leaving their cover to advance on a proper road (to escape enemy aircraft as well as to not hinder the fleeing civilians) or over a grass field.

They had nonetheless made good time and at about 15:40 had reached the front, that had by then advanced considerably with the enemy having gained nearly 90 miles of ground in just a few hours, though in all fairness it had to be said that first of all resistance had been light, the forward enemy troops were highly mobile and even if the front had advanced by such a large amount the "true" front was still far behind, these lines were patchy at best and made up of mostly lightly armoured and fast units, leaving vast tracts of country still unoccupied.

Thus when the Advanced Armoured Recon Spear (AARS) 9 that Cpt. Millar commanded finally engaged the enemy, the result was rather satisfying for the humans of Earth. The M1 Abrahams tanks fired from outside the range of the enemy's vehicles consuming them in great explosions. When the enemy went to ground an assault by the tanks and the APCs had torn the enemy to shreds, yet already a disconcerting fact had made itself known to the American soldiers. The enemy was fanatic and of the force of about sixty enemy soldiers only seven had been taken as prisoners and five of those were wounded and in no state to resist while the other two had been knocked unconscious by a nearby blast. Everybody else had fought to the death.

While the effectiveness of Tau'ri armour against that fielded by the Colonials was proven (though no heavy units had yet been engaged) it soon became clear that the enemy had managed to get off a warning concerning AARS9.

Therefore when ten minutes later the group advanced into a little town mostly made of wooden houses and a few stone buildings, the enemy had built up a suitable response for them.

It was there in the little town where the Tau'ri for the first time experienced the true fighting strength of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol in ground combat.

In long range combat the Tau'ri had impressively shown their superiority. In close combat though, the situation was quite different.

The lessons learned from the Cylon War had not only lead to the development of fast agile armoured vehicles, that could still dish out quite a bit of damage, it also led the ground forces to put a lot of emphasis on two more areas in ground combat.

The first was quantity, for the Cylons generally had more troops in the field, both on the ground or in space. Therefore Viper pilots had to have positive kill ratios, while on the ground the response to the overwhelming numbers that the Cylons fielded was to put out as much fire as possible.

The second response was the concentration on armour-piercing rounds.

This lead to several interesting developments. For instance sniper variants (even though relatively short ranged) fired large armour piercing rounds, instantly rendering the Cylon Centurion unable to continue to fight, due to the loss of a limb, their central processing unit or their sensory equipment in their head. Short ranged artillery concentrated on firing masses of grenades from multi launchers to cover infantry advances. Positions were fortified with small calibre cannon firing hi-ex rounds or armour-piercing rounds, capable of destroying even the middle-heavy Cylon units. It was also common to utilize a hybrid of Gatling and coil gun technology to lay down a wide field of fire with armour -piercing rounds against large advancing groups of Centurions. It was the same with their tanks. Even though their calibres were rather small compared to those that the Tau'ri used, their rifling and the coil gun technology made them far faster than anything bar a rocket and very accurate, with excellent armour piercing qualities through the use of super heavy projectile tips that went cleanly through quite thick armour and exploded once inside, causing terrible damage. The smaller calibre also allowed them to fire more rounds faster.

The speed and agility also meant that the Colonials were well suited for both mobile warfare as well as city warfare, excellent at defending a position taken and fortified against ground assault while the Skimmers and especially the Skythus- class vehicles were easily able to isolate and attack isolated positions with overwhelming force. Therefore the response was quick and several mass launchers, half a dozen nek guns (the Gatling/coil gun hybrid named after an animal that was predatory, fast and utilized numbers to bring down far larger opponents or large amounts of smaller rodent like animals of about three times the size of a rat), four Skythus class vehicles and eight Aeolus vehicles, while transports had brought a total of eight platoons (192 men). Men armed with sniper rifles had taken up position with several machine guns having been emplaced. There were even several of the venerable Buffalo transports on the way, carrying a Demetrios tank each in their hold and under slung. This transport had been developed to transport vehicles fast into a hot zone. With only two quad AA batteries and several light machine guns to their front they were not heavily armed, yet a Buffalo could carry two heavy tanks into battle and deploy both within minutes, while still being reasonably fast.

So now the ground forces opposing AARS9 were tasked with delaying and holding, causing as many casualties as possible within the enemy (though mostly within their light vehicles, APCs and infantry as already during the first encounters reports had come over the com channels just how effective and heavily armoured these tanks were).

Therefore when AARS9 advanced into the small town cautiously, the tanks being behind the APCs with an advanced force of infantry spread out before and between them, the Colonial troops lying in ambush, priming the trap.

PFC Achilles Thromis fired the first shot.

His machine-gun opened up, catching the first American soldier head on. Despite the combat armour vests they were wearing, with a concentrated burst of several seconds, dozens of shots had been fired, finding their mark. Caught in the hailstorm the soldier jerked and seemed to dance before he finally fell, his body riddled with many wounds, blood pooling around him.

He was not the only one.

Within mere tenths of seconds from the first shot fired by Thromis, the other men and women hiding in the ambush opened up. In seconds, five American soldiers were dead and four more wounded on the floor, screaming for help and a medic.

Grenades fired by their launchers landed, blowing up gouts of earth in small explosions. Two trucks were immediately set ablaze, three more were hit and immobilised. A shot from one of the sniping variants fired by a soldier shattered the glass of the driver's cabin in one of the trucks. The armour piercing bullet continued, exploding the drivers head in a shower of blood, gore, and brain matter. The shattered glass had blown through the cabin, covering the second person in the cabin in several bleeding lacerations, though one had sliced deep into the front of his right arm cutting right through the sinews there, making him unable to use his small finger ever again. As he sat there in shock from the wounds and the blood flowing down his arm, a burst of automatic gin fire ended his life.

Nevertheless the reaction to the ambush was admirable. The second tank under Lt. Pete Selby was the target of one of the mass launchers. Firing a full spread of 64 grenades in a tight arc, almost every one of them hit the tank.

The mass of explosions pushed the tank back by nearly two feet but it still stood.

In answer the tanks main guns roared to life. With thick armour and near point blank range and under the answering fire of the APCs' heavy machine-guns, the Humvees' guns and the individual firing bursts of the men who had taken cover behind these vehicles the Tau'ri tanks answered and charged forward. Ignoring the houses in their way and simply driving through them, their appearance terrified the Colonials. A nek gun slewed around to bring its barrel to bear on the tank's treads but was violently blown to pieces by a shell from the tank. The Skythus class vehicles roared forward, their coil guns firing medium sized hi-ex/armour-piercing rounds and their under slung grenade launcher grenades at the defensive cordon the Tau'ri had established.

With them the skimmers rushed forward to strafe the soldiers in cover.

The mass launchers realized that the tanks were far too strong and turned their salvoes on the light vehicles and soldiers. From a position eight kilometres behind on a small rise, the self-propelled artillery (SPA) stood, firing into the small town.

Shells fell down, blowing houses apart in showers of splinters, grenades fell on the defensive cordon, damaging vehicles and destroying others or just outright killing and wounding the soldiers there.. Machine-gun fire and small arms fire found the ambushers and killed and wounded some. Tanks broke through houses, their main weapon sometimes firing- just the flame generated from such firing setting the wooden houses alight- their secondary weapons clattering, seeking out hidden Colonials. Nek guns tried to dig in deeper and fired, hoping to hit the tracks and disable the tanks. Two Skythus vehicles concentrated their fire on the vulnerable back of a tank, but were driven off by the fire of several APCs. A soldier on a Skimmer strafing the soldiers in cover laughed aloud as his salvo tore the arm off a soldier and killed another one, when the machine- guns of three Humvees concentrated their fire on him, hitting his engine, sending him spiralling out of control into a house which went up in a spectacular explosion, the shock wave throwing down everybody within twenty metres. In return, one of the Humvees was targeted by two Skimmers approaching from different directions, their fire riddling the man on the gun and breaking the glass to kill the driver. The one approaching from the other side tore up the roof with his fire until finally some rounds made it through to the engine block sending it up in great black gouts of smoke.

It was chaos and terror.

Losses were mounting on both side and the battle was poised to become a blood bath.

Tactically the men of AARS9 were in a bad situation.

The defensive wall of vehicles was the right answer to the ambush, the tank counter-attack the proper was to maximize the terror and fear within the enemy ranks seeing their weapons having next to no effect on these monsters.

Yet the continued rain of fire from the ground forces, mass launchers and the other two nek guns which had already torn up two more lorries, disabled three more, torn apart two Humvees and damaged another and even damaged an APC was wearing everybody down and causing too many casualties.

But the Skythus class vessels and the skimmers were worse. Sure one Skythus was trailing smoke as was one Skimmer with another shot down, yet even so they were wreaking havoc and destroying the morale of AARS9.

As such when Cpt. Thomas Santiago radioed the commander of this operation, Cpt. Louis Millar in the leading tank, his voice showed his worry.

"Sir, we're getting slaughtered here! Your charge has broken their ambush and the cohesion of their infantry and light support weapons but their larger pieces are still firing on us and their aircraft have a nice big fat target! Sir, we need to get out of here!"

Over the noise of the battle and the consistent chattering of the tank's machine guns it was hard to near the response and when he did he thought he had misheard, so he asked for clarification. Hearing the orders being repeated he gulped yet acknowledged them.

Turning the radio frequency to the one everybody used. He began.

"Listen up, we have new orders. I want the wounded put into the APCs ASAP! Those with the wounded will retreat with three Humvees guarding them. They are to retreat to the little copse we passed about a mile back. The rest will counter-attack. The remaining APCs and Humvees will spearhead the attack. We will go into the roads and between the ruins to hunt and flush out the Colonials! Sergeants and Corporals have direct control of their platoons and squads. Lieutenants Willard, Souka and Lewison have each control of a section to give us some sort of cohesion and direction. Willard takes the left flank, Souka the right and Lewison the centre! Corporal Trumm's squad is with me. The lieutenants report directly to me. If you change the sector inform your superior and report in with your new position to the commander! That's all!"

Eyes widened a bit but a chorus of acknowledgements came back.

Already the medics had loaded the wounded into two APCs which shut their hatches and with three Humvees flanking them retreated at full speed back to the copse and better cover.

Upon the given signal, the American vehicles accelerated and charged forward into the town' streets, the infantry in tow.

This rather audacious move shocked the Colonials to the core. Splitting up into teams, using the houses through which the tanks had smashed into ruins, splintered and burning, as cover, the battle turned up another notch. Now the fire fights became more single and focused, the Colonial lines continually being smashed by the rampaging tanks and who were now also under attack by the squads of infantry with light vehicles in support.

With so many small groups firing at each other, always changing position, advancing and retreating to gain better positions while vehicles gave fire support or mass launchers fired spreads of grenades or small rockets at American positions the battle now got more intense, complicated and above all, personal.

Skimmers were still swooping in and out- though they and the Skythuses were now mostly acting more as mobile spotters and scouts, well the Skimmers more than the Skythuses- with the Skythuses firing off bursts from their guns while their grenade launchers fired grenades at suspected enemy positions fulfilling their role of an assault vehicle.

Both sides had infantry charging at positions, sometimes even into hand to hand combat. The nek guns meanwhile were firing spreads of rounds through house walls at the enemy infantry, light vehicles and at the tanks, while the American tanks were still crashing through houses dousing Colonial positions with machine-gun fire or the occasional shell from their main gun. Their contribution causing terror and scattering them while they sought out the constantly moving mass launchers and nek guns.

Amidst all, while being directed to acquire and confirm targets, the SPAs fired their shells into the town.

Chaos and death reigned, the shouts of "Medic! Medic!", orders to fire or charging Colonials screaming war cries, the noise was unbearable.

It seemed it could not get any worse.

Wrong. Catastrophically wrong.

About approximately 25 minutes after the first shots were fired, the Buffaloes finally arrived.

Putting down their under slung cargo about one and a half kilometres from the town the fight raged in, they then touched down, opened their hatches and the other tank they were carrying rolled out.

Accelerating, the Demetrios tanks crossed the road leading out of the town and climbed the small rise to advance over the bare fields from the north. Speeding over the fields they were spread out in a rather disorderly fashion with five tanks to the front and the other three behind covering the gaps between those of the first line. The rightmost tank had sheared out of the line increasing the distance to the others to come in from the north-western side flanking the small town, but mostly because there the majority of the light artillery pieces the Colonial forces possessed in this battle were located.

The remaining tanks were quite quick to cross the field, needing only a few minutes. The first tank they saw was the tank commanded by Lt. Simon Cobb.

Cobb's tank had just burst through a house at the edge of the town. As the lighter machine-guns chattered, a faint cry could be heard by those in the vicinity, signifying another dead Colonial soldier. In response a full volley of grenades from one of the mass launchers impacted upon the tower and front of the tank, barely denting the armour. But this had been seen by the advancing Demetrios tanks and as Cobb's tank's medium machine-gun was dousing the estimated enemy position with burst after burst of fire to silence the mass launchers. Even though the new contacts registered on the tank's sensors for a few seconds they were ignored in favour of silencing the enemy's position.

This proved to be a very bad idea on Cobb's part.

The leading Demetrios fired, his twin 3" guns firing their armour piercing/hi-explosive shells. Near instantly after firing they impacted on the side with violent force, the impact being felt by all the occupants inside.  
Though the shells failed to destroy the impressive composite armour of the M1A2 Abrams tank, they did blow gaping wounds into the armour leaving only a few millimetres left. Such a wound could now be exploited by others or a second shot by the Demetrios tank

Suddenly ignoring the mass launcher and even the nek guns Cobb desperately slewed his tank around to meet this new threat head on, where his armour was thickest.

It was too late.

A second Demetrios tank fired its shots just as the tank turned, causing two more wounds. Then a third fired and another two wounds were made. Seeing the futility of this fight, Cobb tried to reverse his tank, the main gun had already swung around, laid in the sights, loaded, targeting the third enemy tank in the front line and fired, when another two shots hit the tank, causing the shot to go wide. Frantically the loader was reloading but it was too late. The first Demetrios had had ample time to reload. Carefully sighting he now had half a dozen wounds to choose from. With the distance still closing he couldn't miss.

He didn't.

The shots tore through two of the previous wounds, this time the armour piercing part of the shell ripped right through the remaining armour with the hi-ex part exploding a fraction of a second later, the resulting explosion gutted Cobb's tank and blew it from the inside out in a massive explosion that sent the pieces of armour flying through the street he had tried to retreat into as deadly shrapnel.

Now the real blood-letting could begin.

José Juarez was the commander of a M1A2 Abrams and he was the first to react to Cobb's frantic calls over the radio of enemy contacts closing in, seven in number, all the same size in something between a medium to heavy tank of the main battle line.

As his tank burst through a house on the edge of the town (having heard the cry for help he had decided on the direct route) Juarez found himself at an oblique angle to the advancing Colonial tanks.

Taking advantage of the excellent position he found himself him, he sighted and with a resounding explosion his tank fired. It hit the mark exactly as it should have done. The nearest Demetrios tank was hit in its side tearing a gaping wound through which black smoke poured. With flames already licking out of the sides, the surviving crew were frantically clambering out of their hatch and fleeing as scant seconds later the tank exploded violently, leaving nothing behind but a flaming wreck and scattered debris.

The loss of the tank on the utmost left shocked the Colonial tanks and seeing another Tau'ri tank being the perpetrator and in perfect position to tear them apart, the Colonial left flank turned.

Three tanks turned their guns on the lone Tau'ri tank while their tanks itself turned. Their volley ripped many wounds out of Juarez's tank's armour, though in return he fired, blowing off the tower of the middle tank.

Then Cpt. Millar's tank appeared. Like a beast of old it broke through the remains of several houses which were on fire, spewing thick, black smoke into the sky.

As his tank appeared, with the smoke parting, his main gun spoke. The flame of the shot set another wall on fire, but the shot had far worse effects.

Appearing through the smoke, Millar had a clear view of the back of the two tanks firing their guns into the houses and shops along the streets Juarez and his tank had retreated into.

The shot from Millar's tank hit the left tank in the rear going straight through the weak point of armour of the tank there, impacting on the other side, tearing through the gunner in the process and detonating in a vast explosion that tore the tank apart. No survivors were left of the crew.

Even after the initial explosion had destroyed the tank, secondary explosions occurred as ammunition cooked off in the blazing flames.

Two other tanks advancing into the town saw their chance and fired, their shots tearing a gaping wound into the left side of Millar's tank, physically pushing the tank away by the explosions.

Inside the crew were thrown around and Cpt. Millar hit his head leaving him unconscious in his command chair with blood trickling down from under his helmet. The loader had broken his arm as he had been standing cradling a round to put into the gun when the world shook.

Thrown on his back, he hit his head when the massive round flew towards him falling on his left arm braking it and making him yell out in pain as he saw the white of the bone in his arm peek through the flesh.

Mark the driver was first back up and seeing just how bad their situation was, began turning the tank and reversing, presenting the enemy with the frontal armour plating, the thickest armour on any tank.

By now the other Tau'ri tanks had heard the commotion and having raced "to the sound of the guns" so to speak, they too emerged from the ruins.

Two appeared to the left of Millar's tank and charged headlong into the Colonial line that was firing , ripping through walls of houses and shops, tearing down trees in gardens and along the road. Walls and trees exploded, splinters fling everywhere, missed shots threw up great gouts of Earth. Above it all the Skythus ships circled like overgrown birds of prey firing their own guns and grenades, adding to the carnage.

What ever happened to the town and to the troops fighting within it, the battle would be decided by the tanks.

The two charging tanks concentrated their fire on one Colonial tank, literally tearing it apart. The third tank emerged from the North and burst through the graveyard's wall, targeting the remaining tank going after Juarez's tank. The first shot disabled it and made it unable to move, the second by Juarez's wounded beast was the kill shot exploding the tank.

In retaliation three Colonial tanks fired a combined volley at the left tank of the two charging ones. The wounds torn in the side armour allowed a nek gun to riddle the side with shots, the few millimetres of remaining armour doing nothing to stop the onslaught of armour-piercing rounds that turned the side into something resembling Swiss cheese and killed the crew by literally exploding them, before the ammunition was reached and went off in dozens of smaller explosions. The tank turned into the crew's funeral pyre.

The crew of the nek gun didn't live to celebrate their kill. Millar had regained consciousness and once again ordered the tank forward. Seeing his friend's tank blow up, he personally sighted the main gun and with it vaporised the nek gun position in a great gout of exploding Earth and a vast explosion as the ammunition belts went off all at once.

The remaining tank to the left of Millar's turned his gun and cleanly hit the front of an advancing Demetrios mangling his guns and taking him out of the fight. As the hit tank tried to reverse the tank's commander Anthony de Grazzo, moved his tank forward so that it was covered by the damaged Demetrios. De Grazzo was no the wolf within the sheep, having broken through the enemy tank line and with clear shots to the lighter protected tank rears.

Millar though was still retreating (into the town) when the enemy tanks advancing upon him swung around to present thicker armour and their guns to De Grazzo, who was poised to slaughter them. This move though, while exceptional in its execution with flawless movement, precision and excellent speed, had the disadvantage that it now presented the tanks sides to Millar and his tank. Seeing the chance and brutally reversing the reverse movement, Millar saw his chance.

He took it, the hit clean in the side disabling the enemy tank, from which poured thick fat black smoke.

Suddenly though de Grazzo's tank blew up, even though de Grazzo himself had turned his tank to present undamaged armour tooppose the two advancing tanks.

Yet a pair of rounds fired by a Demetrios had cleanly punched through his rear armour and torn the engine to pieces. The result was rather spectacular.

The explanation for de Grazzo's demise lay in the past.

At the beginning of their deployment a single Demetrios tank had made a detour to support the flagging artillery line.

Yet as the blood bath between both sides tanks escalated, the tank's Commander had turned it back north. Coming up from behind in a sort of pincer movement when viewed from above and in concert with the remaining Colonial tanks. With it he destroyed de Grazzo's tank and thus the Tau'ri tank counter-offensive.

Even with Tom Bertrand's tank still firing and sowing havoc from his position in the graveyard he had retreated into, both Millar's and Juarez's tanks were damaged and not operating at peak efficiency.

With a heavy heart, Millar radioed Santiago and gave the orders for an ordered withdrawal.

The tanks retreated into the blazing streets and the infantry stopped their assault and instead laid down covering fire and retreated into the Humvees and APC's.

Within ten minutes the tattered remnants of AARS9 were assembled in the place were everything had started less than an hour before.

Bertrand's tank formed the rear guard, Millar and Juarez escorting the other damaged vehicles, while the self-propelled guns laid down a covering bombardment.

Burning and in ruins the American troops left one of their countless countryside towns in enemy hands.

The Colonials did not pursue.

Blackened faces showed nothing but fatigue and exhaustion. The battle had been intense and many Colonials had fallen or were lying screaming, crying and moaning as wounded within the ruins.

Both sides had met in pitched battle for the first time on the ground and the result had been horrendous.

* * *

AN:

And cut! This is the first part of chapter seven and my beta divided it into two parts. I am still waiting for part two but I decided that this was a good place to upload a first part. The second part will be up in the next few days (hopefully! Depending on the beta).

Now I have one more thing to ask of you. When you review (And I hope I see many of them) add a sentence or just a single letter to denounce what YOU think the rating should be, because I really am caught between M and T. Tell me what you think and remember: CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!


	8. Ch 7Pt2: Death and fire in the night

**AN: I received mixed reviews about the first part, but such is the life of an author;) to everybody out there, who stresses that the tactics seems wrong, well I do not know much about current military tactics (which shows) so I utilized a "past" approach. This means I use tactics from wars fought in the past (where I am quite knowledgeable). Because...well I tried to stress and hammer it home (there's more of that in this part of the chapter) but this war on the ground is between two forces that have ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA of the weapons, armour, tactics, training and generally of each other. So the AARS are striking forces to force battle and report back. Small infiltration teams have no chance to do that. The US Army wants to know how the enemy operates and what their weapons are capable of. This also means taking casualties.**

**In short, this war is fought WWII style with high quality equipment on both sides and the current Colonials having a similar mindset to the WWII Waffen-SS concerning religion, training and equipment. This is augmented by the Colonials favouring Blitzkrieg- style attacks plus Napoleonic change of weight in battle and on the general front, while the actual assault is very Counter-terrorist style.**

**So please, bear with me and just go with the story and its flow.**

**Chapter seven: part two Flames and fire in the dark of night**

**D-Day 1900 hrs (EST) somewhere in the hinterland of Virginia**

In the buried Command Centres where the war was waged from, the news from the front flowed in constantly. To the men and women commanding the United State's armed forces, it was imperative to counter the Colonial landing!

Not only AARS9 had been repulsed with severe casualties, but the other probing thrusts as well.

Yet even so, they had gleaned a wealth of information on how the Colonial Army operated.

The results although paid for with a high blood price showed a lot of things quite clearly. Colonial coordination between the various types found in an army (such as infantry, supporting light artillery, supporting light vehicles, armoured troops and airborne assault units) was excellent. Their communications and their coordination with the troops and the bases established to the back were just as excellent. The level of training they had received was obviously very high.

In the air the situation was similar. The Vipers, Raptors and the Bombers worked together seamlessly, showing off their high standards of training and professionalism.

Yet there were some inconsistencies. The responses were brilliantly directed and inflicted heavy losses upon the American ground forces. However the textbook response and the only slight personal initiative showed clearly that the US forces faced well equipped, highly motivated and highly trained fanatical troops. Yet even so their lack of practical battle experience showed. While this was going to change soon, nevertheless this was going to be of importance later on.

The numerous control centres had already established a provisional network and regional command structure.

The strict warnings sent out via internet, radio and television to urge people who possessed weapons to put them in a box and bury it in the garden or somewhere else inaccessible to the Colonial troops had at first been largely ignored by many people as they wanted to fight these invaders.

As the first pictures and videos of executions of weapons holders or anybody else not in uniform daring to resist the fanatical Colonial Ground troops were shown, while the tales of such things were spread via radio, the reports of clashes between ad hoc raised militias and the Colonials grew increasingly sparser. The president's speech also helped a lot.

People were now staying mostly at home, hiding their weapons and offering no resistance. Any religious texts and items had also been stored away as already the first churches were burning. Priests of all faiths fled and disguised themselves though some stayed and were thus martyred as were those faithful found by the advancing foe.

The main roads crossing the states, the freeways and interstates, as well as other major roads were clogged with refugees.

Light vehicles deployed by both the National Guard and the Army had formed along the roads to escort those fleeing the advancing enemy and to protect them from strafing and bombing attacks.

Even so, there were many clashes between advancing Colonial forces and Army, National Guard, or the newly created state militias, who composed of volunteers supplemented the regular armed forces (Army and Guard) to protect those fleeing from the advancing foe.

Many attacks by light advancing spearheads were brushed aside and in come cases where tanks were present the American units counter- attacked.

These counter attacks caused many casualties on both sides and forced the Colonials to regroup and advance in a slower, more controlled and orderly fashion.

In short it severly cut back on their preferred tactics of fast, slashing attacks.

Firm lines had been drawn by American ground units closing off the South- East and parts of the North-East to anybody not from Earth. Tentative pushes by advanced Colonial forces had been firmly rebuffed.

Tens of thousands from the border counties and those only a few hours drive away had fled into the security the armed forces provided.  
Coastal town and cities with harbours were studied and volunteer units from the National Guard and the newly formed militias as well as many citizens were beginning to fill bags with Earth, dig trenches, chop down trees and create position for AA-guns, machine-gun nest and anti-tank positions as well as infantry positions. The remaining people were evacuated by train or with their cars or even loaded on even piled on ferries or fisher boats that set sail either north towards New York or South towards the Carolinas depending what was nearer. The remaining fighters from the aircraft carriers and the coastal bases gave air cover as well as they could. Within hours the roads leading north or south were soon full with refugees.

Citizens from all over the eastern coast and more specifically those from West Virginia, Kentucky, Virginia, and the states to the north of them, were told to either stay at home and offer no resistance to the advancing enemy or flee using the designated routes that were still defended and which were shown on TV and in the internet.

Often as not the defenders would have to retreat leaving the refugees behind in some town when the Colonial advance overran the cumbersome columns of refugees. These incidents either devastated the retreating troops' morale or filled them with a near fanatical, burning hatred for the enemy.

Larger towns or cities in the invader's path were evacuated or the people told to hide in cellars and such and the available ground forces prepared to defend them to at least delay the enemy and make him at least bleed for the territory they were taking.

They knew of course that resistance was futile and that the Colonials would win and take the towns, yet every minute and hour delayed brought more time for more refugees to reach safety, for more troops to arm and congregate organising themselves, for more bases to be defended more efficiently as well as the vital coastal towns with harbours from which help would arrive from over the sea

It was also a question of morale. Running away, even if the retreat is the only sensible option left, is bad for morale. It gave the defenders a morale boost that they were fighting back, that they were inflicting casualties on the already hated invaders and many officers especially in the upper echelons of command realized this. They had already been briefed on the Stargate program and the situation Earth found itself in with the Colonials and the ROR within minutes of the invaders touching down and even before disclosure had been brought to the remaining world. In a rather cynical way of thinking many reasoned that this invasion was if not a boon then at least a chance to be taken. It'd bring a vast array of the armed forces experience in fighting a fanatical enemy in a conventional war, though few dared to voice such seemingly callous thoughts. Yet it was always at the back of many minds. Fighting religious fanatics was nothing new to the American forces, the wars in Iraq and Afghanistan had provided plenty of experience, yet even then the fighting was often done by elite units, in streets and with carefully provided objectives. This was a new way. A conventional war with masses of troops, continuous fronts with the added elements of fanatical, religiously motivated , well equipped and well trained enemy troops. Nobody had fought such an enemy since WWII, since the Soviet Red Army clashed with the German Waffen-SS on the eastern front.

The first proper attack on a town occurred on June 25th, D-Day at 22:37.

It was the town of Lynchburg that had the dubious honour of being the site of the first full-scale battle between American forces and Colonial ground troops (Roanoke having fallen with the fighting involving mostly civilians or police units). Even the fights of the AARS squads paled in comparison to the numbers involved this time. Also it was the first time, humans from Earth witnessed their Colonial brethren perform a full-out, frontal coordinated assault with all elements participating. The lessons learned would be invaluable.

But first let us have a look at the original plans of the Colonies of Kobol.

The Colonials had correctly identified the United States of America as one of the most important nations on Earth, if not the most important.

Still, once orbital supremacy had been established, the first and second waves would have gained a foothold in the USA. The Original plan called for a front line Detroit-Toledo-Columbus -the Ohio – along the West Virginian Border down to the border of North Carolina. In the North along Lake Erie, the line would run from Buffalo-Rochester-along the Mohawk River and from Albany along the Hudson to New York.

The third wave would have pushed out towards Montreal and Quebec in the East. More troops would have been sent towards Michigan, St. Louis, Chicago and Minnesota in the West. Florida was an objective in the South with a second landing of troops in the Houston Area and to take Texas and Mexico. From there the plan would have called for a push South across the land bridge into South America. Another pincer was to be sent west through New Mexico to reach the West Coast and California and North again into Washington and British Columbia, plus forces advancing from New Mexico were to be sent north into Colorado securing the Stargate facility, the distinctive energy signature of it visible even from orbit.

With North America secured and guarded against possible relief through the control of the coast and sea from orbit, it was expected that the rest of the world would bow down soon after, especially once a few orbital strikes upon select targets had demonstrated the futility of resistance. If not..., well the Colonies had 12 planets and though none possessed such a large population as Earth did, together they vastly outnumbered Earth and its population of roughly 6 point 6 billion. If needed the Colonies were prepared to wage a ground war lasting years if necessary.

It was a good plan in all fairness and was bound to work, especially as nobody (not even those defending Earth) actually believed that the onslaught by the vast Colonial Armada on its way to destroy Earth's space defences would be defeated.

Yet providence and fate had decreed otherwise and the Colonial fleet was torn apart in the crossfire between Earth's forces and the ships of the Renegade Ori Remnant (ROR).

Now Earth stood victorious, the ROR had retreated to lick its wounds and prepare for all out galactic war and the Colonies of Kobol were severely weakened in space, their Earth bound troops either having landed and cut off from any help or stopped dead in their tracks within the forward bases such as _Anabasis_.

Since even the original plan had included a gap of at least 24 but more likely 48 or even 72 hours before the second wave was sent in, the lack of communication with the fleet did not properly register within the first wave. Since the first waves' objective was to create a secure salient, for later waves to safely touch down in, even though cut off from information and communications, they never thought about it and continued without hesitation with the plan.

Through Virginia towards the Newport/Norfolk/Portsmouth area, towards Richmond and Washington D.C., from there following the rail road north towards Philadelphia and ultimately New York.

The triangle New York, along the Appalachians to Roanoke and from there into the Norfolk area would provide a secure and large enough landing space for the second wave, which already would have numbered in the millions.

So it was that even when cut off and with no relief force in sight, the first wave continued with the plan driven onwards by the vigour of their faith and their sense of righteousness. Though no hope for victory remained for them, although that was not yet known, the Colonials pushed on.

Yet even so to understand what happened first at Lynchburg and what later happened to many a city or even a smaller town, first another excursion into the Colonial psyche is in order.

The Colonial troops were fanatical, well-trained and well equipped but lacking in true fighting experience. They were also convinced that the justness of their cause and their training would lead them to easy victory over the heathens, especially ones that had not progressed as well as their Colonial brethren (who had been taught by the Lords of Kobol themselves).

The first hours of the invasion seemed to confirm that. The only resistance were police officers and armed angry mobs who were quickly overwhelmed and disposed of.

The Armoured Advanced Reconnaissance Spears and the encounters with them changed all that.

Already seeds of doubt had been sown within the pilots' ranks when American jets had fired missiles and taken down Vipers, Bombers and even the odd Raptor by engaging in BVR (beyond visual range) battles. Even in close combat the pure atmospheric fighters matched the Vipers in speed and manoeuvrability. One on one, in close combat, many of the Tau'ri pilots claimed multiple kills through being veteran pilots often with many hours flying over hostile territory in Iraq, Afghanistan or elsewhere.

Still, the skies were cleared by the Colonial fighters but the survivors had learned the hard way that Earth's own pilots were excellently trained atmospheric fighters: The design of their fighters was of a pure, lethal functionality and their training was first class. The experience of combat had also made it painfully clear that many of those they had faced were combat experienced.

Now the AARS had been encountered and fought off, but at high cost and the seeds of doubt were sown within the ranks of the infantry too.

Reports had soon made the rounds that spoke of the terrible abilities of their tanks, the fire-power of their artillery pieces and the efficiency, professionalism and ruthlessness of their infantry.

All in all it painted a picture of a well equipped and well trained cohesive force which knew what it was doing.

More importantly than that, was the unpleasant notion that too had begun to filter through the Colonial minds. With the initial elation and adrenalin rush over and the soldiers having advanced starting to think about what they had been told. This they compared with what they had either experienced themselves or heard from others.

They remembered that Earth was not unified but split into many nations, hundreds of them. They remembered how they had been told that there had been indications that Earth had a violent past, but never had to fight of the menace of the Cylons.

Putting together the pieces an ugly picture emerged.

Their vehicles, artillery pieces, aircraft and weapons generally were not necessarily what many had thought or expected, but were nonetheless exceptionally effective.  
Their main battle tanks could take a full on hit by a Demetrios tank whose armour piecing/hi-ex shells fired at great speeds leaving nothing behind but a crater within their armour. In return if aimed right it was 'one shot-one kill' for the Earther tanks against the Demetrios tanks! Tanks that had been evolved from tanks utilized during the Cylon War to take out the heaviest Cylon models, models that stood several metres tall, had thick armour and with their treads were able to traverse nearly all terrain.

Their fighters were capable of taking out Vipers from beyond visual range and in an atmosphere where conventional manoeuvres had to be utilized outmanoeuvred the newest Vipers!

The artillery the Colonials had witnessed had fired from vast ranges with incredibly precise shots. This was self- propelled artillery! Who knew what true artillery pieces had for effective ranges?

Even without a Cylon War the people from Earth had evolved highly effective and deadly weapons and armour.

There was only one conclusion for all of this.

The rumours about Earth having a violent past were very true. Earth troops were no strangers to warfare and combat and as such were not to be underestimated.

Thus the soldiers of the Colonies on Earth, no matter how fanatical they were began to grow wary and cautious.

But the horrors of war had not yet fully been unleashed.

At Lynchburg anti-personnel and anti-vehicle mines made their unwelcome début. With inter- Colonial wars being a thing of the past, with wars being fought exclusively by humans even more so, such contraptions had been forgotten and not thought off. Not so on Earth, where purely mechanical forces (as the Cylons) had not yet made their battlefield début

Although few in number, the defenders of the town had nevertheless managed to mine several main routes of advancement for vehicles and prepared several very unpleasant surprises for Colonial infantry in places which would doubtlessly be utilized by advancing infantry for cover.

The few tanks that were available had placed themselves at strategic positions to destroy any incoming vehicles.

Machine guns and a few light artillery pieces had been positioned at the edge of the town. Infantry waited in squads with their weapons ready but in cover and invisible.

Thus on D-Day at 37 minutes past ten in the evening the first of many battles to come was fought at Lynchburg, a battle that would shape history, no matter how small and insignificant it initially seemed.

It began with the Colonials, having learned their lessons during the engagements with the AARS, beginning by pushing armoured spearheads from multiple angles to assault the town.  
Skimmers had scouted out the town before and had come under fire driving them off. They had reported back that the town was held by enemy troops, and regulars at that. Dispositions were unclear though the estimated enemy strength was in the low hundreds, mostly composed of infantry with a few light vehicles and some light artillery pieces to boot

No sign of enemy tanks, though it was conceded that only a small portion of the town had been actually searched and even then it was done quickly and hastily.

In fact, the defenders numbered about 780 men and women. Of these, about 170 were regular infantry, another one hundred and forty were those of the National Guard who had made it to their barracks and the rest were those who had volunteered to defend their home town, with about forty civil servants, firemen and police officers, thrown in amongst them. The had been provided with uniforms as well as combat vests, helmets and weapons from the National Guard stores, though in some cases the weapons brought with them were kept, especially those from the police stores and some people who had brought large rifles.

The firemen were mostly employed driving the vehicles they took from the National Guard stores as drivers were in need and a fire engine is a big, heavy machine that is driven at speed through sometimes tight streets.

The attacking Colonials outnumbered the defenders in every aspect. More men (and women), more tanks, more vehicles, better training (well...save for the regular troops who were their equal), better everything... well except tactics.

Tactics was where the soldiers of Earth were superior to their Colonial brethren.

Of course seeing the situation the defenders found themselves in and looking at the tactics and equipment the Colonials employed, one would probably be prone to loudly disagree. Retaking a fortified position with dug in heavily armoured troops (with Cylons in mind of course), this kind of situation was what the Colonial soldiers had trained for and for which they had the tactics and equipment for.

With a situation almost from the textbook and with the equipment available specialized for such a task, the Colonials while still wary of the capabilities the troops from Earth had exhibited, they were nonetheless optimistic about the situation. After all, this is what they had trained for.

What could go wrong?

Famous last words those.

The simple answer:  
Everything!

The opponents were not mechanical Cylons but living, thinking humans. Their aim was not to defeat the advancing enemy, but to hurt him, drive him back and win time. Lynchburg was intended to be a delaying action, something to whittle down enemy numbers, test their tactics, their training and responses.

The important word here is "intended". Well. If the Colonials had famous last words, then why not their Earth brethren too?

The results of two battle plans going catastrophically wrong ended in a bloodbath.

Though as is the case with most bloodbaths, the beginning was quite innocuous.

It all began with a squadron of skimmers who were sent forward to establish worthwhile targets.

Flying as high as they were able to, they quickly reached the town. With the Skimmers being on a recon mission the had added the Polaroid-like cameras to the underside of their skimmer, which automatically shot photograph after photograph in colour, black and white or false colour and in high resolution.

They then turned and headed back to their lines when suddenly from a small copse of bushes to their right and from a hedge to their left vicious heavy machine-gun fire erupted. Within the copse and in the hedge a Humvee had each been posted and as the skimmers returned to formation to fly home the commanders of each position were given the go and let loose.

The first salvoes ripped two Skimmers to shreds, sent three more trailing black smoke and generally caused the Skimmer pilots to curse and break formation.

As more guns from various other positions opened up, the Skimmers found themselves in a crossfire.

Another was hit by a full salvo of fire and exploded spectacularly.

Ordering the three damaged ones to return at best possible speed Sergeant Milos Astranos gave his remaining three Skimmers (one had already been lost earlier in the day) order to scatter and return in the classic Chi formation. They obeyed, seemingly fleeing being followed by the machine-gun fire until they turned in a breathtakingly sharp turn and dove at the entrenched Earthers. Coming in fast and low it was now the Skimmers turn to fire garbs from their machine-gun that ripped through gardens, trees, house walls, turned tiles to dust and pieces.

Into the chaos the drivers tosses dual grenades or even a four grenade pack where they thought a position was located.

With all the thrown up pieces of stone, pavement and splinter of the wooden houses whizzing through the air, a large casualty count would be expected. Yet from all the fire only three persons were killed and another seven wounded, though several cellars where civilian families were opened up by the explosions and over a dozen killed or wounded.

But that was not the point of their attack. The point of all the noise and explosions, of the damage caused and the fires blazing and the wall of fire laid down was to cause terror and fear.

It did its job.

Dozens, hundreds of citizens fled from their houses and out into the open in fear. Dozens of volunteers followed them, their spirit broken.

In the seething mass of people they were easily discernible by their uniforms and as a mighty roar drowned out the screaming from the heavens, the defenders looked up in horror.

The second wave had arrived.

Protected by two full squadrons of skimmers, half a dozen Skythus- class assault vehicles arrived from the south.

With the air superiority being held b the Colonials and their aircraft constantly flying patrols or attacks against targets of opportunity, the roar of the forces sent to encircle the town of Lynchburg and come up from behind was never noticed.

The first wave was to do some recon work and draw out the enemy from their positions.

This had been achieved in a superb, yet bloody fashion.

The second wave would come in from behind and decimate the enemy fleeing from the terror the first waves' Skimmers had sown.

The heavy machine-guns on the Skythuses, their grenades and their load outs of soldiers would storm any remaining enemy bastions and secure a beachhead for the main assault which was already making its way towards Lynchburg. The Skimmers would sow terror and massacre the fleeing enemy soldiers.

The massacre and assault parts of the plan worked perfectly. The securing of a beachhead...not so.

While the fleeing civilians and terrified volunteers were scythed down by the dozens, with bodies riddled with bullets, others being blown to pieces by the hi-ex ammo used, others loosing limbs, heads blown apart...

The streets were slick with blood and full of bodies. Many still moved and moaned being wounded, the dead lay in groups and heaps where whole families had been obliterated.

The place was a charnel house under lit by the flames of burning homes.

Still seeing the assault from the back many turned and an answering barrage of fire erupted from the houses, trenches and positions created before. It was late in the evening and both sides used tracer rounds.

Several Skimmers were hit and either exploded outright, were brought down to crash into houses or damaged as the skimmers assaulted the revealed enemy positions returning fire

The Skythuses too laid down covering fire with their guns and grenade launchers and started disgorging their passengers.

Two managed to do so. But as the third came down and opened its rear hatch for the soldiers to jump out something unexpected happened. Eva- Marie Nestor, a pretty dark-blonde girl of seventeen, had eagerly volunteered and joined the makeshift militia. Although only seventeen as she looked older than she was not too man questions had been asked when forming the militia. She who had seen her family cut down by a Skimmer raid fleeing from the Colonials and had then joined the militia with her hand still clutching the police officers pistol she had taken from his dead hands on the road after the raid. With her hair wild, a large gash on her forehead and with the blood of some of their new victims smeared on her face and her eyes filled with a primal hate she looked every bit an ancient Fury. When the militia had been absorbed into the armed forces, she had been issued a gun capable of firing grenades from their muzzle in addition to her pistol. So seeing the enemy landing troops in their rear she had taken her gun, fixed a gun grenade to its muzzle and in the chaos had made it unseen behind the enemy that was already assembling and launching a well coordinated attack on the Earth-held positions.

Smiling viciously she carefully aimed her gun at the hatch and fired.

The results were spectacular.

The grenade cleanly entered the hatch and exploded against the inside of the transport. The explosion killed several soldiers outright and wounded several more, mostly with horrible burns. But what was worse was that a fire had started and within seconds was blazing due to the grenade having opened a fuel pipe and the fuel used for the hover engines combusted in a great flare, encompassing several soldiers who screamed as they were burnt alive.

Several shapes fell out of the burning craft from more than fifteen feet height, the hatch having already opened but the troops not yet on their jumping height.

Then the flames reached the ammunition belt of a dead soldier and violently his grenades exploded, the secondary explosions ripping the vessel apart as finally the main tank was ruptured and exploded.

Flames, debris, pieces of metal and what were once humans -burnt black or still burning or just outright torn apart by one of the many explosions- rained down on the shocked Colonials.

Eva-Marie Nestor had long slithered back to her position again, her absence not noted.

Caught in indecision the fourth Skythus hovered in the air, hatch already opened yet still too high to deploy troops, when it decided that enough was enough. The hatch closed again and the vessel prepared to retreat a few hundred metres onto a major crossing just as the other two, which had retreated into cover, sat down, deployed their troops and risen up again.

Unfortunately the defenders had smelled blood.

Two tanks and three APCs emerged from their hiding places and opened fire.

The result was nothing if not overkill. The Skythus was literally torn apart and blew up into hundreds of pieces of shrapnel.

The tanks and one APC retreated.

The other two and about seventy defenders moved forward to wipe out their hated foe.

It was June25th, in the year 2010 in the reckoning of the years since Christ was born, it was 22:52 in the evening, the battle of Lynchburg had started and there is only war, for now is was the time of death, the Grim Reaper had been set loose and he had only just started collecting his bounty.

The battle entered its next phase.

The advancing columns of Colonial Ground Troops made haste for they wanted to reinforce their brethren in the breach and split the defence of the heathens wide open. Unfortunately for them, several obstacles prevented this. The first was of course the non-existence of the breach the second on the other hand made itself known as a soldier advancing activated a trip-wire.  
The 'Bouncing Betty' mine jumped half a metre into the air and exploded. Shocked Colonials looked on as time seemingly slowed and a flash of an explosion flung several corpses in all directions. They activated two more mines and now showers of deadly shrapnel were flying around tearing men to shreds.

The radio frequencies were loud with the cries and anguished moans of the wounded when another explosion lit up the sky and a light vehicle advancing down a dirt road was flipped over by the explosion's force. More explosions followed all over the line destroying or damaging more vehicles.

A Demetrio's tank skirted around the burning wreck of a light vehicle and advanced through the undergrowth. Not even a hundred metres were made though when he burst through the foliage, several more vehicles and tanks in his wake and started to cross a green field.

A mine brutally stopped him. The explosion tore off his right tracks and left him stranded. The others that had already fanned out to cross the field too and prepare for a full-out frontal assault hesitated.

The reason for this was clear. The people of Earth had obviously utilized mines in their defence. With the battle being fought at night, the Colonials, no matter how fanatical, hesitated. This was their undoing.

Lynchburg is not a big town of remarkable strategic value. Yet its proximity to the main landing zone of the Colonial forces made it the ideal choice for Army High Command to test the Colonials' mettle, so to speak.

The Armoured Advanced Recon Spears were to test the Colonials strength, the dexterity and stability of their front and of course, as an ambush was expected to happen (which the Colonials obligingly did), to test their defensive capabilities.

The results were that the Colonies of Kobol fought hard and with great professionalism, but their lack of experience showed in the textbook defensive tactics the employed, though this was still done expertly and efficiently. A fact which could be easily employed against them when Earth were to strike back at them, at least for the first few days or week. It was to be seen, how well they adapted and how much initiative they would show.

The defence of Lynchburg was to be the test case for the offensive capabilities of the Colonies of Kobol. This was naturally unknown to the men and women defending the town, yet it was also the reason why so many tanks, vehicles, mines and heavier pieces ( mostly grenade launchers or stationary Browning machine-guns) were relegated and provided for the town's defence.

Even if the battle of Lynchburg was a test of the offensive capabilities of the Colonies of Kobol, the orders were still to fight a delaying action and to record and report on any offensive patterns the Colonials had employed in their attack.

This plan went horribly wrong.

When the armoured vehicles and tanks that had spread out and prepared to cross the field had halted due to their fear of mines, they made a massive error. Halting ostensibly to prevent any more vehicles triggering buried mines, the vehicles in the line prepared to give the infantry cover as they were to cross the field and find and either mark or destroy any more mines.

The defenders though which had extensively mined the main roads and easy crossings and territory for tanks had prepared for such an eventuality.

Observation posts radioed in the stop of the Colonial advance and three tanks held in reserve just beyond the tree line now inched forward as silently as they were capable of.

Three massive shapes, barely discernible from the dark shadows of the trees suddenly belched vast flames and erupted in loud infernos as the fired their volley.

The noise was horrendous.

The tank on the left, the damaged one, was struck by an American tank round and went up in flames. The tank on the uttermost right did as well, as did a light vehicle in the middle.

Roaring the engines of the three tanks pushed them forward now fully visual in the flames of the burning wrecks.  
Chaos ensued.  
The light vehicles started firing their guns at the tanks in the hope of confusing them, while trying to turn back, knowing they were no match for the strength of the Earth made tanks. In contrast, the remaining Demetrios tanks were trying to manoeuvre so that they might get a better field of fire and a better shot at them.

A Demetrios on the left flank fired first, the shots going wide and exploding trees causing a woman to cry out as she was hit. Several other Denetrios tanks fired, some of them going wide, some impacting on the thick armour of the tanks. With their response not truly coordinated the Earth tanks continued on.

Then they fired again and now their secondary weapons opened up too.

Their shots impacted on one tank, disabling it and blowing two more vehicles to pieces.

Frantically turning and desperately trying to escape the wrath of the Earth main battle tanks, the Colonial light vehicles now 'crashed' into the infantry platoons that had been sent forward to clear the field for an advance. With light vehicles and Colonial ground troops milling about in confusion, the chattering machine guns on the Earth tanks cut down quite a few Colonial soldiers.

Then another layer of fire was added.

From the tree line came the crack of rifles, the heavy chatter of mounted Browning guns and the crump of exploding grenades fired from their portable launchers.

Nearly a hundred infantry had taken up position within the trees and were firing into the disorganised Colonial mass.

Then a whooshing sound was heard and followed by a large explosion. The Earth people had brought portable anti-tank weapons and the missiles they fired tore through the light vehicles.

Returning fire and using the called up infantry set up their own positions within the trees, the Colonial side finally formed a cohesive battle line and returned fire.  
Either side's tanks had retreated within the trees to find more cover as by now three Demetrios tanks were burning and another two disabled. But also every one of the three Earth tanks had been hit multiple times and with the returning fire getting ever more concentrated and accurate it was time to retreat back into cover.

As the fire fight started up in earnest, the Colonials retook the initiative.

Their machine-gun and small arms fire kept the Earth born' heads down. The light vehicles had retreated enough and had shaken themselves back into formation. Firing from cover they gave concentrated covering fire. The Demetrios tanks on the other hand were now firing methodically into the trees destroying the enemy's cover. Each shot blowing up gouts of Earth or turning a tree intoa ragged stump whose splinters flew everywhere. With their fire pattern the were methodically searching for the Earth made tanks that had to retreat ever further within the trees to survive. Trying to be as stealthily as possible (but failing quite spectacularly) while also trying to return fire which in time was getting ever more sporadic and sparse as time progressed. This was on one hand due to the searching patters that drove them deeper into cover and keeping them moving from one position to the next, but also simply due to the fact that available firing position were getting harder to find.

Despite the shelling from the Earth made grenade launchers, the Colonial response was much worse.

Several mass launchers fired full spread out salvoes into the opposing trees shredding even more and saturating the area with grenade explosions.

The resulting fire was quite spectacular and the return fire visibly slackened.

When several nek guns opened up, the American knew the battle was lost. This was accentuated as finally a tank was found and blown up.

Giving the retreat order Col. Simms, the Commanding officer of the defence of Lynchburg pulled his men back scant seconds before Captain Bulledin gave the order to charge.

Under the covering fire of nek guns, light vehicles, machine-guns and Demetrios tanks, close to 220 Colonial infantry stood up and charged over the dark field into the flaming forest beyond.  
Visible only when they neared the flames they rushed into the trees, finding the enemy gone but many an empty cartridge and also nineteen enemy dead.

Although three tanks and five light vehicles were destroyed and several more damaged as well as a total of 43 dead and 24 wounded, the 23 dead and 25 wounded and the lost tank had hurt the defenders far more, the remains of the force just having engaged the Colonials forming a perilously thin line on the perimeter of Lynchburg.

At other points the battle had also started as the Colonial advanced crashed into the pre-pared first defence line.

The ensuing fighting was brutal and unforgiving. Both sides suffered horrendous casualties, but with their numerical superiority, their mass of equipment available to them, and the better training of the Colonial troopd (compared to most of the defenders) allowed them to push the defenders back.

Even so, even with the horrendous losses they had endured, when the Colonials finally charged, all they found were spent casings and the dead. None were taken alive; they had all retreated to the second line of defence when ordered to do so.

Even though the ordered retreat had been a success, when he took stock of the remaining forces he still commanded, Colonel Simms decided that enough was enough. They had fought, they had died, and they had made the Colonials bleed. But enough was enough. True most of the dead were the volunteers but every tank, APC or light vehicle was driven and operated by either the trained soldiers of the Army or the men and women from the National Guard. These were losses he could not just shrug off as he could with the volunteers. The volunteers had fought viciously and bravely and shown a lot of initiative and most importantly, they had not broken under fire, which impressed him a lot.

Still, the battle for Lynchburg was lost, their purpose here was fulfilled and now it was imperative to evacuate the men and women under his command and to get the wounded to safety.

There was only one little thing that made this a near impossible task.

As explained before, several Skythus class assault vehicles had set down Colonial troops in the defenders' back. A counter-attack had been tried but it had become bogged down, both sides now slugging it out.

Even with APCs, Brownings, two or three grenade launchers and one of the two mobile, portable rocket launchers firing the few Stingers they had available at the Skythuses it seemed a hopeless task.  
The Skythuses were constantly returning bringing more supplies, equipment and men to the initial force.

They then strafed the defenders, their grenades causing havoc and with their coil guns they broke the counter-attack's back. Now the Skythuses and Skimmers were laying down an amount of fire that drove the defenders back. Infantry squads were rushing forward taking positions with moves straight out of the textbook.  
Even with reinforcements coming in, more vehicles, more Brownings and the rocket launcher to contest the constantly strafing Skimmers and Skthuses, the mass launchers could not be contested, the destruction they wrought made an effective defence impossible.

The end seemed to appear when two Buffaloes appeared airlifting four tanks to break the retreating defender's back.

Despair set in.

Col. Simms had committed about thirty percent of his total forces to the battle in his rear. With the losses sustained on the first line the battle was poised to become a slaughter and blood bath.

Looking around his heart broke.  
Dead civilians were laying in the streets, their corpses often missing chunks of flesh or limbs where the destructive rounds that killed them had ripped through them. Some corpses were small, barely the size of a child where the heat had made them shrink. Destroyed vehicles were everywhere, mostly civilian but also some American and others of the invaders, Skythuses and Skimmers here, tanks and light vehicles out beyond the first line. Houses were burning as were some of the woods, others were no more than splintered debris, destroyed remains and silent testimony of the destruction war brought.

He could hear the cries of the wounded, the shouts of desperate commands, explosions from grenades, the incessant firing of machine- guns, the higher note of infantry weapons and the occasional whoosh of a missile fired.

Turning around he asked his adjutant about the state of the wounded soldiers evacuation.  
At the confirmation that all were aboard he was about to give the order to abandon even the second line and attempt to break through and make a fighting retreat when the rear troops alerted him over radio of the incoming Buffaloes.

Suddenly everything became clear to him and his heart sank.

He remembered the reports of the resistance encountered by the Advanced Armoured Recon Spears. While rather heavy in the beginning, yet still only utilizing light weapons and the enemy generally on the defensive having nothing to compare to the Earth tanks suddenly the resistance had change in its intensity. Suddenly resistance had gotten very heavy and more importantly the Colonials fighting style had changed. From fighting a defensive battle they had switched to an effective counter-attack, suddenly using tanks to counter Earth's tanks.

Suddenly the tactics employed in this battle by the enemy made a rather frightening amount of sense.

The sudden appearance of the enemy tanks had been a mystery but the reports coming in of the Buffaloes solved THAT particular mystery. Indeed when he thought about it, it made sense to have transports capable of airlifting vehicles and especially tanks. The assault vehicles were also armoured and armed transport vehicles to deploy infantry as quickly as possible. A vehicle capable of airlifting and deploying other vehicles and even tanks was a logical consequence, especially considering just what they had seen and experienced of the enemies tactics and way of fighting.

The Colonials favoured a blitzkrieg -style of warfare and with their airborne vehicles they were quickly able to shift troops and reinforce positions that were under pressure or where additional troops would let them break the line.

These thoughts raced through Col. Simms' mind and more. He knew that hesitating was deadly, especially against an enemy such as the Colonials. Within moments the Colonials had reduced his options to two. Stand, fight and eventually die or surrender.

Or were there...?  
Suddenly Simms had an idea. Rethinking it he was amazed and astonished at the audacity and well... cheek of the idea, though in retrospective he had to conclude that this was their last chance to escape. Though the risks were great it did promise a way home.

Calling his adjutant and his radio officer he began a complete redistribution of his remaining forces.

The two remaining intact tanks were sent forward with one of the damaged ones. Seventy men with light guns, several APCs and Humvees were also kept behind. This rearguard would retreat into a very tight perimeter and hold off the advancing enemy. The trucks holding the wounded were kept in a secure compound under guard.

All others, the remaining men, heavy weapons, APCs, Humvees and the three tanks would form a wedge and charge and smash through the enemy that were threatening to encircle them.

No reserves would be held back, this was all or nothing and it reflected in the orders

Those who would participate in the assault were given all of the few grenades they still had, the rest were told to take one extra magazine and take close combat weapons. Pistols were distributed, bayonets were ordered to be fixed and combat knives were given to those who did not have any.

Then the order was given.

The tanks spearheaded the assault.

They burst from their cover and their guns thundered as they fired, spewing great gouts of flame.

One Demetrios was instantly blown apart, holed by two main battle tanks from Earth, it stood no chance. Another suffered a glancing blow and had his entire left track torn and mangled. Still an impressive response greeted the people from Earth.  
The APCs and Humvees were already racing forward, the infantry in their shadow. A double coil gun round from a tank blew a Humvee to pieces and killed and wounded several infantry. The other two Demetrios tanks fired on the intact tanks and gouged deep wounds into their sides. Then the deep, vicious sounds of the nek guns started up.

Sergeant Ellis' tank was one of those that had been wounded and now the nek guns had him in their field of fire. Their rapid-fire of armour-piercing shells stitched across his side and ripped the entire flank open. The crew did not even have time to scream as the large hi-ex rounds tore them apart before another round from a coil gun torn their tank apart.

The Tau'ri responded in kind and the air was now filled with the sound of machine-guns firing, the smaller less noticeable sounds of the infantry weapons, the loud explosions of grenades, tank rounds or rockets that whooshed through the night.

The noise was awful and this cacophony was overshadowed b the guttural cries of the charging Earthlings, the shrieks and moans of the wounded and the shouts of righteousness and encouragement from the Colonials.

Then both sides met.

The use of vehicles as cover had worked and the soldiers and volunteers the Americans fielded in this town reached the enemy line.

Before, the battle had been vicious and dreadful, now it became a bloodbath.

Along the entire length of the Colonial line, the tide of Americans hit. Men, women, vehicles, everything.  
Fuelled by hate, pushed forward by anger and in no mood to give mercy to those that had invaded their homeland they struck.

But neither were the Colonials. Fuelled by fanaticism, with a sense of righteousness and purpose, with anger at the heathens who rejected the true gods and with pride for the Colonies and the crusade they too gave no mercy.

Both sides laid in with pistols, knives, bayonets, bulks of burning timber or with grenades.

Neither side expected or gave any mercy. Bodies piled upon each other, fists flew and a girl kicked a Colonial into the balls doubling him over so that his head could be bashed in on the rubble. There a giant of a man lay in with a piece of pipe cracking jaws, breaking bones and wreaking havoc when a pistol shot jerked him backwards, his body falling down. At another point a knot of Tau'ri were being ganged up by nearly twenty Colonials when grenades arced silently through the air and shredded the Colonials. Those still alive were mercilessly dealt with.

No quarter, no mercy.

For nearly ten minutes primal fury reigned and raged. Both sides fell upon each other with hate and anger and it was the Tau'ri who prevailed through strength of arms, ferocity and numbers.

Going through the mounds of mutilated, eviscerated or torn apart bodies the Tau'ri quickly found their wounded and if any Colonial still lived, well... no quarter was given.

Loading up the wounding and surviving fighters the signal was given to evacuate the rearguard.

In a textbook manner it disengaged protected by a few salvoes from the two remaining tanks.

All others, most of the APCs, Humvees and lots of heavy equipment had been lost in the battle along with hundreds of wounded.

Only years later when the Colonial archives were opened a true account could be made.

In total the Colonial forces lost 347 dead and 42 wounded. The defenders lost 329 dead and 174 wounded. In addition it later came to light that a total of 158 civilians died in those brief hours with another 301 wounded.

Both sides had paid a terrible price.

**Unknown house, Colorado Springs 0317 hrs (local time), June 26****th**** (D-Day +1)**

The telephone rang.

In a double bed within the house a couple stirred.

"I'm not going, you go!"

"Jack, it's the telephone on your side! It's for you! So answer it!"

The telephone rang.

"But I don't want to!" the voice whined. "It's quarter past three in the morning! Nobody rings at such a time."

The telephone rang.

"Jack!"

A light went on on the other side of the room showing a pretty blonde woman in a pale nightie. Her straw blonde hair was tousled and there were rings under her eyes showing just how little she had slept.

Now her exasperated and angry glare was directed at her neighbour in bed, an elderly silver haired gentleman.

At another shout of "Jack!" and amidst man mumblings and grumblings the man turned on the light and finally answered the phone.

The ringing stopped.

With a relieved sigh the woman fell back into bed.

"Yes? General O'Neill here. I'm warning you..." Suddenly the face of General Jonathan O'Neill became serious and he sat up straight.

Listening intently he was told of the brutal fight at Lynchburg and the massive civilian casualties that had occurred there.

The situation was desperate, something had to be done. The reports spoke a clear language.

The Colonial Army was well organized, well equipped and utterly ruthless. In the next days the Colonials would reach population centres: The Norfolk area, Washington DC and then later New York. Nothing could be done to stop their advance upon those cities. Now though the estimates of casualties had gone up. He was Commander of HWS and this was an alien invader so it fell in his area of responsibility.

"Look, I'll see what I can do, but the orders still stand. Evacuate as much personnel, military equipment and volunteers into these areas and fortify them. Those within a few hours drive of the borders of the estimated area of enemy influence should leave the rest. Stow away and hide all guns and religious symbols. If these are the casualties we have to expect then do not engage unless you have no other choice!"

He hung up.

"Damn it!" O'Neill swore. The woman looked at him with an inquisitive gaze in her eyes.

"What's happened Jack?" she asked.

As he told her she crossed the room and took him in a comforting embrace.

Slightly smiling O'Neill finished his tale. Giving her a small kiss to thank her for her comfort he nevertheless turned grave again soon after.

"Well Sam, what do you think now? I know you were not that thrilled of my offer to Cain, and now? Do you think it will have any impact on the negotiations your estimates? By the way, what were your estimates again?"

Sighing deeply Samantha Carter answered.

"I'm still not thrilled but you are right. Either we bind the Colonials to us or the ROR finds them, conquers them and then uses them to wipe us out. You also made one thing clear, the fleet is not the Army, so even though this news is troubling it doesn't have any real impact on the negotiations. As to the projects, well, the modified Ion Cannons will take about six months, the rail guns two, the MK VIII Vipers about four to six months and the new fighters for the Jaffa about a year while our new fighters somewhere between eighteen and twenty-four months until they are ready to enter production. We'll also need about two months to have a proper look at the battlestars and how we can upgrade them best."  
Shaking his head, O'Neill answered.

"Not good enough we need the fighters within the year!"  
"That's impossible and you know it! We have to design the new fighter up from scratch and then build it and test it! Even two years is hurried!"

"We still need them within the year."

Giving an exasperated sigh Sam crawled over to her side of the bed, snuggled in and turned off the light. A minute later so did O'Neill. But where Sam nearly instantly fell asleep, O'Neill stayed awake for a long time thinking.

AN:

By the way, the Colonials' tactic at Lynchburg was easily discernible to Simms. He knew that they were trying to encircle him or create a line against which he would be crushed. But with tanks, APCs and light vehicles a breakthrough would have been quite feasible. The addition of the enemy tanks in his rear though, is what shocked him.  
Wow, at last finished. This was hard work as I've never before done a ground battle before and I hope this is sufficient.

On the note, why it took so long, trust me you don't want to know. I'll just say this: Hospital, epileptic attacks and more.

If you like this chapter then maybe I'll add another ground war chapter later, though there is still a lot of that to come in the war for the galaxy. The next chapter will deal with everything that happens between the war. We'll visit the ROR, the Colonials, the Tau'ri and those Colonials under Cain, the Cylon secret gets revealed and more. Be read for politics and intrigue galore!


	9. Ramblings, rants and explanations!

Okay, my beta suggested that I first get the ranting, ramblings and explanations out of the way, so here they are. It is a good idea actually and lets me explain things more thoroughly.

So lets start.

Update, apparently the site rules afe against such a thing, so it will once again be attached to the end of the next chapter, which should be up tomorrow (as of 26.12.10 on)

**Reviews:**

Also anotamous, wow... I am stumped. The amount of data you have... wow. On the other hand, Raptors do possess countermeasures against missiles and given that the Cylons prefer to use missiles and the Viper pilots are trained to engage those missile to take them down I would suspect that every ship the Colonials possess has a very hefty anti-fighter, anti-missile load out. In the engagements we see, both Galactica and Pegasus have a massive flak screen. This I assume is standard. Also in a true, pitched engagement, the escorts would be used, to create overlapping flak screens to better protect the capital ships, while striking with their own missiles and (I suppose torpedoes) from the flanks. Colonial battle doctrine is very much centred on denying the enemy aircraft and missiles (hence the heavy fighter and flak screens), so that the large ships can manoeuvre into position to unleash either their own nukes or their main batteries. It is also the reason for the ablative armour the battlestars posses. A battlestar is built to take a pounding, destroying the enemies fighter screen and then unleash their own wrath. Anyway just bear with me, it was needed for the sake of the story, so let's just imagine a grand battle in the sky where losses are heavy on both sides, yet the Colonials are ultimately victorious due to overwhelming numerical superiority.

Oh and The Sithspawn, nope no Wraith (none planned anyway) and seeing as this is post Ark of Truth, no Replicators either. Oh and O'Neill has not started looking for the sign yet, because he knows not to tempt Murphy. The Tau'ri have enough enemies as it is. Btw, I think I explained it in an earlier chapter but I think these are just single persons. Anyway just assume, that only the original five know about the Stargate. It's vital to the story.

**Explanations:**

On another note, since quite a few people have complained about the action in the last chapter and have asked what the other BC-304s are doing. Here a little timeline to get everything into perspective and what this means and entails.

Time line

June 25th, 2010 D-Day

ROR fleet turns up to subjugate or destroy Earth.

2. The Colonial attack fleet turns up to destroy Earth's defences.

3. The Colonial Invasion Fleet turns up to land troops. Launches Landers, aircraft and nuclear strike. Nuclear strike destroyed, counter strike destroys fleet. Landing commences, Aircraft take control of the American sky via battle, destroying many fighters and helicopters.

4. Several minutes later since arrival, Colonial attack and invasion fleets and ROR fleet are defeated, 6 Colonial vessels escape +2 from Invasion fleet. Also 1 Ori mothership. Surviving Colonials surrender

5. Colonial ground troops fan out. First clashes with civilians and civilian authorities.

6. The AARS make their incursions. Are beaten back but gather valuable data.

7. Battle of Lynchburg, more data on the Colonials abilities is gathered.

26th of June, 2010, D-Day +1

8. Gen. O'Neill is contacted at Carter's place (end of Chapter 7)

9. 2nd Meeting with Cain, alliance is hashed out, Cain asserts her authority over the survivors at following meeting.

While 5, 6 and 7 are happening, full disclosure is made by Henry Hayes at the European Parliament, 1st meeting between Cain and O'Neill, Tau'ri begin to start beaming soldiers (theirs) into Colonial Warships and wounded (Colonial) down to Earth into military hospitals. Survivors of mangled ships are being beamed over to other Colonial ships if evacuation per Raptor is not possible. Repairs begin on the _Sun Tzu_ and the _Odyssey_.

Prison camps are started to being erected in various countries.

On another note. The nations currently within the IOA are as following.

United States of America, Peoples Republic of China, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, The Republic of France and finally the Russian Federation. (all old members)

Germany, Australia, India, Canada, Japan and Brazil (all new members)

Other nations will follow.

Now to the question that many asked.

The Colonial Fleet structure is as follows:

Aside from the lower non officer ranks and officer ranks within the specialists (such as the chief technician of Chief Petty Officer) officers in the fleet are ranked as followed.

Ensign (fresh from officer school)

Lieutenant

Captain

Major (a rank that is normally held by CAGs)

Captain -ship (both brevet and full)

Colonel (again both brevet and full)

Commander

Rear-Admiral (commanding officer of a Battlestar group or several as a BSG can also be commanded by the Commander of the Battlestar when no Rear-Admiral is present and they are the only BSG in action, since then only a single capital class ship is present)

Admiral

Fleet-Admiral (singular)

Now, before anybody starts complaining, this is MY rank system and I will use it, if only for the purpose of making things easier and more manageable.

Unlike the Jaffa, who are genetically altered humans and thus distinctively different and as such show up on the life sign sensors of Asgard calibre, the Colonials are merely humans who have been separated for thousands of years from their brethren on Earth. Research into their genetic structure and on how the have differed from the original stock of humanity has yet to be undertaken. Also the Goa'uld use naquadah based technology, another thing that shows up quite clearly on Asgard sensors. This is why nothing à la "Thor's Chariot" happened.

Now if you have read the time line, then you will have noticed, that the Tau'ri ships are hard at work beaming down the severely wounded Colonials to various military hospitals. Also, only two ships are still capable of battle. One is watching over each part of the Colonial fleet. This means, that if either ship were to go down to Earth to help the ground forces, then it'd provide an opening for some ships to either escape, fire some more nukes at Earth or make a run at the two disabled Tau'ri ships or just do all three. This cannot be risked.

Also if you may have remembered, the existence of a Tau'ri space fleet has just been revealed a few hours prior. These ships have a very aggressive design and are nearly half the length of an aircraft carrier. If such a ship were to appear in a few hundred or even thousand metres height (probably hundred to accurately target tanks and vehicles in cover), spewing out hundreds of rounds (probably thousands) per minute at targets on the ground, then this would cause panic.

Another thing. Nobody seems to have realized that I have already explicitly stated that an alliance between the Tau'ri and the Colonies of Kobol will happen, due to the threat that the Renegade Ori Remnant pose. Therefore this chapter was to give an insight into just what the capabilities and tactics the Colonials utilize when it comes to ground combat. If you have a close look at the division of the chapter, then you will notice that one is the description of a defensive, holding battle (part 1), while the other part describes a Colonial assault. To imagine this, I took the few facts that are known of the First Cylon War. The Cylons of those era were rather bulkier and also seemingly more heavily armoured than the later generation models. Also it is said that Cylons were part of everyday life. Something similar to the droids of the Star War universe. They also seemingly revolted all on the same day. Therefore it is quite clear, that a large part of the First Cylon War was fought on the ground, especially since before the war the Colonies were still fractured and wars between factions, utilizing the Cylons as ground troops were common. From this we can assume that there must have been variants, some far heavier than the basic infantry, the Centurion. Against such a fractured attack that took place everywhere at once, rapid response with overwhelming firepower must have been essential. This is what I tried to convey with the Colonial equipment and tactics.

True, Tau'ri ground equipment is better in many aspects due to the larger amount of experience the humans of Earth have. On the other hand, the equipment and technology the Colonials field in space is far superior to what Earth has, or at least would have had if not for the SGC. Fact is, the battles in Space that Earth has so far fought were determined in their outcome more by the technology level either side displayed or if the level was the same, who had more ships. Large scale space battles, where both sides have nearly the same technological level have not yet been experienced by Earth. The Colonials on the other hand...

So be prepared for quite a few eye-openers.

So I issue a challenge. If you can tell me one instance in the show Stargate (without Atlantis or Universe) where a space battle was won due to superior tactics instead of technology or numbers (and no the battle over Dakara does not count, as the replicator controlled Ha'taks were utilizing better technology having been upgraded and were kicking ass and the battle was won due to the unleashing of the Dakara Device another example of far superior technology being used! And neither does a battle being decided by infiltration teams count. This is just about ship to ship combat.), then you can wish for a fighter/bomber/ gunship/escort or capital ship of any fraction to be implemented. Tell me the specifics and the armament and I will see if it is possible and feasible with these specifications, although I am sure that nothing will be found. Even so, I am open to suggestions about the aforementioned things (though I have more or less decided on the Tau'ri and have the Colonials pretty much fixed, though ther is still some space left. The ROR on the other hand... there is still a lot of room there).

And on this happy thought, goodbye see you next chapter, oh yes, and I hope you had a very **Merry Christmas** and have a **Happy New Year!**


	10. Ch 8: A person's feelings and character

Now on to a new chapter and some new developments.

**Chapter 8: A person's feelings and character.**

**27****th**** of June, 2010 D-Day +2, 0845 hrs (CET), Cheyenne Mountain**

Samantha Carter was puzzled. Walter Harriman had received several messages from the ships in orbit that there were some anomalies with the persons beamed down to Earth's military hospitals around the globe.

The last few days had been tiring. The ground war was still continuing and even now the Tau'ri ships in orbit were still beaming down wounded to the hospitals or to field stations that had been erected. The diagnosis that had to be made, the translation of the medical files and the accompanying testing of the person for anti-bodies against several viral infections and for any allergies that might be exclusive to Earth had made the process rather tiresome. So much that people needing immediate medical attention had often had to be handled by their own medics as the Colonials utilized different terms even for such basics as blood groups. Only in the very first hours of the previous day had real progress been made. The basic terms had been translated and understood and those that had been stabilized, yet were still in desperate need of help could be beamed down en masse to where medical personnel waited to operate on them and save their lives.

Now the cases that were not truly life threatening were being beamed down, though the mass of wounded made things exceedingly difficult. At the same time the Colonials were still constantly rearranging where people could sleep and making sure that no ammunition remained either on the wrecks (using the few Raptors still capable of flying) or in any gun on the less damaged battlestars.

Lists were drawn up to estimate exactly what kind of personnel was needed in the coming weeks and months to determine the damage done to the ships, repair it or at least prepare the ships for the upgrades as well as creating as many operable Vipers and Raptors while also constructing the Space dock and anchorage. (run on sentence, break it up a bit) Then Cain would have to determine just who was to be beamed dirt-side and who kept around.

It was a logistical nightmare, Carter knew this. Coupled with this new discovery... and Samantha Carter, genius extraordinaire felt a massive headache coming up. She was already drinking far too much coffee, staying awake far too long and taking on too many projects. But she also knew that a war was coming and the Tau'ri needed to be ready for it. So, a new problem was NOT what she needed. On the other hand, seeing the readouts that had been provided by the Asgard sensors and computers on board the Tau'ri ships made her geek side (as Jack would call it) quiver in excitement. This was truly interesting. Having asked, whether there were any other anomalies of the same sort within the Colonial fleets she was given a positive answer: Determining just who though...this was a problem.

But now her scientific side was properly interested and curious, because when reviewing the read-outs of the blood samples from those that had been identified as anomalies within the wounded in the hospitals and coming up with a blank, Carter was puzzled.

This was perplexing indeed. Utilizing the best equipment standard Earth technology could offer her she once again put the samples into the mass spectrometer and the various other devices.

Nothing.

Nothing...except..., except one slight thing. The mineral concentration of certain elements of all of these samples was slightly higher than in samples from humans, either from Earth or from the Colonials. The difference though was so small that it barely registered. Barely a few percent above the average of a human being, something that even if you were looking for an anomaly you would ignore it, if not knowing exactly what to look for.

Yet, it was a consistent anomaly that marked them. Singularly it would have not shown, and even through a mass screening it would not have been noticed. Only through the knowledge of these beings being anomalies could one create a database of their specific differences that they possessed when compared to the average baseline human.

Of course, once the people still on the Colonial ships where anomalies had shown up (courtesy of the Asgard sensors) were beamed down, they could be singled out and a more comprehensive database of their make-up and capabilities could be created. It also begged the question just who or what these beings were, though Sam already had an idea. But if so then this might pose both a problem and an opportunity for the Tau'ri, though the Colonials would certainly not like it.

She had to talk to Jack, Daniel and the others of the crowd (Teal'c being with the remnants of the Free Jaffa Nation, coordinating the counter offensive to retake as many planets from the Ori remnant, limiting their resources).

Therefore she called for a hasty conference of SG-1, Generals Landry and O'Neill as well as Dr. Lam.

Ten minutes later they were in the small informal conference room of the SGC.

Gen. Landry at the head of the table (Gen. O'Neill having opted to sit beside his unofficial girlfriend, though of course everybody who knew them said it was time for them to get together!). So on one side were Carter, O'Neill and Mitchell, while the other was composed of Dr. Lam, Dr. Jackson and Vala.

"Carter, what is so important to have me beam here from the _Odyssey_? I actually had a meeting scheduled with Cain in half an hour. We need to hash out a few more details for the treaty and especially just how much and what technology we give them under what conditions. Granted this is a political matter, but I have a large say in this seeing as it concerns the safety of Earth." O'Neill impatiently stated..

"I'm sorry sir, but I have been notified by Walter about some anomalies occurring during the beaming down of Colonial wounded. I had a look at these anomalies and could not find any technical fault and therefore had to conclude, that this meant that beings very similar to humans yet not were being beamed down. Apparently the Colonials have members within their ranks of a species that is not human and of which we have no information about!"

The silence that greeted THAT statement was deafening.

The implications were frightening. In all the files that Daniel had been pouring over concerning the Colonials, their history and their culture there had never been so much as a hint of an encounter with an alien species. Indeed, the Cyrannus system was so far to the rim that the Colonials with their technology had not even discovered any of the multitudes of worlds out there settled by humans.

For all they knew they were the only beings within the galaxy to achieve sentience on such a level. The only exception they knew of were for one the mythical Lords of Kobol, their gods and the fabled Thirteenth Tribe of Man. Recently one other species had come to light, the mechanical species of the Cylons but after the devastating war nearly forty years ago they had vanished in the darkness of space.  
So who were these beings?

"Could it be another form of human, an advanced group maybe, somebody further along the evolutionary line?" Mitchell asked.

"No." Carter resolutely stated. "These beings are so close to baseline humans either from Earth or the Colonies that even the Asgard sensors record only slight anomalous readings. When I tested the DNA and the blood samples of those already beamed down they were human with slightly out of line amounts of certain minerals in their blood."

"So, you are saying that the Colonials did have contact with another human civilization or what?" Vala asked perplexed.

"No!" Carter again shook her head. "I do not believe that. Indeed when I had a look at the DNA samples I found two VERY interesting things."

"Which are what, Colonel Carter?" General Landry asked with a slight frown upon his face. He was getting an odd feeling in his stomach, a feeling that surfaced whenever something important, something influencing proceedings significantly was about to happen. He had this feeling rather often concerning the things he had to deal with here in the SGC and most of the time it had something to do with SG-1.

"Well, sirs, one is that there were only seven variations to be found within the DNA. And I mean seven! Of course they often have certain variation within, but these are superficial, concerning slight changes in height or hair colour. In the end there are seven "models" upon which these people are based on. Secondly it is quite clear that when looking at the DNA that it was spliced together. Even if they were naturally grown or anything at the basic level there are unmistakable signs of genetic splicing. These beings were artificially created!"

The silence was deafening.

Artificially created human beings in several models with slight variations within each individual model. The Colonial insistence that no contact with another culture had ever been made...

All of this painted a rather unpleasant picture and the assembled persons could actually feel the headache coming up. The bad feeling in their gut didn't help either.

Jack O'Neill was the first to speak up.

With a rather resigned sigh he asked Carter, dreading the answer but already feeling as if he knew what it would be.

Grimacing, Carter confirmed everyone's fears.

"The data I have collected leaves rather only one option considering what the Colonials say and what these beings purpose seems. I have rather few doubts left to conclude that these are human-form Cylons!"

O'Neill was actually happy. No more human form replicators! YAY! On another note, considering what the Cylons evolved from...damn!

Again everybody was silent, before surprisingly Dr. Carolyn Lam spoke up first.

"Colonel if these are truly human-form Cylons as you say, then I strongly suggest we have a proper look both at their DNA, their blood and their immune system to clearly define just where the differences to baseline humans are. I therefore request samples both of Cylon blood and blood from Colonial soldiers. If possible I would like to have samples from all twelve planets, as even though the Colonials have been in close contact with each other and have surely amalgamated to some degree, there may be some local differences within the immune system, especially seeing as the planets apparently have all preserved quite a bit of their culture and identity."

The request was quickly approved by Landry and O'Neill and Col. Carter looked relieved that a potentially heavy workload had been taken from her and given into equally professional hands she could trust.

Col. Mitchell was next to speak up.

"So, what do we do? I mean this is a disaster for us in the long run and for the Colonials in the short, mid- and long runs? Do we tell them or not?" he asked rather pointedly.

Frowning Gen. Landry asked him what he meant with the disaster being one for Earth in the long run. Mitchell answered promptly and with quite a bit of vehemence behind his words.

"General, if I understand correctly we want to ally with the Colonies of Kobol to secure their industrial might against the ROR! Including giving away some technology! Now if what the Colonials say is true, and I do not doubt they are, the Cylons have the goal of wiping out all human life! Or at least the Colonies. But since we are to them the Thirteenth tribe of the Colonies, even though we aren't, this might also include us! Not to mention that if they decide to well... accept our claim of us being the home world of humanity to several thousand worlds inhabited by humans in this galaxy alone while still being the Thirteenth tribe. It' give them the excuse to wipe out humanity in this galaxy! Even if they will not attack us or the other human worlds, the Colonies will always stay a big target. And considering their history with the Colonials this is even understandable!"

Drawing a deep breath he continued.

"The thing is, even if we were to be left alone, once we ally with the Colonials an attack upon them would force us to go to war against the Cylons too! Seeing as they are infiltrators, it is quite reasonable to believe, that they have infiltrated every part of Colonial life. Most importantly, the military and the science departments. Such a thing would be logical and this makes it an almost certainty that they will acquire the technology we give the Colonials one day. Also if they are a machine society and the Colonials have already told us that they prefer mass over class, with the addition of our technology..."

He left the words hanging.

The faces all around were grim. Everybody knew and understood what he meant. If this scenario were to come true, then why not ally with the ROR? Even if just for convenience, it'd mean fighting a two front war and severely reduce the contribution the Colonials might be able to bring to the table. Overall it painted a grim picture.

In face of this light, the question what to do with the Cylons was indeed a valid one.

The grim silence was broken by an agitated Daniel Jackson. Knowing what was to come, Vala only smiled gently. She knew her Daniel and his empathy and his stubbornness to budge on moral issues concerning sentient beings, only made him more attractive to her and made her love him more.

Some of the others also smiled knowing just what was to come (well Sam and Dr. Lam were) the rest groaned slightly.  
Everyone knew of Daniel's issues with morality and secretly everybody counted on him. To Jack, Sam and Cam Mitchell (and also Vala to some degree), Daniel Jackson was their moral compass, the man who made sure that military matters would not utilize the easiest option if it included such things as civilian casualties or genocide. It was one of the reasons that the SGC had never sent a nuclear missile through their stargate to destroy an inhabited world, even if a System Lord or a vital shipyard or naquadah processing refinery were situated upon it. It was also one of the reasons that the biological weapon developed by the Tok'ra was not utilized against all Jaffa inhabited planets such as the Trust had done.  
There were many instances where Daniel Jackson had said to stop and consider the consequences for the people and the planet. In a way, that had helped make the Tau'ri so popular. They waged war against the Goa'uld in an impressive and VERY efficient way, yet they always tried to minimize the casualties for the populace (and their own of course). It was a very different approach to the Goa'uld, who would utilize orbital bombardment to destroy anybody who dared to rebel.

So it was no surprise that Daniel now intervened.

"Wait! Sam said that these beings, these human-form Cylons were actually humans! Even if they weren't they are sentient beings! We can't just throw them out of an airlock and then go find them and exterminate them. Not to mention that there are probably quite a few Cylons still on the remaining ships of the Colonial fleet and on the Colonies themselves. These are sentient beings! They have rights! By the way, do we even know that all of them even know they are Cylons? We cannot decide the fate of an entire race arbitrarily!Especially if they have truly integrated into the Colonial society and had children? There might be an unknown number of half-Cylons running around. After all Sam said they were true humans!"

This brought up everyone short. Half-Cylons? Cylons that did not know who or what they were?

Somewhere someone groaned. Then another.

Finally O'Neill spoke up.

"Great, Daniel! Why not make it even more difficult will you? It's not as if we didn't have enough problems to deal with!" He sarcastically (or not so) snarled at Daniel.  
Surprisingly it was Dr. Lam who spoke up next.

"Sir, it's not actually Dr. Jackson's fault! He has brought up some very good points. Colonel Carter has already confirmed that even down to the DNA these human-form Cylons mimic humans so well that they can be considered human. With those whom we have in the hospitals showing no outward signs of being Cylons and the DNA being so accurate, it is quite reasonable to assume that they have a complete working set of organs, which they would need of course, otherwise they'd light up in a medical scan. The logical conclusion is of course that there is a very great possibility of half-cylon children running around on the Colonies."

Another surprise was when Colonel Mitchell spoke up, in defense of Dr. Lam and Dr. Jackson

"Sirs, it'd be quite logical in a way. Deep undercover agents integrating themselves into the target society fully and successfully, even having children to maintain their cover is not without precedence. Daniel's ideas about some of them not even knowing they are Cylons would make their ability to implant false memories and trippers for sleeper agents impressive. Even if there are no sleeper agents, we cannot rule this possibility out, but if there are such agents, and I must stress IF, even know they are the chances of children would increase dramatically. "  
Both generals looked as if they had swallowed a lemon; neither liked the implications that this issue brought.

Frowning O'Neill turned to Carter.

"How were you going to interrogate them anyway? The Za'tarc-Detector?"

"Yes, Sir. With it, it will be easy to separate those who are true sleeper agents, not knowing they are Cylons and those who do know they are Cylons. This will determine, just if there are such sleeper agents, a proposition that worries me as we have absolutely no experience in finding trippers or deprogramming them. Also when interrogating the Cylons, I will ask them just how they send and receive data and what their objectives are. Not generally because the ultimate goal seems quite clear, but personally, what mission does each Cylon agent have."

Carter frowned slightlyat these thoughts, the goal was clear, only the peronal missions would needed to befound out...something was missing, but what?

Shaking her head she continued

"I do have some problems with their ultimate goal because there are some very concerning implications with that. We do not even have to get started on the history they have with the Colonials. Because of all this,the slavery and bad treatment, the war and the massive hate between the two species, their ultimate goal can only mean that they intend to exterminate the Colonials, not surprising as the Colonials agreed that the next war will only end when one side has been annihilated."

Here she trailed off, when she suddenly jumped up again.

"The means! We need to ask about the means with which they want to bring the Colonies down. I really need to write that down!"

With that she hastily scribbled several more notes on her already note filled piece of paper.

O'Neill just shook his head. Sometimes his girlfriend was just weird, although considering where they were and what they did...Jack decided he REALLY needed a vacation. Just him and Sam lying on a beach relaxing. With an inward curse though he realised that because of the Colonials and the ROR, a holiday was hardly coming up right now. When another irritation arose.

"So, you are in a pretty big dilemma here, aren't you? Tell the Colonials and be responsible at least in part for the extinction of a species, or do nothing as it would go against all ethics and morals you have and one day maybe be responsible for genocide. You know, I really find that amusing!" Vala commented, earning her quite a few irritated glares, though the others had to concede that she had a valid point.

To everyone's surprise it was Daniel Jackson who presented the solution.

"I do not think so Vala. True, it will be a problem when we tell this the upper echelons of the Colonial Fleet and Army Command. They and the Intelligence sections they possess will need to be informed as the Cylons do present a viable security risk. But if we keep the identity of the Cylons a secret, and I am speaking of the respective persons, then it would solve that problem. The Cylons themselves could be contacted and put under our protection assuring their safety."

General Landry had to agree, his voice thoughtful.

"The suggestion does have it merits. For one we would be helping our allies, informing them of a potential massive security risk while also maintaining our moral integrity and superiority. We could make it clear to the Cylons that violating our conditions will be met with extreme prejudice and will result in the offending person being turned over to the Colonials. When we interrogate the Cylons in the Colonies we just add a subspace tracking device allowing us to instantly beam up the offender. Plus, if we were to tell the Colonial public that we guarantee the Colonies' safety against the Cylons and vice versa and will make sure that this part is enforced, it will piss the Colonials off to no extent. Frankly, what they have done to us so far does not endear them to me. We need them, but this should be made clear. This is an alliance of necessity and of convenience and that is the only reason we are giving them the technology. We have not forgiven them for the attempted invasion and nuclear attack on Earth and only our needs are preventing us from turning their planets into molten slag."

The last part was made clear by his grim face and earnest voice that this was meant to be serious. He meant what he said about turning the Colonies into molten slag.

And Gen. O'Neill too confirmed this sentiment by adding his own two cents.

"I agree completely with you Hank. The only reason they are getting such fancy technology is because we need them. I have absolutely no problem with wiping them out and I will be telling them that. The Colonies will be made to understand this. WE are in the driving seat. WE dictate the terms. They are getting OUR technology and only because WE need them. We have not, nor will we ever forgive them for trying to nuke Earth from space. This will be their last chance. Surrender and join us and accept the terms or we wipe them out."  
As the others looked at him aghast, especially Daniel, he continued with a completely serious face.  
"I am not kidding kids. If they want a war with us with no holds barred then I am happy to oblige them.

They targeted population centres with weapons of mass destruction. If they want to play like that then I will happily beam nukes into THEIR population centres. I will not tolerate any crap from them and if I have to wipe out a few cities and/or their fleet to make them surrender unconditionally, then I will do so. Make no mistake. We are at war with them. They have so far broken so many rules of engagement it is not even funny. Slaughtering civilians intentionally, attacking us without a declaration of war, trying to use weapons of mass destruction on civilians. If they want to play like that, then we will. But by god, I will make sure that they will curse the day they learned of Earth, that is if anyone is still alive to curse after I have finished with them. And before I detonate those nukes I will explain EXACTLY just why we are doing this and will show them that this is their own God-damned fault!"

Silence followed this declaration.

Nobody truly knew what to say to that.

Jack O'Neill was usually known to be a happy-go-lucky man that was know to try to hide his true intelligence by playing dumb.  
What most forgot was that the man was responsible for the defeat of the Goa'uld and potentially utterly ruthless. He had after all once ordered the then Major Carter to destroy a sun to wipe out an enemy fleet and had actively helped to search for a means to exterminate the species of the Goa'uld and the Replicators. The only reason that the biological weapon against the Goa'uld had not been deployed were Daniel's moral objections, the too high number of 'collateral damage' (dead Jaffa), the victory of the Free Jaffa Movement, and the subsequent defeat of the Goa'uld.  
SG-1 had on one occasion actually been ordered to assassinate the assembled System Lords with a biological weapon. The only thing saving the System Lords there was the reappearance of Anubis which meant that assassination of the System Lords would have elevated him to supreme power, so the System Lords were spared to prolong the war.

The man was trained black ops. He had done many missions where failure only leads to torture and death.

While not often, sometimes this side of him showed and reminded everyone that O'Neill had only one mission.

To ensure Earth's survival against its enemies. If necessary by all means.

It was Carter who broke the uncomfortable silence with a resounding bang as she brought the palm of her right hand on the table.

"These things all sound very nice and well, but you are completely underestimating the size of the problem. Look, I found human-form Cylons from every surviving ship, in the infirmaries there are even reports of several human- form Cylons bearing the mark of one ship. Altogether I have over a hundred human-form Cylons from the surviving ships of the Colonial fleets plus several on the ground within the ranks of the ground forces. This brings up several problems. The original fleet must have possessed several hundred human-form Cylons within their ranks. While we do not yet know just how much of their fleet they sent to subdue us I nevertheless estimate something upwards of a thousand human-form Cylons within their fleet. Of the ground forces I do not even dare to make an estimate. Counting in the fact that there probably human-form Cylons within each planet's population infiltrating every aspect of Colonial life and we are looking at thousands of human-form Cylons within the Colonies!"

This got everyone's attention. Carter had obviously done the math and the consequences were not at all inviting. Having everyone's undivided attention Carter continued.

"And this is where it gets confusing. With so many agents preparing the Colonials for extinction via weapons of mass destruction the Cylons would also lose their agents. Of course this may be an accepted loss but why so many infiltrators? The amount of effort to place so many undercover agents to observe and catalogue every aspect of life and every single military base and every piece of the defences the Colonies sport is just insane. Either they REALLY, really want to be sure to wipe them out, which I have to admit is pretty sure to being the case, though this also begs the question why the massive effort, which is so grossly out of scale that it is not even funny. The other alternative is that they have a means to reuse agents, even when the planets have been turned into nuclear wastelands. This also begs the question of just what purpose the sleeper agents serve, that is of course if they exist at all."  
Frowning Mitchell intervened.

"Maybe as a back-up plan? In case some ships make it from the destruction of the Colonies. Giving them either a means to track them or somebody on the inside, capable of performing sabotage or assassinating the leaders of this exodus."

Gen. Landry agreed.

"Col. Mitchell is right, the Cylon agents could be used to hunt down possible survivors both on the planets and on ships. But one thing truly has me worried Colonel Carter. You spoke of unknown means of communication and of a possible future use of the undercover agents even after death. Do you have any ideas on how this might be accomplished?"  
"Yes sir! The Colonials have stagnated in the last forty years when it comes to computer technology due to their experiences during the Cylon War. Recently this position seems to have been softened up a bit. But without the help of computers their general technology such as communication and their space-travel abilities have also suffered and stagnated during that time. The Cylons on the other hand being a machine race originally would not be hampered in such a fashion and would utilize computers on a much larger level with much more sophistication. I believe for instance, that the Cylons would have a longer range and greater accuracy utilizing the form of FTL that trademarks the Colonies. It might thus be that the Cylons have also discovered a basic form of subspace technology. This they could use to communicate with each other or with their superiors to relay information."

When Carter finished her explanations the others looked thoughtful.

Surprisingly Vala spoke up next saying something that shocked everybody.

"Well, that's good isn't it in a way. That way you could hash out a feasible treaty with the Cylons. Just put one each of the main variants on a stealth ship. Hook them up to a computer and tell them to communicate with each member of their variant that knows it is a Cylon. Then you have the opinion of each of the known Cylons within Colonial space. Use that and make a treaty with those Cylons. Then cordon off Cylon space and tell them of the terms while also relaying the terms to the Colonials. Then you have everything you want. A treaty with the Colonials, one with the Cylons and you've managed to piss of the Colonials, showing them just who the boss is!"

Everybody just stared.

Jack O'Neill was thinking about he had just learned when a thought hit him. If the Cylons were able to infiltrate the Colonies, a human society, then leaving the human-form Cylons within the Colonials, these would inevitably get other races' DNA into their possession. If they were capable of infiltrating the Colonies then why not other societies too? That was when another unpleasant thought hit and he turned to ask Landry.

Gen. Landry looked as if he had just swallowed a lemon as he has just come to the same conclusion.

"Why didn't the extra people show up on the radar Hank, especially with so many appearing at the same time?"  
"You've noticed it too haven't you? They must have done so over quite a few years, infiltrating slowly and gradually and after all considering our intelligence put the Colonies population at some 20 billion human in total, and that is the most conservative estimate others go up to 25 or 30 billion, ten thousand extra people do not really register. These Cylons are good, really good."

Again the silence was palpable when suddenly Vala burst out laughing.

"So, let's get this straight. You want to form an alliance with these Colonials because you need them to build ships and send men into the upcoming war. At the same time their arch-enemy has infiltrated them with the numbers of enemy agents within Colonial society and Colonial military goes into the thousands which means that either sooner or later the technology you give to the Colonials will be stolen and get into the hands of a society who wants nothing more than to get their revenge on those who held them in slavery, the very society you are trying to create an alliance with! On the other hand you can't just purge them and wipe them out as they can be classified as humans and the extermination of a human society would not look very good if somebody were to find out about it since you pride yourself on your moral superiority! Oh this is rich! I really like this!" With this she completely dissolved in laughter.

Her scathing words earned her a room full of glares directed at her, though O'Neill's was only half-hearted for deep down he knew that no matter how brutal it may have been worded, it had been the truth.

So it was that he motioned for the others to stop glaring at Vala. With the mood now nearing absolute zero, he started slouching in his seat.

That was until another thought popped up within his head and he sat up straight. As the thought took on shape, as the implications were considered and as a plan was formed Jack's trademark grin appeared though it did not stop there this time. The grin now turned ever more feral and predatory until the others had the feeling they were looking a cunning, evil predator in the eyes, for that was what it was that graced his features.

An evil, vicious, predatory grin.

"On the other hand, this opens up quite a few opportunities for us. So listen here..."

Listening in on his plan, Sam really had to ask herself just what had made him so cynical, though she had to admit it was pretty devious and watching it unfold would certainly give her a thorough sense of satisfaction, no matter how evil it seemed.

**The same time, ****B****attlestar **_**Pegasus**_**, earth orbit**

Admiral Cain was in her office going through the reports of the fleet and the progress made during the night though on her desk the day to day paperwork of her ship and the others within her battlestar group had been joined by a large pile of paperwork that dealt with the issues the now combined fleet had.

With a wry grin she thought that she deserved nothing else.

"I wanted the top job and now I've got it! Seems I forgot about the paperwork though. Serves me right!"

That was just before another rather frightening thought appeared in her head.

"Wait, if this is what I have to do now, what will the paperwork for the entire fleet be? I think this is not exactly what I had in mind. What about command? I really hope I get to go into battle and not stuck behind a desk!" That was of course the moment that being stuck behind the desk was probably EXACTLY what she was going to get.

Helena Cain, who feared nothing, saw her future and despaired.

With a sigh, she continued with her work.

What she read though gave her hope and yet made her wince.

For one by now most of the wounded had been transported down to Earth's surface, those left were the lightly wounded and they would soon be returning to duty, that is if they had not been captured and made into POWs. On the other hand she now had a complete list of those who had been wounded in battle and of the seriousness of their wounds. The amount of people having been severely wounded was unprecedented and had not been seen since the fiercest battles of the Cylon Wars, battles that had seen fleets decimated and annihilated, battles taking hours even days to end. But what made this battle so terrible was the time it had taken to kill and wound so many people. Never before had she known so many people killed or wounded in such a short time in a stand up battle. It was terrifying.

Another thing that had made her wince was the state the ships were in.

With the evacuation of the wounded finally under way, a lot of space had been freed. Medical personnel and wounded did not have to be beamed on the wrecked ships within the fleet. Now the Raptors could ferry personnel, especially engineers and officers to complement those still on those ships to help establishing a proper inventory and assessment of what was still there and more importantly to help freeing blocked launching tubes or helping to create an airtight environment to be able to make a preliminary assessment of the damage each ship has sustained. This interior scan was coupled with constant flyovers of those Vipers still serviceable and those that had already been repaired. Using their gun cameras they made many pictures of each ship in the now combined fleets.

The pictures showed horrendous scars, whole sections of armour; weapons and sections had been seared away. Others showed the familiar jagged edges of an explosion, though disturbingly this time most of those craters showed that the explosion had occurred internally. Others had clean holes that seemingly punched through the ship's skin. Larger ones where the Tau'ri or Ori energy weapons had punched through and smaller ones where the Tau'ri railguns had punched cleanly through the armour with their hyper velocity speeds. Some parts were great wounds that had been gouged by more or less near blasts of the impressive Tau'ri nuclear missiles.

Still, despite everything that had happened things were finally looking up. Oh she knew of course, that the Tau'ri would do a more comprehensive scan later on to determine exactly what had to be repaired but the preliminary reports still gave a good overview.

Then she had an idea.  
Showing aside the paperwork, Cain dove through her desk and searched for the after action reports. Reading them she smiled. Her suspicions found correct she was relieved. At least something could be easily built and produced in the Colonies even without the new fancy technology. She would also have to speak to O'Neill about it (though already she had seen just who he left the technical side of things too). If possible, it'd be a great boon both to the Colonies and the Alliance. After all, she surmised, it was not the concept that was out of date, but the technology. Indeed in Cain's vision of the future even the Tau'ri would one day see the light (though she secretly suspected, that they had already seen the possibilities and were already rubbing their hands planning ahead) and notice just what benefits the battlestar concept had, especially combined with their technology. This was for the future though; even with the alliance with Earth it would not be feasible for at least several years.

Nevertheless, Helena Cain reached inside her uniform and took out two devices. One was a transmitter. When activated it would show her position to Tau'ri scanners and allow them to lock on and beam her out. The other was a communication device, allowing her to instantly converse with the Tau'ri on Earth. Both had been secretly given her after the second meeting with the Tau'ri. They helped to consolidate her position of power as quick conferences and secure talks could be made concerning even the tiniest development within the fleet.

The transmitter had actually been developed by Samantha Carter several months back and then upgraded using the latest Asgard technology. As seen at the battle of the Supergate, only Earth and the Asgard had shields to hold out against more than one shot of the Ori motherships. With the galaxy being such a dangerous place, even after the extinction of the Ori and the incident with the Ark of Truth, these transmitters were to be given to a team going to a world that was known to be hostile or at least dangerous. Once the transmitter was activated the team would only have to wait several minutes and a BC-304 would leave hyperspace over the planet and beam them up or reinforcements down, whatever the situation required. The basic idea was to decrease casualties even when difficult missions were required and the team was cut off from the stargate.

All of this or the fact that the device actually used subspace for communications or to send for help was not known to Cain and frankly, even if she had known she would not have cared.

So it was, that she pressed the button on the transmitter once, a sign she wanted to speak to the Tau'ri. Pressing the button twice signalled an urgent desire to meet and speak to the Tau'ri, while pressing the button three times was literally a cry for help. Activating her transponder beacon together with the pressing(s) of the button also signalled that a face to face meeting was wanted. Normally though, the Tau'ri had made it very clear to her, it would be them asking her to activate the transponder so that they may beam her out. For her to do so would constitute a severe breach of etiquette and was only accepted if the situation warranted it.

So, after pressing the button she waited. To her shock almost immediately did a voice come through the speaker that told her to activate her transponder. Blinking slightly at the speed at which her request to speak had been accepted she frowned. This was far too much of a coincidence and it dawned on her that maybe the Tau'ri had wanted to talk to her too and would have contacted her later on if she had not made the first move.

Considering just what news the first meetings had entailed made that bad feeling in her gut grow stronger. This was not going to be a walk in the park.

Sighing slightly she went to the phone in her office and contacted Belzen in the CIC, telling him he had command while she was gone to talk to the Tau'ri. There was no need to prep a Raptor as she would be beamed down to the surface and later back up.

With another sigh she activated her transponder and disappeared in a flash of white light.

**2 days prior, D-Day, 25****th**** of June 2010, courier star **_**Wings of Hermes**_**, 1254hrs (shiptime)**

"DRADIS contact!" the officer watching DRADIS shouted out. "Sir, Colonial IFF showing. Sir, it's the _Argo_ and the _Orion!_ Both were ships attached to the invasion fleet."

"Sir," the communications officer called out, "both ships are hailing us and Captains Kythros and Soudan are asking to come aboard. They have important news and data."

Suddenly the captain of the _Wings of Hermes_, Tom Allon, got a cold feeling in his gut. He knew who commanded both ships.  
In a free hour, he had looked through the lists of the ships who had been assigned to the Crusade. This went from the ships protecting the supply train back to the Colonies, the fleet protecting _Anabasis_ and finally encompassed the ships in the attack and invasion fleets. Looking at the names of the ships and their Commanders, his heart had swelled with pride. Many of the ships were already well known or famous and the officers commanding them were top notch. Reading through the list concerning the invasion fleet though, Allon a fairly liberal man from Tauron had gotten a bad feeling, bad with a capital "B". The officers commanding the invasion fleet were all either from Sagittaron or Gemenon with some from Aerilon and Leonis thrown in. All were conservative worlds were religion played a much larger role than in the general Colonial society. And these officers were known to be amongst the most hard-bitten and fanatical in the entire fleet. Kythros and Soudan were not people he liked.

He had met them briefly once, when those who had been selected for the crusade had been briefed where their ship had been allotted to. Even then, even seeing them from afar he had not liked them and now they were calling him and asking to come over?

"Tell them, they are to come over, their Raptors can use the docking clamps on the starboard side. Spin down the FTL and get the marines to the docking stations to form guards of honour. I'll take the _Argo_ and Melissa you can take the _Orion_."

Melissa Cowan, the ship's XO saluted, nodded and stalked out of the door to find the marines and get an honour guard assembled.  
With a sigh, Captain Allon too went towards the docking hatch where he would have to welcome Captain Kythros, a task he gladly would have reassigned if possible.

Still, he had those marines he had (six here, another six with his XO) line up as an honour guard and stood to attention waiting for his guest.

With a hiss the airlock opened and first two grim looking, heavily armoured marines in battledress appeared. Taking up position of either side of the airlock they waited. Then Captain Kythros emerged.  
Returning Allon's salute he asked for permission to come aboard which was given.

Then the formalities out of the way, he asked Allon to lead him to a secure room to go over the data both he and Soudan had for him to take back to the Colonies, while two guards from Kythros and two marines from the _Wings of Hermes_ waited outside, guarding the door

In the room once everyone was seated Allon asked the critical question.

"So, what is so important that needs to be added? I thought everything worthwhile had been included when we left _Anabasis _station."

"Calm down, Major." Kythros made a soothing motion with his hand but his words made Allon rage inside.

It was true; Allon was not a full Captain yet, but only in possession of a brevet rank. Many officers in the fleet had at one time been pilots; the aggressive stance taught to them, thought by High Command being what was needed to command gunstars or strikestars, ships that were in the thick of the fighting and constantly on the move both in battle or doing other duties. Others though had started off as officers, coming from officer school and starting off as Ensigns. Many of those that rose through the ranks also showed the trademark aggressiveness the Colonies used. Those more cautious or leaning more towards a support role, were assigned the courierstars or missilestars or even a gunstar, though then in the defensive role within a battlestar group.

The thing was, courierstars and missilestars were ships with very small crew, the courierstar _Wings of Hermes_ having less than one hundred and twenty souls on board. A missilestar had only slightly more.

As such, the captaincy of such vessels were often given to officers with talent, even though they were either more cautious or defensive orientated, who had not yet been in a true command position. They often had high turnover rates of their captains and were generally considered a good training ground for command.

The downside though was, that with such low numbers of crew and no fighters and only a few Raptors for delivering mail or despatches, scouting or bringing new crew or ferrying the officers about and a very low amount of anti-air guns (the missilestars role being to strike from the back of the fleet, secure behind the escorts and capital ship's flak screens), giving the commanding officer a full captains rank was seen as not acceptable. The only solution had been to give those in command of these two classes the brevet rank of Captain.

Full Captains were those of gunstars or strikestars, the Guardian class escorts COs were given brevet Colonel's pips as these ships were a battlestar class, albeit a lighter one whose CO's rank was downgraded. Columbia class battlestars (such as the _Galactica_) and other older but still heavier classes than the Guardian-class were given to Commanders with a full Colonel as the XO and the pride of the Fleet, the Mercury-class too had Commanders as COs but with them being the centre of a battlestar group also had a Rear-Admiral on board or even a full Admiral which signified their status as a flagship to that particular Rear-Admiral or full Admiral.

Even so, even if Kythros was right, the slight intended by his words made Allon bridle with indignity and rage. Of course, he knew that it had been deliberately done and so he quelled it in an instant.

"So, even if you were with the Invasion Fleet, what news do you bring that is so important?" Allon nearly spat, the anger still prevalent in his voice.

Major Cowan, the XO inwardly winced. She knew that Allon had no love for such zealots and when encountering such people often got hot-headed. But...even though they were zealots, no matter their extreme, zealous belief in the Lords of Kobol and the Scrolls of the Pythia, they both held a higher rank than Allon. Nevertheless, she thought, everyone was on the side here, so even after his little outburst Allon should be safe on his own ship.

If only...

"Captain, "Soudan smoothly interfered, his smirk though showing his true opinions, "we are here to report numerous problems that arose with the Invasion Fleet over the Thirteenth Colony."

"Exactly, for one we have to report that when Rear-Admiral Dravere ordered a nuclear strike to punish the blasphemers and heretics for the damage done to the attack fleet and force them into submission, they managed to utterly intercept it with unknown means. They Thirteeners then countered with a massive nuclear counter-strike. At first it seemed as though our counter-measures managed to intercept them, when they prematurely detonated some nukes to destroy the Vipers squadrons sent to intercept them!" Kythros louder, more aggressive voice had now taken over from Soudan, although it was he who continued in a mixture of silkiness and rage.

"Not only that, but they detached a ship from the main battle which when arrived began broadcasting such a strong ECM that together with the EMP blasts from the premature detonations all sensors had been shorted out and the fleet was helpless. In this hammer blow nearly the entire Invasion Fleet was annihilated. Many were destroyed, many others severely damaged and those still intact were quickly crippled by the arriving enemy ship."

Aghast Allon and his XO listened. This was truly bad news for the Colonies if these two ships were the only ones to escape the Thirteenth's wrath. With a measure of uncertainty he therefore asked the two Captains before him.

"What happened next? Did those ships with survivors on them surrender? What of the first wave of soldiers and how did you two manage to escape?"

At the mention of a surrender a flicker of rage passed over both Captains faces, something both officers of the _Wings of Hermes _noticed. A quick look between both of them confirmed what they had seen. An interesting detail that would undoubtedly be added to their report…

Soudan managed to get his emotions under control first, and answered.

"The first wave did actually successfully touch down and begin operations. They are expecting a communications silence for up to 72 hours and will adhere to the plan and begin the advance. Unfortunately, due to the power of the Thirteenth tribe's ships, using the resources from _Anabasis_ and the other supply and reinforcement stations created on the way back to the Colonies would be suicidal and foolish. I regret to inform that we will have to assume our brethren lost to the enemy."

"Yes, and we will make sure the blasphemers and heretics will pay for their actions in blood!"

Kythros shouted.

At the questioning look given them, Soudan silkily intervened.

"Ah yes, we do not have any confirmation at all if the Thirteenth Tribe actually takes prisoners. Their counterstrike was so massive and destroyed or crippled so many ships that we are unable to discern anything regarding survivors. The crippling of the remaining operational ships may also just be a ploy to capture the officers and all sensitive data within the fleets, before wiping them out. Seeing as their ships are far faster, more agile, shielded and have energy weapons, a half destroyed battlestar or escort will be of no use to them. Only the data within the ship's computers and maybe a Raptor or a Viper, for intelligence, but otherwise there is nothing there to interest them. Plus, with all the wounded we suffered...it'd be an excellent way to get rid of an awkward problem. I fear there will be very few, if any survivors at all."

Here Soudan sighed and made a show of being pained.

Allon and his XO stared slack jawed and horrified at the two Captains opposing them.

"Will you be adding this to the information capsule together with our data?" Kythros asked, his voice harsh with repressed anger.

"Of course, sirs. If you will give me a copy of your data, then I will add your report to the capsule as well as a quick summarization done by myself. If you were to give me the copies of your data the report please sirs?" Allon replied, visibly shaking, his voice too, now wavering over the horrific barbarities and atrocities the Thirteenth Tribe had apparently committed or were going to commit.

With a quick nod to his XO, they excused themselves and went to add the relevant data.

Once within the innermost heart of the ship, they both used their codes to access the capsule and added the reports and the data, with Allon adding his own summary of the events told to him by the two Captains.

Throughout all of this, his XO stayed silent. But when he was writing his own account she could no longer contain herself.

"Sir, do you really believe them? I know you do not like them and don't trust them, and furthermore we both say their 'covert' glances between them. Are you really sure, they are saying the truth?"

With a sigh, Allon stopped and in a weary and tired voice that betrayed his emotional ups and downs he had just gone through.

"I don't know Melissa, I just don't know. I don't like them, and I certainly do not trust them, those jerks" Here he scowled.

"But...on the other hand, they are the only ships from the invasion fleet. Though, I too saw the glances between them. On the other hand, we know that some ships from the attack fleet survived and made it back to _Anabasis _and that Cain was still alive and in command. Cain is a pragmatist and would have offered an unconditional surrender of the remnants of her fleet and if they are not total barbarians then they will have received it. Even the Quorum and the press back home did not say such things in the lead-up to the crusade about the Thirteenth Tribe. They described them as heathens, as people who had lost the gods but not as barbarians. The whole reason of the crusade was to redeem them."

"Was?" his XO asked?

"Yes, was. I do not believe we can win this war anymore and I hope the Quorum sees this as well."

Seeing the despondency of his XO he attempted to cheer her up.

"Oh, come on Melissa. If this war is over soon, then we can all go home safe and sound. And stop worrying. I do not trust those bastards either and I will do something against them. There are certain protocols and code phrases you know, with which we can put a secret messages within the messages in the capsules. They are black code messages and can only be opened by the highest level security clearances. Intelligence will detect the phrases, but be unable to decipher them. Only Corman has the codes. I know Corman is an asshole, but he is a realist and a pragmatist too and uneasy about the heavy religious influence on the crusade. He will receive it directly. Soudan and Kythros won't know what hit them!"

This sentence was said with a vicious gleam in his eyes.

Finishing up, Allon black coded his own suspicions about Kythros and Soudan and sealed the capsule with his personal code and fingerprint.

Then they both returned to the room they had left the two Captains just minutes before to wait.

Coming in, Allon bowed and thanked the two captains profusely for their input and wished them good fortune.

"You know Major, I really regret doing this," Soudan said in a silky, artificial despondent voice.

"But sadly the gods will must be obeyed and you are an obstacle in doing the gods work." He then activated his microbead and said a single word.

"Ilion."

Ilion, the name for an ancient war won by treachery on Kobol, the city of Ilion, the largest bastion of those believing in only one god, put to siege for ten years, captured by treachery and burned to the ground, exterminating the populace and securing the victory in the Lords of Kobol's name.

"What is the meaning of this?" Allon shouted, though he had a horrible feeling he knew what they were going to do.

He was not to be disappointed, though he did not live long enough to cherish the fact.

"This!" With a feral grin Kythros drew his side-arm and fired.

The side-arm was loaded with hi-ex armour busting rounds for use against Cylons. Against a human without armor it was overkill.

His first three rounds blew through Allon and exploded his torso.

Major Cowan tried to loosen her own weapon but Soudan was faster.

In quick succession he put four bullets through her, throwing her bloodily against the wall.

Walking up to her, he saw she was amazingly still alive. With an unmoving face he put a bullet through the skull, stopping her twitching and moaning.

From the outside came the sounds of shots.

The two Marines Kythros and Soudan had brought with them, turned on their surprised brethren once the word was given and gunned them down.

From the airlock where the Raptors were docked more fire sounded. Then a loud explosion, and another, then just silence.

Marines hidden in the Raptors had jumped out surprising the honour guards.

A swift fire fight ensued in which the marines of the _Wings of Hermes_ managed to kill one traitor and wound another.

Two thrown grenades abruptly ended their resistance, the explosions killing them.

Then the traitor marines rushed forward securing the corridors.  
Running towards them were Soudan and Kythros, protected by their bodyguards.

Arriving at the junction that led to the two airlocks and which was held by their marines they separated and withdrew with their marines to their Raptors.

Pushing off from the courierstar, they fled to their respective ships; those Vipers they still had having launched to protect them.

Within the courierstar's CIC, confusion reigned.

Everybody had heard the shots and the explosions, but no one was answering the com calls. By the time it dawned on them, that they had been betrayed, it was too late.

The sensors of the _Wings of Hermes_ alerted CIC to a weapons lock on. Aghast they watched as both the _Argo_ and Orion brought their main batteries to bear.

The lightly armoured, fast and agile courierstar stood no chance. Having delayed spinning up their FTL and cruising along a very slow sublight speed, the heavy fire tore the ship apart within seconds.

Now a flaw within the construction helped the traitors. The capsule was in a place that was hard-wired throughout the ship with dozens, hundreds of points of contact, all interlaced with each other, criss-crossing through the entire ship's structure.  
When a certain amount of these contacts were lost the setting the capsule was held in automatically ejected the capsule to take it to safety.

The capsule itself was a wonder of Colonial engineering. Highly stealthed, resistant against heat, radiation, cold and more it was virtually undetectable unless someone knew where it was and found it using the Mk1 eyeball. But the true wonder about the thing was that at the same time it was capable of sending out an incredibly strong signal, reaching several light years, for many years running on a nuclear powered battery. This signal was only capable of being received by a Colonial ship (or so they thought).

The capsule was then only capable of being opened by a Rear-Admiral or higher. Every two years the list was updated as were the fingerprints. The opening via fingerprint was to make sure that the Cylons could not open it. If intrusive means were detected the capsule self-destructed.

Kythros and Soudan did not care. All they needed to do was to gather up the capsule, which they did, and bring it to the nearest Rear-Admiral who was on their side.

Then with their own records showing that they received the signal sent out by the capsule and retrieving it, the opening and reading of the documents within was given a valid reason, and since nobody knew what had been within the capsule in the first place, altering or displacing documents was child's play.

The gods will would be done! If necessary, at all costs.

Having gathered up the capsule and brought home all Vipers and Raptors the two ships jumped away leaving only wreckage behind.

Or was there?

Within the wreckage a small automatic drone with an inbuilt camera floated, waiting...

**P2X- 239 (Aldaris), 17****th**** of July, 2010 (D-Day +22), Headquarters of the ROR- Empire**

The four leaders of the ROR- Empire were once again situated within the fortress on Aldaris.

After some consideration on that first fateful day, they had decided to make Aldaris their main fortress for at least some time.

Already on many planets fortresses were being erected, each one modelled after the one on Aldaris but moulded to fit to both the worth the planet and the environment. Some had rather more fighters, others put more emphasis on anti-orbital cannon or other things.

Aldaris fortress itself was being significantly enlarged.

Now another gathering in the fortress's main meeting room within the depths of the fortress was taking place.

In the last two and a half weeks since the disastrous attack on Earth not only had many meetings taken place, but each member of the ruling body of the Empire had been given a special division to lead.

Tyr'ok had been given the technology department. His job was to adapt to the style of war waged by the Tau'ri by creating new weapons and better understand the principles behind the known ones.

Te'oma, the other Jaffa had been only second to a First Prime and had been on the verge of succeeding him, when the Goa'uld Empires collapsed. He was given command of the ground troops, overall strategic command over fighting on the ground, the building of fortresses and the creation of a disciplined fighting force, turning many of the converted Jaffa and those from the Ori galaxy still loyal from them as well as those locally recruited humans, from warriors into soldiers, to create a cohesive fighting force.

Tarrell had shown his aptitude in ship to ship combat and understood what kinds of ships were needed. He gave the specifics of the needed ship classes to Tyr'ok for realization, while being in overall fleet command as he was a human from the Ori galaxy, having come through with the first wave. He had commanded an Ori mothership in the battle at the Supergate and then led his ship to conquer uncounted worlds for the glory of the Ori.

Finally Lucretius had shown that he was very efficient in gathering information and logistics as well at propaganda. He too was from the Ori galaxy, though he had been a pen pusher even when he had come through. With underhanded tactics, intigue and politics he had secured himself the command of a mighty Ori mothership.

He was given both the jobs of creating an infrastructure for the Empire, creating shipyards, shipping lanes for goods and needed war materials, direct fuel, spare parts and perishables to where needed. In short he was running the logistics of the Empire including the building of a proper war machine to create new ships, new weapons and recruit new soldiers. With this he was given the Intelligence Department, though it had soon become clear that all together both jobs were far too much for one person to handle. At least one more person had to be brought in, but at the moment this question was put on a hold

Now for the first time a first tentative overview of the situation was to be held.

Te'oma was first to begin, a surprise as he was normally more of a silent person, taciturn and observing, not prone to speak anything unnecessary.

"The counter-attack by the Free Jaffa Nation is slowly grinding to a halt. In the last few days we have managed to halt their advances on many planets, though the losses are high and in many places it has come to hand to hand fighting. I have spoken to many commanders of those fighting the Free Jaffa or having fought them. As soon as I had been appointed I consulted with Fleet Master Tarell and he agreed. On many worlds lost to the enemy's advance we still have at least some troops left. They will provide intelligence and when the time comes to retake those worlds their strikes will cause confusion. We will not fight to the death, but in the face of defeat we will retreat and go to ground. The front is slowly stabilising and a proper border of our Empire is emerging, distinctively separating those planets we have under our control from those we have not, though of course we still have a lot of influence over others."

The others nodded, agreeing thoughtfully.

The loss of many worlds was bitter, but a cohesive, united force and a proper border were both boons not to be underestimated

"What is the state of the fortresses?" Tarell asked.

"The Goa'uld fortresses we have inherited are often not very well suited to this new form of warfare and defensive action. Nevertheless many can be easily upgraded and I have already given orders to do so. Indeed, some larger towns with fortresses within show a lot of promise and could act as a template on how to fortify major settlements in future."

His next words were accompanied by a mighty frown, an almost shocking display of emotions.

"Those worlds that are major targets and key planets to our realm, both for their industrial capacity, their level of technology or simply their large population such as Langana, the Rand Protectorate, Bedrosia and of course Hebredia will be very difficult to fortify. Tarell, we will have to coordinate our efforts for both ground and space and Lucretius, these worlds and their fortifications will need a large amount of resources. See to it!"

Lucretius was slightly annoyed at Te'oma's harsh tone, but he knew he was right, so he swallowed his bile and nodded.

Logistics demanded a great deal of attention and for the fortification of such planets large amounts of both labour and materials would be needed, added to the raw materials needed to get these planets going to produce the much needed weapons and ships of the Empire

"On another note, " here Te'oma's voice showed his happiness, "I am glad to announce that not only have we already sited the best place for a total of 1367 fortresses of all sizes and begun construction on many of them, but that training is well under way, as is recruitment. Many have flocked to the banners of the Empire, eager to dole out hurt to the heathens and especially the Tau'ri!"

"Recruitment?" Lucretius shouted even as the others showed their appreciation.

"I must insist that you leave such things to me! I alone am in command of the Empire's logistics and thus its bureaucracy! I too have begun recruiting soldiers for the Empire and have started sending many of those to the training camps you have set up on many planets! The organization of such matters belongs to me!"

His indignation and anger was real, for Lucretius feared that if others, namely Te'oma and Tarrell were to recruit separately, then his power would be diminished and his authority undermined. True, every one of the four members of the ruling body had each brought a mothership to the table, but with Tarell now having been given overall fleet command and Te'oma command of the ground forces, the delicate balance of power between the four could easily be destroyed.

With no troops under their command both Tyr'ok and Lucretius were in a weaker position, only their absolute control over the vital war industry and logistics plus the Intelligence Department gave them the measure of power they needed to hold out against the other two.

Therefore those who commanded troops or ships would not recruit, preventing them from siphoning troops away and building a private army.

"Nevertheless, I am pleased to announce that we have begun creating a bureaucracy to govern the Empire. In accordance with our previous discussions I have begun to classify each world under our control, thus determining what and how much their tithes are. An industrial world creating weapons, fuel or spare parts for the Empire has of course a very large tithe, the products essential for the war being either completely or to a large degree given direct to the Empire. Agricultural worlds are the same as are mining worlds. Either the majority or the entirety of such goods is to be given to the Empire. I have also determined a number of worlds that were significant to the original conquest and to the indigenous population in a religious sense. On these shrine worlds we will find many devotees of the cult of the Ori."

Lucretius announced rather pleased with himself before continuing.

"The idea of creating sectors with sector capitals is another good idea, as the most important planet and its governor will also be in command over the sector. All worlds are classified according to their importance, whether because of their resources, their religious importance and their rate of production or simply their population. Each planet possesses a planetary governor and an attached cadre of bureaucrats. They are responsible for the collection of the planetary tithes, the development of the planet, their religious devotion of the masses to the faith of Origin and the necessary recruitment for our army with a number the planetary population can support as well as the guarding of the planet's stargate together with the military commander Lord Te'oma has assigned to the planet.

Lord General Te'oma is responsible for the allotment of troops to each planet according to its importance. The military is strictly under the military commander of the planet, though I would appreciate it, if cooperation between them both would be possible."

Te'oma only nodded, the request was a logical one and to be expected, though he would advise those commanding the forces of important worlds to have a good look out for anything the governors would be doing and the goings on of the planet.

Now it was Tyr'ok's turn.

"I have conversed many times with the Master of Forge, Production and Supply," here he nodded at Lucretius standing to his side, "just on how we might best coordinated our efforts for research and supplying this research with resources as well as to how transport the data gained. We then decided on an excellent method for both of us. I have here a number of 47 planets, on which research will take place. From basic research into fields of technology unknown to us, or neglected to research into the understanding of the technology the Ori left to its reverse engineering, the application and adaptation to our needs and the increasing of their efficiency. The method on how the data will be transported is a following." He took a deep breath and unveiled the master stroke of both him and Lucretius, the stroke that made sure that the balance of power either shifted into their favour or at least stayed locked.

"My fellow Master and I have decided that there are to be six key points within our Empire. Six space stations that will form the heart of the data transfer. Only these six space stations know the location of the planet everything is sent to. Korannis. A world located within the very heart of the Empire. There the main research facility of the Empire will be located together with production facilities to build the new weapons and a shipyards to build the ships needed to defend the planet and to create prototypes of any new ship or fighter designs."  
"It will also be the heart of the Empire's bureaucracy, using the same system that the research data is transported." Lucretius put in.

At this Tarell's and Te'oma's eyes widened slightly. Two members of the ruling body of the Empire in one place, having the same headquarters? This was not good. Their gut instincts were good.

It was not good news for the two military leaders.

"We have also designed a total of 27 secondary space stations. All data, ever bit of data gathered during research or concerning planetary affairs and developments or even the affairs and developments in a sector will be sent to these stations at regular intervals. Smaller research posts might give reports every two weeks, larger ones once a week. The same with the planets. Heavily populated planets or those deemed vital will send their reports every few days, medium planets maybe weekly or in two week intervals. Small, rather unimportant worlds, the majority of the worlds in our Empire, numbering in the thousands, will send a report once a month or even once every two months." Lucretius continued.

Now it was Tyr'ok to finish what they had started and deliver the killing blow.

"The worlds and our research posts will only know of the existence of the 27 space stations of the secondary line. And only they and of course this ruling body will know where the six primary stations are. Their jobs are exceedingly simple. Collect the data packages sent to them and send them on. Everything, from data crystals to paper and more will be within these packages. Their only job is to collect them and send them on to the primary line. The only job of the primary line is to send it on to Korannis, where the data will be reviewed, collected and looked over and reacted accordingly. Only the computers of the primary line station, Te'oma's main fortress, Tarell's flagship's computer and the computer here on Aldaris will know where Korannis is. The freighters used to bring people and resources to the planet will have their memories wiped after each landing and the pilots will be only those whom we trust."

Letting this sink in Te'oma and Tarell looked stoic, their minds working frantically to make sure that the situation would not get out of hand any more.

Sadly it was not to be.

"Of course, we will need an extensive military presence on the planet to protect the valuable archive. This of course also means only the best soldiers and crews for the warships. I hope you understand our reasoning?" Tyr'ok finished rather loftily.

Despite their rage boiling inside, both Te'oma and Tarell bowed slightly, swallowed the bile threatening to rise and gave their assent.

Of course, there were some details the two had not told the military commanders of the Empire.

Things such as the facts that once it arrived, another copy of the research made at a station was made. This was then placed within a separate vault. Or that those within the research laboratories had to document everything. From the changes made in their equipment and inventories, to the very thoughts and ideas that gave birth to a bit of information that they researched there. It was thus, that even if a laboratory was destroyed, it could be instantly re-opened; the new scientists being able to understand the developments made by the previous group and were even privy to their thoughts.

Another fact they omitted was that there was a tertiary group of stations, heavily stealthed, perpetually cloaked.  
Lucretius was also Master of the Inquisitorius, the intelligence division within the Empire. His agents would also send their reports of the loyalty and beliefs of its citizens, any signs of heresy and collaborating with the enemy, intelligence concerning enemy deployments and the developments within their ranks to this tertiary line. They in turn would send it to the primary line, a duty they had overlooked to mention, just as the forgot to mention that the headquarters of the Inquisitorius was also located on Korannis and that it was from there the Empire's secret agents swarmed out.

Both Te'oma and Tarell felt the declarations the two others had made as though they had been kicked in their guts.

Hard.  
They knew that now they were at the mercy of the other two. Only they had a full overview of the production rates of the Empire. Only they could gift them with new technologies to fight.

Now they had agreed to gift them with a planet over which they had absolute control and had agreed to give them some of their best soldiers and crew, both of which they would never be able to use in combat, for he who left for Korannis was dead to the Empire. Once there, they would stay there, until they died. Korannis was an archive world, the biggest secret of the Empire, the shadow seat of government.

It was inevitable.

One day a reckoning was due and it would be decided by arms

But first things first.

The war against the heathens, blasphemers and hated foe.

The people of Earth and their allies of the Free Jaffa.

Tarell was the last to deliver his report.

His was the most important for it was his report that would show their success in creating and holding an Empire.

"My fellow members of the ruling body. The situation is acceptable. Although we have lost many worlds to the Jaffa counter attack, those deemed important, whether for resources or strategic reasons that had fallen to the enemy could be recaptured.

The Jaffa Ha'tak have still not the power to stand up against our ships and the Tau'ri are still busy with the battle's fallout, for no Tau'ri ship had been spotted these last two and a half weeks.

Nevertheless, only four motherships will not hold the line for long, not once the Tau'ri get their act together. At the moment it is a race between us and the Tau'ri. Whoever gets a viable fleet together to overpower and annihilate the enemy's fleet in open battle wins the war. Neither of us is capable of that at the moment. So we must re-qroup and rebuild.  
I have little to report other than the fact; the retraining of both the crews and the pilots is going well. They are reacting well to discipline, even when faced with an absence of Priors, who nevertheless are still needed to pilot the motherships. The pilots on the other hand have been eagerly reviewing the footage from the battle over Earth and are learning what mistakes they made and how to avoid them.

The creation of a proper training manual to turn our warriors into soldiers is also well under way. With the newly recruited personnel already being trained using the first few pages of the new manuals, what we need no are new ships and fighters. What is the progress on the requests I made?" Tarell asked, turning to the Master of Research and Science, Tyr'ok.

Tyr'ok at least had the grace to look slightly abashed.

"Well, your requests are sensible and logical. In many cases it is just a question of getting the needed amount of resources to the intended destination. I have conversed with my colleague and we have worked out a way. With Tel'taks being not large enough, we have decided on creating several classes of freighters to haul the resources from planet to planet. We have also agreed, after looking at the specifics you gave us just what we need in amount of resources for each ship and fighter and how best to produce them. This also includes crews, so my esteemed colleague the Master of Forge, Production and Supply has begun to issue instructions to test those we recruit on special skills, whether it be navigation a good sense of orientation or a good understanding of technology. We have also begun to recruit people who possess these traits and create centres of learning where the people can acquire these skills. It should help your training efforts considerably, though we regret to inform you, that this is a long term project that will only show the first results in over a year or possibly even later. On the ships though, we have both agreed that although in future the ships will be built in space, due to better access for the needed resources and the space we need for the amount of ships we envisage, the first batch or even batches will be laid to ground on the planet's surfaces."

Catching his breath after speaking rather fast, he prepared to deliver the bad news.

"While the exterior designs of especially the smaller classes meaning the corvettes, frigates, gunboats – both hyperspace capable and only usable for planetary and system defence – were easy enough to design, the bigger classes such as the light cruisers, heavy cruisers, your new ship of the line class and especially the new super-heavy battleship class you have requested are not yet finished. Even so, my colleague and I have both agreed to commence production immediately, if only to produce the hulls.

The gunboats and the freighter classes are easy enough to produce, since we have Goa'uld and Ori ships as templates to use for hyperspace capable, shielded vessels. I believe, that we might even be capable of creating a fully functional corvette class by enlarging the power generators. This will also help with the design of the interior of the other classes, as we can apply the same principles of how to conduct power to shield and hyperspace generators and weapons systems to them as well. It is the production of enough power for these vessels that is a problem. The way the Goa'uld created power is too inefficient for our needs, as we'd need too big a reactor and the way of the Ori motherships is too large for our smaller classes, even for our cruisers. It will take time for me and my department to create a reactor suited to our needs. Nevertheless, I expect the first batch of smaller vessels to be ready in two, two and a half months, the larger classes in three, three and a half and the line ships to be ready in half a year. I can give no estimate for the Dreadnoughts though, Fleet Commander."

Tarell only nodded. Despite the problems, the fleet would grow and soon the might of the Empire would be shown.

"How long until the numbers I estimated we'd need to adequately defend our Empire are produced, Forge master?"

Shaking his head, Lucretius clearly did not know.

"I am sorry, Tarell, but these numbers...at least two years. More like three. On the other hand, with the first few batches completed, I will be able to give you at least two groups b the year's end. Even if an attack on the Tau'ri would be futile at that point, the losses too high, with these groups you will be able to resume offensive operations against the Free Jaffa. It will draw the Tau'ri out. The Free Jaffa are the last of their allies who possess something of an industrial infrastructure capable of building ships. Tau'ri ships are powerful, but we will prevail, if only through numbers. The Tau'ri will have problems replacing even one of their vaunted Battlecruisers. It may take some time, but in a war of attrition and time, we will prevail, every destruction of a Tau'ri ship is a severe setback to them, while we grow stronger with each passing day. It will take some time, but the Tau'ri will fall and with them this galaxy."

Everybody nodded. The words spoken were true. It may take time, but in the End the Empire would be victorious.

After all, it was not as if the Tau'ri could gain a massive industrial strength overnight?

Tyr'ok suddenly spoke again

"Lord General, I have also received our ideas and requests. I find them slightly disturbing; for they are contradictory to every way the Jaffa have fought. Yet, I agree with your opinion. They will be of great value in battle. Nevertheless, the creation of such...things will take time, for we will have to study the technology of those we conquered. I will have to create prototypes, but by marrying up their ideas with tried and tested weapons, in addition to our designs; I can positively say that the things you have requested will enter production within four to six months according to my esteemed colleague."

Lucretius nodded in accordance.

Te'oma was pleased and showed it.

They concluded their meeting of the ruling body.

As Lucretius and Tyr'ok left to continue with their work, Tarell and Te'oma stayed behind planning strategies and getting acquainted with each other's units, finding ways for joint defense.

As the two others had left, Tarell spoke only on sentence.

"There will be blood for this."

Te'oma only nodded.

**Battlestar Pegasus, June the 27****th**** (D-Day+2), Orbit over Earth, 2250 hrs (shiptime)**

Admiral Helena Cain had returned shaken to the bone from her meeting with the Tau'ri.

The entire day, the thoughts of the Cylons in human form still on her ship had dominated her mind.

And the opinions about the Cylons voiced by the Tau'ri were not helping either. Cylons were sentient beings capable of emotions? "Nonsense!" she had screamed, "Cylons are robots! Nothing more than machines! Something only worthy of extinction!" The Tau'ri had listened, their faces motionless, as if made from stone. Then they had countered. And by the gods had they countered!

Their voices were of steel. They had explained in agonizing detail what the Colonies position was, what HER position in the grand scheme of things was. They had explained and made clear just HOW pissed off they were with the Colonies and O'Neill had made no secret about his planes for the Colonies.

Surrender and join us or die.

Cain just sat there, she felt like crying.

It was the right decision, of that there was no doubt. But the Colonies were needed, they would be used and any sort of between the two fractions was based entirely on her conduct. SHE was the glue holding the two fractions together (although the Colonies did not know it yet). It was HER conduct that had led to the Tau'ri giving them a chance at redemption.

They had said it clearly. The Colonies conduct so far was something they might have expected from the likes of the Goa'uld, although they would have probably just continued to utilize orbital bombardment until the planet was nothing but a husk, but nevertheless it was a VERY long way from what they would have expected from a fellow civilized human civilization. Their actions would not be forgotten and there would be a reckoning.

Even if they had not needed the Colonies, they still could have forced them into unconditional surrender, taken over the planets and the fleet and forced them to create the ships they wanted for them.

They would have too.

Only her conduct and her eagerness to show support and willingness to an alliance was what kept them from doing this. Of course, they knew of her motives, but frankly said, they couldn't care less. As long as she was useful, they would spare the Colonies.

They would NOT, however, be stopped from releasing the information about the Cylons to the Colonies' leaders. The would be telling them exactly what they had told her today and they would tell the Cylons that they could live in peace, but that they were now the protectors of the Colonies of Kobol and that they would control the assigned borders of space. ANY incursions by either side would NOT be tolerated and the offending side would be SEVERLY punished.

That was the first thing that shocked her and brought her down.

The second announcement, that they would control every single bit of naquadah the Colonies would be using and track every ship and prevent any alterations and modifications to the technologies given to them was not unexpected, though it did make her feel even more depressed.

But the punishment for breaking the rules, the forced removal of everything using naquadah on their ships brought her back to her senses. In one stroke the Colonies would die.

The Tau'ri were in the driving seat and they knew it. Cain was not a puppet, but trust between the two factions had yet to grow and their anger at those responsible for the slaughter on Earth, those hardliners, those who fought in the name of religion, those extremists would NOT be tolerated. If they wanted the Colonies to live, then they had better shut up and help.

The Colonies of Kobol were teetering at the edge of the Abyss and Cain knew it.

The message they would give to the people to the Colonies was clear.

You wanted a war, you got it. If you fight, you will lose and be destroyed. If you want to live, you live by our rules and our sufferance. We don't care what you do on your worlds. But when you leave those worlds and use the technology given to YOU by US, then you had better behave, otherwise the punishment will NOT be pleasant. Keep your people and their emotions in check, otherwise...

It was a message lacking any subtlety and it was not delivered wrapped in nice words and a flowery package but hammered home.

In reflection though, Cain thought that maybe it was the best. It'd be a wakeup call, a call so rude and brutal that it would be impossible to ignore it.

The Colonies were living in the past now they would be forced to face the future.

All of this had been going through her head all day long making her seem remarkably absent-minded. In hindsight and with the knowledge of what had transpired it would have been understood but sadly nobody else knew the things Cain knew. So it was that rumors started. …

Cain paid no heed to anything else and simply tried to get through the day as best as she could.

When her shift was over she had nearly fled to the sanctuary of her quarters.

Now after a small dinner she lay in bed with Gina.

At first she had been reluctant to tell even her lover what had transpired but then it had come out of her, the dam broken by Gina's love and comfort and the story poured out of her.

At the end of her story they were both silent. Gina was digesting the news, the revelation that her existence as a Cylon had been uncovered and the urge to flee growing ever stronger. In her mind a battle raged.

Cain on the other hand was lying in Gina's arms, utterly exhausted after spilling the story and finally being able to relax, the day's weight taken off her shoulders.

Suddenly Gina spoke up.

"Helena we need to talk. This news has severe implications."  
Slightly irritated at her lovers "revelation" Helena Cain put a bit more force into her voice than she had intended. "Of course I know that. Just the consequences for the fleet and Quorum are big enough to make me despair. I know that this will shake our world! And the best part is that we are not allowed to destroy these damn things!"  
Gina slightly winced as Cain described the Cylons as "things", something that went unnoticed by Cain.

"No Helena, I am taking about the consequences for you"

"What? What consequences? What are you talking about?"  
With a sigh Gina began.

"Helena, I love you and always will, no matter the circumstances and I will always be beside you to help you, if you want me to. But during the time we have been together I have come to gotten to know you pretty well. I know that you hate the Cylons with a fiery passion, a hate never-ending. It is understandable and if I were you I'd feel the same if it had been my family massacred, seen my little sister torn apart by bullets from a Centurion, seen my parents lying in pools of blood. Such an emotion is natural is normal and emotions are what makes us human," inwardly Gina grimaced at the irony of her words.

"But Helena, humans are emotion driven beings, it's normal and natural. But these emotions are also something dangerous. You know what war is like; you know as well as I from history just what mankind is capable of doing, especially to each other. Without love there cannot be hate, without joy there cannot be anger. Each positive emotion had a negative twin. Often these 'darker' emotions are useful, helping us survive in this uncaring universe. But sometimes emotions take over, they cloud our judgment, and when this happens we make mistakes. But sometimes when something so monumentally bad happens, the clouding of judgment is perpetual and then only anger and hate fill us and direct our lives. This darkness is in every human, Helena and every human fights it. This is the darkness that makes us capable of doing unbelievably cruel deeds, the darkness where the bestial, ugly side of humanity is shown. But Helena, every human's expression of darkness is different, depending on one's personality and character. "  
Helena Cain was shaken, Gina's words were accurate, very accurate and she was both eager and yet afraid to hear what her girlfriend would say about her, how the darkness would manifest within her.

"Helena love, for you I see two possibilities. I know you well enough to narrow it down to these two. Either you break, your mind shattering under the impact or you turn into steel. The darkness driving every emotion out of your heart leaving only coldness within. Fueled by cold logic, anger and hatred you will become a weapon. A weapon of vengeance, of revenge, a razor thirsting for the blood of your enemies, yet never being satisfied. This scares me Helena. I love you and I never, ever want you to turn to darkness. No matter what happens, promise me, on everything you hold dear, on everything you believe in, that you will not give in to darkness, that you will always search for somebody to hold on, even if I am not there to hold you. Talk to somebody you trust or a psychiatrist, but please Helena, never allow the darkness to claim you!" At the end, Gina was pleading, beseeching Helena with all her might.

"I will Gina. I promise you! For your sake and for the sake of the love I have for you, I promise you to not let darkness claim me!"

"Thank you Helena!" With a cry of utter joy and relief, Gina threw her arms around Cain and hugged her tightly. Smiling, Cain returned the hug.

They fell asleep not much later, holding hands.

The next morning Cain woke up.

The bed by her side was cold, she was alone. Looking at the clock she saw the time. Half past six, give or take a few minutes. Her inner clock was still as good as ever.

As she stood up she saw a piece of paper lying on her desk. It was written in Gina's handwriting.

Blinking she put on her down and sat down to read.

"_Dear Helena,_

_When you are reading this, I will be long gone. Why you ask? I will have asked the officer on night watch to patch me through to a Tau'ri ship. Then I will request being beamed across. I will tell the officer that I have plans of certain areas of the ship that the Tau'ri need to see me in order to make the best possible upgrades to our ships and to help them compare the plans to the actual scans of the Pegasus._

_I will have told them that you have asked that of me. It is a lie, you never did ask such a thing of me and I will just give them some unimportant diagrams._

_I will have done this shortly after you fell asleep. I feigned me falling asleep and crept out of bed, got dressed, wrote this letter, got some diagrams and got beamed aboard a Tau'ri ship._

_Why? Why all this deception?_

_I am a Cylon. I am a Cylon and aware of it. A human form Cylon created to infiltrate the Colonies. But Helena please, please I beg you, please read on.  
You told me yesterday, that the Tau'ri had detected human form Cylons on the ships of the fleet and within the prisoners' ranks. You told me, that they would not tell you our identities because they feared for us._

_You said the Tau'ri were impressed by us, by our construction and that they had deduced that we WERE humans. _

_When I heard that, I inwardly cried for joy. I was a Cylon but I was also human! A human being with everything that comes with it._

_Including emotions._

_Helena, I told you above, that we were to be infiltrators within every aspect of Colonial Society.  
BUT I was never made to seduce anybody. Not me. Others of my line maybe. But not me._

_Helena, to the Tau'ri we ARE humans, human beings capable of emotions._

_Helena, I told you I loved you, with all my heart and being. I did not lie to you. I never have (because technically you never asked me what my mission was or whether I was a Cylon...but that is nitpicking). The truth remains. Never have I lied to you, and I never will._

_Of course, this depends on whether you want to see me again._

_Me? I'd love to see you again. No matter the circumstances. Helena, if I am capable of true emotions, then __my__ love for you was real. And so was yours for me. It was no lie, never, not one second of it.  
But if it was no lie, then your promise still stands.  
What I said yesterday evening was the truth and I know you well enough, that what I said, could very well happen if the emotional trigger was big enough._

_Something like my flight, like a feeling of having been deceived, something that broke your heart._

_I will go to the Tau'ri and tell them everything I know about the Cylons. I will NOT tell them ANYTHING about the Colonies or its fleet, only if you wish me to do so._

_I have three things to ask of you._

_For one, please do not reveal the existence of human form Cylons to the fleet. It'd tear it apart, it already is demoralized enough. Also please do not reveal my identity, because if you were to have me, then I would like to return to duty one day. I am loyal to you, I always will be.  
Even if you do not want to see me ever again, do not reveal my identity. It would cause distrust and paranoia within the ranks. I care for you and the Pegasus's crew. I do not want to see either harmed._

_Secondly, I ask of you to remember your promise. I was not kidding, the danger is real. Helena, you know whom the Colonies will soon have to face. You have also told me that it is because of YOU and your conduct that the Colonies are given a chance at redemption. Please Helena, for all that you hold dear, for all the lives you command, please do NOT break or turn into a razor. You'd destroy not only yourself__but also the Colonies. Please, I beg of you remember this._

_And thirdly, I only wanted to tell you again how much I love you. The time we had was wonderful and I thank god for every second we had, You do not have to honor my wish, in fact I'd understand if you never wanted to see me again, but Helena I will be there on Earth, with the Tau'ri, waiting. If you wish to visit me, if only for a moment, then I will be glad._

_Helena, I love you._

_Please be strong, if not for my sake (though I do have the hope that I still hold a fond place within your_

_heart), then at least for the sake of your people. You are their leader, they need you._

_I will always be there for you and with you, if only through my thoughts and love accompanying you, watching over you._

_In love,_

_Gina"_

Admiral Helena Cain, soon to be Fleet Admiral, a woman strong as steel, a woman unmatched in her will, focus and drive within the Colonies, hailed as an upcoming star a person holding the complete and utter loyalty of thousands, broke down and wept.

**AN:**

Another chapter done. Here, I have returned to character developments as well as political ones.

I have to admit though that the letter was hard to write. I wanted it to sound honest and loving, tinted with regret yet not too teary. I hope it was acceptable. Also this is an instance where a block of text is needed, so no complaining please. Otherwise I hope you had fun and please review.

Btw I hope you saw the tribute to "Reunions are a Bitch" within O'Neill's declaration, as this is what I really want to happen to the Colonials in that story. Surrender or Die.

And on this happy thought, goodbye see you next chapter, oh yes, and I hope you had a very **Merry Christmas** and have a **Happy New Year!**

**A few things at the end**

I will leave the anonymous review button on if only for the fondness I retain for several anonymour reviewers who have given me excellent advice through their reviews.

Flames will be deleted though.

I prefer signed reviews, but constructive anonymous reviews are fine, though I will have to remember to reply at the start of the next chapter.

I know, I myself think that ground battles are not truly my forte and the reviews seem to prove that. But still, it was essential for the story, I did my best (I already had a lot of problems writing it properly hence the length of time it took to update) but I will NOT delete them. If you do not like them, then skip them for gods sake when rereading. On the other hand, I did scatter some clues for further action into the last few chapters... Anyway, I will not delete them, though I suppose I will have to cut down on the ground combat (though it never was intended to have a heavy descriptive role in the story anyway). Now another thing. I do NOT think that Americans are cowards. But brashness and words of holding out to the end, quickly evaporate if somebody has a freaking tank or armoured vehicle in front of your home and starts spraying it with explosive rounds! Especially given just how many single-home American houses are built. Also seeing summary executions of whole families, brutal treatment of people, houses and churches burning no matter if people are still within, getting strafed by aircraft at low altitude firing into throngs of people trying to escape...all of these are terrifying things and if people are afraid then this is normal. In fact if you had read the last chapter, then I actually commemorated quite a few ordinary people for not breaking under assault and fire and resisting. Then imagine yourself in these situations, imagine that you know that if you show them a bible (Quran or a Thora in a Synagoge) or a gun you get shot in the head or beaten and then shot and the rest of your family too. Still feeling brave and wanting to resist to the end? If so, you are an idiot.

Remember in WWII when orders were issued to hold out to the last man to the German troops, then morale took a dive. This did not make the fighting easier for the allies for various reasons, but these were well trained, battle-hardened veterans in many cases! Get a grip on reality!

Also, I try to please you, my readers and I will gladly accept both constructive criticism and solutions on how to make it better the next time. Heck, I will also accept suggestions on what might happen in future if it fits in with my story line. I strive to be a better author and I try my best.


	11. Chapter 9:Developments leading up to war

Ok, I have to confess that this chapter will be more a narrative describing developments. But you will also see your fair share of character development plus a few other surprises.

So here it is

**Chapter 9: Developments leading up to war**

**Earth, August the 3****rd**** (D-Day+39), New IOA HQ, Brussels, 1423 hrs (local time)**

Within a medium sized room the IOA members, both old and new had gathered. With them were SG-1 and other important people from the SGC and HWS such as Colonel Davis, Generals Landry and O'Neill and Dr. Carolyn Lam, CMO of the SGC.

It was not the first time they had met since that fateful day.

A lot had happened since.  
The threat of the Colonial ground forces had been ended by a concentrated counter attack on the whole front, the armies of the USA supplemented with entire regiments, brigades and divisions from other NATO members had driven armoured wedges through the Colonial front, encircled them and in brutal battles forced them to surrender. Within two weeks after the counter-attack's start on the tenth day after the landing, the Colonials had been mopped up, forced to surrender and been propped for interrogation and internment. Some had fled into hiding and gone to ground. They had to be flushed out, but finally, on the 29th of July, D-Day+34, the last Colonial soldier on Earth was either dead or in custody.

Earth was now indisputable theirs again.

Another thing that had happened was that within a week after the first meeting of the IOA where the various countries had presented their plans for various new ship classes. Now though, the designs stood and were ready to be shown and presented.

Canada, for instance had approached the SGC the day after the fateful meeting and asked for the designs of the Goa'uld Al'kesh in addition to a preliminary scan of the Colonial gunstars. When asked why, they had vaguely replied they had a hunch. Shrugging the United States had did as requested.

Now the Canadians shocked everybody present with dual designs!

One design or suggestion could be expected but two? This was something that intrigued and astonished the new IOA.

With the speed of events being far above what anybody had predicted and the secondary countries finding a solution to just how many votes each country would get in record time, the new members had been fully inducted into the ranks of the IOA and had been given the files on technology as well as the plans on how to build the known ship classes.

With these plans Canada's plans had accelerated exponentially and they were already capable of presenting dual designs.

The designs were for gunships. One was capable of FTL, the other larger class was system bound.

When asked for their reasons of designing such ships, they had answered that systems defence had been overlooked. While planets and systems would be protected by the fleet, general systems defence was something that also needed to be taken care of. But while they too felt that a nation should not be capable of creating its own army, they did think it a good idea of creating a class of ships, big enough to deter pirates, escort freighters and generally secure the planets. These ships would not be capable of FTL, but under the control of those nations that commissioned them. It would free up ships for the fleet and when or rather if the war was won and over, the fleet would surely be reduced (a prospect the military would not like, but which they faced as a true possibility), so a force to protect their holdings would be needed.

The design had no name yet, but it incorporated shields, dual energy weapons (Tollan type), eight fighters (F-302's or the new type), four medium railguns and eight point defence railguns. It would also mount dual frontal launching tubes for nukes or torpedoes. It was to be about a hundred meters long , forty-five wide and incorporated the shape of a BC-303 or 304's head, the body of a Colonial ship and slight wings on which the energy weapons were mounted, giving them the ability to fire in an arc of over 180 degrees.

The second design was much simpler.

It was about twenty meters long, had a wingspan of a dozen meters and four energy weapons mounted on the wings. There were two pairs of wings, one vertical, the other horizontal, while the vertical wings could be rotated, for easier storage. The wings were curved forward and the body was conical shaped, with a forward mounted quadruple missile launcher to take out fighters or bombers.

The energy weapons would be modified and enhanced staff cannons. Dual quadruple anti-fighter cannons were located on the sides, small light railguns, each firing 1" projectiles.

They named this class the Raptor-class. It was fast, small enough to be carried by larger ships or attached to them or could even be incorporated into a fleet. The were designed to work in pairs, squads or even whole squadrons.  
They were fast and pretty heavy hitters considering their size. Easy to build and with small crews they could be modified for scouting or stealth purposes. Pack hunters, the would tear apart enemy light ships and gunboats, opening up the way for larger ships or just generally being used for lightning raids on enemy installations or enemy shipping lanes when or if the means to intercept ships in hyperspace had been found.

They would fall under the control of Fleet Command.

The Germans and Japanese also presented a few ideas. Having studied the Vipers, they were impressed by their ability to turn 180 degrees without breaking a sweat. But incorporating the system would be a long and troublesome process.

Thus they had turned to another idea. Impressed by the Viper's abilities and agilities but unable to copy it in such a short time, the had turned to an easier solution.

Manoeuvring thrusters.

Each one would be able to be fired independently allowing it even greater manoeuvrability than a Colonial Viper as it'd allow the pilot to literally pirouette, dancing on all three axis simultaneously.

Going for a cheap and easy design, they utilized parts of many existing designs.

The cockpit module of a F-302, the body of an atmospheric fighter of the newest generations, such as the Eurofighter or similar fighters, the engines, energy generators and inner cockpit layout of the F-302s plus a few extras.

The result was impressive.

There were two designs.

One was a fighter with fixed wings, shaping it like a lying X. The problem with this though, was that this made the fighter unable to perform atmospheric combat, reducing it to space. It was not favoured though.

The other would be slightly more complicated to build.

It would look like an atmospheric fighter capable of fighting in space, which it was, continuing the line of thought and the experience gained from the F-302 fighters.

In space combat, the outer third of the wings would split, the two parts snapping up and down, creating am lying H. This would allow the manoeuvring thrusters to work to their full ability.

In atmospheric combat the wings would be folded, the split shut and sealed, with the thrusters acting as boosters, the dancing disabled.

This design was favoured, the new fighter given the designation of the F-402 Starfury.

The armament was impressive too.

With four energy weapons, larger versions of the weapons which the Kull warriors used, married up to the larger and shot for shot far more powerful blast of a staff weapon the Jaffa used, it gave the fighter four energy weapons capable of firing faster than anybody else. Under the wings were a total of six hard-points for anti-fighter missiles.

With the use of so many different modules (plus the additional weight for a smaller secondary power generator to feed the manoeuvring thrusters and the energy weapons, as well as the weight of those thrusters and the energy weapons it self) the size of the wings needed for atmospheric flight was quite easy to calculate, though some tweaking would still be needed, especially when it came to performance, although now matter how hard it seemed, data for adjustments needed could only be discovered by trial through fire.

The ingenuity of the design impressed the IOA, a fighter such as the one presented would be quite a boon and show the universe just how adaptable the Tau`ri were.

Next was China's turn. The plans for a frigate they presented were interesting.

Named the Weixuan frigate it was of course FTL capable, shielded and possessed a mix of energy weapons and conventional weaponry, something that was to be standard on Tau`ri ships. Like the smaller Colonial escorts it was supposed to destroy incoming enemy fighters, bombers, gunboats and missiles.

It had a lean design, but still possessed the characteristic boxiness and utilitarian design that showed in all Tau'ri ships.

Two forward curved, short wing-like appendages were situated at the back of the ship, positioned on the upper respectively on the underside of the ship. This was where the two energy weapons, derivatives of the Tollan weapons, that had become popular with the Tau'ri, were mounted. But because the Tau'ri liked to be tactically flexible the ship also mounted railguns. Along the sides a total of 32 light railguns were positioned, the upper and undersides both holding a total of eight medium railguns (4") and another total of 12 light railguns. The front also sported four missile tubes, capable of holding nukes and torpedoes.

The Weixuan (FR-308) was just what the Tau'ri needed. A fighter and gunboat killer.

Four Frigates escorting either two BC-304s or a DSB-306 would for example cut right through the swarms of darts the Wraith employed or just as easily through the mass of Colonial Vipers or Cylon Raiders or just ROR fighters.

With the Weixuan class Earth had a ship to secure their flanks.

The French were next.

The Richelieu class had been further developed. A design and a far better estimate of the numbers of armaments were now available.

The design was both a bow to their gone friends, the Asgard, together with the lethally efficient design of the Tau'ri.

The ship had two massive blocks on the edge, reminiscent of the Asgard Beliskner Class. In the middle a conical structure sat, that gradually widened from the front to the back and that gradually rose the same way.

On the side structures, two Tollan cannons each were situated on the top and at the bottom of each side structure. The block structure's sides were each covered in 24 light railgun emplacements, grouped into clusters of four each (each railgun was dual-barrelled, which had become custom). On the 'wings', the structures between the side blocks and the conical sphere in the middle, a total of twelve heavy railguns were situated, four on the top of each side, with the bottom having two on each side. The heavy railguns were accompanied by a total of 24 medium railguns. Again the top having double than the bottom side.

The wings were also quite thick and had a total of 24 light railguns that protected the four hangars from which a total of thirty-two fighters and sixteen bombers could launch.

The French had also been in contact with the Canadians, having noticed the strange Canadian request and after discreetly asking what they were planning, had accounted for this too.

The central structure held four hatches from which the Raptor gunships could be launched, the remaining eight were launched from the hangars on the wings.

With the improved energy generators of a Beliskner ship (the generators of an O'Neill being too big), while still being smaller than the Asgard model, the Richelieu was more heavily shielded than a Daedalus and still capable of powering more energy weapons.

On the central structure the main weapons were situated. In a diamond pattern another four heavy railguns were placed. Eight medium railguns surrounded them and sixteen light railguns provided anti-air defences. At the back of the structure another four energy cannons were placed. The two Asgard PPGs were placed at the front.

Six launching tubes for missiles were situated on the side.

The Richelieu-class was not as fast at sublight or as agile as the Daedalus class, but with its massive shields, terrifying frontal armaments, a length of nearly seven hundred and fifty metres while possessing a width of about four hundred metres, the Richelieu was a true battleship, a ship designed to take what the enemy could dish out and hit back even harder, a ship killer, designed to blow enemy capital ships apart.

They held the designation DSB-306

The design made many shiver in awe and fright.

Earth finally had a battleship that looked it. It might not be as big as the ships of other races, but it was the biggest ship class so far designed by Earth and with the weapons load out it possessed, it'd be the undisputed lord of the battlefield (as far as they knew, everybody considered the possibility of the enemy having developed even heavier classes).

The Russians were next.  
"I am sorry to announce, that the Prometheus class is difficult to upgrade. The _Prometheus_ was initially a test-bed for all the new technologies we had acquired and were acquiring during the years fighting first the Goa'uld, then the Replicators and finally the Ori. As such the original _Prometheus_ spent as much time in dry docks being upgraded as in space. This makes the upgrading so difficult, as the original plans are no longer viable in all accounts. Shield strength,FTL speed, energy generators, sensor equipment and the armaments need to be redesigned and upgraded to the newest technology.

On the other hand, this does allow us to recreate the Prometheus-class in different patterns, allowing them to perform different duties.

For example, we believe that the BC-303 class could be easily upgraded to perform various roles. A fast, heavy hitter for example where we install an Asgard PPG but decrease the shield strength because of the power requirements. This would also mean no other energy weapons and only light railguns for anti-fighter purposes.

A stealth variant could also be designed with several medium and heavy railguns for defence and a far bigger and more effective sensor array, together with a cloaking device.

Another variant to be considered, is a dedicated missile launching ship, equipped with both nuclear missiles and plasma torpedoes, enhanced shield strength and speed with railguns, both medium and heavy for defence. This would allow them to strike from the flanks and deliver masses of missiles or torpedoes right into the heart of an enemy formation.

The last variant would be considered the standard variant. It would be boasting energy cannons, railguns of all sizes and two to four frontal missile launchers. A jack of all trades as you would say. They would act as escorts to the bigger ships.

This would also mean that save for the heavy hitter variant, the only ships mounting Asgard weapons are the BC-304 class or bigger, the ships of the line and the battleships."

The explanation of the Russian delegate made quite a few wince due to the implied time they needed to redesign the BC-303. On the other hand, the many possible variants showed the strength of the design and how well it would still work, even now, a testament to those how had originally designed it.

Brazil had no surprises for the IOA, but India and Australia had some.

They had banded together thinking about the new security issues for Earth and the new colonies that were being established at the moment.

Together they had created threat estimates of the various regions Earth had and later on the new Earth Colonies would have.

Unsurprisingly enough, those regions with the heaviest populations were prime targets with lower populated place rated lower on the threat list. The state of the industries and their output or the output of the power generated, or just having industries vital to the war effort. The criteria had an impact where a region was ranked, as well as the fact whether a region was a member of the IOA or being talked too and what values they adhered to. These criteria one has to say were quite a bit egoistical, but it had been decided that that this would be overlooked, as no one wanted their own country to go up in flames.

In the end it meant that especially the African continent but also large parts of Asia which were rather underdeveloped or had dictatorial regimes or were in a state of civil war, lost out heavily. These were the regions that were ranked lowest.

They then used these estimates to calculate just how many orbital defences the regions would have to be allotted to and of what quality these defences had to be to adequately defend them.

At first they had proposed to cover Earth in orbital defence platforms set in regular intervals. The sheer number needed though, made this impossible, especially since it was not yet even clear against what kind of threat the stations would have to be prepared for.

Against an enemy with Colonial technology for instance, missile intercepting systems as well as a heavy anti-fighter load-out would be required. The platforms would also have to literally hug Earth's atmosphere, because of the tactical advantage the Colonial FTL gave them.

Against an enemy using hyperspace technology and energy weapons on the other hand, the platforms would need energy weapons too as well as excellent shielding.

The entire problem was quite vexing, especially since it seemed to be impossible to intercept beam weapons (such as the main weapon on Ori mother-ships or Asgard PPGs), meaning that a beam weapon would simply be fired BETWEEN the platforms and strike the surface rendering the platforms useless.

The solution found by the two nations was astonishing.

They had not only presumed but counted on the fact that for an effective defence of a planet and especially Earth close cooperation between the Fleet and the defence grid was necessary.

Taking these facts and combining them with the threat assessments they had made, the two countries working together had come up with a very elegant solution.

Although it was taking the conclusion of the facts and of the future to its extremes, it nevertheless retained its elegance.

What they proposed were several general steps.

First of all with the beaming technology available to them, it was high time that somebody cleared up space around Earth. Tens of thousands of pieces were flying around, capable of doing extreme damage to everything in orbit.

Together with the detritus from the battles fought over Earth, Earth would gain access to quite a few resources, the destroyed Ha'taks from Anubis and the Ori mother-ships alone giving Earth large amounts of refined naquadah and other necessary minerals.

The other necessary step was to determine just where the docking stations for the ships off world were to located as well as where the docks to build ships would be stationed.

To this they proposed that several harbour-like structures to be erected in orbit, allowing them to be covered by several shield emitters. There the freighters from off-world would unload their cargo which would be either transferred to ships capable of transit between the surface and orbit or in-system freighters, as already the new IOA had agreed to very strict guidelines concerning such technology and restricted the use of such craft to very specific routes leading to harbours or landing strips from which goods would be transferred.

The new dry docks would also need docking capabilities for ships delivering the prefabricated parts and other supplies needed for the workers and the docks themselves.

The question still remained just how to defend these things and Earth in general.

This returned the attention of the IOA members back to the elegant solution India and Australia showed them.

The two nations had not only proposed several classes of defensive structures but also another thing, the thing that was truly remarkable.

The structures moved.

Oh, not all of them.

But the smallest manned ones and the ones of the medium class certainly would.

A net of small satellites would hug Earth's atmosphere to shoot down missiles and fighters. They would be shielded true, but only basically. With light railguns and a small amount of missiles, capable of intercepting missiles or enemy fighters, they were Earth's last line of defence.

The fist line of defence would be perpetually cloaked stations, twenty-four of them. With a dozen missile tubes and sixteen smaller quad launchers for small missiles, they would possess the captured Colonial FTL technology but not the sublight engines the smaller defence platforms were also graced with, allowing them onlz basic movement in space.

Should the day come, that anybody might dare threaten Earth, they would let the enemy pass between them and then jump behind them and unleashing volley after volley of nukes, torpedoes and anti-fighter missiles, hopefully severely reducing the amount of enemy capital ships.

Thy would then try to disengage, maybe needing to manoeuvre to be capable of jumping out again.

The second line was the one that was visible. Anchored around the biggest stations, who unmoving stood in geostationary orbit with only minimal sublight engines, guarding over the regions most important to Earth.

These giants would possess dual Asgard PPGs and shields even higher than those of a Richelieu. Armed with a multitude of heavy energy cannons, lighter energy weapons of the type used in the Raptors, with missile tubes and all sorts of railguns, these behemoths would be the hardest nuts to crack for an enemy, especially when supported by their smaller cousins and ships from the fleet.

True, the designers had not known of the Raptor- class or anything else, though that had not mattered, the designers had included smaller lighter energy weapons in the design and although it it was nothing more than a simulation and and the proper plans to construct such fortress did not yet exist except for schematics that detailed such things as the height, design and width of the fortress it was nevertheless enough to start on.

The two smaller classes were far smaller than their great cousin, but it mattered not.

They all shared the same basic design. At the midst was always a round disk which held the heavy energy weapons and heavy railguns as well as the missile tubes. From there a spire protruded jutting out above and beyond the disk. This was were lighter weapons were set, as well as the docking clamps for the gunboats on the middle sized ones.

The behemoths had hatches from which these would issue as well as hangars holding many fighters.

So it was that the basic model had two missile tubes, eight heavy railguns on the disk and a total of two heavy energy cannons mounted at the top and bottom of the small spire. The also possessed sixteen light railguns but no medium ones.

The medium sized platform on the other hand had not only the two missile tubes but also a total of ten heavy energy cannons (eight on the disk and one each at the end of the spire. The disk also held not only sixteen medium railguns (each side having four arrayed in a diamond pattern) but also four heavy railguns (one each in the midst of a diamond formation). A grand total of twenty-four light railguns (sixteen on the disk and four each at the ends of the spire) with four multiple missile launchers and docking clamps for four gunships (two each along each end of the spire) made them into something exceedingly nasty.

Together with their Colonial style FTL and "proper" sublight engines they were able to quickly converge on an attacking enemy fleet.

The civilian structures would be guarded by two medium platforms and four light platforms each, the dry docks on the other hand would warrant a heavy platform on either side, supported by a total of eight medium platforms and sixteen light ones, the Tau`ri would fight tooth and nail to keep their starship production capabilities protected. This was enhanced b the addition of several high grade shields, and an assignment of an additional 120 fighters and a doyen gunboats in addition to what the defensive structures would already carry.

Having seen the presentations of the others the two nations quickly updated their ideas by asking whether it'd be possible that Home World Command would possible be capable of commissioning the new heavy gunboats for Earth's immediate defence and security until a Home Fleet could be established.

In addition these would still be able to form a resilient backbone for Earth's defence, keeping out pirates, protecting any possible new operation within the Sol system, act as a first line of customs and acting in a myriad of other functions,something that would keep the Home Fleet away from such mundane tasks, leaving them to focus on one thing and one alone: The defence of Earth.

Nodding thoughtfully the other nations accepted the notion. The numbers and resources needed for such a massive defence were great but not impossible to manage.

Moreover it gave them a good idea on how their own colonies could be defended in future.

Finally it was the turn of the United States.

Looking increasingly stumped at the amount of new designs and solutions the IOA members had found, especially the newer members, for Earth's needs and growing star fleet, Colonel Carter almost shyly gave her report.

"It was the job of the United States to come up with viable solutions for many problems we now face, especially in the civilian sector. We have thought hard and come up with quite a few ideas more so after we conversed with other nations to gather their input.

But it is the military that we are now discussing and for that we had the job to create a new carrier class, capable of carrying many fighters, be they F-302 or other models into battle. For that we have conferred both with Admiral Helena Cain of the Colonies of Kobol and our own naval services, drawing upon our vast experience concerning aircraft carriers. Together with many other military officers and scientists we have drawn up first schematics for this new Carrier. While Admiral Cain cannot be here today for reasons to be spoken of later, her input and experience with battlestars were of great use as was the input of the Cylon Gina Inviere. With this information we have created a new class. The Venator- class! The name venator is Latin and means 'hunter'. An apt name for a carrier of fighters."

Taking a deep breath she activated the presentation of the new carrier class together with the simulation.

"The Venator class will be able to hold a total of one hundred and eighty fighters together with an additional sixty bombers or fighter-bombers."

The room recoiled slightly. Two hundred and forty craft? This was more than even a battlestar could hold, only slightly less than the massive warstars that had lead the attack on Earth.

How could such numbers be stored, launched, received, refuelled rearmed and generally maintained?

"You are asking about the logistics and wondering about the design aren't you?"

The design?

That brought up many short. Indeed the design looked...strange. A utilitarian look of course but slightly off.

"The design was inspired by both the flight pods of the Colonials and the hangars on our own ships. As you know, fighters taking off from our ships are also capable of making combat landings, even more so, considering the size of the BC-204s. Even so we have increased the landing zone by roughly two hundred and fifty metres. This allows us to take in many fighters at once. You can see two flight pods on either side of the central structure and a third hole beneath it. You can also see the seemingly gaping maws of these pods as they are so wide. In fact, these pods are so wide because they possess triple runways so that three fighters can take off at once easily. Together with the central hangar under the central structure it provides us with three hangars. The side pods are for the fighters, the central hangar is for the bombers or fighter-bombers. With the length of the runway, we can have nearly the entire complement of squadrons on the runway rolling and gathering speed, until the first birds leave the pods, making it very easy to quickly launch the entire load of 180 fighters

In battle the fighters would be launched first, under the cover of the railguns positioned around the openings protecting them. Then with the fighters launched and providing cover, the bombers would be launched.

While retrieving this many craft is hard in battle, it is not impossible. The width of the hangar or pods easily allow us to take three birds in one go or even four is the pilots are skilled enough, though this will be VERY close, or if the need arises. Once past a certain point, the fighter will automatically be beamed down on the deck below, where they can be immediately rearmed, refuelled or where they are repaired. Before a battle, or generally after the ground crew has finished, the craft will be automatically tagged as ready and the craft beamed up, once the pilot has checked in. Scrambles will beam the fighters up into the starting grids in the manner, that who is fastest also joins the battle fastest. We also have installed traditional lifts. Just in case."

The looks she received were priceless, Carter thought. Intra ship beaming? What...oh my, what a way... .

Carter continued, pleased by how much the others looked dumbfounded.

"Because the amount of fuel our fighters need is not that much, and the crew needed is not that much, considering the amount of craft the Venator can launch, there are more than enough decks for storage purposes, so that the Venator is good for extended campaigns. Indeed we have calculated that it could go for more than nine months with daily complete launches and combat until it needs to be restocked. We have also included another thing from the Colonies that intrigued us very much. The Mercury- class has manufacturing devices. This is something we have incorporated too, to allow us to create more spare parts for both the airwing and the ship if needed. The armament of the Venator will consist of eight heavy railguns, four heavy energy cannons, twelve medium railguns and a total of sixty light railguns for anti-fighters and anti missile purposes. However, the Venator class will stay at the back of the fleet, where they are more protected."

After finishing her presentation Carter sat down again, feeling slightly please for herself, the faces on the other delegates from the IOA had been priceless and she felt rather smug about having helped create such a hunter. In her mind she already nearly shivered with excitement when she thought what a Venator attached to a hunting group (four FR-308s and either two BC-304s or one DSB-306) would do to the Wraith. Slaughter was not even appropriate, massacre was more appropriate.

O'Neill entertained the same thought and he too knew, that with the Venator and the new fighter design by Germany and Japan the threat by the Colonies was severely reduced, when it came to fighters. Now on to the battlestars...

Finally, now the immediate military affairs of the Tau'ri had been taken care of, it was time to talk about their allies. For this purpose General O'Neill rose.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have to honestly say, that I am overwhelmed by your ideas. They have their merits and will strengthen our forces considerably once they have entered production. However, there are still classes missing. We have frigates, carriers, battlecruisers- our line ships-, mighty battleships and new fighters together with gunboats and systems defence ships. We have also been shown plans for mighty planetary defences. All of this is excellent, but in terms of striking ships we have gunboats and the Prometheus class, though of course the Daedalus class ships can fulfil that role too. However, we are seriously lacking in the cruiser department, both light and heavy and in the missile carrier area. Fortunately, we have allies. Allies whose ships can take the places of these classes. It is thus, that we need a unified alliance, a unified command structure and cohesive fleets. However with our allies we face problems. Problems that might one day destroy us."

He had the undivided attention of all those present, though many shared the same thought: 'The Colonials...'

"As many of you might have guessed, it is the Colonies of Kobol with which we have our problems. I doubt that even Cain has realized yet just how necessary the Colonies are for us to win the war. It is not in Cain that I see a problem. Admiral Cain is a woman whom I have come to greatly respect within the last few weeks. She is both a pragmatist and a realist and both highly intelligent and has an excellent grasp on tactics. Although she loves the Colonies, she has made sure to covey her thoughts on the current political administration. They are not favourable. But even though her love for the Colonies is great, her love for her ship, its crew and the fleet in general surpasses it. Cain has allied with us, because she sees in us her chance of not only gaining personal power, but also gaining power for the fleet and in a way she wants the war, for it will mean that her beloved fleet will have to be expanded greatly while at the same time gaining many new technologies and more power for the ships."  
The audience winced. It was true. Cain was a pragmatist and if the war was won, then at the end the Colonies would have a massive fleet of powerful ships, something that easily had the power to expand the Colonies' borders and elevating the Colonies into a serious galactic power, something the IOA was very uneasy about.

Then O'Neill continued.

"But this is wherein our problem lies for a powerful Colonies of Kobol could easily turn against us. To illustrate the problems we are going to face, I wish for Colonel Carter to continue with the technological side of the problem. Colonel Carter if you would?" Turning, he gestured at Sam to rise once more.  
With a heavy sigh she began.

"The main problem with the Colonial ships is their immense size. Even our most powerful ship, the Richelieu class as it will be called, is told to be seven hundred and fifty metres long. The Mercury class battlestar, their main ship of the line is more than twice as long with the length of roughly a mile. Older classes, such as the Columbia class or the Pacifia class or the ships they call Warstars are even bigger, the Warstars over three times as long! If we were to arm them in the fashion of our ships, then they would quickly become too much of a threat. On the other hand they need to be effective against the ships the ROR will field. As such we have made a few decisions concerning the armaments of their ships. As Admiral Cain has herself pointed out, the Viper will need to be their primary fighter, the upgrades we may offer them must be included in the current size. She has also pointed out, that the anti-fighter screens the Colonial ships can put up, has so far proven very effective, even against the shielded fighter-bombers of the ROR, simply through the mass of fire they can emit. Together with the fact that the battlestar design is not only a very sound but also an incredibly sturdy design the technological upgrades are as following. It will allow them to field strong ships without us giving away to many technological secrets."

The assorted diplomats and representatives of each country, both military and civilian, let out and audible sigh of relief. No matter how much Earth needed the Colonials, it was imperative (at least for the moment) that the Colonials be contained and that Earth's most important technologies would not leave Earth's hands.

With a little smile, Carter continued, she quite liked this compromise and had found the Viper to be quite impressive.

"Because the Colonial war industry knows how to build battlestars and Vipers and because the battlestars are designed for Vipers, we can only upgrade the existing models, although this does allow us to create a fighter that can be completely produced by the Colonies, with the same going for the battlestars, of which many can be built there, allowing a far greater production rate of ships for the war effort.

For the Viper we propose giving them an additional layer of armour, to strengthen them. Although it will be not as effective as our armour it will still be an increase in their abilities. The Viper's weapons will have to be replaced, though because of the Viper's design, this is a minor inconvenience and they too can be produced by the Colonies. The will fire a new calibre of round at a greater speed, accuracy and more power. The engines need only a little tweaking to make them more effective and as the Viper was already designed to work with a network, it is easy to install better security against hacking attacks and allow them to receive sensory data from the more powerful sensors of a battlestars to compensate when needed."

At this many raised an eyebrow, slightly impressed both by the excellent wok done by Carter and the other scientists and by the well thought out design of the Vipers.

"We call this version the Mk. VIIb and these upgrades will be done to all Vipers currently in service. The new Viper model, the Mk VIII will incorporate all of these changes from the start, but the armour will already be completely replaced by the new armour, the computers more powerful as well as the engines. Only when we have understood the Viper completely, will we start designing the Mk IX with the Colonial military scientists, which will be a new radical design, but of which as of now no great specifications can be made.  
The battlestars themselves are a bit tricky to upgrade due to their design. There is no choice, but the entire engines and power generators will be have to stripped out, to be replaced with the power generators for the hyperspace generators, shielding and sublight, together with the power for the few energy weapons we will gift them with."

Seeing the slight wince on many a face, Carter herself grimaced though she stated quite clearly, that the only energy weapons Earth was going to give away would be the Tollan-style cannons. The Colonies would not receive Asgard weapons or any Asgard technology at all, indeed they would not even receive ring transporters.

To further assure the IOA Carter explained in detail just what the Colonies would receive.

The Colonies of Kobol would receive the plans for both the heavy and medium railguns to take the place of their coil guns, though the design would be further studied by the Tau'ri scientists to see whether and if so, what improvements could be made. For now they would also receive the plans for shield systems, power generators, hyperspace and sublight engines and Tollon-style energy weapons, each with double back-doors wired into their hardware. They would also receive better computer and sensory equipment. With these things, the number of personnel needed to run a battlestar was significantly reduced and the new ships would have smaller crews and the space newly freed, taken up by more fighters. The interior changes would be implemented into each ship, though those still in service would be upgraded and gradually put into dry dock during the war for repairs and interior redesign. Though only if another ship was there to take their place.  
There was one thing that Cain was adamant about that they receive, these were the enhanced nukes the Tau'ri used. Also after hearing that plasma torpedoes were to be developed she requested some of those as well, though designed to look like missiles.

It was something that the Tau'ri were not too happy about, especially when they heard that the missiles would be remote controlled by the ship that fired them, but in the end they relented. Not only because they felt that they had to concede a point to Cain to keep her sweet, but also because she made an excellent point. The nuclear launching capabilities of a battlestar was nothing to laugh about. Although the effect was somewhat diminished by shielding, there were reasons why the Tau'ri still used nukes (even if they were enhanced by naquadah) in battle, so Cain's demands made sense, no matter how uneasy the Tau'ri felt about it.

Nevertheless, with the technologies given to the Colonials being the absolute minimum they needed to prove adequate against a foe with the capabilities of the ROR, the future looked if not bright but survivable, though it had to be said, that the sheer siye of a battlestar allowed it to be given many weapon making them near equivalents to Richilieu class ships, serving excellently as ships of the line alongside the Tau'ri BC-304s and DSB-306s.

Their smaller, older battlestar designs and those ships already designated as cruisers would take up these roles. In fact with the Colonials it was realtively easy to integrate them into their new fleet, some classes would have to be taken out of the lineup and either scrapped or completely redisgned.

It was then that the last military point of the day was brought up. The Free Jaffa Nation. Even though the Colonies of Kobol possessed industrial might and the Tau'ri the technolgy of the Asgard as well as the only access to Ancient technology in the form of Atlantis, the Free Jaffa possessed the territory. It was the Free Jaffa would would have to make up the brunt of the ground forces, if only because of population issues, no matter how mny soldiers Earth and the Colonies would be able to contribute. Even though Earth and the Colonies together had a population of more than 30 billion, within the realm of the Free Jaffa, an even larger population lived. If this realm could be irrevocably bound to Earth and the realm developed, then the galaxy would take a massive step forward in overcoming the legacy of the Goa'uld.

So it was vital to Earth that these, their most important allies, if only numerically, were given help. Help they direly needed. Help to counter the expected onslaught on their territories once the ROR had rebuilt its territories. Without adequate help the Free Jaffa would fall and with them Earth's only chance at winning the war. Now matter how powerful Earth and the Colonies got, against an enemy with the technological level of the ROR and the resources of over two thirds of the galaxy (the result of the fall of the Free Jaffa), Earth and the Colonies would fall, if only through overwhelming numbers.

With them the galaxy would fall and it all hinged on the survival of the Free Jaffa.  
Their survival guaranteed the future of this galaxy, something Earth was loath to admit, but something that was true nevertheless.

The people of Earth did appreciate the irony though. They had been named the fifth race by the Asgard, the had been given all the technology of the Asgard and they were the only ones with access to the lost city of Atlantis, yet they were depending on a society, whose planets had individually nowhere near the level of civilization that Earth had in regards to social systems, common access to technology, transportation and most important of all when it came to education.

So it was no surprise that they saw O'Neill stand up as well next to Carter.

"The Free Jaffa need our help. Currently they are the only ones fighting against the ROR, retaking planets through infantry assault, although it has come to light, that these attacks are now slowing, as the ROR is consolidating its territories.

Nevertheless if we want to win this war we need to ensure the Jaffa's survival. I trust the leadership of the Free Jaffa, but many Jaffa do not necessarily trust us. Then there is the fact that Ba'al is still out there as is the Lucien Alliance. Both would love to get their hands on our technology and let us be honest in the end the will get their hands on whatever technology we gift the Jaffa with, if they are not eliminated first. Even so, we need to give them better weapons, better shielding, better fighter and either upgrade the Al'kesh or replace them although I prefer the upgrade. Colonel Carter if you please."  
O'Neill gestured at Carter as he sat again and she nodded. In a strong and resolute voice she began.

"The upgrades to their hyperdrives and shields is relatively easy, by giving them more advanced power generators. We will also have to gift them with the Tollan-style energy cannons. A Ha'tak is pretty agile considering its size and with a better armament, better shielding and hyperdrives it will fill out the role of light cruiser or generally a cruiser analogue quite well. The Udajeet gliders are not bad actually, the are both atmospheric and space capable and they can do some damage. On the other hand, the Goa'uld have never put much emphasis on fighters in combat, as such the Jaffa pilots were and often still are inadequately trained. This will have to change. We are already preparing groups of military advisors to go to the Jaffa planets and teach them to fly properly. To this we have contacted the other IOA nations who have each graciously agreed to supply us with instructors."  
At this the military representatives of the other nations nodded gravely. The Chinese looked miffed about losing instructors but they too had seen the necessity of doing so.

"To the new fighter design..."Carter slightly grimaced as she thought back to the preliminary talks with the Free Jaffa council.

_**Flashback**_

**5****th**** of July (D-Day+10), new HQ of the Free Jaffa Nation**

The Delegation from Earth, Colonels Carter, Mitchell and Davis as well as General O'Neill were very close to exploding.

For hours now, the Earth-friendly fraction led by Bra'tac and Teal'c had argued to accept the proposals of the Tau'ri. For hours those who did not like or trust the Tau'ri had stubbornly resisted the Tau'ri and their brethren, stating they did not want to become dependant on Earth.

Finally it got too much for O'Neill.

"Look, many of you do not like me or Earth in general or don't trust us. Well. I don't care about that. Frankly I don't like many of you too. But Earth needs you to survive, heck the entire needs the Free Jaffa to survive, But as of now, with the ROR rebuilding and reorganizing themselves, you do not stand a chance. You Ha'taks will be destroyed as well as your fighters and Al'kesh. Then when you have fallen, the ROR will convert your worlds to help them expand their fleet and with so many planets under their control, not even Earth and its remaining allies will be able to stand. Your survival is vital if this galaxy wants to have a future. So this is the deal. You get better technology and better trained pilots and the Jaffa will be made into proper soldiers and for that we get a reliable ally and one who we can count on to be able to hold the line when the ROR attacks and whom we will help. This is the last offer. We will NOT give away the Asgard technology. So, even if I have to let this galaxy burn, accept it and take the chance to survive or be damned. Either way, I don't care."  
With that O'Neill turned and motioned to the others to follow him as he made to leave.

Everything that had to be said had been said. Now it was up to the Jaffa High Council.

After they had left, silence reigned.

Finally a councillor spoke up, his voice showing how unsure he was.

"Will they really do that? Would they really let an entire galaxy fall just to preserve their pride and their technology?"

Bra'tac and Teal'c had been both shocked and resigned at O'Neills declaration. They understood his reasoning and however callous it seemed, they both knew it was Earth's only chance at retaining some control over the situation. They also knew that the Tau'ri could carry out the threat and leave the galaxy. They both knew of the Pegasus galaxy and of Atlantis. The Tau'ri could relocate, the Jaffa not. For good or bad the Council had pushed too hard and were now paying the price, The only chance either of them saw for survival was a quick, decisive decision and presenting a cohesive front.

It was with these thoughts on his mind that Bra'tac spoke tiredly though his anger at the council was unmistakeable.

"First of all, you seem to forget that the Tau'ri have the Asgard technologies. This allows them to cross between galaxies in mere weeks! If they see no other alternative, they can relocate somewhere else and rebuild to return some day. But we will not be there to see this day. We will be dead, fallen in battle protecting our worlds in futile attempts or hunted down as enemy leaders. If we want to survive, we have to take the Tau'ri up on their offer!"  
"The Tau'ri have openly admitted as needing us. They should give us the technology to destroy the ROR on our own!" Another responded hotly.

Finally Teal'c had had enough. Standing up he actually shouted at the Council.

"You are fools! You have admitted to being distrustful of the Tau'ri. Do you think they will give you their most advanced technology to somebody who doesn't even trust them? If so you are a fool" he finished scathingly before continuing.

"Also we have been under the thrall of the Goa'uld too long. As such we still have many things that are a remembrance of this time. Our way of fighting for example. We are warriors, but the Tau'ri are soldiers. They are well trained, well equipped and have an excellent grasp on tactics. That is how we have to become if we truly want to become a power and stand a chance against the ROR. Also remember, the Tau'ri spoke of the disaster if the ROR controlled over two thirds of the galaxy. But many planets the ROR holds are Jaffa planets! We will regain our territory and what then? With the Asgard technology at our disposal many of you would turn on the Tau'ri. This is their fear, one I must agree with."  
The other councillors look slightly abashed at that. It was true, with them showing distrust against the Tau'ri it was foolish to think that the Tau'ri would give a later enemy the technology to defeat them.

It was Bra'tac who took up Teal'c thread and declared in a proud voice: " We are Jaffa! We were under the thrall of the Goa'uld for ten thousand years but now we are free! Now another enemy threatens our freedom and all that we have fought for and for which many of our brothers have died for! Once again we must fight! The Tau'ri will gift us with the weapons to fight this new enemy! They too will fight, for this is their enemy! We will have the Tau'ri by our side once again, but this time not a just a few ships but they too and their new allies of the Colonies of Kobol will send fleets too. Their armies and war machines will join us too! Together we will stand and once again banish the darkness to secure our future!"

This speech bolstered the faith and resolve and rekindled the fire in the soul of the Jaffa.

As one the councillors stood and bowed to Bra'tac and Teal'c.

One by one they thanked the two giving them spirit and hope and one by one the pledged themselves to the cause.

The Jaffa would once again stand by the Tau'ri!

A runner was sent to get the Tau'ri emissaries.

Standing before the Jaffa High Council they received the good news with a stony face and barely a nod.

Carter strode forth and gave the councillors two data crystals each. On them were the plans for the new Tollan-style cannons, the new power generators and descriptions on how to upgrade the shielding and hyperdrives.

With a curt bow the Tau'ri left, saying they would return soon with the new fighter design.

As the Tau'ri delegation left, the Jaffa High Council sat in silence. They would have to redeem themselves on the field of battle. There had been no mistaking the anger the Tau'ri had shown and the councillors felt ashamed.

Only Bra'tac and Teal'c smiled grimly. After several minutes they too left the meeting chamber.

The others sat silent for a long time.

_**Flashback end**_

Thinking back at that memorable meeting Carter inwardly grimaced. She had rarely seen Jack so angry. Once back at the SGC he had nearly exploded, Hank Landry and the others looking on helplessly. Each understood his reasons to be so vocal about the behaviour of the Free Jaffa High Council and each inwardly agreed, though it was not too much of a surprise. The Tau'ri had been the ones to go to the Jaffa asking for their help. Even so, even with the Jaffa's understandable wish to get as much out of the deal as possible-these were politics after all- it had been made clear that Asgard technology was a no-go and secondly it had taken drastic words to get them to agree to the Tau'ri suggestions.  
Samantha Carter was a very clever woman and as such not very surprised, that relations between the Tau'ri and most members of the Jaffa High Council had become very strained although she had heard that some covert moves were made to try and appease the Tau'ri. The Jaffa had obviously learnt their lessons and recognized not only the offer for what it was worth but also just how much the needed the Tau'ri, especially if it did come down to a long war, a possibility that had not, could not be ruled out by the Tau'ri.  
Even so it had taken Sam many days to calm Jack down and cheer him up, she being the only person who even had a chance at achieving this.  
Indeed most of the calming down was not down in the bas, but rather privately, in a way as privately as they were both allowed without crossing the line too much.

The members of the IOA only knew the official story and now knew that relations with the Free Jaffa Nation were not as good as wished and that it may take some time for them to return to the previous status as the diplomats so eloquently put it.

That O'Neill had been so mad as to nearly let the Jaffa go to hell, consequences be damned, few knew.

Still, she shook off her unease and returned to explain the new fighter design the Tau'ri had created for the Jaffa.

"This new fighter, whom we have named 'Ashjeet' is a more modified version than the Death Gliders previously used. It is leaner, faster, more manoeuvrable and more heavily armed. Like the Death Gliders its wings can be folded so that they can be more easily stored within the Ha'taks. Unlike the older Death Gliders it is a one man fighter. It is still armed with staff cannons, but with modified and more powerful ones and their number has increased from two to three, the third being frontal mounted. It is however atmospheric capable. We tried to convince the Jaffa to also allow us to install hard points for at least two miniature versions of the plasma torpedoes. Alas the Council voted against it, making them not viable to perform duty as a fighter-bomber. Even so, they are not to be estimated. Per salvo they pack the biggest punch in the alliance although from what I have seen the Starfuries will fire faster they are a step forward for the Jaffa and from what we have seen fro the ROR, equal with to their fighters. I would recommend the Ash'jeet working in concert with our F-302 and Raptor gunships for strike runs against enemy ships and for aerial support of ground forces, where their fire-power can be used to great extent. It is also there-in atmospheric combat- that they can more effectively fill out the role of a heavier fighter."  
Left unsaid was that even though the Ashjeet was not the pinnacle of achievement when it came to fighters, they were nevertheless far superior than the enemy Death Gliders and Al'kesh of the Lucien Alliance or those still employed by Ba'al's forces, turning them into minced meat should they encounter them, although no one held any illusions that some at least would make their way outside the control of the Jaffa, Ba'a' being particularly a prime candidate for such a thing.

With better pilots trained better they would still retain an advantage against these groups even if they fif get their hands on this technology.

This was especially true now that military instructors were working to make the Jaffa better pilots, the far superior agility of human fighters and the quality of their training secured Tau'ri dominance when it came to fighter craft.

Answering the question about the Al'kesh and their upgrades, it was explained that they would only receive better shielding, better guns and faster hyperdrives. In short, the would be given power generators capable of a larger output. Nothing more, the design was used as it was at least for the time being an an Al'kesh was a effective design, combining many aspects where they could be used

The military details had been cleared, now came the civilians turn.

The European Union had sent two representatives too, although they had no say when it came to such things as the military or even the civilian parts of the IOA dealings off world as they were still in the hands of the respective countries, they were important nevertheless.

With so many countries in financial problems, the European Union was still important politically, as even now talks with many European nations were under way to include them in the new IOA.

Of course, many other countries were also being talked too, so that the IOA and Earth's power would grow. But Europe was different. The European Union was the only Union that had such tight ties, political and economical, between each of its members. Because the new colonies were now declared to be part of the country that had founded them, it was prudent to include the EU, especially with so many potential new members, even more so when one thought of the number of colonies the EU alone would be allowed to found in the first wave. No other power could singularly match this, even more so that with so many new colonies the influx of new resources and raw materials for the war would be enormous. Also the fact, that the EU was a regular meeting ground where experiences and monetary transactions with other member states could be exchanged was a good idea, alone the fact that the meeting was held here in Brussels, the centre of the EU's administration. Spoke volumes. With Great Britain, France and Germany in the IOA and other EU members lining up for membership in the IOA, a coordinated effort on how to plan and erect the new colonies was far more easily realized. It also put more emphasis and power behind any suggestions by the EU representative because it meant that this was the voice of all three countries.

So it was that the EU representative spoke up to explain what plans they had developed together with representatives from all of the other countries.

"It has been agreed upon by all countries that although the colonies are to be developed independently by the nation that settles the planet, a few preliminary facts will remain. For easier access when the planets were chosen by the different nations, the emphasis was put upon easily accessible resources that could be mined, preferably without creating deep mines, as they might take too long to build. It was also agreed, that each nation would contact firms that operated freighters. Both mass conveyance and container ships will be used. Another thing that was agreed upon was the fact that before people could settle there and the refining process manufacturing of goods could be initiated a large set of infrastructure had to be established first. Together with the fact that naquadah generators can only be used in the beginning, to make sure that not too much overly advanced technology is introduced, it is vital to ensure enough energy is created, both for the initial operations and later the settlers living there." Funnily enough, he thought, because of the necessity of creating enough energy as fast as possible, it ruled out most common power plants, so solar energy and wind energy would have to suffice at the beginning. Nevertheless he continued.

"It has been proposed, that while mining will start immediately or at least as soon as possible, the processing and manufacturing process will only start when the infrastructure for the needed workers and factories has been set up."

After musing about these agreements, he continued.

"Until then we propose that the freighters will ship the ores back to Earth and return with the needed parts to construct the space docks or at least the anchorages over the planets. We have also suggested that the nations enter negotiations with the companies who possess the means to mine the ores and process these."

With a wry smile he continued.

" It has been suggested, that entire refineries and factories be transported to the planets in parts, so that work may be unimpeded and the processing can begin immediately after arrival, although this plan is to be considered an idea, a suggestion, something that might be able to be implanted later."

The next sentences though were delivered in a stern voice.

" Considering what obstacles one must overcome to be eligible to be included, each nation is also solely responsible for the economic consequences. The estimates are that the infrastructure for the workers and the power for the ore refining structures will be ready within the next six months though naquadah generators will be needed for probably another year. When the houses for the workers, the municipal structures and things such as schools, kindergartens and libraries are ready, or at least so far completed that people can be shipped in as a first wave, we will begin proper colonization and population of the planets, though this may also take some time."

with a cheery attitude, he finished.

" Oh and another thing, the Colonial spacesuits are more advanced than our own so we thought it might be a good idea immediate begin mass production for the workers who will be building ships in space."

The proposals made sense and everybody nodded, even those who di not like the sudden influx of authority the EU had brought.  
The representatives of the United States on the other hand, were rubbing their hands gleefully in their head. It would take a big weight of responsibility of their backs, allow them to regenerate and if anything went wrong, a scapegoat was readily available. They did trust the EU of course, they were their staunchest allies and they would be a great help in warding of some of the more zealous and aggressive voices in the IOA. Even better, it would give them a VERY large portion of a rather reliable amount votes in the IOA. Together the United States and the European Union could still more or less control the IOA, something they were pretty relieved to see.

These political developments had of course been known by the majority of the the civilian side all along, but this meeting was mainly for the countries to check the progress being made, to make Earth a proper galactic power, as well as bringing both the civilian military and civilian sides up to speed.  
The meeting was the forum where civilian and military authorities exchanged the advances they had made in their respective fields to each other. This was necessary as although the sides would be intermingling, most of the time they were going to be operated separately, so that the possibility that military officers could be brought into political schemes was kept as low as possible, as well as to stop the politicians trying to have too much influence on how this war was to be waged. This would allow the generals to focus their attention on the war and not on somebody or something peering over their shoulders constantly.

Remembering something from the speech the EU representative had made, on how to best conduct the economical part of the colonization and the suggestion had been made to best organize this new Tau'ri Imperium, Federation or whatever, a military advisor from Australia stood up addressing the civilian authorities gathered.

"Excuse me, but I thought that no ships would possess both FTL and sublight engines capable of leaving a planet's gravity. It is nearly a given that you will be using the beaming technology to bring up the supplies and people, but is this really something that s good for Earth, as I though that we had agreed to keep the influx of advanced technology to an absolute minimum. If that is so, then how will the ships leave Earth or any other planet for that matter -though there this issue might not matter as much-. Speaking of this, then how far away is the completion of such a ship anyway, should such a method be used?"

"You are correct General Higgins, in assuming that no ships would possess both. Sure the freighters we will use will possess both, but those will not be allowed to leave or enter Earth's atmosphere, or any atmosphere for that manner. They do not need to, as they will operate exclusively in space. As to how these ships will enter a planet which has been singled to be colonised, well you provided the answer yourself. We will beam them down. Ever since the affair where a skyscraper with a naquadah enhanced bomb was beamed into space, it has been shown that even massive and exceedingly heavy structures can be beamed into space by the Daedalus ships. The ships, once they are sealed and upgraded will be beamed into space. Consecutive beamings will bring aboard crew, passengers and cargo, whether it be building equipment, temporary housings or entire factory parts. Once the upgrades are done they will leave Earth and jump to the planets you have designated as your new colonies where they will be beamed down again to land and provide a starting point from which the colony can grow. They will also carry with them the first soldiers, to garrison the planet, as has been previously been agreed upon.

Also in accordance with the previous agreement, no soldiers of the same nation will be sent to a colony, as you well know."

The others civilian representatives nodded at this, while the military ones sat flabbergasted. Even the members of the SGC were dumbfounded.  
True, the _Odyssey_ had beamed an entire skyscraper into space, but nobody had even thought of using such means en masse! The entire affair showed in what hurry everybody was to build up and then consolidate their position, not to mention that Earth's fleet desperately needed to be enlarged.

Another military representative, this one from China asked what the progress on upgrading the civilian ships was, seeing as the anchorage the Colonials had erected had already been finished and the repairs on the two damaged Daedalus ships had been nearly finished, only the new armaments still missing as well as some interior work.

"Within the week, the ships will have been upgraded and will be ready to transport the first builders to the new worlds to begin the construction of the infrastructure we will need."  
This confident assessment was made by the EU representative

"On another notice, General O'Neill, how go the repairs on the Colonial fleet. Not only the military ships, but also of the civilian ones?"  
It was Carter though who spoke up.

"The repairs are going well, as most of the ships that were lightly damaged, such as the _Pegasus _have already been fully repaired on the outside to their previous levels where it makes sense to. and twe are in the process of taking their engines out and we installing naquadah generators to keep the ships powered. After being towed away from the anchorage the crews are fixing the interiors and preparing the Vipers for the upgrade, while still creating as many Vipers as possible with the resources at hand. The manufacturing plants on the Mercury class ships are impressive. With us giving them resources such as steel or other things, they have already created enough spare parts to rebuild many of the irreparably deemed damaged Vipers, as well as many more parts for the more heavily damaged ships in the fleet. Although a few did have to be scrapped, as there was barely a frame left after they were finished cannibalizing them, the Colonial fleet seems to be able to save many more ships than previously expected. This is beneficial to us both, however we estimate that even so the remnants of the Colonial fleets that came to attack Earth will need up to ten months to be repaired, or at least to ensure the safety of the Colonials back in the Colonies. This means we will have to force the issue of allying with us quite hard when the time comes. On the other hand, the heavy repairs that need to be done on many ships are also quite a boon to us, as they allow us to cut down on the time needed for the exterior repairs such as the hull, the flight pods or the Viper launching tubes quite a bit."

Here she took a deep breath of desperately needed air, before resuming her dialogue.

"The reason for this is the new upgrade. Where we are replacing the previous armament with the new medium and heavy railguns or with the Tollan-style cannons, the previous weapons have to be taken out and the sites prepared for the installation of the new ones. On the more heavily damaged ships we can proceed directly to the preparations saving precious time."

Everybody clapped at this piece of news. A fleet of upgraded Colonial warships, even if didn't have the energy weapons yet, but only sublight, shields and railguns together with a full fighter complement, would help the defence of Earth immensely, securing the planet for nearly a year until the forced allying with the Colonies of Kobol could begin, by the very subtle way of impending doom either through the hands of the ROR or the Tau'ri using weapons of mass destruction, for the only reason of trying to nuke Earth as well as to deny the ROR the resources -industrial strength, minerals and manpower- alike. Nobody gave themselves any illusions about this.

"Even if this is an impressive achievement you have managed, which it is, you have not answered the question concerning the civilian ships. Also could you please give us an update on how the build up of our space forces is going?", the EU representative persisted.

O'Neill who was still sitting after Carter had explained the Colonials state, smiled sheepishly and jumped up to continue the report. Many who saw that inwardly sweat-dropped, especially those from the SGC. Everybody knew that O'Neill was not only very capable but also very clever and experienced, yet sometimes the façade he had put up to seem like an idiot or at least not quite as cleaver as he truly was, seemed to be the truth.

Nevertheless everybody assembled, except those from HWS and the SGC who knew what was coming, listened intently for this was a very important issue and a delicate one as well as there were a few concerns about the Colonial civilians captured.

"We have begun repairing those civilian ships which survived the nuclear counterstrike. They have not had their FTL removed, though it has been made very clear that we can easily follow them and while they are resting, spinning up their FTL drives, we will arrive and blow them out of the sky. This has allowed us to start mining the asteroid belt between Jupiter and Mars. With some of their refining ships still intact, it has helped us greatly in the repair of the other Colonial ships, even mining some precious minerals for our use as well. Our forces? Well, we have already begun construction on three new Daedalus class ships as well as two more Prometheus class ships, though because of the new patterns, we plan on building the standard variation. In the different IOA countries we have begun the construction of new docks for Daedalus and Prometheus ships though their number will be limited as the main building slips for our fleet will be in orbit around the various planets. As or fighters, the first batch of 48 F-302s will be ready in two days. This first batch is small but the following batches will be much larger as the production of the F-302 will soon be started in bigger groups by every member of the IOA, although now that I have seen the plans, I would beg both Germany and Japan to finish the designs of their fighter within two weeks, should that be possible. If not, then please get it done as fast as possible so that we may start producing them in large numbers. As the engines, power generators, hulls and cockpit modules can already be produced, I would like the various countries to begin producing those in large numbers so that we only need to put them together once the finished plans arrive. To everybody else, everything except the Richelieu class is to have a finished design within a month, the Richelieu has six weeks!"  
Blinking, the various members of the IOA couldn't believe their ears.  
But the orders were unmistakeable, within a month HWS wanted the finished designs so that the build up for war could commence. The various departments responsible for the designs would have to work night and day and even then it wasn't clear if it was feasible. But the orders stood.

The clock was ticking.

"As to the upgrading of the complete Colonial Fleet. Do we even have the resources General O'Neill?"  
A heavy sigh was heard, clearly signalling that this was question he had dreaded.

"We have spoken to Admiral Cain and we convinced her, that the only way to survive the coming storm would be to know each other as well as possible. This includes fleet strength. We told her, that indeed the four Daedalus ships she sees are our entire fleet, due to the building and resource acquisition process taking long because of the secrecy that needed to be maintained for the sake of the SGC. It did shock her, but we assured her, that now that full disclosure had happened, the rate at which we will build ships will drastically increase. Even so, it demonstrated exactly why need the industrial weight of the Colonies to add to our own considerable weight. Admiral Cain then revealed that the twenty-four battlestars sent to subdue Earth were a fifth of the fleet. She confirmed that the fleet had one hundred and twenty battlestars in operation with four warstars. Along the way to Earth, several bases and strongholds were erected, which were guarded by another thirty-eight battlestars. In total 62 battlestars and two warstars were used in the attempt to subdue Earth. The Colonies defences are therefore stretched thin. However by now the battlestars and strongholds along the way will probably have been dismantled and returned to the Colonies should the have received the news of the fleets' doom here. This is assured as some ships did get through and managed to escape. Therefore we must assume that the Colonies are strengthening the defences. To replace their losses a fleet building program will probably be initiated, its size being based on what the survivors will tell them about the battle. Many older ships are still within the boneyards, which makes sense and they will properly be reactivated to replace the losses as quickly as possible. Nevertheless many new ships will be built, the fleet will see this as a chance to get many of the newest and most advanced ships into the fleet. With the number of escorts available to the Colonies being around one and a half thousand, together with the many ships the army uses to ferry its resources and troops around, we are looking at several thousand ships, with tens of thousands of fighters. No, I do not think we will be able to upgrade the Colonial fleet in time for the war!"

The assembly was silent. The numbers were unbelievable. Tens of thousands of fighters? Over a hundred of these battlestars? Over a thousand escorts, some being older, smaller models of battlestars themselves!

The Colonies had a massive fleet, if they had had the technology of even the Goa'uld or even basic shielding...

And Earth would be upgrading and arming this behemoth too!

It suddenly grew very cold in the room.

Carter though now rose to give them better news.

"On the other hand, it does not look so grim if one looks at the situation in a different light. It is true that we will be the ones to arm them, but even so, the process will be a lengthy one, because even if we force the Colonies of Kobol into an alliance, upgrading their fleet is a wholly different matter. Just as we will be doing, the Colonies will need to find naquadah and start mining it. Setting up these mining and refining operations will take time. So, it will be rather so, that we will upgrade what is left of the fleets that attacked Earth and as many escorts, fighters and capital ships as we can, before the war starts. It has been revealed to us, by the Cylon Gina Inviere that the Cylons prepared a back-door into the new networked computer systems. We have had a look at these systems and indeed, we found the back-door. I and many others have been writing a new program that eliminates the back-door and strengthens the ship' computers against hacking attacks. We have recently finished writing the program and are currently installing it on the Colonial ships. With this new program, the Colonies will be safe from Cylon computer attacks and as the plan sees us going to the Cylons first to pen them in, the Colonies will be reasonably safe, even when we take the upgraded ships to the front to fight against the ROR."

With that Samantha Carter had thrown in her own two cents after O'Neill's explanation of the situation. Her explanation helped to alleviate the fears of many present.

Even if the Colonial ships were upgraded, they would instantly be sent to fight against the ROR. Only when the Colonies had built up their own mining complexes and started to construct the advanced technologies gifted to them by Earth in mass production, only then could the Colonies truly upgrade their entire forces. Before then, they would need to use all of their resources to build new ships and to gradually upgrade their old ones.

It was clear, that Earth and HWS hoped that by the time the Colonies' industries were truly set to the production of warships, fighters, bombers and everything else that came with war, Earth would have a fleet capable of fighting the Colonies should they turn on Earth

.

It was then that a German military representative spoke up.

"I have a question General O'Neill. We are all aware that we are preparing for a grand war against a technological equal foe and that this war may take long. However, we have noticed something. Indeed, when we talked about our notion to Great Britain and France, they too agreed, amazed that nobody had thought of it before. The thing we are so unsure about, is our ability to wage a ground war, something that will be vital for many of the more important planets we need to take. I am thinking primarily of Hebredia, Langara, Bedrosia and Langana."  
At this declaration many, especially the Americans winced. It was not the fact that the speaker was German, but rather the fact, that they had not conferred with their European allies first. For the first time the Americans cursed the size of their countries.

Both North and South America had extremely large countries, only on the land-bridge between the two parts of the continent did many smaller nations exist. But these nations were not ready to join the IOA and would not for a very long time. The European countries however were.

At the moment, preliminary talks were under way for man European countries, some South American ones, South Africa s the only African one at the moment (though Egypt and others were being considered) and a few Asian ones.

But most importantly was the fact, that Europe still had many wealthy nations with compared to their size, exceedingly large populations.

Already the EU existed as a political, monetary and economic union. Most of those countries that were being talked too at the moment were European ones. From Africa only South Africa was being talked to. South Korea had entered the talks too. Egypt, Kenya and a few others had entered preliminary talks as well as the Asian countries of Turkey, Israel and its surrounding Arab countries also the middle eastern nations. They and the former Soviet republics to the south of Russia all had some issues to clear up before they could enter talks proper, those mostly concerning discrimination against people of other ethnic origin or religion, some also had issues concerning on how they were run, while others needed a stronger economy before they could enter the talks proper.

From the American continent Argentina and Chile were being addressed by the US. Venezuela, Mexico and Columbia all had some major problems that desperately needed to be addressed such as the all out drug war in Mexico.

The other countries making up the Australian continent were simply too small, though New Zealand had entered the talks.

But all in all it looked grim at the moment for the Asian and African nations. America was not much better off, due to the large nations there that reduced the number of candidates drastically, while the smaller European countries had much more economic weight and thus would be allotted more seats, though this could be somewhat alleviated by their population.

But this showed exactly the problem the German had addressed.

Many counties fighting the ROR would be considered rather small, though with a large and dense population, but the size of all these IOA countries, even the potential was did throw up a major problem.

Where to get the masses of soldier from!

Only China and India had such numbers to draw upon and feed the armies to be used especially on the ground, where the most casualties would be taken (when it came to numbers).

The face of Earth would not be clearly represented by the soldiers being sent to battle, even more so, when it came to the face Earth had in the galaxy, as those countries that momentarily made up the IOA were only a minority of the countries that existed on Earth.

Representing Earth would be a major problem soon, especially when it came to speaking for Earth. Most of Earth's countries were not even represented in the great council that was the IOA.

Speaking for those was a bit cheeky, everybody acknowledged that.

Even so, an European block was already forming, which was probably going to shape up into a powerful force.  
The only consolation the United States had, was the fact that these countries were at least staunch allies to them and as such could be relied upon. Even if it had made them wince, this had not been a totally unexpected development. As stated before United States were also trying to create a block of their own, but as the needed some time to regain their strength and repair the damage wrought by the admittedly short-lived Colonial ground invasion, the only thing that drew in potential members, was the strength the US had previously displayed to the world.

But if they would not regain their strength in time...

It seemed that already the game of politics was on.

Although the German representative noticed the many, though subtle, reactions and doubtlessly understood the reasons behind them, he simply did not care. Just as in the Cold War when two blocks had dominated the world, the world would once more form into blocks, several countries either staying unaligned or aligning themselves with countries outside of the blocks one would expect. For instance both Turkey and Israel would probably increase the European block (though Israel might also join the Americans). North Africa, the middle and near eastern countries would probably form into an Islamic or at least Arab block. Russia would try and gather as many of their old dependencies around them plus Japan (though they were more expected to ally themselves either with Australia or the American block) while China and India would gather the rest of the Asian countries. South Africa had a large European influence within its history and culture so they might join them or they might try and gather the sub-sahara nation together with the other African nation to form a block to oppose the Islamic one.

The possibilities were large.

It was thus that the German representative spoke.

"When we conferred, it showed us quite clearly that we are seriously lacking in the ground warfare department. Specifically in the transportation department. I do not doubt that our well trained, well equipped armies will be victorious and the Colonials have shown their abilities as well and nobody doubts the Jaffas fighting prowess. Yet how are we to transport, deploy and supply these troops as the most important planets, especially Hebredia with its large population, shipyards and high technological level will be heavily garrisoned and fortified. Even if the space battle is won, the ground war may yet well take years and might involve hundreds of thousands or even millions of troops. No solution has been presented during this meeting and honestly we do not have one as well. We can and we probably have to use freighters at first to transport goods and troops to the planet and beam them down. If a forced landing is needed though, we will have to depend on the Colonial troop transports, though these will have to be upgraded with basic shielding at least to protect the material and men inside. This is a situation, that cannot stay this way! We need our own troop transports and supply ships! Only then can we actually fulfil the second part of the war. The liberation of the worlds under the yoke of the ROR!"

The assembled representatives clapped, the applause was long and loud, showing their agreement with the statement that had just been made.

Amidst this O'Neill leaned over to Carter speaking in a low hushed voice.

"Is this even possible? I mean so man ships will need to be built, the landing ships and transports need to be shielded, although there we might sacrifice shields for armour accepting possible higher casualties, but the need for naquadah will be greatly reduced. But the freighters and main troop transports will need to have not only shielding but hyperdrives as well, not to speak that some armament might be prudent too. Do we even have the resources for that?"  
Shaking her head with a sigh, Carter answered tiredly.

"No, no we haven't. But even so, what he said is true. We will need to fight wars on the ground. Oh, of course once a secure camp has been established, we will be able to beam down any supplies and reinforcements, so the actual need for ships is somewhat reduced, but before? You do know what this will all entail?"

"Of course I do!" he snapped, rather a little too forcefully, at least more than he had intended.

"Just because I am air force, doesn't mean I don't know anything about operations on the ground." he shook his head, showing just how tired he really was.

"I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean that. It's just...I don't know, I'm head of Home World Security and because of my years at the SGC, I am and probably will be,the effective Supreme Commander of all of Earth's forces sent off-world."

Soothing him, she took his hand. It was the biggest display of public affection for her superior officer she could get away with.

"I know, Jack. We'll need an entire new division of research and we already have three. One for spacecraft and fighters, one for weapons and general upgrades and one for research into the technologies we have found and not yet understood, as well as what is within the Asgard core and in Atlantis's library. We'll need a new division for upgrading our ground equipment and creating assault craft. Not to mention that the spacecraft division gets even more to do! And building all of these things...I have no idea how this is to be accomplished."

"Not to mention that we need to integrate the Colonial ground forces and their equipment and the Jaffa and their equipment into one working, cohesive force." O'Neill added wryly. "You know, these are exactly the moments in which I hate the fact that disclosure was made at such a time."

Carter as well as Mitchell, who had listened in, nodded, both grimacing at the thoughts of just HOW much work it would need to turn Earth into a true interstellar power.

They were however comforted by the fact, that neither fraction, not the ROR, the Colonials and certainly not the Jaffa were ready to wage war in such a way as was going to be necessary, as none had the right equipment for such a task, save for the Colonials, but their equipment, while well designed and capable of bringing large amounts of troops and supplies into a hot zone, was woefully inadequate against an enemy equipped with energy weapons.

So it was that once the realization of the vastness of the task ahead of them had settled in, the mood turned rather sombre, in fact so sombre and lost in thoughts that the three of them didn't even register the things said by the others concerning colonization, resource management, the war effort and most importantly money, though when this issue was mentioned the three perked back up. With the current financial crisis under way and so many countries under strain to keep up their economy (including the United States and a few European counties where those in the know, knew about the precarious state those countries finances were and just how teetering close the abyss of bankruptcy loomed), this new effort and crisis came at an exceedingly bad time, paying for so much war material and the new colonies, not to mention the costs of the massive new shipbuilding program, many despaired.

It was decided, that this issue would be talked about at a later date, the politicians asolution to buy them time and prevent Earth from collapsing uder the strain of its many existing problems before the war had even started.

Reading the sombre mood and the defeatism and pessimism in the reports,Mitchell jumped up and spoke up with vigour and optimism in his voice.

"It doesn't matter how daunting the task set before us is. We have done the impossible already! Yes, the task is great and will take a long time to accomplish, but this holds true for everybody. The war may start in a year or so, maybe sooner or earlier but by then, we will be fully prepared for an extensive, long hard war no matter how hard it may see at this time. The problems that we have delivering troops and supplies, or even creating those armies, ships and fortresses needed to fight a war, hold true for everyone. If the ROR attacks first, then we will weather their onslaught, but we will fight back and we will prevail! The war on the ground is a vital part of our liberation efforts, but if their fleets fall, then we can take back the worlds one by one, but when our ground forces are destroyed, then not even a mighty fleet will be able to ensure victory. Victory does not lie in the fleet's hands, not does it lie in the army's hands. Because only combined can victory be assured, this holds true not only for them but also for us. We need to stand together and be ready when the war starts or we will be we destroyed!

The fleets will clash and even though the army will not enter the war until it is sufficiently prepared, their role will be no less vital. The road ahead is a long and hard one, but we WILL overcome these hardships. We will prevail. It may take time, but we will grow stronger with each passing day and when the time comes we will take the fight to the ROR and retake the planets they have conquered!"

The impromptu speech was widely applauded for it gave the assembly heart. No matter the cost, no matter the hardships, they had to endure, they would overcome the ROR, though privately every military man and many politicians too, knew that this speech was nothing but a morale booster, it solved none of their problems.

But it gave them heart and stiffened their resolve if nothing else.

For the sake of the galaxy, for the survival of Earth for the right to be free and live a life free from oppression and a terrible religion, Earth would fight.

Together with their allies, old and new, a mighty alliance would take on form and stand against the new empire the ROR were creating and building

Earth was now at war and they would show the galaxy just what they were capable of doing when angered. It would take time, but one day they would truly fulfil their obligations and be the Fifth Race. As the Asgard, they would be the Lion of the galaxy and protect those too weak to do so and nurture those that needed nurturing.

Two emerging giants would clash, victory deciding the future of the galaxy.

Only Sam looked thoughtful at what was said and as her eye caught that of Dr. Lam, she noticed that she too was looking thoughtful.

Seeing Carter looking so sombre and Dr. Lam too, O'Neill wondered what had made them so

Then he remembered.

It was something that had happened the day Gina had surrendered herself.

_**Flashback**_

**June the 28****th**** 2010 (D-Day +3), SGC 1135hrs (local time)**

Gina Inviere was sitting in an interrogation room her hands and legs were shackled as a precaution, preliminary analysis had shown that due to the genetic modification she was on the par with a Jaffa strength wise, a Jaffa who had a Goa'uld larvae implanted: She was also faster both in reflexes and in speed than a normal unaugmented human. Opposing her sat General O'Neill, Dr. Carolyn Lam and Colonel Samantha Carter. All three had a Zat holstered by their side. A hologram projector sat in the midst of the table, connected to the memory recall device attached to her head. On the other side of her head a Za'tarc detector had been placed.

Gina spoke first.

"Excuse me, but what are these devices you have placed on my head? I do not exactly feel good with them." she asked in a slightly nervous tone, Gina knew that the Tau'ri had incredible technology at their disposal and the thought of unknown technology excited and frightened her both, she wan't sure what they might do to her.

Carter smiled slightly as she answered.

"Do not worry, the left device is attached to the hologram projector on the table. It is a memory recall device, which allows to see your memories when you think of them. Relax it is not currently on and only if you concentrate on the memory will it become visible. The device on your right is called a Za'tarc detector and is a device which shows us if you are lying or not and it's foolproof." here the grin grew slightly vicious, sending a shiver down Gina's spine. The possibilities of these two devices cared her. So much power in such small devices.

It would only need a moments lapse of concentration and a memory that she did not want to show to the world, especially those concerning her intimate relationship with Helena Cain, well the intimate moments at least, she was not so naïve as to think that her relationship with Cain was to be scrutinized by the Tau'ri.

Dr. Lam intervene.

"I also carry several devices to scan and analyse samples. We have a scientific interest in how you are constructed and how it was achieved. We already know several things such as your artificial creation, how you were augmented to be faster, stronger and with better reflexes than a "normal" human. What we now want to know is how exactly you were constructed and what else you are capable of doing and how you are able to do so. Most of the scans will be non-intrusive and the samples will be just some blood and tissue samples. Nothing bigger than that."

Gina was not reassured, the possibilities such a venue opened up were not pleasant at all. Gina loved Cain with all her heart and had made quite a few friends on the _Pegasus_. But she also knew of the hatred against the Cylons, not without reasons she knew, and supplying a group of humans with access to such technology just begged for them to develop a biological weapon against human form Cylons. The differences were tiny but they were there and who knew what the Tau'ri were truly capable of? Gina did not want to be responsible for the death of her entire race.

"What will you do once we know how we work and in what respect we differ from humans? Develop a weapon against us?"she asked warily.

The older man in the middle who had until now not said any thing, the man who she knew from Helena's description was General O'Neill Earth's Supreme Commander, threw his head back and laughed heartily.

He laughed!

The sight of it made Gina angry.

"What's so funny? I will not let you develop a weapon against my people!"

Suddenly cold eyes fixed her and he answered her outburst in an icy tone.

"Don't be silly, girl. If we wanted to develop a weapon against the Cylons we have blood and tissue samples aplenty. You seem to forget that we have quite a few in our infirmaries around the world. No, what we want is information about you, the Cylons in general and the Colonials."

"You can forget about me telling you about the Colonial military. I promised Helena I wouldn't compromise Colonial security and I won't!" she firmly stated, her voice full of conviction.

"I can tell you about Colonial and Cylon society and what the Colonies are like though. I will not tell you anything that could be used against them in a direct manner, but I can explain what each planet is like, what their society is like and who their political leaders are and how their politics work."

And she began.

In the following hours Gina told the SGC all of the Colonial history she knew, she told them of the Colonials mythical flight from Kobol, how each tribe as they called themselves had settled on a different planet and forgotten the secrets of space travel. She told them of the rediscovery of the space travel and how they developed their unique style of FTL. She told them of the many wars between the planets and the creation of the Cylons and how they were soon a part of everyday life and how they were used in the wars between the colonies. She told them of the Cylon revolt and the first Cylon War and how one day the Cylons had suddenly retreated. When asked why, she said she did not know, the reasons were shrouded in mystery. The Za'tarc detector did not detect any direct lies and only when asked about the mystery did it clearly show that she was still holding back something. Something that was very to her or something with the Cylons in general, which was far more probable.  
Upon questioning her on this issue, Gina admitted that it had something to do with a group of Cylons called the 'Final Five' though who they were and what purpose they served was unknown even to the Cylons. They only knew that they existed and that apparently they had played a role in ending the Cylon War. Anything else was unknown.

This revelation actually caused the members of the SGC to have a queasy feeling. Somehow they knew this was going to be a problem.

Another thing they winced at, was at the description of the cultures in the Colonies and what differences there were. The general state of the Colonies and what the politicians were like did nothing at all to help ease their mind.

Granted, it seemed that in each and every culture politicians were manipulative and always trying to increase their popularity to secure their victory at the next elections or trying to increase their own personal power (the politicians on Earth were no exception).

Indeed, O'Neill mused, the dame of politics with all their dirtiness and back-hand dealings and backstabbings, seemed to be a constant in the universe. On the other hand, what he had experienced when it came to the Ancients, it was no wonder they passed it on to their descendants, he sarcastically thought.

But what he and the others learned from Gina scared them.

The Tau'ri needed the Colonies of Kobol for their ability to build many ships and they needed them as an ally to boost the numbers on the ground and in space. Aside from Earth, they were the only forces that opposed the ROR that had a well trained and well equipped army of soldiers. The Jaffa were good and their bodies naturally more powerful being genetically modified. But in terms of tactics the Tau'ri and the Colonials were light years ahead. Indeed, a successful merging of both forces and both schools of tactic would be hugely beneficial for both of them.

The Colonials favoured rapid reaction and fast concentrated fire power, a sort of Blitzkrieg taken to the extreme, a concept understood all too well by Earth's forces which might even be made more effective and devastating with the combining of Earth's version, though taken down to battalion or even company levels was interesting but showed that more clearly that the Colonial's tactic was more of a combination of Blitzkrieg and Rapid Reaction Forces.

The Tau'ri understood these tactics, but their armour was more powerful and their rapid reaction forces, were not such in the Colonials' sense they saw them as completely separated groups, which in a way they were. So although the Tau'ri armoured forces and rapid reaction forces could not move together in such fluidity and coherence, and in such numbers as the Colonials could with their "mixed" forces

Both had special forces of course but waging a complex war on the ground in a conventional fashion, especially when it came to breaking layered defences, siege works or just creating such defences while generally operating on large fronts with an integrated command, was something the Colonials did not need and as such was only theory, or to put it more precisely, it was something they had more or less forfeited, the Cylons- their only enemy up to this date – needing an entire different school of waging war against, for which their equipment was excellently suited for.

On the other hand, this meant a great specialization, something which could only be overcome by mixing schools and equipment, to create new coherent units capable of taking on the tasks ahead.

But all of this might not happen due to the verdict of Colonial society and politics given by Gina. They would have to ask Cain and other high ranking officers to confirm what she said, but no lie was detected.

The strong religious overtones in their society and their politics as well as the entire cultures of some planets seemingly based on them, made it very difficult for the Tau'ri to come to terms with.

With them it was the same problem they faced with some of the nations on Earth, but the main difference there, was that this was not consigned to specific planets or persons of these planets. It was present in every planetary population. In some more, in some less, although apparently the poorer, more agrarian worlds were the most conservative and thus far more rigid in their religious beliefs. This was going to be a problem, a problem that needed to be solved soon and decisively, especially when it came to the religious aspect which had through it had found its way into the Colonial politics through the representatives of these religiously more conservative planets in the Quorum.  
A problem that now, when the galaxy stood on the brink of all encompassing war, none could afford.

"We could always make sure, that they adhere to the same rules as our soldiers will have to. So even if we have to allow for priests or whatever the have, so that their spiritual needs are taken care of, especially when it comes to burials, there will be no preaching and trying to convert locals to their gods, not to mention that both all sides do not come to blows on religious issues." Sam said thoughtfully, when they later talked about it to Daniel, Vala and the others who arrived later on and were briefed on the proceedings of the day.

"You're right, Sam." O'Neill added. "We could create either mixed regiments, using men and technologies of all Alliance member, or as that seems more of a long term goal, just make sure, that there are always some of our men present when the Colonial soldiers are in populated areas. Another thing we need to hammer into them are the rules of war, especially the treatment of POWs and civilians from planets we have taken. These issues are not only about general treatment, but especially when it comes to religious issues and places of worship that do no harm. I want the first bastard who shoots an enemy prisoner, a civilian or a priest or whatever from a different religion, because of this, to be brought to justice immediately If I have to shoot them I don't give a damn. There are rules and they will damn well obey them!" he added in a vicious voice laced with venom.

The others slightly reeled back, but they knew he was right. Even Daniel, who was the voice of reason and who always tried to find a way of solving a problem through diplomatic means had to reluctantly agree. There could be no tolerance on such things, if begun once and not immediately rooted out, it begin to spread. The Tau'ri would have none of it and would be making it clear to both the Jaffa and the Colonials.  
It was harsh, it was brutal, but if executions would be needed to keep the troops in line, on such a precarious issue such as religion, then it would be done, otherwise it might tear the Alliance apart.

The rest of the time had been spent asking Gina various other questions about both Colonial and Cylon society. They did ask her about how the Cylons would have gone about to destroy the Colonies.

The explanation they were given made them grimace, though they grudgingly did have to agree that it was a very good plan, albeit exceedingly ruthless (not that it mattered, even the Tau'ri agreed that it would have secured their objective with maximum results at a minimum loss to their side, something they too always tried to do. It was more the genocidal aspect, that they disapproved of).

Dr. Lam had asked Gina some more questions about Cylon biology and Colonial medical technology. Of course they had seen a lot of that during the aftermath of the battle, when the many wounded had to be cleared, but she was also interested in the civilian technology and what kind of diseases were particularly problematic to the Colonies.

At this Gina could not answer her very well, saying that she had a higher understanding of military technology, or at least of the technology that was used in her section upon the _Pegasus._

Dr. Lam understood that of course, though she did not like it. Nonetheless Gina did recommend the medics who had more information on this subject.

About an hour or so into the questioning of Gina, both O'Neill and Carter had left Dr. Lam to ask Gina questions alone.

For another person had arrived that wanted to speak to the leaders of the SGC.

Admiral Helena Cain.

**Ten minutes earlier, Colonial flagship of the Colonial Liberation Force (CLF), Battlestar **_**Pegasus**_

Ever since Gina's revelation, Cain had been in shock. When in the CIC of her ship she had been absent-minded and quick to anger. Her often sarcastic comments and somewhat mocking but still very sharp mind had turned into something twisted. Now her comments were more barbed and vicious, her anger was quick to flare and her mood black and bleak.

Though often hardly reachable, when something did penetrate her shell, she unleashed her fury on anyone in her vicinity.

For the first time since she had taken command of the ship, her crew was genuinely afraid of her and her viscous mood.

Cain was moody, her mood dark and brooding and her mind numb.

After one particularly bad incident where she had all but bitten the head off the shoulders of both an innocent crewman delivering a report and her intervening friend Belzen, she stalked off angrily to calm down in her quarters.

Once there she fell down depressed, her mood once again swinging and leaving her drained and numb. Cain wanted to weep and rage but she had wept so much in the night and in the early morning hours, it seemed like her tear ducts were dry.

After a few more minutes of moping, she suddenly sat up.

This was enough! Cain was not somebody who gave up, no she would regain her senses and fight!

Marching briskly down the hallway, she barely noticed her crew hastily saluting and yet edging backwards in fear of her wrath.

Entering CIC, she demanded to be put through to all Colonial ships.

"This is Admiral Helena Cain. As you know, I have taken command of this fleet. I have also negotiated a surrender to the people of Earth, the Tau'ri, and later an agreement.

Those ships that have survived are now allied to the people of Earth. We will need Earth and more important its technologies to fight a foe greater than we have ever faced, including the Cylons!

But the Colonies of Kobol and its leadership is corrupt and arrogant and sent us her on the pretence of a crusade in the name of the gods to attack and take over Earth!

Many ships have been destroyed or damaged. Even more lives have been lost and many more are wounded. Amongst the dead and wounded are many of our best pilots and many high officers of Fleet Command. The ships sent on this foolish endeavour were amongst the best in the fleet, with the finest crews!

But now we are mere shadows of what we once were. But with the help of our brethren on Earth, and they are our brethren, even though they are not the Thirteenth Tribe, we will rise again from the ashes, equipped with better weapons and deadlier than ever before.

But now our wrath is aimed at those who sent so many of our friends to their deaths.

We will return to the Colonies and we will force the Quorum to accept this new reality, if necessary by force. We will liberate the Colonies from the arrogance and stupidity of those corrupt beings who call themselves our leaders.

We are the Colonial Liberation Fleet and we will be the vanguard of a new age of the Colonies. An age where we will rise again and overcome the stagnation and become greater and more prosperous than ever before!

With our brethren' help we will destroy the limitations and boundaries that have held us back for so long and enter a new stage: The galactic stage.  
Now we can look to the stars and grasp them. Now we will be able to see the many wonders of our galaxy in its entirety and finally meet other species and cultures.

The future awaits and we are its heralds!"

In her room Cain had a moment of clarity. She would fight her enemies and focus her anger on them instead on innocent bystanders.

The first on her list were not the Tau'ri, not the ROR and not even the Cylons.  
First on the list were the Colonies of Kobol.

The Colonies she had once sworn to defend.

And she would defend them but in her way!  
She saw it quite clearly.

It had been the political leaders of the Quorum, the highest echelons of the fleet and the bloody priests who were responsible for this disaster.

Cain was still a believer in the gods, but she would never again allow religion to interfere so strongly in politics and certainly not in the workings of the fleet.

The fleet which she loved. The fleet of which half of it was sent on this crusade, nay this fool's errand, to subjugate the supposed Thirteenth Tribe.

The fleet which had suffered tens of thousands of dead and wounded in such a small time, the fleet that had lost more men, ships and fighters than ever before in such a short span of time.

Cain loved the Colonies but it was the fleet where her heart was.

And she would cut the arrogance, the foolishness, the corruption and the interference of others, the greed and everything that seemed to be even slightly religiously motivated, out.

To her, these were the factors that had lead to all of these deaths, unnecessary deaths.

They were the cancer at the heart of the Colonies and she would cut it right out.

Her words spoken to the fleet were true. To Cain this was a liberation and if she had to kill other people loyal to the Colonies, then so be it.

She would lead the fleet to liberate the Colonies and set them on the path to the future.

And she would let none cross her.

Seconds after she had made the announcement she ordered to be connected to a Tau'ri ship and be transported planet side.

In a flash of white light, she was gone.

Arriving at the SGC she was soon in a conference with General O'Neill and Colonel Samantha Carter.

They discussed both the state of the Colonial Fleet here, on the way back and within the Colonies. Cain also informed them of her plans and gave asked for a detailed description on what upgrades her fleet would receive.  
It had been still a bit unclear just what weapons and how many the upgrade would consist of, but they had promised her both a substantial amount of conventional weaponry aka rail guns and a few energy weapons, though numbers were still unclear. It was once again made clear that no Asgard technology whatsoever would enter the Colonial military save for energy generators, hyperdrives and shielding (though the Tau'ri did omit to mention that their own hyperdrives were far faster. A Colonial hyperdrive, for instance, would not possess the ability to cross between the galaxies within weeks).

Cain had, although with quite a bit of wistfulness in her voice agreed to these terms. Nevertheless she had secured a good deal for the Colonies of Kobol.

Joint command, mixed fleets (even though no one had had an idea what the new designs were) and bases.

Then after the had been at it for more than four hours going over every detail again and again, the upgrades, the repairs, the mining operations, the dry docks and everything else that was important right now for the survival of the Colonial fleet here in the system and what was important and beneficial to the Tau'ri .

The Tau'ri had also made their stances very clear concerning the rules of engagement and especially when it came to the religious aspects.

Cain, had agreed with an almost frightening viciousness. Her opinion on everything that had to do with religion was very low, so she had no qualms agreeing to these terms, no matter how harsh.

The Tau'ri had also once more stressed the Cylon issue, thoughat that Cain went very quiet, almost withdrawing into herself.

In the end though she had steeled herself and asked to see Gina.

Her wish had been granted.

Though what happened in the cell, the Tau'ri could only see, not hear, it had been agreed that this was to bee a private conversation.

When the others to whom the day's events were told, nobody asked any further. It had been clear that both women had been more than stressed enough emotionally.

After five minutes of watching a sign was given and even the cameras went out, what ever passed between the two women was private and stay so. Only much later would the truth come to light, but Cain came out both a bit a flustered and yet somewhat shaken and grim, but was not asked about what had happened.

A few moments later she was beamed back up.

Flashback end

The talks with both Gina and Cain had been very illuminating and had shown the potential of both groups allying, but the uncertainties were many, only time would tell if this new alliance would hold and whether the many obstacles would be overcome.  
The first great obstacle, the bringing in of the Colonies of Cobol into the Alliance would soon come.

With the forces and the rules of engagement... well, there had been a foreshadowing of the reactions of the Colonial troops to these new rules.  
True, many of those in the prison camps were made up of the most fervent believers in the gods, but also many from the more open minded had joined in the great riot, that had been put down by the Tau'ri, using copious amounts of military and police.

In fact, the Tau'ri had been lucky that they had been able to quell the riot so quickly, otherwise it might have turned into a full blown insurgency which would have claimed many dead and wounded.

Even after the riot had been quelled, the anger had been simmering at the perceived injustice and of course at the brutal methods that were to be employed to enforce these rules.

It was then that Cain had made a speech in which she had made it explicitly clear that the Tau'ri and the Jaffa would fall under same rule and that it was their own damn fault for doing such a stupid thing such as invading for the reasons of religion.

No Cain explicitly stated that she held no sympathy for those would be executed if they did not follow the rules, seeing as they had only been introduced because of the Colonials' behaviour towards the humans of Earth.

No, there was to be no sympathy to be had be no one.

Then there was silence and the Colonial prisoners knew just how close they had come to summary execution at the hands of the Tau'ri due to their conduct during their fighting and just what the reason was with which they had brought so much death and destruction over Earth.

No, the Colonies might be important for the war, but still they had lost and had to play by the Tau'ri rules.

It was the start of a new age for the Colonies of Cobol.

PX-291, Rillietan D-Day +375

Miniak looked at his sons and smiled. This was their first proper journey with the caravan as filly fledged adults and warriors

Like him, his sons and the other seven other Jaffa and eight unaugmented humans walking beside the sixteen wagons loaded with the various goods the villages had produced in the last few months, they each wore the traditional Jaffa chain-mail armour with covering plates. They also had Zats attached to their waists. All in all, one would have thought them ordinary run of the mill Jaffa, if not for their various other implements.  
They had served a minor Goa'uld, whose warriors had several distinctive differences. For one they possessed wickedly sharp forward curved spikes on their arms whose sides were razor edged blades.

The other difference was that they all held a sword in a scabbard strapped to their backs. These swords were of very high quality and together with other goods made from the dame kind of wetalwork, were highly prized and always fetched a good price on the markets of Thallys, the town they were currently heading too.

Thallys had prospered since the fall of the Goa'uld and had grown considerably and many traders came, buying the many things the town's industries or of the other towns and villages produced. Caravans bringing goods were constantly entering or leaving the town, either bringing goods to sell taking those bought home.

The more so that many traders nowalso came from off-world and Thallys had even built a spaceport to accommodate their ships, be they modified Al'kesh, Tel'tak or freighters from other planets with different designs.

All came to Thallys

So when they came to the entrance of the town, a well constructed stone gate, Miniak chatted amiably with the guards, before they entered, the guard -Shirek- being a friend, when suddenly one of his sons, Marek, cried out in fear.

"Father, look the skies are burning!"

"What? Don't be a fool!", his father snapped at him irritably, irritated at having been interrupted when he was talking with a fried. Such a thing was plain rude and told of bad manners.

But when his friend actually looked up too with a look of freight on his face, Miniak did so too.

What he saw terrified him.

Doyens of objects were falling from the sky cloaked in red flame.  
Worse they were headed for Thallys!

Already Miriak could hear voices of wonder that quickly turned to fear when they realised that they would hit the town. Miriak too first thought so, that these were meteorites falling from the skies, but these were regularly.

Then suddenly dots that had been hidden by the bright flames falling from the sky materialized into shapes.

Fighters!

Fighter-bombers of the Ori!

They were under attack!

Suddenly Miriak had the sinking feeling he knew what those objects wreathed in flame were.

These were obviously troop transports, bringing troops for an invasion!  
Thallys was under attack!

Then the fighters,fighter-bombers and gunships were over them and energy rained from the sky , tearing into the town and crowds that panicked and hysterically tried to flee.

Miriak had only time to shout for everyone to take cover, do so himself and then there was nothing but the sound of explosions, screams of people crying, panicing shouting and dying all melded into the cacophony that was an attack from above on an unsuspecting populace being brought war to.

He saw nothing for there was too much dust in the air flung up from the many falling stones around him having been blasted apart, or just where the troop transports had simply crashed through buildings to disgorge their passengers directly.

Then there was silence, or at least as silent as it could get after an attack, with all the moaning and crying of the wounded.

But another sound penetrated this not-silence as well: Weapons fire. The invading Ori troops were advancing solidly, from what Miriak guessed and were probably firing at everyone who tried to resist or even raised a weapon at them.

Miriak was no stranger to war. He had fought for his god in many engagements against other jaffa or even humans who had tried to defy their god. He had once even fought against the Tau'ri in an engagement and had lived to tell it.

The Tau'ri had been horribly outnumbered having only two dozen warriors, of which half had escaped though the Chappa'ai through a surprise attack taking with them several civilians.

The remaining dozen had been faced by over a hundred Jaffa in an unfavourable position.

But somehow they had gotten out, taken a better position and had then simultaneously not only defended but also counter-attacked.

It had been a terrifying experience for Miriak.

In the end after thirteen dead and over thirty wounded, the terrified Jaffa had practically melted away from the position controling the Chappa'ai when the Tau'ri had made a concentrated attack upon it.

With only three wounded the Tau'ri had retaken the Stargate, cut the Jaffa to pieces and evacuated.

To those who survived the experience the Tau'ri became feared.

Miriak too feared them and their prowess on the battlefield, but he and two others who he had later talked to, had after thinking it through made out the secret of the Tau'ris success.

Their training and their tactics.

The three Jaffa remembered how coordinated the Tau'ri had been, how disciplined and how cunning and ruthless they had been in executing their traps.

It had made a lasting impression on Miriak and he had tried to train the other Jaffa in these tactics. It wasn't much, everybody knew that, but already it had proven very useful when bandits had attacked the caravan once. With the well coordinated defence the Jaffa had put up, that held the bandits up, Miriak and several others had come from the flank.

The bandits had broken and this time the Jaffa had been able to follow up, overtake them and ruthlessly destroy them, even though being outnumbered by a margin not too shabby.

Discipline had paid off in that battle and it had convinced t continue the Jaffa in his villages and a few surrounding them to tentatively continue with this new train of thought and the new ideas.

Now Miriak knew that this battle was the ultimate test for him.

If he managed to hold the enemy back, maybe even retake some ground or if this was not possible, at least get a good impression of the enemy's numbers and tactics, get some more men out to continue the fight and finally organise a proper retreat, then he knew that he had done something unheard of, something that would make everybody respect him.

So when the dust settled a bit he waved his hand forward and the men and Jaffa guarding the caravan together with the guards followed him into the town, ready to fight the invaders.

On a hill overlooking the town, the Tok'ra Minnec had just left his cloaked Tel'tak to go into the town and gather information from the off-world travellers and how they felt about the current situation, since

Rillietan was not to far from the new border.

In fact the planet was something of a frontier planet.

When he saw the attack begin, Minnec recorded everything and cursed himself for not arriving sooner.  
Now an undercover mission seemed impossible at the moment. The fighting was still on.

Anybody trying to enter the battlefield, might very well get caught, not even speaking of the possibilities of either getting caught in the crossfire or just apprehended by one side or the other and being arrested and killed as a spy, especially in such a mood.

No, Minnec thought, seeing that the ROR soldiers had already taken over the Stargate from which reinforcements were pouring.

He needed to return to his Tel-tak, reach orbit and tell the newly formed Alliance of the Free Peoples (AFP or just Alliance) to which they as the long term allies of the Tau'ri had been invited to, of the news.

When he left the planet he saw four new ships of various classes he and the other Tok'ra had not yet encountered so far.

On long rather streamlined yet boxy ship with a bloated head that seemed to have several open mouths and many intrusions into its side, each the same shape and evenly space.

In front was a smaller ship, but obviously more powerful, as it had positioned itself together with the two other ships in a protective triangle form the strange looking ship, which Minnec now thought to be a troop transport of some kind, the one responsible for the forced planetary landing.

The three ships protecting the troop transport were obviously warships assigned to protect the transport,

The larger one of the three, situated at the front, protected on either side by its two escorts, possessed the characteristics of Ori ships, with a large slightly rounded front for frontal fire, though tis time in regards to proportions , the flanks came out much better than they did when compared to the Ori mother ships.

The flanks came away in the typical Ori manner, but were now much higher and curved on the top and bottom in nearly ninety degrees, finally coming together at the back, where the thrusters came out.

It was a very odd design, yet elegant at the same time, the two long forward jutting over dimensional spikes doing nothing to dispel the effect. In fact they even enhanced it, housings of main weapons -which they undoubtedly were- seeing how the spikes themselves curved inwards, forwarding power to the long barrel of a cannon situated on top of the appendages.

The ships before him had a length of nearly three quarters of a mother ship and about a fifth of its width, clearly putting it into a class of wither a heavy cruiser or even a capital ship of the line.

The two smaller ships were much less elaborate. they possessed a flat rhombic design, that took two thirds until it reached the maximum width before it decreased again, dotted mostly with smaller gun emplacements but also several heavier guns , the flowing lines of the Ori only visible at the back of the ship, where a smaller version of the spike in reverse sat.

The length this ship was something around three hundred meters, with a maximum width of a bout sixty seventy meters. It was either a light cruiser analogue, Mennic thought or a frigate.

Whatever these ships were, he had some readings and numbers on them that the Alliance truly needed to see.

Even if he had not seen these ships, return would have been just as vital, for the Alliance nneded to know this.

The war that both parties had been preparing for, creating weapons and ships, training armies, building fortresses, consolidating held positions and hammering out treaties, was there.

Two great powers had risen from the ashes of the Goa'uld and Ori empires and both had known that only one could dominate the galaxy, that confrontation was inevitable and both had prepared for it as much as possible.

Now they would clash and from their clash only one could emerge vitorious.

The first shots had been fired by the ROR.

The war was on.

**AN: **Now, I am so sorry bout the long wait. First when I put the stoy on hiatus I had been in hospital for nearly two weeks, but it was clearly seen that this might take some more time.

In fact it took over seven more weeks!

I was unable to write on a computer there (no laptop) and when I return I first had to get into the flow again, be my own beta, correcting as many mistakes as could be found, and more importantly finding proper ways of expressing myself, getting sentences to work, entire paragraphs were rewritten (some tossed out. I am not joking, I took out about two or three pages of detailed financial, political and industrial aspects of the colonizing process and how that may be done in detail, not to mention about how the war would be financed etc..., something I was already prepared to write!) and then I had to get the story to work again.

Then I had a writers block and got nearly nothing done for two weeks.

But now, here it is. A chapter, 22,200 words long and 34 pages of text.

It is unbeta'd, because I wanted to get it up as soon as possible.

The beta'd version will probably be up soon, depending on how long the beta takes.

Enjoy and please review. A always constructive criticism is welcome and wanted. Please no flames.

If anyone has some issues concerning the details of the ships and designs or just in a general way, or just something you forgot to add in the review, feel free to PM me. I promise every PM will be answered.

Also those reviews who hold constructive criticism or questions will all be ansered, as long as I can reply to them. Meaning only registered members can be replied to.

So, see you and cheers.

Skipper 1337

P.S.: The challenge is still open for taking. If someone doea take it upon themselves, then I'd be happy.


End file.
